Haunted
by rosesweetchild
Summary: Alexa Dreyar is 13 years old and the younger sister of Laxus, and a second generation ice dragon slayer. She's run away and moved to Magnolia. This story will follow her as she grows up. It starts in the middle of Battle of Fairy Tail and ends with the Grand Magic Games.
1. Part I Chapter 1

Haunted

 **This is going to be a story set in an an Earthland that's mostly the same as Hiro Mashima's but with a few major differences:**

 **It's not a Gruvia story which is funny as I do ship Gruvia for the actual series.**

 **The main character is Alexa Dreyar, Laxus's younger sister who is an OC obviously.**

 **It's a story in three parts: basically before the time skip, during the time skip and afterwards. Although it's eventually a Gray x OC story, the shipping is not the main part of the story, and doesn't appear until Part III. Other pairings will come and sometimes go, and a couple of ships are between men.**

 **The story behind this was I read at least two Gray x OC stories where the OC is Laxus's sister, and I started thinking of my own story. I've also liked the idea writing about a character.**

 **Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima except for original characters and plots, and some of my plot indirectly uses elements from Hiro Mashima as well.**

 **There are some possibly triggering moments. It's not the main focus of the story, by far, but there will be a few of scenes of parental abuse.**

Part I Alexa Chapter 1

 _You're weak, Alexa. You're hopeless. I should never have implanted that lacrima in you. You're nothing but a disappointment. You'll never be strong like Laxus. What a waste of space._

I'm on the train headed to Magnolia, away from Raven Tail, but my father's still with me as ever, in spirit. How many times has he told me I'm weak? How many times has he lamented the money he spent on the lacrima he implanted in me? He never cries over any of the blood that was shed, just the money wasted, over his weak daughter.

I had never asked to be a dragon slayer. I had wanted to learn ice make magic, since I was six. I've always loved the ice and snow and winter in general. It's my favorite season. I never said I wanted to be a second generation dragon slayer, but my father always has to have 'the best' and according to him, that's dragon slayer magic, which is why he implanted the lightning dragon slayer lacrima in Laxus, and why he implanted ice dragon slayer magic in me. I never wanted this. I never wanted somebody to die because of me.

So, I'm headed to Magnolia, I've run away from home. I'm going to Gramps' guild; to Fairy Tail. He loves me no matter what. In fact, everyone likes me there. I'm accepted just as I am, and it's not just because I'm the master's granddaughter. It's family. Okay, I get teased, and maybe I could go without so many people thinking it's okay to pinch my cheeks, mess up my hair and go on and on on how much I've grown, but it's the only place that's really felt like home. I won't just be visiting for a few days either. I'm going to stay. I'm sure Laxus will let me live with him.

Checking in a mirror, I'm relieved to see my blonde hair hair is reasonably neat in a ponytail and my face is clean. Gramps always says I look just like his father Yuri, but in female form. I've seen a picture of him. He had the blonde hair, with a more toned down version of the Dreyar eyebrows. My version of the Dreyar eyebrows are like Laxus's. They're so large it's like they want to take over my face. My features are softer than Yuri's were, at least from what I can tell from pictures, and somewhat different, and I don't mind looking like him, because, and maybe I'm a bit biased, he probably was the best looking of the Dreyars. He also had a good sense of humor so I'm told, and what's more important, he got to meet the first master, and he founded Fairy Tail with her, the famous Fairy Tactician, Mavis Vermillion. So I guess I can say I'm proud to have him as my grandfather, although I'd like to have a happier life than he did. His wife died right after giving birth to my grandfather and I don't think he ever made it to his fortieth birthday. So that part, I'll skip.

As a way to get myself to ignore my non stop nausea, I concentrate on trying to sleep.

 _Thalia's pregnant! My wife is pregnant. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. We're going to be parents. I'm so overjoyed, I can't contain it. Luckily, behind our little cottage there's a large hill with plenty of room to express myself. Ice dragon ROAR! It's almost unreal. I found the love of my life, and she loves me back, I'm able to make a living with my magic and now Thalia's pregnant. The only thing now is to find a good guild to join. This being in between guilds is not working out. Once I've found the right place and we've settled in, everything will be perfect._

I know Merek's life so well - too well. The only thing I don't know is what he looked like. Too bad I don't have memories of him looking into a mirror. So I imagine how he looked, based upon what I know about him. He was about 5'10" had dark orange spiky hair that he kept a bit long, around to his shoulders. He couldn't be bothered to get it cut and I know they were on a very tight budget. He usually wore simple cotton button down blouses with vests. I know he liked to keep a couple of the top buttons open. Most of his clothing is scuffed up. He usually wore boots stuffed into his trousers.

His facial features are the hardest to imagine of course. I have very little clues to go with. His shock when his future wife said she loved him because he thought he was nothing much to look at could only mean he's got a very small self image. He still could have been this gorgeous hunk. My feeling he was kind of average looking though. Nobody would necessarily notice if he came in a room, but he was probably easy on the eyes. I bet he was a boy next door type.

I think of his memory and wish I could reach in and enjoy some of that happiness he had; that sense of perfection and gloriousness. Even now, when I'm so excited about my new life, my brain can't help wondering what's going to go wrong, because inevitably something always goes wrong.

 _Of course things go wrong. You can never do anything right. I sent you on a simple mission and you botched it up. How difficult is it to stop one measly vulcan? You should be ashamed to be a Dreyar._

Oh go away already, Dad.

The one thing I do know is how far from perfect Merek's life is going to be, because I'm the repository of all his major memories and feelings of his life. I am Merek, so to speak and It's all my fault. There was this new and experimental innovation my father found out about at the same time as he found out about Merek. I was only supposed to get his memories of training with his dragon, but instead his strongest memories and the accompanying feelings were put in that lacrima, which was surgically implanted in me. I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life. We've been together for a year now, since my twelfth birthday.

That's why I have to learn ice make magic and I know Gray will teach me. Okay. So I don't, but every time I've gotten to visit Fairy Tail, he's been nice to me. He might be five years older than me, but we just clicked right away. Maybe it's the ice connection. Either that or he's just been too nice to say go away. I don't know. I've never got the courage to ask him to teach me his magic, but I have to learn it, because I can't use my dragon slayer magic anymore. I won't do that to Merek.

Only an hour left until we get there. My stomach feels like it wants to leave my body. Good old Dad and his ridiculous obsession with having super powerful kids with dragon slayer magic. He thinks maker magic is for wimps. The thing is though, maker magic doesn't cause a wizard to have horrible nausea when they're on moving objects, so which one is better, dad?


	2. Part I Chapter 2

Part I Chapter 2

I finally get off that train, and now I just have a pounding headache. That's another sign of how weak I am, according to my father. Laxus _never_ has a headache after a train ride. If I didn't love my brother so much, I'd hate him. I've always been compared to him, despite him being ten years older than me. Even my _name_. I mean, really. _Alexa_? It's like my father went to the store and said, "I'd like another Laxus please. Oh, you only have girls available? Well, okay, if that's all you have. And if I give her a name that almost sounds like Laxus, she'll become as strong as he is."

I'm walking towards the guild. I'm not really sure what's going on, but something feels wrong. I see someone lying down in an alleyway. It looks like they're collapsed. Then I realize it's Gray.

I'm gently pushing his arm. He's breathing, but he's not responding. Finally, I shake him harder. I don't want to hurt him, but I need to see if he's okay. He's clearly bruised and had been bleeding in multiple places.

Finally he groans in pain when I'm yelling in his ear.

"I'm so sorry. It's me. Alexa Dreyar. Remember me?" That's stupid. I know he remembers me. I probably know him the best out of everyone in Fairy Tail aside from Gramps, Laxus, and Freed. I'm joining the guild today. Are you okay?"

He doesn't seem so happy to see me.

"You picked a really bad time to show up." He's slowly getting off the ground. I'm not even going to try to help. I know he won't let me. "Your brother and the Thunder Legion decided to attack the guild. Laxus wants to take over Fairy Tail."

Laxus? No! Why? Don't tell me he's turning into a mini Dad. No, Laxus, why!?

He must see how crushed I look, because he's got this really pitying look on his face. "I'm sorry Lex, but it's true. Also, Evergreen turned most of the contestants to stone at the Miss Fairy Tail contest. Freed used his Jutsu Shiku to turn us all against each other." He looks up with a shocked expression. "And now what's going on? What are all those lacrima in the sky?" Why hadn't I noticed those large lacrima before? They're everywhere.

Then we hear screaming coming near the guild, and we're running. Bisca tried shooting one of the lacrima and it's electrocuted her. I remember hearing about this from Laxus. The lacrima have an organic magic linking spell. It's Laxus's Thunder Palace, but it was supposed to be used against our enemies. How could he use it against us? It must be all that brainwashing our father did to him. I had overheard him so many times tell Laxus how Fairy Tail was weak, and how Laxus, being the grandson, needed to take over and convince Gramps to retire. So, this is how he was doing the convincing? Why? I could feel myself start to cry. I thought I had run away from all the madness of my father, and I was right back in it.

Gray had put a hand on my shoulder. He was trying to comfort me. "Hey. It's okay. We're _not_ going to back down, and were

 _not_ going to quit. But I need you to stay inside the guild. You'll be safe there."

"No. I'm going with you! I'm going to fight! I'm _also_ a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Gray looks annoyed and tired and exhausted, but he still has a smile for me. "Okay. So where's your emblem?" Of course he knows I don't have one. I was going to get one today. I've had it all planned out: red wine color on my left collarbone, so it's easy to point to when I go on jobs.

I look down embarrassed. "I was supposed to get one today. I'm joining today!" No. I'm not crying again am I? I'm thirteen, not five!

"Look. Alexa. It's going to be okay. Didn't I just say so? Laxus is just… confused." He frowns. It's obvious he doesn't believe what he's saying. "Before you know it, this will all be over. In the meantime, you need to be safe. So I'm not leaving until I see you walk into the guild."

"But-"

"You don't see Romeo here do you? It's because he's at home right now."

"Romeo's six years younger than I am!" I can't help it. I'm a Dreyar. I don't back down easily.

"I'm not moving until I see you walk in." He's so stubborn! I finally realize I'll be better off if I let him think I'm staying in the guild. I'll just wait a bit and head out. There's no way Gray's going to be waiting in front of the guild with all this craziness going on. He'll want to be fighting. Who knows how many other guild members are in trouble if Laxus has had them fighting each other. "Okay, fine. You win. But only if you promise me to teach me ice make magic."

"It's a deal." He looks a little surprised and I can tell he's not so thrilled with the deal he just made, but I feel a little better. And I remember when I told my father that I had really wanted to be an ice make wizard.

 _I can't believe you want to learn ice make magic. I gave you a precious gift and you spit in my face. No. You will do no such thing. You're crying because I slapped you? You deserve to be slapped for your ingratitude. You obviously need to be slapped more to get it through-_

I push away the memory. Between Merek's memories and my own, I just want to escape myself sometimes. Gray's becoming impatient.

"Hey. Do we have a deal or what?"

I give him a thumbs up and head in.


	3. Part I Chapter 3

Part I Chapter 3

In my experience, a trip to Fairy Tail is always unpredictable. It ranges from busy to completely nuts, with everything in between. The last time I had shown up, Gramps and Mira were yelling about Natsu and that really nice new girl, Lucy, going on an S-class mission, and I barely had time to say hi to Gray before he was running off to stop them. I never found out what happened there.

Now it's eerily quiet.

Most people aren't here, but Gramps is and he's not so thrilled to see me either.

"You picked a horrible time to join the guild, Alexa." Sounds familiar. Yeah, well, given a choice between staying with my father, and a civil war at Fairy Tail I'll take civil war any day.

"Gray told me everything, but Laxus isn't himself. It's all because of-"

"Laxus is twenty-three years old and responsible for his own actions, so don't try and defend your brother." Gramps isn't really looking at me. He's so upset. He loves everyone like they're his own kids, but it still must feel horrible to have a son like an Ivan, and now this. Doesn't he deserve a little joy from his own flesh and blood? And I'm not helping either. I hope he isn't going to send me home.

"I know it's a bad time, but please don't send me home! You know my father hates me! You told me I could join Fairy Tail when I turned thirteen, and I'm thirteen now. Please don't make me go back there!" I hate bothering Gramps while everything is so crazy, but I can't go back.

"I'm not going to send you back, but I need you to promise me not to look for Laxus." Phew. I can stay. He also didn't tell me I had to stay at the guild. So that's like permission for me to help out, isn't it? "And don't even think about leaving here either." Oh well, snap.

He starts walking away. "I promise," I say out loud, "not to try and find Laxus," I mumble. I purposely didn't promise I'd stay in the guild, because there's no way I'm doing that.

After about 30 minutes I figured Gray must have left by now, and I'm right. I had purposely mentioned really loudly that I was going to lie down in one of the rooms in the back and I've been hiding waiting for a good moment to leave. With Gramps being so distracted, it's not so difficult run out without being spotted.

I'm wandering around Magnolia and there's guild members all over the place. They're either out cold or struggling to get up, and there's Gray with Warren who is speaking to everyone telepathically. I hide in a nearby alleyway so Gray doesn't see me. Sounds like everyone is going to attack the lightning lacrima. Well, guess what, so am I. There's at least one with my name on it, because even without an emblem yet, I'm still a member of Fairy Tail, and I'm going to fight for it. It was amazing, all of us united for our guild and for our town. I'm trying to ignore that the reason for this is my own brother. "Ice dragon roar!" I figure Merek will forgive me if I use his magic. It's just until I learn maker magic..

And maybe it's all bluff about these lacrima attacking back, because nothing's happening at all!


	4. Part I Chapter 4

Part I Chapter 4

I feel like my body has been fried like an egg. I can almost hear Mira yell out,"Who ordered an Alexa Dreyar over easy?"

I'm in the infirmary along with other people, and somebody is looking at me with a concerned expression. Funny. It's Mira. I try to pick up my head. At first it feels horrid, but then I'm not too bad.

"Alexa! You were supposed to stay in the guild! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Mira, I'm thinking. What happened to your voice? You sound almost like Gray. Oh, maybe that's because it is. Okay. He's pissed off. It's hard to talk because my mouth feels like it's full of cotton balls.

"I had to help. There were so many of them."

"But you're _younger_ than us. You're still growing. You should have let us take care of it." He's looking at me with a frown. "You look like crap. How many did you take out?"

Should I lie? I probably took out five. "I think maybe two? Anyway, the younger you are, the easier it is to come back from an injury." I have no clue if that's true, but it sounds good.

"That sounds like bullshit to me. Whatever. At least you're better." He goes out. Of course,

At some point he'd lost his shirt, because that's the thing about Gray. Aside from swearing way too much, he has this ridiculous stripping habit. I didn't even bother saying anything. I know someone else will say something and sure enough I can hear Cana yelling "Gray! Your clothes!" and I smirk. I love this place. And I can finally call it home.

An hour later I see a familiar face. He's all bandaged up, but I'd recognize that blonde hair, the ridiculous looking fur fringed coat and the Dreyar eyebrows anywhere. Laxus.

"Alexa." He looks uncomfortable and ashamed. Well, he should be. At least it's a start. I know he's not like our father. He's so much better. "You weren't supposed to be here. Why aren't you with father? I didn't want you to get hurt." I almost want to laugh. Those last two sentences don't quite fit together.

"Well you know what father always says. I'm a weakling and a waste of space."

"Alexa. Don't-" I have no clue what he was going to say because Gramps is calling him into his office. When Laxus comes out, he runs out looking extremely upset, and for good cause. He's been kicked out of the guild. Okay, so he deserved it, but it's hard not to feel horrible for him anyway. Okay, it's hard for me not to, because he's still my older brother. I also think that aside from this really being bad for Gramps and for Laxus, I also have no place to stay anymore.

So the next order is finding myself a place to live. I really had liked the idea of sharing an apartment with somebody, especially the idea of being with my brother, but I know that now he's kicked out of the guild, Laxus is not going to be sticking around Magnolia. I hope I can talk to him before he leaves.

I had slept the night in the infirmary but it's the next morning and I have to make plans. I wish I could share an apartment with somebody. Somebody who could maybe not take the place of Laxus, because nobody can, but someone who can be like a brother to me. Somebody like hmm…

Gray has a two bedroom apartment. I remember because I once stayed there when I visited. Unless he got a roommate, maybe he'd be willing? It's a bit unorthodox, but he's exactly the person I'd want to share an apartment with. It would be cheaper than Fairy HIlls or getting my own apartment, and I've known him forever. I want someone older who can be a sort of honorary older brother. Not to replace Laxus of course, I mean nobody can do that, and if I share an apartment with somebody, I'll feel safer too.

I find him sitting at a table. It's weird, but there's a beautiful pale faced girl with blue hair hiding behind a pillar nearby who's just standing there staring at him. He is either oblivious or pretending to be. I wonder when she joined. I go up to his table and sit down. I hope he's not still angry at me.

"Hey, Gray. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you yesterday. You're always right. I was being foolish. How are you?" Okay maybe I'm overdoing it with the 'always right' comment, but that's why it's called buttering someone up.

"I'm fine. The question is, how are you? Are you going to be okay enough to go to the Fantasia parade?"

"I'm good now. I almost forgot all about the Fantasia parade!" How could I? I always go to the Fantasia parade. It's one of the highlights of the year for our guild and for Magnolia. "I was just concentrating so much on running away, and then this whole battle, I completely forgot it was happening."

"Get your emblem and maybe Gramps will let you join a float." I move a bandage a bit and point to my emblem. That was one of the first things I had done this morning. I'm surprised he didn't notice it.

"Nice." It suddenly occurs to me how weird it is. Laxus has left and I've come in. It's somewhat of a downgrade for the guild. In place of an S class wizard they're getting a weakling, but whatever. I'm still here, and I'm going to train and become strong.

Anyway, a place. I take a deep breath. If not now, when? What's the worst thing that could happen?

"Gray, I have a weird idea. Don't say no until I've finished, okay?"

He looks up and raises his eyebrows. "Okay." He looks dubious.

"Can I move into your second bedroom in your apartment?" I move on very quickly. It's a bit awkward. "I always thought I'd move in with Laxus, and I know you're not Laxus, and honestly you don't have to be Laxus, but I always kind of felt you're kind of like a brother to me and I'll go on jobs and help pay the rent and you should see how I've kept my room before I'm very neat and I know it's weird 'cause you're guy and I'm a girl but-"

He's laughing. "Slow down. I'm not going to yell at you. I'm not so sure Gramps is going to like the idea of you staying with me, though. Wouldn't Fairy Hills make more sense?"

"I know, but it's expensive, and I want to live with you. I have money saved up, and it will be easier for you because rent will be cheaper, and I'm a really good cook too! I can cook soup, fish and pasta!" That's sort of correct. I can open up cans of soup and tuna and I'm an expert at boiling noodles, but how difficult can cooking be? I'll learn the rest as I go.

It takes more prodding, and me begging Gramps and also begging forgiveness for not listening to him before Gramps says it's okay, and Gray gives in. The blue haired girl is having more difficulty with this than Gramps is though.

She's introduced herself to me at least. Her name is Juvia, and she's a water wizard, and she knows that I'm really young, but wants to let me know just in case that she loves Gray, and to please try and understand her feelings. I try not to laugh. Doesn't she realize I'm thirteen? I guess I look mature for my age. She's very sweet and polite to me, but she appears to be obsessed with Gray, and obsessions are never very good for someone. She doesn't seem so thrilled with me moving into his apartment either. I really hope she doesn't think I've got some sort of crush on him or something. That'd be too funny. No thanks! Maybe she'll go on jobs with me though. I'd love to see her in action, and Gray's not the only one whose magic complements hers, although to hear her talk, he's the only meaningful one.

I'm excited, though. The apartment isn't that far from the guild, and it's not far from Southgate Park either. I love it already. It's airy and sunny. I've already gotten my own key, and we're worked out rental arrangements. The whole place costs 140000 Jewels. For now, I'm going to pay 10,000, but as soon as I'm earning a steady income, we're going to split it half and half. Just because I'm 13 doesn't mean I can't pay my own way. Gray's stubborn and saying he doesn't want me to pay more. I don't care if he already was paying the entire rent by himself, and nobody was using the second bedroom. Those excuses don't work with me. Oh, well. In the meantime, I'll cook dinner, wash the dishes, and do the cleaning.

The only snag I have so far is Ice-Make magic. He's refusing to teach me. It's the only thing I've asked him to help me with since I've moved in. 

"But, Gray! You promised."

"Our deal was if you _stayed in the_ _guild_ I'd teach you Ice-Make magic. You broke the deal. I wasn't so thrilled about it anyway. At this stage you should be working on training and becoming stronger in your own magic, not trying out mine. I know we have the same element, but the two are quite different."

"You're right."

"I get paid to be right." He smiles at me in a teasing way and musses up my hair. He goes off to prepare for the parade.

I didn't bring so much with me just clothing, a couple of books, toiletries, my guitar, and the picture of Mamma, Laxus and I so it's a completely breeze to unpack and get settled. I'm 2 in the picture and Laxus is 12.

There's not too much furniture on the room, but that's fine. A bed, dresser, night table and a small desk. Plenty of space. The photograph goes perfectly on my night table. That way I can look at it if I wake up in the middle of the night and see Mamma.

The apartment is kind of small. When you enter, there's a two seater couch against the left wall and directly across the entrance is my room. Next to it is Gray's bedroom. Further down there's a small table perfect for four, and a bathroom and a kitchen. The whole thing is probably 75 square meters in size.

Before I know it, it's time for the parade. I usually watch it with Gramps, but this is my chance to find Laxus before he leaves. I know he always looks forward to the parade, even if he acts tough and never admits it. I'm relying on him being there. At least he should have my address so he can write to me.

The parade is wonderful. It's almost like there hadn't been a battle. Everyone looks amazing. Gray and Juvia are like a king and queen on their float. They're even wearing matching clothing. Gramps is hilarious in that funny hat of his. Everyone just makes me so proud to be in Fairy Tail.

Laxus was in the back, looking at the parade somewhat wistfully, I thought. Gramps did the Fairy Tail one sign with his finger, and Laxus was leaving, so I ran after him.

"Laxus! Wait!"

Has he been crying?

"Lex."

"I know you're leaving Magnolia," I hand him my new address. "I just moved into Gray's apartment. Please write, and you know if you visit there's room for you to stay with us. Just... Be safe." Great. I'm crying again. I'm great at doing that. I hugged him, because who cares. He's leaving and he can tease me as much as he likes.

"Hey don't cry, short stuff. I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me."

He pats my head and walks off. Maybe he'll write back and let me visit him.


	5. Part I Chapter 5

Part I Chapter 5

It's been a few weeks since I got here, and I'm getting into a groove. I'm going on jobs mainly with the Thunder Legion, and I've started training with either Natsu or Gajeel depending on who's available to help me with my dragon slayer magic, and each spell I work on I feel a pang for Merek, but what choice do I have?

A week ago Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy went off to join a few guilds to fight a dark guild called the Oracion Seis.

Now they're back, and Lyon Vastia's visiting. It's the second time he's been over since I moved in. I still don't quite know what to make of him. He was really nice to me when he met, and he says Gray is like a brother to him, because they both trained under the same master, but their personalities are so different, and they don't seem to like each other very much. Last time he was here, Lyon was patronizing and arrogant towards Gray, and Gray was sarcastic and impatient with Lyon. In fact, right now I can hear Gray sounding really annoyed that he's here.

"What do you want, Lyon?" I mean he's not even pretending to be happy to see him.

I'm in my room still feeling headachy after coming back on the train from a mission with Freed. It went really well, and I appreciate his support and like him, but his insistence that all my missions be with him, Evergreen and Bickslow is getting a bit much. I'm contemplating taking a nap when the conversation outside gets, well, interesting.

And before you get huffy, remember I'm a dragon slayer and this place is small, and I can hear everything clearly, even if they're at the other end of the apartment. Another fatal flaw in being a dragon slayer. Unless you want to be a dragon slayer spy or write a gossip column.

"I've been having disturbing dreams, Gray. I need to speak to you about them. You're in them."

"Okay fine. Get on with it."

"It's a bit awkward."

"And?" I'm feeling bad for Lyon. Can Gray sound any more impatient?

"Alright, but don't-"

"Don't what?"

"Don't freak out."

"Just tell me already!"

"It's with you."

"You already said that."

"And the dream starts out that we're fighting each other, and parenthetically, I'm winning of course."

"Of course?!" Even now, Lyon is needing lessons on getting on Gray's good side. I guess he can't help himself.

"It's not important. What is disturbing is the dream changes and then we're not fighting anymore. We're-" Long pause. I can hear the tension and I'm having a bad feeling about where this is going.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Please say you're putting on an ice show for kids or throwing mud pies at each other.

"Well we're sort of kissing and embracing each other and we seem to like it. A lot." What the heck?!

"Oh-kay."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Lyon!? You're having creepy dreams. I really shouldn't have to tell you this, but dreams aren't real." Does Gray sound nervous? I should _not_ be hearing this, but I'm stuck here.

"Okay. So, you're right. I should really ignore them. They're just dreams. It's just that I'm having them all the time, and another problem is, and I've never felt this way for a man before, but since I've started having these dreams, I've started to feel attracted to you, and I don't know what to do about this."

"And how is coming here helping?" Oh man. Gray sounds all panicky. And I'm feeling bad for listening, because this conversation is definitely going unexpected places.

"I don't know. I just wondered if by any chance you've been having these kinds of dreams too."

"Uh… so what if I have." No way!

"Well… have you?"

"Maybe."

Silence, and then it sounds awfully like… No way. They're kissing. They have to be. I can't believe this. Gray and Lyon? I mean they'd probably make a cute couple, but I really don't want to be here while they're exploring their new found attraction for each other.

Suddenly Gray is freaking out, and sounds like he's gasping for breath. "No. No! What are we doing? It's wrong. It's _wrong_! We've got to stop!"

"Gray, calm down. Everything's fine."

"No this is not fine! We're guys. How are you so calm? Do you do this all the time?"

"I told you, this is completely new to me, but there's nothing wrong with what we're doing. We're just kissing."

"Just kissing? But it's _us_!"

"Gray. I also was really nervous about this, but I spoke to a friend and you know what she told me? That there's people all over Fiore doing the same thing. There's men who live together, and everyone thinks of them as friends or roommates, but really they're boyfriends. And they both come home after a long day of work and enjoy each other's company, and yes, they kiss."

"Okay that's just great for them, but this is _me_ we're talking about! I don't kiss guys! I go for girls. You know: big breasts, curvy hips and long hairless legs. I don't go for men! Shit! Oh yes, Lyon."

More kissing and moaning. Can't they just go into Gray's room already?! I need to leave. I need to buy ear plugs! I don't want to embarrass them by opening my door, but I'm too young for this!

Poor Lyon. Gray is having a major fit again. I mean, I can't blame him. It must be pretty shocking to wake up one day and find you're having seemingly forbidden desires for your oldest frenemy and rival. I'd be freaking out too, but this is a little much. Gray's acting as if liking Lyon is like contracting a serious disease.

And Lyon is being so sweet, so patient. It's almost like he's a different person from the guy I met last time. I guess he's getting into the loving boyfriend role.

"Gray, I hear how conflicted you are. This isn't worth you being so upset. How about this. I'll go back to Margaret Town, and we can pretend nothing happened. It is strange that out of nowhere we both started having weird dreams about each other, though and feeling this attraction, but it's not important. I wonder if it was Nirvana. Anyway, I'm going to go now. I really don't mind-"

"No!"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be-"

"Oh screw this, Lyon. Just come back here and-"

"And what?"

"and - crap, how did you get so fucking gorgeous!? Just - yes. That."

"You're so hot. I want you so badly. And I can't even get your shirt off. Why the hell is it that the one time I want you to be shirtless you aren't!?"

They're laughing now. Okay. Guys. Room. I'm really really excited for you and all, but come on. And I can do without the swearing too. I'm blushing and feeling all weird inside.

Sounds like they're taking a break for breathing. Gray speaks up again. "I know this isn't because of Nirvana, Lyon. I don't know what the crap this is, but it's not that. Unless you hated me when we fought the Oracion Seis?" What's this Nirvana business?

"No. I didn't hate you. It's not Nirvana. It's just two people who find themselves wildly attracted to each other. And I'm finding myself lost in your eyes right now, and I want to make you feel so good, my love."

"Cut the romantic crap, Lyon! I don't want this."

"You don't? You were the one who started kissing me, and let's just say your body is betraying you."

"So I don't want to want this. It's messed up!"

"I know this is a shock, but you need to calm down and you need to make up your mind, Gray. Do you want me to stay or should I leave?"

"No. I want - I want-, shit!"

"It's okay. Everything's fine. Whatever you say here stays here, so don't be worried about that. Please just tell me what you want."

"Damn it, Lyon. You know what I want!"

"I really don't, because you're going back and forth, and the one thing I don't want is forcing you to do anything. You need to decide."

Gray's whispering. It's like he can't believe what he's going to say.

"I want you."

"Are you sure?

"Enough! Let's just uh- go to my room. Alexa might walk in at any minute. I really don't want her to see us -"

"Making out on your table? Yes, that would be unfortunate." Seriously, the visuals!

"Just get over here now before I change my mind."

"You're so sexy when you order me around, Gray." Okay, so too much information!

And they're gone. Finally. And thankfully so preoccupied they didn't notice when I made my escape.


	6. Part I Chapter 6

Haunted Part I Chapter 6

The weather's nice and I spend at least an hour reading and relaxing in the park before heading to the guild, where I was immediately accosted by Juvia. Okay, that's not fair. She doesn't accost necessarily, but she does suddenly appear out of nowhere. I have no clue how she does this.

"Alexa! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Thanks, that's so nice of you!" Yeah, right. The reason she's always so happy to see me is because I can give her news of her beloved Gray. Okay, that's not very charitable. I do think she likes me, it's just her obsession with Gray doesn't bring out the best in her, and kind of takes over everything.

"Have you seen my beloved Gray? Do you think he's going to be coming here anytime soon?"

Darling, he's more like _Lyon's_ beloved Gray at this point. Not that I'd ever say anything. It's pretty obvious, they're going to want to keep this very hidden. Even I know that as lovely as Fiore is, it's not known for being very friendly with stuff like same sex attraction. There's a reason Gray was freaking out, and it's not just because of Lyon.

"I don't think he's going to be here anytime soon. An old friend came over to visit."

"Maybe I could come over and meet his friend?" Nooooo!

Oh, great. Natsu and Lucy overheard, and they also want to come over. Perfect. Party at our place. Meanwhile, Juvia is getting frantic, and so am I.

"Alexa, I know exactly why love rival wants to see Gray! You've got to help me stop her!"

Right. Okay, I've got to do something here.

"I think they might want to be alone, actually." They're all looking at me. How difficult can this be? Think of something quick.

"The thing is, it's not really a friend, it's more of a girlfriend." Sorry Juvia. "Her name is" Lyon "Lenora, and she lives in," oh shoot, where's a town on the same train line as Margaret Town? "Grandview Village." Okay, Gray can thank me later, because I'm really helping him for the future, aren't I. Anytime he gets on a train going to Margaret Town, he can say he's going to Grandview Village to see Lenora.

"No, this can't be! Not my darling Gray!" Juvia looks miserable. I feel bad for her, but sometimes it's better to face reality than live in an imaginary world, because even if Lenora doesn't exist, Lyon definitely does.

"Hmm. When did they get together exactly?" When did Erza show up, and why is she looking at me like she's not quite believing me?

"Oh; hi, Erza. The thing is, they met a long time ago, when Gray was going a job there, and they became friends but they've only become closer now. I came here to give them space." Now they'd really better not go over there and see who Lenora really is. It's nice to go back closer to the realm of truth though.

"Wow. What's she like?" Oh please, Lucy, can we do the gossiping when I've had enough time to flesh this whole story out a little? Oh, whatever. I'll have some fun. It's payback for Gray not checking to see if I was home or not, and giving me a show I really didn't want to experience today. So if Lyon were a girl what would he look like?

"She's blonde, but not like us, more like a platinum blonde. She's taller than me, and wears colorful clothing. She really has style."

"Oh. Interesting. What kind of magic does she use?" Erza again.

"She's not a wizard." Because knowing my luck, there's probably a wizard in Grandview Village named Lenora, who is 100 years old, and Team Natsu will decide to look her up. It's going to be a lot harder to track down somebody who isn't a wizard, though.

"I'm not sure what she does." Because I already have to remember enough stuff to tell Gray. Let's see what I have so far: tall, thin, Lenora with colorful clothing and probably excellent makeup too. She's definitely one of those girls whose lipstick always looks perfectly applied. Wow, this girl is sounding so believable, I almost forgot she's really Lyon.

'Well. Hmm. I can't believe Gray has a girlfriend. I guess we're all growing up, aren't we." Erza's more talking to herself than me. Okay, that wasn't too difficult.

Luckily, Freed's here. I'm going to join him and the rest of the Thunder Legion on a job tomorrow, and he wants to tell me all about it. Perfect. Now I can make my escape from Erza, who I don't think is quite buying my story. I better coach Gray on his girlfriend before Erza gets to him to quiz him on it. I'm having a bad feeling he's not going to be so excited about this plan as I was.

After an amazing dinner courtesy of Mira, I've gone to a store and purchased ear plugs. I even asked Gajeel, Natsu and that new sweetie Wendy for their advice on which ones are the most effective. I'm going to try and make sure I'm sleeping somewhere else next time Lyon comes over, but it will be good to have a backup plan just in case.

It's so nice to have someone in the guild close to my age. Wendy's so cute and she's only a year younger than I am, which is a nice change. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends. We should have a sleepover or something, although Carla her exceed doesn't seem to like anybody. Oh, well. I'll just have to win her over.

Now I'm back at the apartment, and there's Gray and Lyon eating dinner and looking comfortable. I'm trying not to recall what I overheard earlier and failing. It doesn't help that they look like they both have a serious case of bed head. I quickly run into my room and stick the ear plugs in my night table drawer before coming back out.

"Oh, hi guys. Lyon, when did you get here?" Might as well pretend I have no clue what's going on. I'll fess up when Gray's alone.

"I just got here an hour ago." Liar! "I had some things to discuss with Gray." Yes, a discussion on how to swap saliva. They're looking at each other. They're probably wondering how much they should tell me. It's amazing how they're already acting like a couple that they're sending messages with their eyes. It's kind of cute.

"Lex, did you eat dinner? We have extra if you want." Gray sounds so relaxed. Last time he was here, Lyon was making him so stressed out too. He should really make out more often, preferably without me there.

"Thanks. I ate already at the guild. I'm going to shower and have an early night. Going on a job with the Thunder Legion tomorrow. They're being so sweet, although I'm nowhere near a substitute for Laxus."

"Oh, nice. Sounds great." Gray gives me a thumbs up.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful asset to their team." Lyon adds, which is nice because he barely knows me.

"Now you just have to come on a job with Team Natsu." More exchanged looks. Do they realize how much like a couple this makes them look?

"So, Lyon missed the last train back. He's just going to uh, stay with me. He'll be getting up early, so I don't want you to be alarmed if you see a strange guy around. It's just him."

"Strange guy? Why thank _you_ , Gray." Lyon must not realize how flirtatious he's sounding, and Gray's not even reacting, aside from blushing a bit, and looking like he's trying really hard to keep a neutral face.

"Anyway, sounds good. I'm so exhausted. Going to take a quick shower. See ya."

As soon as I'm in the bathroom I hear whispering.

"Oh God, I couldn't wait for her to leave."

"Hey, that's not nice. I like her."

"I think she's nice, too. I just want you more."

"Shit. Already!?"

"Yes. Already. I'm addicted to your hair and your legs and your chest, your droopy eyes and your everything, and I want you again."

"Okay. It's just, we have to be a lot more quiet, now. Lex is a dragon slayer. She can hear _everything_ , and don't roll your eyes at me, I'm serious. We have to be careful. Nobody can find out about this. I mean it." You're just a little too late for that one.

"This has got to be the fifth time you've told me this. Nobody is going to find out, trust me. Just come closer. I want your luscious lips, you delicious dreamboat."

I started my shower and thankfully did not hear them over the sound of the water. It's a good thing I got those ear plugs. One thing I know now is, when I get a boyfriend, he'd better not call me delicious dreamboat. And oh my, luscious lips?! How does Gray even stand that? It's so nauseating. I can't believe that only a few hours ago, Gray was his usual sarcastic self, and now look at him! He's missed at last three opportunities for snappy comebacks! It's like Lyon gave him personality replacement surgery. I almost want to run in and yell at him, 'What have you done with my beloved Gray?!' except that I'd sound way too much like Juvia.

The shower was great. I made my escape to my room with my ear plugs and a copy of a comic romance I'd read at least five times already. It's about this girl who loses her job, and she has to live the farm life in the country when she was this high powered business executive from Crocus. And of course there's this gorgeous hunk who she gets in the end who is funny, clever, sensitive and did I mention gorgeous?

I settled down for a good read.


	7. Part I Chapter 7

Haunted Part I Chapter 7

As if it wasn't enough with the two lover boys, I had a dream about Merek and his first crush on an older woman and how he fantasized about her. In tormenting detail. He must have spent months pining for her. She was in his first guild and he was 15 and she was 18 and her lavender eyes, long spiky dark purple hair and voluptuous breasts drove him nuts. That's his term. Voluptuous. And I can tell by how she was looking at him, how completely clueless she was too. He's even remembered how she called him 'little brother,' and how crushed he was, but he had to pretend to like it. Good thing he met Thalia only three years later, because she was sort of gorgeous. She was a take over wizard.

Then I dreamt I was flying with Merek on his dragon, Kerachglace. He kept on looking at me sadly. I wondered if this was really his true face. It was ruddy and freckled. Then he told me, _'It's ok, Alexa. Don't be afraid. You can do it. I'm with you.'_

Early next morning, I peeked my door to see if the coast was clear and it wasn't, because there's Gray hugging Lyon from the back. Lyon was obviously dressed to leave, and Gray is just in some sweats.

"I really need to get going."

"I don't think so. Lamia Scale can wait."

"I'll be seeing you before you know it." He sounds so nice and reassuring, and Gray's not moving.

"Sorry. You're staying here."

"Gray." Okay, that did it. Lyon sounds like he means business. They separate. "You're good now?"

"I'm still a little creeped out, but I'm good. You?"

"I'm marvelous. I'll meet you Friday at 3 at the Margaret Town train station. I'll give you a tour." which will probably begin and end with his apartment building.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Stay safe." Speaking of safe, I venture out. Lyon is opening the door.

"You too, Gray. Nice seeing you, Alexa."

Now that Lyon's gone, it's time for me to let Gray understand how much I know about him and Lyon and coach him about Lenora, before I head to the train station. The last thing I need is Erza to ask how Lenora's doing and Gray to say 'who?'

"So. How was the visit with Lyon?"

"The guy's an idiot, but we've known each other since we were kids, so I put up with him." I can't believe how he said that with such a straight face, when just a moment ago he didn't want to let go of him.

"It sounded like he was more then happy with you." Well that was quick. He's blushing and all flustered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So I guess you don't remember when Lyon got to be so gorgeous, Mr. Delicious Dreamboat?" I'm mean when I want to be. To quote Gajeel: Gihee!

He's turning extremely red and I'm maybe starting to feel a little bad.

"Shit, Lex! How much did you hear?"

"Too much. I wasn't purposely hearing your conversation, by the way. It's not my fault I'm a dragon slayer! I think you make a cute couple though. And I'm not going to say a word. In fact I helped you." I hope, that is.

"You can't tell anyone. Please. This is important. Nobody can know. It's in your best interest too. If Gramps found out, he'd squash me and make you move to Fairy Hills. Wait. How did you help me?" I've never seen Gray so desperate sounding before.

"It's just that after you went to your bedroom this afternoon, I ran out-"

"Wait, you were here the whole time!? Crap!"

"You didn't know. I'll survive. Anyway I went to the guild, and Juvia was asking where you were."

"What a surprise."

"So I said a friend was over. But then Juvia wanted to come meet your friend, and then Natsu and Lucy overheard and they also wanted to come over. Can you imagine you and Lyon all snuggly and everyone just walking in unannounced?"

"Okay, that would have been bad."

"So I told them you were really with a girlfriend and I wanted to give you space."

"What?!"

"It was the first thing I could think of. The nice thing is Juvia won't bother you anymore, and now you've got the perfect alibi for when you're visiting Lyon."

"I have a feeling Juvia isn't going to give up so quickly. Whatever. Just go on and tell me about this girlfriend."

"So her name is Lenora-"

"Lenora? What sort of name is that? It sounds made up."

"You try improvising on the spur of the moment! Anyway, she's tall, beautiful and thin with platinum blonde hair. She wears stylish clothing and lives in Grandview Village, which is conveniently on the same train line as Margaret Town. Am I a genius or what?" And yes I am proud of myself, although really they should just be able to be themselves, but since they need to be quiet about it, I did fabricate the perfect alibi for him. Now an alibi for Lyon. Graya is definitely out. What about Grandina? Hmm. That sounds familiar. Wonder why.

"Well you should have told me, but you're right. It's a good idea. I guess." Phew, he's fine with it.

"So you need to memorize all that, because I think Erza didn't quite believe me. I have a feeling she's going to test you on it."

Now he's looking sad and serious again. I feel bad. He's had such a crazy life. He's told me about how his parents were killed right in front of him by a demon of Zeref and then how his master gave up her life to save him and Lyon and how he still feels it's his fault. That's a lot of guilt and trauma to be carrying around for so long.

Now he likes somebody, only it can't be a simple situation, it has to be another guy, and not just any guy, but his main rival who he has lots of conflicted history with.

"I think you should find somebody to talk to. I don't know… maybe Freed?" because even I realized at least a year ago that Freed had a major crush on my brother, so he'll get it, and he is amazing at keeping secrets. I should know. He's the only one aside from Gramps who I've told about my father.

So much for my good ideas. It turns out Gray barely knows Freed, and doesn't feel comfortable talking to him. Oh, well. His loss. He obviously needs to talk to somebody, though, because in the meantime he's asking _me_ questions, and, hello, I'm 13 without any relationship experience, so how am I supposed to answer questions like:

Gray: Is this love or only lust?"

Me: How in Earthland am I supposed to know that?! (And why are you asking a 13 year old? Okay, I didn't say that part)

G: Am I going crazy?

Me: I don't know! Maybe, but this isn't proof?

Or what about this one?:

G: Is this just something temporary, or am I going to end up with him for the rest of my life?

Me: Maybe take it day by day.

What I should have said was: If you've just started dating somebody, and you're already worried you're going to be stuck with him for the rest of your life, maybe that's a sign it's not going to last.

I'm hoping that last question means he isn't so thrilled about the ridiculous alliteration habit of Lyon's though. Next thing Lyon's going to be doing is writing love poetry, which would be a national disaster. If I even see a whiff of him doing it, I'm going to contact the rune knights.

Who knows though. Maybe they'll be together forever. I can just see them. They're 90 years old, shopping for groceries, and arguing in the way old couples do, and Lyon will still be talking about Gray's luscious lips or maybe how his eyes shine like moonlit pools. And Gray will discreetly roll his eyes so Lyon doesn't notice, and say "yes, dear."

Gray meanwhile goes back and forth from counting down the days before he can see Lyon again, to being convinced somebody must have spiked their drinks when they were at Cait Shelter, because the whole thing is just _wrong,_ and should never have happened, and how this is just a slippery slope which leads into him turning into Master Bob. I don't even know who Master Bob is, and I can already tell how ridiculous that is.

"I'm not sure how loving somebody is wrong. Also, who would have wanted to spike your drinks and with what? I thought there was no such thing as love potion." I'm not even going to bother asking about Master Bob, because what is the point?

And then we're back to square one with Gray asking me if this is love or not.

Lesson learned: Falling in love is like being given a personality transplant, which sucks out your ability to think rationally. I am _so_ looking forward to when it's my turn!

It's a good thing I had to get out of there and go to my job.


	8. Part I Chapter 8

Haunted Part I Chapter 8

On the train I'm nauseous as usual, but Evergreen has a sleeping draught and it works amazingly well. I'll have to find out more about that one.

 _And then I'm so excited because I have an interview about potentially joining an independent guild called Raven Tail. I've already spoken to a representative who told me the master wanted meet me._

 _Before I know it, I'm in the guild master's office speaking to Master Ivan, who seems a little odd, but almost everyone I know in the wizarding world is a little quirky. And then I remember Master Ivan is the son of Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. I was planning on heading there next if this doesn't work, but I might not need to. He asks me about Kerachglace and seems to believe me. It's crazy how many people don't. I have a really good feeling about this, which is good because soon Thalia won't be able to work anymore. I can't believe she's already headed into her sixth month. It's going well, but I really wish she could have her sudden cravings for food right before I'm going out, rather than right when I get home. At any rate, joining a new guild will be the best way to fix our cash flow problems, especially with this this baby on the way._

Okay. Now I know the downside of the sleeping draught. It took five minutes of Freed shaking me before I woke up, and I haven't been spared the usual post train headache either. Oh well, it's better than feeling nauseous the whole way.

This job is mainly Freed's. In fact, I'm not sure why Bickslow or Evergreen came. I'm coming because I'm pretty much going on all jobs with other teams to get experience. Not sure how I'm going to get experience where it's basically Freed using Jutsu Shiku to erect protective barriers at a work site. He could have done this _easily_ by himself. Oh, well. At least any money I earn won't have to be spent to repairing damage we caused, which seems to happen all the time with Team Natsu, or at least that's how it seems considering how much Gray complains to me about it. I'm shocked he's been able to come up with 140,000 Jewels every month for rent.

So here we are, but I lost sight of Freed, so I'm sort of following Bickslow around while he talks to his "babies." Those guys creep me out. They hover around his head and they're people's souls. I mean I _think_ they're people. And they echo everything he says. Sounds pretty creepy, right?

Evergreen said something about going to a nearby clothing boutique which has this great sale or something. I have no clue how she finds about sales, but she does.

At least they don't expect me to be like Laxus. That's the thing about Fairy Tail. Everyone is fine with me being me. I'm Alexa, Makarov's granddaughter. Laxus couldn't stand being always thought of as the master's grandson, but I like being the master's granddaughter. It's always been comforting; the one bastion of sanity in my world where I could do no right.

And I'm thinking of my father now, and maybe that's why it feels like he's here, but why would he be here? I'm getting nervous now, because that's definitely his scent. Oh no. He's nearby, maybe 50 meters away. I'm trying not to panic.

Okay, Bickslow's with me. What can happen? He probably just wants to say hi; see how things are going? Or maybe he doesn't know I'm here. But we're hundreds of kilometers from Raven Tail. Why would he be here? And I was useless to my father at Raven Tail, and he should really be happy I'm no longer a burden to him.

"Alexa." Oh great it is him. And he's using his public 'I'm really a great guy' voice because Bickslow's with me. I'm panicking. I can't help it. It's his voice. I need to escape. How did he know we were here? Why can't he just contact me before visiting me like normal people do? Of course I know why. He has no choice but to catch me off guard. I would definitely try to avoid him if he tried the normal way.

"I see the Thunder Legion is l taking Alexa on jobs. How very _generous_ of you." Because you have to be generous to take on a weakling like me, is his unsaid message.

And now I'm realizing Bickslow has no clue what my father's like. He wasn't there when my father got expelled from the guild. He only knows what everyone knows; that he's a guild master at a very questionable independent guild. I think of the younger generation wizards, only Laxus Freed and I know my father was expelled. He's sort of an avoided subject in general. And now because he doesn't know he doesn't know how wrong this could be right now.

"Of course, Master Ivan. She's doing very well."

"No doubt. Will you excuse us please?" No, don't excuse us please Bickslow, I'm trying to convey with my eyes, but he is oblivious. Okay, Lex, calm down. He's my father. He's not going to hurt me. He just wants to talk. Like I can believe that. As Gray would say, "cut the crap." I hate swearing. I can't believe I just thought of that, but I'm finding it comforting somehow, like Gray's here with me.

"Alexa," he says in a much harder and colder tone than the one he had just used a moment ago, once we're out of earshot of Bickslow. "So you thought you could just run away like that. How intriguing, and how ungrateful, after all I've done for you." But I've always been the good girl! I've never talked back, and I've always left him alone!

"But then you've always been a selfish brat, haven't you.. At any rate, you'll make it up to me now, by doing a job for me." This doesn't sound good...

"What sort of job, Father?"

"Nothing much. I don't expect much from you. I just might need you to report here and there on what's happening at the guild; keep me in the loop."

"You want me to spy on my own guild!?"

"Spying is a bit _dramatic_. I'm thinking more of a journalist type of role."

"So buy a subscription to _Sorcerer Weekly_." I can't believe I just said this. I've never talked back to my father, but living with the king of sarcasm is rubbing off on me, or maybe I'm just so used to being free. He is just as shocked as I am.

"What did you just _say_?"

I'm not sure where my courage comes from. Yes I do. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, now. I'm part of something bigger than myself. I'm _done_ with being afraid. Okay, so I'm not so done with being afraid. I can't stop trembling.

"I'm not going to be your spy. I don't know what you want to find out, but I'm not going to help you. Oh look, Freed's calling me! Gotta go! See you!"

I'm not fast enough, but the huge slap across the face was worth it, even as I lose my balance and fall.

"The truth is, I already have a fellow member of your sorry guild, who has no problems with being my double agent. I thought, though, that my own daughter would want to help her father when he asks her to do a simple task. You've never been up to accomplishing even simple tasks though, have you?" He keeps kicking me with his boots all over my abdomen. These boots must have steel in them or something. Where is everyone!? Then I realize my father must be using his illusion magic. They might be in front of me and not even realize it. I'm starting to panic. I have to get up. I don't know how but I've jumped up. Enough!

"Ice Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu's helped me work on that one. Father's shocked again. Wow, twice in one day. Yes. Your weakling of a daughter just attacked you. Get used to it. I'm running as fast as I can; I'm running on adrenaline. Where the heck is Freed? Or Bickslow? My short burst of courage seems to have deserted me. Please somebody help me I'm thinking before I fall back down.


	9. Part I Chapter 9

Part I Chapter 9

The next thing I know I'm in the infirmary. Wendy is healing me with a serious intent expression on her face. It feels so warm and comforting.

"Alexa, you're up! How are you feeling?"

"Like somebody kicked me in the ribs ten times and slapped me across the face. Is Gramps around?"

"Oh dear! I'm not sure. He was here earlier, before you got here."

"Thanks, Wendy. How's everything going?"

"I'm great. I think Carla and I are going to go on our first job soon."

"Wow. Exciting!" And it is. She's so sweet, she must bleed sugar or something. "We'll have to take jobs together soon." And then I feel a tightness. Taking a job means the possibility of running into my father again. He might want a repeat on what just happened today, or something worse. I need to speak to Gramps about this spying business.

I thank Wendy profusely. It's amazing what a healer she is. Physically it's almost like nothing happened. Inside, well that's another story. Anyway, time for some food and drink.

Natsu notices me right away while I'm heading to the bar. He looks pissed.

"Tell me who attacked you, Alexa and I'm going to go after them!" I can't help but smile. Okay he's a little unpredictable, but it feels so good to have someone like him on my side.

"Thanks. I'm okay though. I used 'Ice Dragon: Iron Fist' on the guy who attacked me!"

Now he's so excited he's practically jumping up and down. "Did you get him?" Probably not. Oh what the heck. Might as well as make him feel good.

"He was so down for the count!" So okay, maybe in theory that could have happened. Extremely unlikely, but you never know. I was too busy running to find out.

"Sweet! Feel better!" He goes off to the request board to look for a job saying Lucy needs to pay her rent. Yes. So does Gray and I. I wonder if he's here. And where is my grandfather? And my father's not stupid, so why did he tell me about this spy of his? He had to know I wasn't going to keep that a secret. I can't help feeling like I'm missing something big here.

I've got to calm down, and there's nothing more calming than a bowl of Mira's vegetable soup and cocoa. Add in a sandwich and it's a positively healthy meal! And drinks like cocoa or shakes are my version of the beer and other gross drinks everyone older than me seem to prefer around here, so it's practically a necessity.

Gramps has amazing timing sometimes. He had just gone before I got back to visit another of the guild masters and won't be back for a few hours, so I'll probably end up borrowing a book from the library and reading. I'm just getting settled after getting sucked into a conversation with Cana and trying to field questions about Lenora and some of them I never even thought of:

Have you met her?

Yes.

What is she and Gray like together?

They're cute. (and they really are, once you get past the whole rival thing).

She's really not a wizard?

No she's not. (Even though he is. Whatever.)

Are they loud?

Uh… No she's a shy person so when they talk they're kind of quiet. (Yeah. I have a feeling she was getting at something else, here, but maybe she should get a clue that I'm only a year older than Wendy here.)

I can't imagine Gray dating anyone! How big are her breasts?

I didn't ask what her cup size was, but she seems okay, and it's been great talking to you, but my food is ready.

I guess I should have been expecting that from her. She's the one who grabbed me from behind a week ago, and screamed at the top of her lungs, 'you're getting big! You're getting big!' I didn't ask her if she can stop being a perv, because it's a lost cause. I'm realizing most of the guild is made of pervs. Reasonably harmless pervs, but pervs no less. I'm seeing why Carla's so protective on Wendy's purity here. I mean you can learn way too much just by spending an afternoon here. I once overheard guys talk about how they were going to try and spy on the girls at the Magnolia public bath house. And we're talking about relatively normal guys like Gray too. Ew.

The food looks delicious. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I've devoured the sandwich, and made good work on the soup and cocoa when I see Gray come over. He looks distracted. Aw, he's got Lyon on the brain.

"You got back quickly. How'd it go?" He's peering at me closer. I'm just starting to wonder if I have mustard on my face when he says "You don't look so good. What happened?"

"My _father_ happened." Gray's looking at me with a confused expression because he has no idea what that means. Well Evergreen and Bickslow kind of knows what it means now. They had barely stayed at the guild after we came back, apparently. Mira told me before Freed left he was crying and going on about how he couldn't protect me and how he betrayed Laxus, and Evergreen and Bickslow also left immediately looking miserable.

They didn't tell Mira anything though, and I know this, because she was discreetly trying to get information out of me. The official story is that I was attacked by a disgruntled former worker at that building site. The story has several holes, but like I said, Freed knows how to keep secrets.

I promise to tell Gray everything later. I'd already figured I would. We're apartment mates. It's only fair he be warned about my father, in case he decides to come over and act his usual creepy psychopath self.

"Are you feeling okay though?"

"Yeah I'm fine." And I am. Wendy is amazing.

"So you are going on a job with me tomorrow then." Which probably means a job with team Natsu, and I'm not so thrilled, because it's less money for everyone with one more person tagging along, and Lucy's too nice to complain, but she's always worried about not making enough to pay her rent. Gray's already jumped up and gone to the request board, though.

Meanwhile, my grandfather's back and I've managed to get him alone in his office, so I can tell him the news. He's upset. I don't think he realized that my father would attack me, really. I mean, who attacks their own children?

He wasn't surprised at all about the double agent. Maybe the agent is not so doubled after all.

"He was trying to test you. To see how far you would go to help him."

"Well, he's not getting any help from me!"

Gramps look at me proudly and it feels good, but he looks so sad. I can't imagine raising a child and having him turn into someone so opposite everything you stand for.

So it turns out the job with Gray is going to be just us. It's simple, he says. A jewelry store is having problems apprehending a thief, and the suspect appears to be a wizard. The thefts always happen after store hours and there's no signs of any breaking and entering or any damages. They're obviously not members of Fairy Tail. We may not be thieves,but some of us are particularly talented at causing damage.

It's about a two hour train ride. I figure we'll leave tomorrow afternoon, and that will give us plenty of time to find the thief, and still have time to go home before Gray goes to Lyon for the weekend.

At home I make pasta and Gray makes the salad. It's pasta and tuna. So the cooking experiment could be going better, but I did make a creamy salmon recipe the other day, and we both liked it. So, go me.

Also mail had arrived. Most of it isn't for me, but Laxus had finally written me. I was getting all excited, until I saw it had only three words.

 _Hi. I'm alive. - L_

Okay. So that's better than nothing, I guess.

Gray's drinking red wine. Team Natsu had helped a winery near Clover with some sort of infestation a month or so before, and they had been paid in wine as well as jewels, so it's often his drink of choice for a dinner at home. I'll stick to 'll stick to lemonade.

It feels so cosy and domestic. Gray's definitely not Laxus, but I don't need him to be. He's great company when he's not away on a job, and It's nice to live with somebody I can trust.

"So," he says, and I know he's going to bring up what happened at the job. "Can you tell me now what happened? Mira says a worker attacked you?"

"It's a bit complicated, because of the back story."

"Okay, I'm not in a hurry."

So I tell him. That my mother and her husband had been assassinated when I was three, when she had just gotten remarried that week, and how I had left Magnolia when my father was kicked out of Fairy Tail four years later, although my father was often dropping me off there for sometimes as long as a few months at a time, having me stay with Gramps. Gray knows that part though, because I tagged along with him a lot. I tell him what my father's really like though. How he hates me because I'm weak, and I always let him down and how he uses people. I tell him about the Ice Dragon Slayer magic lacrima he implanted in me a year ago, but nothing yet about Merek. Then I told him what happened today, about my Gray inspired sarcasm and the 'Ice Dragon: Iron Fist' manoeuvre I did.

"What's this weak business?"

"Well, I'm weak. I don't have much power and my father's always telling me-"

"Stop saying that."

"What?"

"Stop calling yourself weak."

"But I've been on missions where I failed."

"First of all, there's no such thing as failure if you learn from your mistakes, and we've all been on our share of jobs that don't work out the way we wanted them to. It happens.

"Second of all, someone who speaks up for themselves and attacks back doesn't sound weak to me, especially when they're going up against their own father. That's twisted, by the way. Nobody should have to do that."

That just feels so good to hear all that, I start crying a bit.

"Thanks. It was so hard!" Except it sounds all muffled. Who knows if he can even understand me. After taking a few breaths I'm realizing i better reassure him.

"Don't worry. It's a good type of cry." I tell him.

Gray doesn't seem to get it. I think he only has one type of crying, the angsty 'I don't want to cry really, but something horrific just happened' type of cry, and I'm getting the feeling he doesn't cry very often either.

"I don't get how crying can ever be good. This must be a girl thing."

I'm not sure if it really is a girl thing, but there's nothing like a good cry sometimes.

"I don't want to hear you say you're weak again. You're not. In fact, We're coming up with a new name for you. Dragon slayers always get two names. Let's see… there's Salamander, Black Steel Gajeel, Wendy's the Sky Sorceress... Does Laxus have another name?"

"I don't think so. We're second generation though. We're not as elite as the first generation ones."

"Oh, come on. Cut the crap." Oh there it is: 'Cut the crap.' That's just so... Gray.

"How do you even cut it? Wouldn't it be gross?"

"Stick to the topic. There's no rule you can't have an alias. So we're coming up with one now. Let's see, what about Ice Hard Dragon?"

"No way! What about Slippery Frozen Danger?"

"That doesn't even sound like a name. I think we should go with "Dangerous Ice Dragon Slayer Queen."

"NO."

"Yeah, you're right. It's way too long. Let's see. We need to send the message: 'don't mess with me.' And by the way, I censored what I was going to say in your honor. I really am trying not to swear."

What can I say? He's the best.

What about "Dangerous Ice Dragon?" I like the whole danger idea. Weak people aren't dangerous. Well, at least not to other people.

"That sounds good, and we can call you DID for short. It's not 'what did you do?' It's what DID is going to do to you, if you get in her way. Are you trembling yet? Well, you should be."

"Who are you even talking to?"

"Any asshole who tries to mess with you. Oh. Sorry."

Well, the no swearing thing is a work in progress. It's nice he's even trying.

He's also given me homework. He won't teach me his magic, but he's making me stand in front of the bathroom mirror and talk to myself how great I am. He even demonstrated it.

"Hi. My name's Gray Fullbuster, and I'm a kick ass ice make wizard. You get in my way and you'll regret it." He's smirking into the mirror.

Oh great. Now it's my turn.

"I'm Alexa Dreyar."

"Say, 'Hi. I'm Alexa Dreyar.'" Controlling, much?

"Okay, fine. Hi. I'm Alexa Dreyar. I'm strong. Don't mess with me." I try to look fierce and fail miserably. "Gihee."

"Gihee?"

"Well, if it works for Gajeel…"

So, Gray says I have to practice at least five minutes every day in front of a mirror, and also that I need to add in that I'm either beautiful or drop dead gorgeous. Oh, great.


	10. Part I Chapter 10

Part I Chapter 10

 _I'm getting ready to move to the isolated fortress where Raven Tail is situated. It's going to be annoying, but there is a small village 50 km away. I won't have to go to Raven Tail much, only to take jobs. I'll stay in the village with Thalia. She'll stay in Crocus to have the baby and come live with me afterward. It's going to be maddening not being with her, but mail is surprisingly reliable considering I'm so so far north. An assistant showed me the request board, and the jobs looked plentiful and well paying as well, although there will be a lot of travelling, which will be just lovely, but hey, what can you do. I've got a family to support. Only a couple of months until our family size increases. I hope I'll be a good father._

It's the next morning and I've showered and packed a couple of simple outfits that don't wrinkle too easily and some non perishable sandwiches and snacks for both of us. I'm a bit nervous. There's my old nemesis, the train and the creeping fear that I never know if my father is going to be around the corner.

Everytime I experience Merek's memory of going to my father's guild I wonder where I was. Was I there? Or had I been shunted to Fairy Tail again. I'm imagining me there though, probably hiding somewhere with my book or outdoors with my guitar.

Gray is convinced that my father wouldn't strike so soon after the first time, but the thing is he doesn't know him. He must have met or at least been in the guild hall at the same time, but he says he doesn't remember him at all. Oh well. My father was kicked out maybe within in a few months of when Gray got there. I guess they never really crossed paths. Lucky him.

Around noon, Lyon shows up. Wow. It's not even two days later, and he's suffering withdrawal symptoms.

Unfortunately for him, Gray's in the shower when I opened the door. The disappointment is visible on his face.

"Oh, hi Alexa. I happened to be in the area, and I left something here yesterday." Yeah, right, you left something here yesterday. He is so making this up. "Is Gray around? I, uh, wanted to talk to him about something."

"He's in the shower, and I know everything."

"I'm not quite following?"

Oh, this is going to be fun.

"Well let's just say it's really interesting how gorgeous Gray thinks you've suddenly gotten. But then again, what would you expect from somebody with such luscious lips?" Because seriously, luscious lips. The more I say it, the more hilarious it sounds. Did I mention gihee? Well. Gihee, because Lyon looks positively mortified.

Ooops. Gray's out of the shower and heard that last part, and is glaring at me, and he's pretty scary when he glares at you. His droopy eyes get all big and angry looking.

"Oh. Hey, Gray. Did you have enough hot water?" See? I'm actually quite a considerate apartment mate, but he's ignoring me.

"Hey. Lyon. What's up? Alexa knows about us but," he turns to glare at me again, "she's not going to tell anyone, and she not going to tease you anymore, _is she_." Note to self. Don't tease Lyon ever again. Seriously. This is probably the #1 way to get on Gray's bad side right now. This probably even tops calling him 'Ice Boy.'

"I'm sorry I'll be good, and I really didn't try to listen to your conversations I promise! And I have ear plugs now, and I think you make a cute couple. Oh, Gray. Tell him about Lenora." Because Lyon should know about his imaginary female alter ego.

Lyon's looking really confused, but I'm sure Gray will clear it up easily.

"Lenora's my girlfriend." Okay, that was so _not_ what he was supposed to say. Lyon looks like he's going to cry. His face sort of crumples.

"Girlfriend? Oh. I see..."

"Oh crap, I'm not saying this right."

"No, you're being very clear. I guess we'll cancel the weekend. Of course. I hope you'll be very happy together."

And I'm thinking, how did Gray mess this up so badly? How difficult was it to explain this? I see I have to do everything around here!

"Wait, Lyon! Lenora doesn't exist. I made her up, as a fake girlfriend for Gray in case anyone gets suspicious and start to think you two are a couple. So don't cancel your big weekend please!" Phew. Well I guess I've made up for teasing him.

Lyon keeps on looking back and forth at us, and finally focusses on Gray.

"So, you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No! Crap, I messed that up. I kinda thought I had a boyfriend though. You know. That other ice make wizard who drives me nuts all the time." Woah. I'm feeling really like I'm intruding on a private conversation. It doesn't help that Gray's looking intently at Lyon and his voice keeps getting lower and huskier as he talks.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Know him?" They're inches away from each other now, and seem to have forgotten I'm there.

"I think so."

"Good."

"Well," I say really loudly, "I think I'll go out for a walk." I have this feeling I'll be finding other places to be when Lyon's around. He's been here maybe ten minutes and I'm already feeling awkward. I mean they're okay when they're having a regular conversation, but suddenly out of nowhere it's like they need to be suctioning each other's mouths to survive.

Gray suddenly seems to realize how close he was headed to snog city with his favorite guy right in front of me and wakes up a little.

"Lex. We have to leave in two hours. Don't go far."

"Yeah. No problem." Just get me out of here.

Luckily when I came back Lyon had already left and we got to the train pretty quickly.

A few hours later and we're in Clover. The train ride went as smoothly as a train rides going to go for me. I spent it mainly with my eyes closed, trying to keep my stomach from making an escape. Now we were headed to the store with plenty of time to spare.

"Lex, new house rules. No teasing Lyon." Gray looks like he's been waiting to say this for awhile. Yeah, I went a little bit overboard.

"Okay I'll be good. I promise. What did Lyon say about me knowing?"

"He was embarrassed at first. I mean it _is_ embarrassing you hearing our conversation, but whatever. I think he's sort of relieved. You're one person we won't have to hide around."

"Well that's good. Just maybe, I don't know, warn me before he's coming over? I'm glad for you both, it's just a bit awkward with you both lovey dovey all over the place, so maybe I'll sleep over at Wendy's or something next time."

"'Lovey dovey all over the place'? I think we're been very careful around you. At first we didn't know you were there, but afterwards…"

"Take this morning. I think it's really amazing, but I'm just not used to, you know, people kissing in front of me."

"We weren't kissing!" it's amazing how quickly he blushes. I should talk. I'm blushing just thinking of him and Lyon kissing.

"You were so close to kissing today. I'm really happy for you both but-"

"I had no clue he was going to show up this morning. And you really don't have to worry. We'll be careful. We live together, so I need to respect your privacy too, and I'm private usually. He just sort of caught me by surprise." Lyon seems to be really good at that.

"By the way, you saved me. I really messed that up with the whole Lenora thing. I don't know why things just came out the wrong way. It sounded fine in my head. That was such a nightmare. Did you see Lyon's face?"

"Yeah, that was a train wreck. Seriously? 'She's my girlfriend?' Whatever. It's all fixed now. So, I guess you're less concerned about you two being a couple now?"

"Yeah. I guess. When it comes down to it, it's a private thing between Lyon and I. Anyone else can just go take a flying fu- I mean they can mind their own business. There's a lot worse things happening in the world than what we're doing."

"if anything, it's an improvement. You're spreading love instead of all that negativity now."

"How are we spreading love, exactly?"

"Well you're definitely not speeding negativity. Now you're looking forward to seeing him, and he's bringing out all this positivity in you, instead of 'ugh what do you want Lyon? my life sucks, please kill me now.' I'm really proud of my somewhat exaggerated 'I'm an annoyed Gray' voice.

"Oh please. Anywhere we are here. Remember. We're professionals. Even if you're still a kid."

"Oh gee, thanks!"

The Jewelry store isn't too large; around 60 square meters large. The store owner looked at us as if we were her saviors. I hope we won't disappoint her.

Apparently, there are three main cases on each side of the store, and items keep disappearing from the cases, but without any signs of any theft nor any damage to the cases. Sounds like a very sensitive thief.

Closing time isn't for another hour so we head to a nearby restaurant. There's a bookstore next door, and I quickly looked through the window, and they have the new Zaphy Consealer novel that just came out in paperback. It's about this girl who has a car accident and wakes up and it's 5 years later and now she's married and she doesn't even remember who he is. I can't wait to read it. I had brought a book with me of course, but there's nothing like having a new book to read.

Dinner was these ridiculous caramade franks Gray goes nuts over (he was so excited they had them here and then proceeded to go into detail exactly how they were inferior to the ones in Magnolia) and sweet potato fries. Personally I still don't get what's so amazing about hot dogs in a sticky sweet sauce that gets all over your fingers, but I ate it anyway. Why make a big deal?

As I suspected, apparently Erza had practically given Gray the third degree when she had seen him at the guild. Who's this Lenora? Could she meet her? Was it true she wasn't a wizard, how did they meet and what's her hair color and how tall is she etc etc. Basically checking if our stories match. How very rude of her to suspect I was making up Lenora, especially when I did such a bang up job at it too.

"So what did you say when she asked to meet her?"

"I told her she's really quite shy and isn't good with crowds so I couldn't bring her to the guild. She didn't look very satisfied with my answer."

"Well too bad! It's not her business."

Gray smirked. "Want to say that to Erza's face?"

"No, sir!" I say emphatically, purposely referring to how Gray and Natsu are often saying, 'Yes, Ma'am!' when she's around.

We're running out of time so I wolf down the fries and sprint into the bookstore and tell Gray I'll meet him at the jewelry store. Aside from the book I wanted. They also have a newish multi generation saga set in Oak Town with a lot of strong female characters, by a new author from Onibas named Beatrix Posee. It's sold out everywhere in Magnolia and I'm practically salivating finding it. It was in all the newspapers, because there's loads of social commentary and controversial topics brought up in the story, and apparently the Church of Zentopia tried to get it either censored or banned, and failed on both attempts. (For once.) Also one of the minor characters in the book is a wizard, and his guild is clearly based on Fairy Tail.

The jewelry store is small enough that we don't have to split up. There's not even a storage area. There's just a tiny bathroom in the back.

The store owner leaves us to it and we get as comfortable as you can be sitting on the carpeted floor of a jewelry store all night. We'll eventually take shifts, but it's still too early to sleep.

I'm not sure how this comes up but we're talking family.

"I don't remember much, only that it was kind of a hard life, but my parent loved me no matter what I did, and I tended to get into trouble a lot."

"Yeah? What stuff did you do?"

"Just the usual kid stuff. Getting into fights, climbing trees and falling, splashing into mud puddles."

"Sounds nice. My mom loved us the same way, at least that's what Laxus told me. I don't remember her much. I remember she made me a cake for my third birthday, and she had this amazing smile. Although she as also busy because she had married my step father Solli. He wasn't a wizard. He had a bakery shop in Magnolia. I don't remember much about him at all, only that he treated her nicely. That was one of the nice things about her making me the cake. It would have been easier for her to just get it from my step father's barkery.

"My parents had gotten divorced practically after I was born. I'm not sure how I was even born because they were usually living apart. Laxus remembers what it was like when our parents were still together, but it doesn't sound like it was ever good.

"Then shortly after they got married my mom and Solli were assassinated by members of the Death's Head Caucus Guild. I didn't know this then though. My father always said it was an accident with a train derailing." I leave this out, but I figure it was dear old Dad. He's always been a jealous guy, it wouldn't have mattered to him that he and mom were divorced, he probably still thought she was his forever, and who else would have paid somebody to assassinate them? My step father was a harmless guy. He liked my mother, going fishing and a glass of beer at dinner. I mean completely non threatening stuff here.

"You okay? That sounds horrible. I'm sorry." I guess I must look upset. I have to think of happier stuff.

"It's okay. I'm fine. And It's exciting. I'm on a job with you!" I purposely smile away my reminiscences.

"Yeah, pretty exciting job here; sitting on the floor all night doing nothing." I really have to take sarcasm lessons with Gray. He's a pro.

Suddenly I remember meeting him for the first time. He was new and sulking alone at a table. I decided I was going to make him smile. I don't know why. Yes, I know why. It's part of my ammunition. My artillery. Making people like me. Even if they're sullen looking 11 year old boys.

"I remember meeting you for the first time," I tell him.

"Yeah? What was I doing? Fighting Natsu?"

"He hadn't joined the guild yet."

"Wow. That was forever ago. Let me guess. I was half naked and frowning."

"Well…" Yeah, actually that was about the sum of it. "I decided I was going to make you smile, so I was trying to tell you jokes, but the only jokes I knew were corny ones like knock knock jokes."

"I remember I told you my name and you started to come up with sentences with the word gray in it."

"I forgot about that. Was I good?"

"They were bad. 'Why don't you smile, instead of looking so _gray_?' or 'Why do you look so blue, _Gray_?' Crap like that."

"But I remember that I got you to smile!"

"That's because I was coming up with evil scenarios in my head, like I've put you in an ice prison suspended from the big Sakura tree in South Gate Park, and its swaying slowly, and with each sway there's this danger that you'll come crashing down."

"Wow. That's so detailed. I guess I was obnoxious."

"No you weren't! I was an angry resentful jerk. And you did make me smile, um, indirectly."

"I sound like an annoying kid."

"Well you were a kid. I was a kid too, although I thought of myself as an adult because I was 11. And you were, what, seven?"

'Six. You're five years older than me."

"Oh you're right. I should know that. I remember around the same time, you were going on about how you love ice and that you weren't cold either, and we were outside and it was windy and - 5 out and you kept saying 'I-I-I'm n-n-not c-c-c-coh-oh-ld and that you were going to do maker magic like me."

"I was. That was my plan."

"Oh that reminds me. Did you bring a bowl?" I take out an empty plastic container and he fills it with large ice coins. "Dessert." Because did I mention Gray makes the tastiest ice ever? I can't explain it. It just tastes… good. I recently met a nice lady from Shirotsume Town who was also an ice make wizard, and she was so excited to share her ice with me, but it tasted like it had been stuck in a freezer for months with all sorts of unsavory smells. His ice is always fresh and delicious.

"Thanks!" I dig in. Yes. I'll take Gray's ice over ice cream with caramel sauce. And I love caramel sauce. (Just not on hot dogs.)

"So why did you change your mind?"

"Change your mind?"

"Why did you decide to become an ice dragon slayer? 'm surprised your father was even able to get a lacrima. I heard those are very rare and expensive." He clearly doesn't know my father. A little thing like money wouldn't get in his way, plus, he's wealthy, at least , he's always acted like he was.

"It wasn't my decision. My father thinks being a dragon slayer is the gold standard for wizards. So on my 12th birthday I had an ice dragon lacrima implanted in me. My father's idea, his choice." Should I tell him about Merek? Maybe another time.

Suddenly, Gray's putting his finger to his lips. There's noise coming towards the bathroom. We split up and I go to the back to investigate. It could be a two thieves. One distracting while the other performs the theft.

Okay, I was so sure there was something going on by the bathroom, but there's nothing here. As I'm turning around I see out of the corner of my eye somebody almost materializing from my shadow, and he's armed. Oh man! "Ice dragon roar!" The attack should do something but it just goes right through him. I'm causing more damage than these thieves have. I hope Gray is having better luck than I am. I have to get this guy when he's in human form, but he seems to know when I"m going to attack or maybe I'm just too new at this. It's like dancing. Skip a beat maybe. I can't go faster. I'll go slower and aim for jerky and unpredictable. And it works! I've got the guy. Only I don't. Next thing I know he's gone as quickly as he came, but I had something there. Something was almost working there. Darn!

Gray's had more luck, and he's got him restrained and he's questioning the guy, but it's obviously I had battled the thief, while this guy was his idiotic sidekick, and yes, he really was the stereotype stupid sidekick, only this isn't a story and Gray and I don't really need the comic relief. Finally a rune knight arrived and took him under custody.

And we're sitting on the floor doing a post mortem.

'Okay. So that sucked."

"Yeah I was so sure I was going to get this guy whatever this guy is. The trouble is, most of the time he was a shadow. Except he cackled."

"So tell me what happened."

"I'm not sure. Why was the sidekick by the jewelry and the main guy in the bathroom?"

"Good question. Divide and conquer?"

'Yeah but if I was planning it I'd have the main guy by the jewelry and the sidekick by the bathroom."

"Yeah, good point. I think they weren't expecting two people. Previously, the store had one security guard on watch."

"Too bad we blew the surprise. Now they know who we are."

"That's okay. We know more about them too."

"Another question is how did they both get in? The shadow guy turned himself into shadow, but how did his assistant get in? Did the thief bring him into his shadow? And how did they split up without us knowing?"

'I have no clue. I went up against a guy before who used shadow magic, but he didn't do anything like that. Tell me more about your opponent."

"Well he can turn into a shadow, and I'm guessing that's how he and sidekick gets into the building and can take the jewelry although I'm not sure how he's able to move the pieces out of the case."

"By the way, we're already one step up, because they didn't take any jewelry tonight."

"You're right!"

"I get paid-"

"To be right?"

"That's it. Okay, so no. I get paid to play with fun ice weapons."

"So I was so sure I had this guy, Gray. He was too fast for me at first. He seemed to sense when I was attacking. He was just too fast for me. So instead of trying to outrace him, I tried for jerkiness. And I really got close! I think that's a key thing here. We have to be unpredictable."

We decide to sleep in shifts, just in case the guy tries again tonight. If we both sleep he'll show up, but if we take shifts he won't.


	11. Part I Chapter 11

Part I Chapter 11

By morning, the thief had not come back, and we're both ready for a longer nap. Luckily the nice but harried store owner had thoughtfully paid for a room for us in an inn across the road.

There's only one bed, but whatever. I can handle that. I'll sleep on the floor. No, apparently we're both sleeping in the bed, or as Gray put it, "you're not freaking sleeping on the floor when I'm sleeping on the bed, and I'm not sleeping on the floor either." And the truth is, he's like a brother. It's not a big deal. It's also not worth arguing over. We both need to sleep.

 _No. No. NO. What are they doing to me? One moment I was signing paperwork to join the guild, and the next I'm waking up in a room that looks like a hospital, except the one time I was in the hospital to set my leg, I hadn't been strapped to the bed. I'm starting to feel a chills. Not only are my arms and legs strapped down but there's two huge straps going across my chest. I have all sorts of wires attached all over my head._

 _There's a man with a squeaky voice calmly telling me it will only take an hour for the lacrima to be created. What lacrima? While usually doctors say 'this will hurt only a little bit' I distinctly hear 'this will probably be the most painful experience you'll ever have.' Is the man smiling at me?_

 _A lever is pulled all sorts of lights are pulsating off and on and I can't stand it no please stop the pain no please stop stop NO NO please!'_

"No oh no PLEASE stop stop STOP!"

I'm managed to take all the sheets and I've wrapped myself in them like a baby's swaddling and I'm sweating and taking huge gulpfuls of air.

"What the hell?" It's Gray. Well of course. It would probably be difficult to sleep through my screams.

I haven't experience this in forever. This is literally the creation of my ice dragon slayer lacrima. I don't know how lacrima are usually produced, but in Merek's case it was literally his entire magic power being sucked out of him. It was the most painful experience he ever had, and the last. He never woke up. The report said it was 'an unfortunate accident.' No. It was murder. And I'm an accessory to the crime. All because I wanted to learn ice make magic.

"Breathe. It's just a dream. It's all right. You're safe."

"I'm sorry." I'm blubbering. Why do I always blubber when I'm crying.

"You don't have to be sorry. Just. Try to calm down." He's massaging my shoulders. "Relax. It's okay."

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Oh please. Stop apologizing. It's okay. Take a deep breath."

And now he's teaching me how to do a real deep breath, and it feels good. Breathe in slowly and hold it and let it go slowly. I've got to do this more often.

"Was it about your dad? He's not here. And if he shows up, I'm going to protect you. I promise."

"Thanks. It was about -it's hard to explain."

"Would it help to try?

"Yeah." I pause. How to explain the Merek lacrima? I start to tell about Merek like it's a story.

"There once was a man named Merek Rezell. He was a first generation ice dragon slayer. The dragon who raised him was Kerachglace. She was like a mother to him. Then his dragon slayer disappeared and he was so sad. He ended up joining a guild, but it wasn't a good fit for him. Then he moved to Crocus, met his wife Thalia who was also a wizard. When she was pregnant with their first child, he decided to travel to see a couple of guilds, Raven Tail and Fairy Tail. Unfortunately for him, he went to Raven Tail first. The guild master seemed so excited saying this would be a great place for him, there seemed to be a lot of job requests, and he would probably qualify for S-class requests. He wrote back to his wife to let her know, and that's the last she ever heard from him."

"This guy's real? How do you know all of this? Is he related to you?"

"He was a real person, but we aren't related. Merek was given lots of important paperwork to fill out, but he never looked at it properly. He didn't think he needed to. He had assumed it was a contract. It wasn't. It was medical permission to extract his magic for the purpose of putting into a lacrima. It was painful. So painful beyond anything you could imagine. His entire magic power was sucked out of his body so quickly, he never recovered. He died the morning after the extraction.

"That lacrima was implanted in my body. This is the dream I had. It's the first time I've had it in awhile."

"I don't understand. You have his magic? How do you know facts so clearly like how painful it was? You weren't there."

"The thing is. I kind of was. Because two lacrima were implanted on my 12th birthday. The second had Merek's memories and his emotions for all sorts of events in his life. Most of them are major life events, but I also know trivialities like how he could never stand the taste of spinach. The orphanage he lived in for a time served it overdone at every meal and he swore he'd never eat the stuff again."

"Oh shit that's crazy."

"Yeah. I know way too much about him, and he never had a chance. It's so unfair."

"That is so sick. How could they trick an innocent man? And to implant his memories inside of you? That's disgusting."

"Well they thought they were just getting his memories with Kerachglace, but it was an experimental process and-"

"And you were the guinea pig? 

"it probably seemed like a good deal. I'd be more like a first generation dragon slayer this way. Also, I think my father had gotten a better deal on the lacrima with me as a test subject. Also he had provided the source so that also must have led to a discount."

"Crap. I'm so so sorry. This is insane."

"I'm so sorry too. Everytime I use Merek's magic I feel horrible. Now you know why I want you to teach me ice make magic. Everytime I use his magic it's blood stained."

"Well, you didn't cause his death."

"The pain was so unbelievably atrocious, like his organs were being squeezed out of his body one by one."

"And you can feel that?"

"It's an echo. It's the emotion of the pain if that makes any sense. How he panicked. Would he ever see his wife again? Would he ever get to meet his child? All he wanted to do was to earn a living with his magic and be with his wife and raise a family. Life is so unfair."

"I know." Well of course he knows. He's the only survivor in his whole village.

"I'm sorry."

"Will you please stop saying that? You have nothing to feel sorry about."

It's such a relief to say all this. Why was I so scared to tell somebody? I guess I thought they'd think there was something wrong with me. Well, of course, there is something wrong with me. Most people don't have the thoughts and feelings of a dead man coursing through them.

"Nobody knows I have all his memories and emotions and almost nobody knows about the second lacrima in the first place. Only my father and the scientists, and they think it's only memories of Kerachglace. You're the first person I've ever told." Why am I saying this? I don't know. I hope he won't be freaked out and realize it's because I trust him. I would have told Laxus. I was planning to, but things don't work the way you plan, do they.

"Well, it's good you told somebody. I'd say thanks, but that sounds a little weird. I think we should go back to sleep for a few more hours." Our sleep schedule is going to be so messed up when we're done with this job. Hopefully tonight we'll clinch it.

 _I'm on Kerachglace with Merek and there's a nice breeze. He looks sad. Of course he's sad. I've been using his magic. His beautiful magic that has death all over it. I want to talk, but he's signalling me to be quiet._

 _Kerachglace is making weird snorting sounds. What does he want me to do? Become one with the ice dragon or something? He's closing his eyes and meditating. So I figure. Why not? I'm counting ice coins which float all around me._

"Lex. Lex." Gray's trying to wake me up. "I think you should wake up now. It's 3pm. We should get food. There's a shower here if you want to take one." Gray's obviously been up for a bit. His hair is still wet, he's got a new outfit on and he's been reading the Zaphy Consealer novel I bought, because I see he's holding his place but hiding the book behind his back.

The day went quickly. After we got food, I lay in bed read the other book and pretend to not notice Gray is totally enthralled by the Zaphy Consealer. Well they are page turners, and they're hilarious, but people always deride them as girl novels. Funny how nobody talks about boy novels.

Now we're back at the jewelry store after "just one more page" and no that wasn't me. I love when people who usually don't read can't tear themselves from a book. Now I just have to have a triumph of similarly epic proportions in this jewelry store.

I have this need now to talk about something light after last night's intense conversation.

"If you weren't going out with Lyon who would you want to go out with?"

"That's such a girl question." How ironic considering he was reading a so-called girl novel all day.

"Well too bad. I'm a girl. I noticed you totally ignored the question."

"I don't know. Maybe Lucy? Actually maybe not. Lucy likes somebody, who's completely oblivious, and she's more of a friend. I can't really see us together, so never mind that one."

"Let me guess. Does his name rhyme with Gotsu Flagreel?"

"May-be. Oh. I took your advice, and I told her about Lyon. She's more excited about it than I am. 'OMG Gray! I can't believe it! Oh it's so _sweet_!'" Speaking of OMG, Gray's imitation of Lucy has me spewing my water. Good thing there's paper towels.

"Sorry."

"You don't look sorry."

"You're right." Smirk. "Anyway, she's got a lot of helpful stuff to say, considering she's never dated anyone. She had no clue Lenora was Lyon, so good job there, and she's keeping it totally secret."

"So, anyway who would you date, Gray?"

"Who would _you_ date?"

"I'm 13!"

"So? I had a crush on somebody when I was 13."

"Ooooh who?"

"Uh… it doesn't really matter." It looks like he's regretting mentioning this.

"Oh come on. I'm not going to tell anyone. You know I've got a freaking guy in my head, which is a lot weirder than your first crush. Who could you have had a crush on that would be so embarrassing? Let me guess." I'm thinking who was in the guild back then. Oh I know who it was. "Erza?"

"Huh?" Hahaha he's even blushing. Must have been a powerful crush.

'Erza. it was Erza."

"Uh…"

"Oh come on, just admit it. I'm not going to say anything to her, and knowing how smart she is, she probably knew about it at the time too."

"I hope not."

"Aha!"

"Whatever. What about you? You haven't had a crush on anybody yet?"

"Uh… maybe." Oh great. It's my turn to blush, because I mean, it's not a real crush really, I just think that maybe I'd like to date somebody who looks like Gildarts. Aa younger version of course, and preferably a version who doesn't leave the guild for years at a time, more of a homebody. So technically I don't have a crush on Gildarts, just a younger imaginary guy who looks exactly like him. Except, you know, younger, but just as buffed, and not a womanizer.

"Oh so you have. Okay. My turn to guess. Macao."

"Are you trying to make me spew my water again?"

"Hey, be nice. What about Max?'

"No way."

Then he's saying the names so quickly. "Let's see: Wakaba Freed Bickslow Warren Jet Droy Natsu Gajeel Gildarts ooooh Gildarts." He's enjoying this way too much.

Okay so I might have blushed just a bit when he said Gildarts, but it's not Gildarts. Oh, who cares. So it's Gildarts. Who's like 25 years older than me or something. I love how the whole town has to shift for him, and yet he's so unassuming, and he's gorgeous.

"Okay. That's an interesting choice." I really need to change the subject now.

"What's interesting how both our crushes are on powerful people."

"Well she wasn't as powerful then."

"You haven't answered my question. Who would you date?"

"I don't know. Maybe Juvia if she stopped stalking me from behind pillars and also stopped thinking I'm this perfect guy, when I'm clearly not."

"Clearly." I don't know why, but when I'm with Gray, lately I turn into his perfect obnoxious younger sister, and he pretends to be annoyed, but it's obvious he's really enjoying the whole thing.

"And she'd have to not do the whole 'love rival' thing too."

"So Juvia if she acted like somebody completely different."

"Sounds good."

I've decided we have to nail this down tonight because It's 10:35 pm and I'm starting to get claustrophobic in this store and Gray's getting nervous about making it back in time to get his train to Margaret town. So we have a back up plan. If we really mess this up again, He can simply go right from here to Margaret Town, but that plan relies on us catching the thief at the latest tomorrow night. Of course we're totally getting this done tonight. These guys messed with the wrong guild. That's what everyone says at least. I start practicing saying this when I've got Mr. Shadow Cackly Boy begging for mercy. "You picked the wrong guild to mess with!" Or maybe "You're going to bite the dust!" That would make a really good song, actually. "Another Guild Bites the Dust."

Suddenly there's a sound, but in a different area of the store. Actually, I'm not sure what they're pulling here, because this time it's in the middle of the store. Gray goes towards the sound, and I'm walking behind the cases in case there's another convenient sidekick.

Except it's not the sidekick it's him again, Mister Shadow Cackle Boy. Okay. I've got to get this guy. Ice Dragon Crushing Fang! It just goes right through him. No way. This looks so familiar. Too familiar. He's using a form of illusion magic, not nearly as possible as my father's. The thing is I know rudimentary illusion magic, but I'd rather use Merek's magic than Dad's. If Merek's feels bloodstained, Dad's feels like it's been in a sewer for the last decade.

"We need to switch! The thief's here!" Gray isn't hearing me. I'm hearing his own spells, but this sidekick doesn't seem a weak as the last guy. I'm still going for the jerky unpredictable movements, but jerky unpredictable movements are hard to do. It's like trying to come up with a series of random words or numbers. The main thing is to be unexpected. So now speed up speed up ice dragon roar ice dragon wing attack should I even try dragon slayer secret art: swan dive? Only if I want to look ridiculous. I've barely got the gist of it so far.

There's something here I'm missing. Oh no, a huge shadowy fist is about to slam me against the wall. This is going to hurt-


	12. Part I Chapter 12

Part I Chapter 12

I really have to stop waking up in the infirmary. Except this isn't the infirmary. It's the room we're staying at the inn. My head feels like somebody banged it into a wall, which isn't too surprising, seeing that's exactly what happened. I must have gotten medical treatment, because my head is wrapped in bandages.

The clock by the bedside table reads 10:49. Gray's fast asleep. It's amazing how sleep can make somebody look so different; he looks so peaceful and tranquil. I'm not going to wake him up two nights in a row - well really mornings; this schedule's horrible. He has a few bandages too. I wonder what happened. I have a bad feeling the thief escaped again.

Well, it's time to enter the sewer. There's no way I'm letting this thief take me by surprise again. He can take his shadowy fist and stuff it down his throat. We're getting him, and, although I don't know any shadow magic, we're going to have to use my own illusions against him.

After I writing a quick note to Gray telling him where I am, I've grabbed a snack from my bag and headed to my impromptu training site. It's about ten minutes walk away. I had noticed it when we were walking around the first day. It's a valley, and it's somewhat secluded.

My illusionary magic is very rudimentary, but so is this guy's, and mine has a factor he doesn't. He won't be expecting it. I'm going to distract him with confusing imagery.

It's already well after 2pm by the time I'm feeling a little more confident with my plans. Gray showed up and we worked on everything together, because this isn't going to work if we don't work together as seamlessly as possible. He was a bit dubious, but we have to get this done tonight. Another thief bites the dust. Or the carpet. I'm picturing him blubbering like a little five year old saying how sorry he is, which he won't be doing, but who cares. Its amusing me, especially seeing that the thieves made off with two pieces last night to make up for the night before. This is ridiculous. What do the good guys say when they're ready for the final showdown? _This ends now!_ Okay, so it ends between the hours of 6pm and 9am, but that doesn't sound nearly as dramatic.

After a quick meal of chicken, vegetables and rice for me, and more of those ridiculous franks for Gray (how can he eat those so often?) we work more on our plan. Divide and conquer isn't working, so even if it's a bit risky we're going to both go for the head guy tonight.

And before I know it it's time for me to leave the ironic and compact prose of _A Fioran Family_ and head over there. What are we going to talk about tonight? I never thought I'd end up telling Gray so much about myself, but it's good to be heard. What's infuriating is how we're still in this jewelry store for a third night in a row. This carpet is of the short variety; great for feet but not for sitting on, and I'm really getting sick of looking at the same thing all night, but I'm more annoyed of not getting this job done. I should have brought a card game. Hmm. 20 questions? Eh. I can tell Gray's not in the mood of talking or of games. He probably wishes we were back in Magnolia already, and so do I.

I'm thinking of how boring it's going to be this weekend. Maybe Wendy wants to have a sleepover with me. We can play games, try on makeup and make shakes and do, I don't know, sleepover things. I have a feeling Carla will definitely veto the makeup part. Oh well. We can still have fun. Finally, I can't stand the silence.

"What do you think people are doing in the guild hall right now?"

"I dunno. The usual. Fighting. Eating. Drinking. Fighting."

"You said fighting twice."

"Yeah, well It deserves to be mentioned twice."

"Even without you there to fight with Natsu?"

"He's perfectly capable of finding someone else to be an idiot with."

"So does that mean you're also an idiot?"

"Ha. ha."

"Can I have some ice?"

"After you just called me an idiot?"

"I was just following your logic." I'm handing the bowl giving him my perfect puppy dog expression.

"Technically, I said he was going to be an idiot with somebody else. That doesn't mean the person he's with is an idiot."

"Well of course. Somebody with _your_ amazing talents could hardly be called an idiot."

"Ha. ha. Good try. Oh, whatever. Here." Yesss. So at least I can have the most delicious ice on Earthland.

And after the most delicious snack on Earthland, I have a good feeling about tonight. Which is good, because it sounds like they're making an early appearance. The problem, is they're clearly coming from two different places.

"Okay, whoever has the shadow guy calls out 'Natsu.' Gray whispers to me.

Natsu? Fine with me. We split up and I head to the bathroom, because Mr. Creepy Shadow Cackler wouldn't appear from the same place twice, right? Except he does.

"Natsu!" I yell out. Okay that distracted him, so good.

For once, everything is going our way. I throw out an illusion of multiple vulcans. Gray does an ice make hammer, and he's hit him. I can't believe how easy this is. Okay so we did work on this for hours. After only ten minutes a few more spells and one illusion of Ivan Dreyar, -seeing my father is enough to shock anyone into submission- we've got him. The other guy is down within two minutes later.

Conveniently, there happened to be a rune knight right around the corner. Usually one guy has shown up each night to check up on us and lucky for us, he showed up right when we needed him.

What's unexpected is the shadow guy isn't a guy at all. She's a lady. She's tall and lanky, is wearing a black long sleeved leotard and leggings, and her black hair is pulled back in a taut ponytail, and the best part is she's been wanted by the authorities for months now. Her name is Xenia Otwood, and she's trying to flirt with Gray while the rune knights are asking me questions. We're talking corny stuff like "So, are you new around here?" Then when they were asking Gray questions, she started treating me like she wanted to be my big sister. Sorry, but the position has been filled. No new creepy relative needed.

I need to start writing a notebook of job experiences, because this woman is too unreal. I think I liked her better when she was the cackling shadow boy.

Once we're back at the inn, I take one look at Gray and impersonate the thief.

"Are you new around here?" I barely can finish my sentence before I'm laughing hysterically, and Gray's laughing with me.

"Well, that's a first."

"I think her at her best is Juvia at her worst."

"Yeah, seriously."

"I don't know how you were able to stand there with a straight face. Especially when she used the 'Do you have a map because I'm lost in your eyes?' line?"

"Lot of practice listening to idiots."

"I was so close to laughing in her face when she was putting on the 'big sister' act."

"The main point here is you are a success. You get major points. One for contributing to the brilliant teamwork we had, and another for coming up with that kickbutt plan that worked perfectly."

"Yeah. I rock don't I." I'm feeling such a high right now. Take that Dad, next time you try and call me a useless failure.

"Yep."

And I go to sleep feeling everything couldn't be more perfect.

 _My first job as a dragon slayer and it was a roaring success. To celebrate my win, I've gone to the forest where there's a waterfall and strip down and feel the water rush down on me. Everything just worked. My partner and I were seamless. We took them down so quickly and easily, and now I'm relaxing in my favorite place. Nobody comes here either, and I'm feeling so amazing. I can do this. I can help people. I can enjoy that rush of power but do good at the same time. I've never felt this alive before._


	13. Part I Chapter 13

Part I Chapter 13

The next morning was one nonstop rush to get back to Magnolia after we received the reward. The store owner was so happy she didn't even take any money off for damages, and let's just say a dragon slayer in a small jewelry store isn't the safest proposition for not destroying the place. It's either not as bad as we thought, or she figured any damage we made was worth it. She was able to recover some of the missing pieces that hadn't been sold yet, so that's good. She was so sweet, I've already decided that whenever I've got money to spare I'm going to get something from her store. That might take five years, but it's the thought that counts.

And after another lovely train trip back to Magnolia. Gray's gone off to Margaret Town after an important meeting with his wardrobe consultant (me) on what shirt to wear for when Lyon meets him at the station. It was kind of cute, although very unlike his usual way which is just to grab something from the closet or the floor.

After a well deserved shower, I'm off to the guild hall. It feels like forever since I've been there. I'm so happy not to be spending yet another night in that jewelry store, and I can't wait to tell everyone about my success.

First I told Mira, who's probably the sweetest person ever. She's given me lunch on the house, and in no time everyone knows about my success, and it's wonderful. Natsu high fiving me, Wendy giving me a hug, Freed telling me how proud Laxus would be, although he got really quiet when I asked him if he knew where he was. It's amazing how quickly news flows through this place, which could be horrifying if it was the wrong news, but right now I couldn't be happier, and everyone seems as excited as I am.

"Hi Alexa. Congratulations on your first job! I was just wondering where Gray is?" It sounds like Gray was right that Juvia doesn't fully understand that he isn't interested in her. She looks so sad and lost. I can't believe she used to take down dark guilds all the time with Gajeel. She didn't do that by hiding behind pillars and pining for some guy.

"He went to see Lenora. Sorry." So that's kind of silly to say, because I'm _not_ sorry, although I am sorry Juvia has it so bad for somebody so unattainable. Maybe if I told her all the annoying stuff he does she won't like him so much? Like how he leaves his clothing everywhere, and then complains he has nothing to wear? Except she'd probably just say how happy she'd be to pick everything up for him, like she's his servant, which is just wrong. That's one thing I noticed about Lyon the last time he was over. He stood there, pointed to the floor and calmly said "Gray: your clothes." As in pick them up, because he's 18 not 2.

I feel horrible, because Juvia was looking so miserable, so I've gotten myself a chocolate milk, and her an Earl Grey tea. It just shows just how far gone she is. Even her tea choices are influenced by Gray. I'm surprised she hasn't switched to all gray colored clothing. Maybe her walls at Fairy Hills are all painted gray. I heard she has multiple Gray plushies. That sounds cute, because all plushies are cute, but at the same time creepy, because plushies are supposed to be animals or other characters, not people you know.

She's telling me about her childhood in an orphanage, I'm starting to wonder if anybody in this guild grew up in a normal two parent supportive family. I don't know most people's stories, but so far the number is zero. I can't imagine growing up friendless, because nobody wants to be around you, as opposed to me where we were in the middle of nowhere, and the only people there were the few members of his guild or dad's current squeeze, and since the only criteria my father has for a lover is that they're young, gorgeous and stupid, the conversation choices were hugely limited.

It wasn't Juvia's fault she has a power to cause rainstorms when she's upset. She didn't ask for it, but nobody wanted to be around her anyway, and maybe if more people wanted to be nice to her maybe they would have had more sunny days where she lived. I think she could use some homework in front of the mirror.

My immediate goal with Juvia is to see if she can talk about something non Gray related, and maybe see me as more than just Gray's apartment mate. Yes, he's probably the best friend I've ever had, but come on. He's _one_ guy. Let's move on.

And I never knew just how challenging this would be.

"Juvia, I think we should go on a job together. Our powers complement each other, and we get along." I think. "What do you say?"

"That would be nice. We could go on a job together. You're like Gray. Ice and water work so well together, so why couldn't he like me? What's wrong with me?" Oh man, this is _not_ working, and I find myself yet again giving somebody relationship advice, when my main experience is from romantic comedies.

"It's not you, Juvia. Love's weird." Like I would know aside from seeing other people acting ridiculous. "I don't even think he chose Lenora, it just sort of happened." Well that's true at least. I'm pretty sure that if he had a choice in the matter Gray would not have chosen Lyon. And he's never been in a relationship before. It's so cute. Whatever. I have to focus on Juvia here. "I bet there's somebody who's meant for you, and and you'll both know-"

"But I don't want anyone else but Gray!" It's weird how panicky she sounds, like the very idea of dating anyone else is impossible to comprehend, and that's bit of a problem. I don't get it, either. It's not like he's the last guy in Fiore, or even the cutest.

"Juvia, I bet there's lots of cute guys around who would jump at a chance to date someone as nice and pretty like you."

"You don't understand. He's the reason the sun shines for me. He brought the sun to me, when it was always dark and rainy. That's a sign that he's meant for me. And the idea of even looking at anybody else makes me feel so sick inside."

I don't get it, but then I wasn't there when Phantom Lord decided to attack Fairy Tail. I only heard bits and pieces from my father talking about it with his bestie Jiemma. That must have been a nice present for him, having another guild go after Fairy Tail like that. Somebody else takes care of your dirty work, yet you get to reap all the benefits.

Now I'm hearing about Juvia's experiences. She was in Phantom Lord then. It's when she first met Gray, and they were supposed to battle each other, but Juvia fell instantly in love and didn't want to fight him. Big surprise, Gray was completely oblivious, and he called her rain gloomy, which crushed her, and made her angry at him, because he was acting like everyone else did. She ended up battling him, and it sounds like she should have won, but being so distracted by the brilliance of her crush (roll eyes), he caught her by surprise and she almost fell to her death. Which sounds a little weird, because isn't her body made of water?

The main point is that Gray went out of his way to save her, and then all the clouds and rain disappeared and Juvia saw the sun for the first time, which sounds pretty corny, until I really think about it. She never saw the sun? Ever? I can handle maybe a few rainy days and then I'm done, but she went 17 years without it. And no friends either? She's a plant that never had the right environment to grow in, no wonder she's so stunted socially, and thought it was socially acceptable to hide behind pillars and stare at people.

I have a problem with her scenario. How does she know it was _him_ that caused it? Maybe he just triggered the happiness that was already primed and ready inside of her. What if somebody else had been nice to her, wouldn't they have helped bring out the sun too? I'm not going to bother arguing it, but I think the foundation of her love for Gray is a little wobbly.

At any rate, I'm an utter failure at getting her to get off the Gray train here. She keeps on derailing every time I steer her elsewhere. It's like I want to go to Crocus, and the conductor is saying that this is the Crocus bound train, but we're going to Hargeon anyway, and isn't Hargeon nice, and why do you have such a problem with going there? Okay, so Gray is not a train, but you get my point. I need to get Juvia on a different track. Come on, girl. Let's go to Crocus.

"Juvia, I think it's really cool that you can turn your body into water. That makes you impervious to attacks. On my last job I was trying to attack this shadow lady and it was so hard to fight her because she was also impervious."

"Yes, but I think my darling Gray would have had more success." Okay, gee thanks, and see how she brings him back into the discussion?

"So, how did you learn to turn yourself into water? Did you use it often when you were fighting dark guilds with Gajeel?"

"It's just something I can do. I can't quite explain it. And yes, I used that and all my water attacks."

"That's so impressive. What was the biggest dark guild you and Gajeel brought down?" I'm doing pretty good here. I should really be a journalist.

"I think the most members was maybe 60? I can't remember. We barely got through that one though. If only Gray had been at my side I'm sure it would have been a lot easier. Oh, what does he see in that Lenora girl?" Oh _come on_ , we were doing so well! And I don't know what he sees in Lyon. We're back to the idea that love makes no sense at all, and I keep thinking I can wait, although I think my first boyfriend should definitely be sensitive, sweet and built.

"I'm sorry, Juvia. I don't know why he decided he wanted to date her." Because I'm not going to talk to her about how they were both having strange dreams and it's not not our business either.

"You met her. What does she have that I don't?" How do I even answer that? It's not relevant. It's not about what Lyon has and what Juvia doesn't. This is getting really repetitive.

"I don't think it's like that, Juvia." Because how do I even answer that question? I'm way over my head.

"I guess I should be happy for him. That would be the right thing to do, but I'm selfish. I want them to break up. That's horrible of me I know. I'm such a terrible person!" So this has been a total disaster. I had envisioned us having a nice shmooze about anything not Gray related and not only have I failed to do that, I've made her to cry.

"Oh, come on, you're not a terrible person at all. It must feel so bad to love somebody who doesn't love you back, but it's nothing against you. I'm sure it's hard, but maybe you should try and get your mind off Gray. Concentrate on jobs and hobbies? Like, I love reading, singing and playing guitar. Maybe you could join the book club Levy and I started. I think Lucy's going to join too." She's looking at me like I'm nuts. "And I was thinking of having a sleepover with Wendy and Carla tonight. I didn't see them yet though. Maybe you want to join us?"

"You mean a sleepover at _your_ apartment?" Why do I get the impression she's extra excited about going to the apartment?

"Yeah, although Fairy Hills might make more sense since you three are already there, but Gray's gone for the weekend, so we could stay at our place." Although maybe I should have checked with him first. Oh well, what's the worst that can happen? Oh wait, aren't those famous last words?

"I think we should stay at your apartment. Oh this sounds so exciting!" yeah, because you'll get access to Gray's bedroom, even if it will be empty. Okay, I have to stop being cynical. I like Juvia, and maybe we'll get to know her better.

And it looks like it's just going to be us. I guess we'll play games and I have no clue. I've never had a sleepover before. Maybe there's a book about it I can read. Okay, that's ridiculous. Who would write a book on _sleepovers_? We'll just wing it and do what we want to. It's not like Juvia grew up having sleepovers with all her friends and has major expectations. I think her only expectation is getting a peek at Gray's bedroom. She'll be really disappointed. It's just his bed, some reference books on weapons and ice magic, his clothes all over the place, a closet with more clothing strewn everywhere, maybe a chair and random stuff like a bowling ball. Does he even go bowling? Who cares. I should go in there though first and make sure there's nothing that implicates him with Lyon, or better yet, plant some fake Lenora items, just in case, like a love letter. Yes. A love letter is perfect.

I've stopped off at the store to get bubbles and other spa stuff like nail polish and then to the bakery for pastries and I'm tackling the love letter.

 _Gray-_

 _I can't stop thinking of your luscious lips and how you-_

How he what? I see I will never be hired to write love letters. No. I _can_ do this. DID knows how to handle a simple missive from a besotted girlfriend.

 _My Dearest Glorious Gray-_

 _I know it's been only a few days, but I had to write. Are you as excited as I am? It's so odd. I never thought we'd be more than friends, but somehow things just grew didn't they?_

 _I can't wait to see you this weekend._

 _Love,_

 _Lenora xxxxxxoooooxxxx_

Add in a spritz of perfume, fold it in two, open it and close it a couple of times so it looks like it's been read and there it goes under his pillow, like he wants to have it ready for him to look at over and over again. So if Juvia does what she shouldn't and has a peek where she shouldn't, she'll find this. I'm hoping she doesn't go nowhere his bedroom though, because that's kind of creepy even for her. She has to get beyond this whole Gray obsession, because it is a disaster. She could be so happy too with a great guy who likes her back.

I'm picking up the pillow, and there's a letter under his pillow already. It reeks of men's cologne, or maybe it's just my sensitive dragon slayer senses working overtime. I really shouldn't read this. No. Don't read it. It's a serious breach of privacy. Friends don't read each other's love letters. Well maybe I'll just take a peek.

It's an acrostic poem. Call in the rune knights. Lyon's really writing love poetry.

G-Gorgeous

R-Radiant

A-Awe inspiring

Y-Youthful energy he has, this Ice-Make master

And he's done his last name too. Oh my. It's _bad_. Lyon has to stop for the good of all humanity.

I've swapped out the two letters and found a safe place for Lyon's. I just have to remember to change it back tomorrow morning after Juvia leaves.

Juvia's shown up with Cana and Lucy, who decided to tag along. Carla had decided Wendy couldn't come over. Oh well. So much for having someone my age here. Cana and Lucy aren't sleeping over though, which is good because there's no room, and I know Gray wouldn't want anyone sleeping in his room.

Cana's got a nice supply of alcohol with her, and also a couple of low alcohol wines for those of us light weights like me, who shouldn't be drinking in the first place.

Lucy's holding up a novel. Is that what I think it is?

"Thanks for letting me crash the party! I brought over the latest Branford Crawford. Did you get it yet?" Okay, that's exciting. Crawford is an athletic hunk who also happens to write well written thrillers. His main job is playing for a professional sports team in Hargeon. I think the Hargeon Titans or something? I'm pretty clueless about sports except for when I want to drool over pictures of him. That's not a crush, though. The poster I have of him is part of appreciating the finer things in life, like pectoral muscles.

"Hey, babe. Thanks for having me. Let's wreck the place." No thanks, Cana.

"Let's don't, please. Gray has no clue I'm having a sleepover."

"Okay, we won't wreck his room then." Uh… why do I not feel so good about this?

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Cana doesn't do anything stupid, right, Cana?" Lucy has obviously taken lessons from Erza or maybe just working with her is rubbing off?

And there's Juvia, looking a bit shy and out of place.

The plan is to play a Truth or Dare game while we have sandwiches. and then go to the bath house because it's way too crowded to fit everyone in the bathtub here. Juvia and I will walk them back and that sounds like a full night already.

"So the hostess starts the game" Cana says as soon as we're settled at the table. Oh, great. Truth or Dare is probably my least favorite game and Juvia is looking just as thrilled as I am to play it.

"Okay. So Cana. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." How tame of her.

"Okay, So would you ever get another tattoo and what would it be?"

"Boring. Ask me about guys or something." This is the reason I can't stand Truth or Dare. It's an unwritten rule that the questions all have to be guy related. There's no point in arguing. "Okay, fine. Name the first person in Fairy Tail you had a crush on." Bo-ring.

"Macao."

Well, that was unexpected. Lucy is shocked and sputtering.

"It's not a big deal. He was younger and better looking then. Okay, my turn. Alexa. Truth or Dare."

"Dare," because I'm feeling adventurous.

"I dare you to dump all of Gray's clothing into the garbage."

"Uh…"

"That's unfair. We can't touch any of Gray's precious belongings!" Juvia is Gray's best advocate.

"Yeah, that'd be kind of sucky." Because, as it is his clothing budget is probably triple most people's. We don't have to increase it for him. And we're not supposed to be touching Gray's belongings here.

"Okay fine. So I dare you to kiss him on the lips when he comes back." What?!

"You know I'm 13, _right_?"

"Hey, I kissed a guy on the lips when I was 13." Why does that not surprise me?

"Cana, Alexa isn't you." Thanks, Lucy.

"Fine. I'll do it." I'll just make it as quick as possible and tell him it was a dare beforehand. And Lyon sounds like the jealous type so he can't be around either. Whatever. Easy peasy.

This Truth and Dare game is just as stupid and pointless as I remembered. Aren't there _other_ things we can dare each other besides guys? I'm glad when it's over. So's Juvia. She chose truth and Cana asked her who she liked. _Seriously_? We all know who she likes, and how he's chosen somebody else. Can you dig the knife any deeper? That's the problem with Cana. She doesn't mean to be insensitive, but she just has this knack, especially once she's had a few drinks in her.

And then what about when I chose dare and was asked who was my crush and I said Gildarts, and Cana gave me this really weird look like I was from Mars. I don't get what the big deal is. Let's say he came in a 15 year old version. I bet Gildarts looked super cute at 15. I wonder what his crash power was like then.

The bath house was a lot better idea. You can't go wrong with a long soak. I've never been here at night too, and it's so nice. There's string lights and relaxing instrumental music and a corner the perfect size for us. I'm feeling relaxed and cozy.

I wonder what Laxus is doing. His last mail was sent out from Oaktown. I'm reviewing his last letter from memory, which was an epic compared to the last one.

" _Lex. Heard from Freed what happened. Stay safe. Don't travel alone. Have a feeling he'll be looking for me too. Don't worry. I'm good. - L"_

Hmm. Interesting. Just as I suspected. Freed knows how to contact him. I suspect it's a lot less one sided than they make it seem.

Lucy's trying to get my attention. I must have zoned out.

"So I heard Team Alexa kicked some serious butt in Clover." She's so cute.

"Team _Alexa_?" Team Gray, more like.

"That's what Gray called it. I saw him when he was running to the train." She winks at me to show me how she knows exactly where he's going. Gray's so sweet calling our team Team Alexa. Okay, he's unofficially my second brother now.

"I wonder how it's working with Lenora." It's nice to be able to talk about this with someone, even if we're in code. I'm guessing it's going well, because why shouldn't it. It's so nice that people who used to despise each other can now love each other so much. Maybe love doesn't have to be such a bad proposition?

"Did you see that one coming?"

"No way. But they're cute, right?" Because they really are.

"I don't know. I guess I can see them together. Do they look like a couple?"

"Yes. and they even communicate with their eyes."

"That's so cute." She sounds wistful.

"One of these days you'll be looking all couply with you-know-who." I try to say comfortingly.

"You-know-who?"

"You know." And I whisper Natsu's name in her ear. It's so obvious. Except not to her. She's blushing and telling me that I'm really confused. Yeah. me, Gray and probably everyone else in the guild.

Oh, well. She won't be the first to live in Denial Town. I've been getting to know Bisca, and I just don't get it, but she and Alzack both like each other, and then pretend they don't. Maybe they're scared, but it's weird.

After a relaxing soak, we walked Cana to Fairy Hills and then Lucy to her apartment and now it's nice being home just with Juvia. She was so quiet though the whole time in the spa.

"So. what do you think so far, Juvia?" I ask her as we're taking off our shoes and getting comfortable.

"Well, I could have done without the Truth or Dare game."

"I know, right? Why does it have to be guy centered anyway? Why can't we dare each other to eat a teaspoon of pepper or something?"

"I don't think I'd like that, actually."

"Yeah, okay maybe some other type of dare, but one that doesn't involve guys. I should have asked Lucy instead to have her hairstyle spirit show up and have us try different hairstyles for a week. What if we switched hairstyles? I think I'd like mine really long and in dark purple."

"I'll try platinum blonde." Please, don't, Juvia. You're trying to model yourself after a non-existent person, because you think Gray will become attracted to you. I wish she'd just be herself. Ha. Like, I'm so good at it.

I haven't practiced some songs on my guitar for awhile, so I figure i can work on some quieter pieces without bothering the neighbors. I've tried to get Juvia to join in on the singing, but she's a little shy, and she's made herself comfortable with a book.

I've got a side project. It's kind of silly, but although there's plenty of men who travel, sing and play an instrument (troubadours), there are no girl troubadours. I think I could make a niche for myself as The Girl Troubadour. So I've been learning all the classics of Fiore, and also from nearby countries. I even asked Gray if he remembers any Isvan folk tunes, but it's a sore subject. He was nice, but I could tell he really didn't want to go there. It makes sense. I'll have to find a different source.

What Juvia needs right now is a song about empowerment. I'm horrible about writing songs though. My talent is definitely interpretation. There's got to be a song about letting the real you come out or something. And I bet the real her is amazing. I've seen glimmers of it, and Cana told me how she was loyal to the guild in that fiasco with my brother which I'd like to forget about.

"Hey, Juvia. How's the book?"

"It's good. I haven't read this yet." She points to the Zaphy Concealer book I got in Clover.

"Yeah, I liked it." I almost said even Gray liked it, but that would be counterproductive. "I was thinking about what you told me earlier, and I don't get why people treated you badly when you you were younger."

"I told you why. Everywhere I went it was gloomy and rainy all the time."

"Okay, I got that. What I _don't_ get it is the rain can be gloomy or it can be fresh. I mean, without rain we wouldn't have plants, green grass, we wouldn't be able to live without it."

"Well, my rain always is gloomy. It only comes from my sadness. The other rain isn't my rain." Okay so much for trying to raise her up that way. Take two.

"Well, it looks like your still pretty happy now. The sun's out, right?"

"Yes, but it's only because of Gray!" Okay, so I know I need to stop thinking of myself as a failure, but I'm clearly horrible at getting Juvia to not talk about Gray. I tried talking to her about the book, and that went well, except she keeps on comparing the main character to Gray, and this character just isn't Gray. The closest person in Fairy Tail I think he'd be is Natsu. He's got his unpredictability and childlike ways. If this book were about any people in the guild it would be Lucy and Natsu.

I'm still glad I did the sleepover. Maybe if I keep on giving her positive messages about herself, she'll believe in them? Which reminds me it's time for my homework. It's one thing to do the homework when you're alone, and another when somebody else is here. Oh well. She could use this homework too. I'll show her how it's done. I'm in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirrored medicine cabinet and trying out my very own smirk. This is so _not_ me.

"Hi. I'm Alexa Dreyar."

Juvia's looking at me like I've lost it.

"AKA Dangerous Ice Dragon. You think you're going to get in my way, well, rethink that." Oh great. Maybe I can just skip the next part? Oh well, why not. "And I'm drop dead gorgeous." Okay, so I'm pretty sure Gray didn't have in mind that I would start giggling after that one. There's a reason this is called the awkward age. My hair always seems too greasy, and I'm all elbows and knees.

"What are you doing, Alexa?"

"It's homework. I kept on saying I was a failure, so Gray told me to do this. Want to try it? It's supposed to make you feel good about yourself."

"You don't feel ridiculous?"

"When I say how gorgeous I am yeah, but It's fun. For you it should be easy. Try it."

"Juvia is um - Juvia -"

"No. Say 'Hi, I'm Juvia Lockser.'" How did that even happen? It's like I'm channelling Gray.

'Hi. I'm Juvia Lockser." She's gazing in the mirror looking confused.

"Can I be you for a moment?" Maybe I can inspire her…

"Huh?"

"Can I pretend to be you?"

"Oh, sure!" She gratefully steps away.

"Hi. I'm Juvia Lockser. Unfortunately for you, I'm made completely of water, so I'm impervious to your attacks. I'm also able to do things with water you wouldn't believe. Want to try a water slicer? I'm also the most beautiful girl in the guild. With my porcelain complexion, delicate features and a body that won't stop. Seriously. The guys are lining up for kilometers."

"Okay, okay, it's nice, but can we stop? I've got the idea." She's acting flustered. I might have gone overboard a bit. I bet the guys would be lining up _is_ gorgeous. Even Gray admitted he'd date her if he was available and if she'd stop acting weird. I'm getting the feeling that maybe somebody else would bring out the best in her though. So far, Gray definitely brings out the worst.


	14. Part I Chapter 14

Part I Chapter 14

In the morning Juvia left early which was good because by noon Gray was back already. He must have taken an early train. I don't get it. Wasn't he supposed to be gone until tomorrow evening? He's in a bad mood. He usually doesn't slam doors like that. Or the drawers and cabinets. I realize too late that I never had time to move back the letter.

"Alexa. Come here." Whoops.

He's holding the fake Lenora letter I had put under his pillow.

"Can you explain this? I'm also missing another letter. Let me guess. You've seen it and read it."

"I can explain. The thing is, Juvia came over for a sleepover-"

"You invited Juvia _here_?"

"Yeah. Is it a problem?"

"Well, maybe, given she has an unhealthy obsession with me."

"She didn't go in your room, but I left that there, in case she looked around, to let her realize you're, you know, busy. The other letter I figured was from Lyon, but I didn't read it or anything." Now I've said that I'll say something to give me away. "I opened it very quickly because I didn't know what it was, so I might have scanned a few lines unintentionally." Like maybe all the lines. S was 'Say you'll be mine,' which is so unoriginal. I'd have put 'Sassiness out of control.'

"Why didn't you just lock my door?"

"Yeah, that would have been the better idea."

"You're a better letter writer than Lyon at least, that arrogant immature asshole." Oh dear. Trouble in paradise. Gray's shredding Lyon's letter into tiny pieces, making confetti everywhere. "I'm taking a nap. If he shows up, don't let him in."

Well, I'm not the type to wait for disaster. If I'm not here, I can't let him in either.

And I'm beginning to think I might have a thing with this troubadour idea. It can't take away from my main goal of being able to make a living as a wizard, but people liked me when I was practicing at South Gate Park. I made 10,000 Jewels in two hours just playing folk classics. Multiply that by 7 and that's my share of the rent.

The only problem is Lyon and Gray are arguing full force when I've gotten back. Gray is looking even more angry than before, and Lyon looks somewhat pathetic. I kind of feel bad for him. Not my business though.

"Hey. Just stopping quickly. I think I'll get dinner tonight at the guild."

"It's okay, Alexa. Lyon's just leaving. _Right_ , Lyon." I feel bad for Lyon. He obviously messed up big time.

"Please give me a second chance. I'm sorry. I lost control. I wasn't myself. Please!" Lyon looks sad, but determined.

"Just go home, Lyon." Gray is sure scary when he's really angry. I hate confrontation. Time to flee.

"Oh, no! I left my guitar pick at the park. It's one of a kind. I better go get it." Luckily nobody here's a guitar player. Picks are very easily replaceable.

The last thing I hear is "See what you've done, Lyon!" The more I see of this relationship the more I'm not looking forward to falling in love. They seemed so promising too. So far I have Alzack and Bisca acting oblivious, Juvia miserable, and Lyon and Gray who seemed so happy, but now they're yelling at each other. Okay so Gray's doing the yelling. Lyon is just looking sad and lost. There's got to be happy people in love out there, right?

Almost as soon as I got to the guild hall a huge storm started coming in. Juvia's here, and she looks content. She went home and spent 20 minutes in front of her mirror thinking. Then she actually said stuff. I don't know what she said, but on the way to the guild a guy asked her out and she contemplated saying yes. This is BIG. She thinks a non Gray male looks cute, and almost said yes to a date.

But then, Gray showed up and asked her if she wanted a caramade frank, which is all my fault, because if I had stayed home, I would have made him something a lot more healthy. I really feel bad for his arteries. So one step forward and one step back.

Her face all lit up, because it was Gray asking her to eat food with him, and she was trying to eat the frank and getting flustered, because his frank was all nice and neat, and she had the sticky sauce all over her fingers.

I wanted to tell her that's what happens to everyone, not just her. I don't know what his problem is, but he shouldn't be playing with her like this. He knows she likes him. Whatever. I'll have more than enough time to dig into him, because the storm coming in looks like it's not going to be a quick one. I don't think anybody's going anywhere for awhile. Except for Mira and Elfman because it's that time of year. Lisanna. The day of her death must be coming up, and a little thing like a huge storm doesn't stop them from visiting her grave, or what should be her grave. There was nothing to bury.

Earlier, Gray decided to draw all over Natsu's face while he was sleeping. He better not try that with me.

And what is up with this storm? It looks like we're going to have a massive downpour. Gray wants to talk about Lyon. I thought that's what was Lucy was for, but she's busy talking with Levy.

We've gone to the back where we can have privacy.

Everything was going fine, but last night they went to a restaurant and a woman started blatantly flirting with Lyon. It's not too strange. He's very good looking, and in a place like Margaret Town, people are going to assume that two men eating in a restaurant are only friends. Not every place can be like Hargeon. There you have special restaurants known for catering to all kinds of couples. It's a whole tourist industry quietly booming apparently.

Gray was getting more and more annoyed, because he couldn't visually indicate that Lyon is taken, like he could if he was dating a woman, and Lyon was clearly enjoying the interaction. Instead of telling the waitress he wasn't available he let her continue. Gray was pissed off, and he told Lyon, who gave him the brush off and said what he probably thought was reassuring things about how Gray should know he was the only one for him and it was all just a joke.

Then this morning, they went to a clothing store, because Lyon is a major fashionista and he needs to get at least one new outfit each season.

Lyon's in the changing room, and Gray's chatting with the woman at the register. They're talking about relationships. She was talking about her boyfriend and Gray was talking about his, except of course he was calling him Lenora. See? She's so handy in a pinch.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lyon yelled for Gray to come over, but when he came into the changing room, Lyon started acting so out of control and inappropriate from misplaced jealousy, and totally blew their cover, embarrassing Gray so much he doesn't want to ever go in that store again.

Gray went back to the apartment, grabbed his things and took the next train back to Magnolia. No wonder he was slamming doors and cabinets when he got home.

"I'm pissed off. He wants me, but he won't respect my feelings or my wishes, and is a hypocritical jerk, because I wasn't even flirting with this woman and he was at the restaurant. Whatever. It's his town. If he wants everyone there to think he's an asshole. he can go right ahead. I didn't want this in the first place."

"Did Lyon go back home?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"What's up with you and Juvia?"

"Nothing."

"So why are you giving her all this extra attention?"

"All I did was buy her dinner and eat it with her in the guild hall."

"That's not how _she_ saw it. I bet she thinks she still has a chance now."

"Well, maybe she does have a chance now."

"Does she?"

"Not really."

"You can't do that. I was trying to help her get over her crush on you."

"That's good. She's kind of creepy."

"So why were you encouraging her? You know you're going to get back together with Lyon, and then you'll just break her heart again."

"I don't think so. The guy's a complete jerk."

"Okay fine, but why take it out on Juvia? A guy right before asked her out and she was seriously thinking of saying yes."

"But she didn't."

"She's not going to change over night. That was a _huge_ step for her!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_. She needs to get over you, and now you just got her to think there's maybe hope, when there really isn't." When did _I_ become a relationship expert? It's ridiculous how I have more of a clue than people who are at least four years older than me.

"Whatever. I suck. Dating sucks. Lyon's an insensitive jerk, and so am I. Yey, us." Yeah. More confirmation that I'm better off without all this boyfriend nonsense. I'll read my novels and pretend the main character is Branford Crawford or yeah, why not Gildarts.


	15. Part I Chapter 15

Part I Chapter 15

You know those days when you wake up in the morning, and the entire town is gone, and you're trying to walk in this fuzzy nothingness with weird large bubbles floating around where your guild hall should be, and everything is grey (As opposed to everyone being Gray, which would just be wrong. One Gray is quite enough, thanks.)

Ok, so I never experienced a day like that before, well, not until now. One moment I was listening to Gray complain bitterly about Lyon, and the next, I'm here in nowhere land. Then Mystogan showed up, and I'm thinking, so _that's_ what he looks like. We'll sort of, since he's mostly covered up. I wonder if he overheats in there. I never met him before, because he causes everyone to fall asleep whenever he shows up at the guild, and unfortunately it seems nobody's taught him social etiquette either, like maybe how you shouldn't just stuff pills down people's throats.

At least he's explained a little about what happened. Once I stopped choking, that is. (What's his _problem_?) Everyone in Magnolia has been sucked into another world called Edolas. And I need to go there and help get everyone back.

The one thing I know after walking around Edolas is that it's funky, and not in a good way either. It's ugly and desolate feeling, with all these tiny floating islands everywhere in the sky. The other thing is backwards you'd think it would spell Salad but no it's Salode. I think Salode sounds a lot better than Edolas though.

I'd been traveling what seemed like forever in this desolate wilderness, when I saw a strange shaped structure which looked most too organic to be a building. The important thing is the sign and emblem in front. It's Fairy Tail! Home sweet home! I'm inside looking around and wondering why everyone's looking at me like I have three heads.

"Alexa. Is that you?" It's Cana but I've never seen her in such modest attire before. She looks so refined, and she's daintily drinking out of one of those little tea cups, which barely hold any tea in them.

"Cana?"

"This isn't Alexa, Cana. Alexa is dead. If anything, this girl looks like the Alexa from seven years ago." It's Juvia, but she's dressed a lot differently, and looks like she took the mirror assignment seriously. She looks good in her outfit which shows off her midriff, but I'm not so sure I like how she's looking at me. I've never seen her so harsh.

"You're right. This must be another Earthlander." What does that mean?

I'm noticing that everyone here looks so odd. Elfman looks kind of sad and Jet is being a lot more aggressive and mean than he usually is.

"If Gray sees her, he's going to flip. Not like I _care_ or anything." Juvia again. Wow. She really did take her assignment seriously. Or is she even the same person? What's this Earthlander business? Mystogan told me Edolas was a different world, and I know I wasn't the first from Earthland to come here. So, who are these people?

Then I hear Gray calling from the back, because whenever you don't want someone to hear something they of course end up hearing it extra clearly. "If Gray sees who?" Then he's seen me and it's like I'm in a ghost story only I'm the ghost. He looks shocked and upset. He's also wearing so many layers of clothing that he has taken on a roundish appearance, which is how I know for sure that these are not the same people at all. These must be Edolas natives. Gray would never be caught looking like that.

"Gray. Pull yourself together and take off some clothes. It's not our Alexa. She's dead." Okay, that's a little creepy. There's an older version of me who lived here but who died? Juvia is being so mean to him. I can tell she cares about him, at least a bit, but she also sounds so disgusted with him. Okay, so he's a little on the roly poly side with all those layers, but he seems nice.

Before I've been able to think of what to say, Mira is here. And what is even more confusing is she seems exactly like the Mira from home, except she isn't either, because she's never met me before. She's got her sweetness. I wonder if she's got her demon side too.

"You're Alexa from Earthland? Please excuse them. Your friends already showed up here earlier and it's a shock seeing you, because of what happened to our Alexa. First. You must be hungry and thirsty." And it's amazing because she already has a plate with a sandwich and a big chocolate shake.

"Thanks, Mira. This tastes amazing. You're just as sweet as the Mira I know from Earthland."

"That's what they told me. It was Natsu, Wendy and two cats, actually I'm sure they were exceeds."

"Can I ask you a question? What happened to the Alexa who lived here? Also, Juvia was saying that Gray would flip out if he saw me, and he kind of did. I'm just wondering what happened?"

"I have to tell you first that we used to have many magic guilds in Edolas, but a few years ago they all became illegal and were all forcibly took down except for this guild. They had a systematic way of bringing down the guilds. They would first attack the weakest members, sometimes killing them directly, and sometimes kidnapping them so they would lure the stronger members to rescue them, and then they would kill them all together.

"The Alexa here was 19 two years ago. She and her younger brother Laxus were travelling to the capital to try and get medical treatment for Laxus. He was born very sickly and a healer was supposed to perform an experimental procedure that might have helped him, but they were followed and were brutally murdered."

"What? That's horrible! How old was Laxus?"

"He was twelve. We all took it very hard. There's been so many deaths. Gray took it particularly hard because he was Alexa's fiancé."

"Woah. How long were they engaged?" I'm thinking Gray and I _engaged_? Can you say never happening on Earthland?

"Not too long. Maybe six months? They're the same age, at least they would be if she was still alive. They'd known each other since they were little.

"Your friends came here and went to find your missing friends from Earthland. We tried to convince them to stay with us, but they didn't want to listen. One of our members went to follow them, so you don't need to worry. Lucy is probably our strongest member." _Lucy_? Wow.

"How many guild members were killed?"

"About half our members were murdered including our guild master mostly by the fairy hunter, Erza Knightwalker." _Erza_? How could someone named Erza do something like this? I'm feeling sick inside. I'm trying to eat my food while looking around the guild to see who isn't here. Lucy, but she went after Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy so she's alive here. There's no thunder legion. No Gildarts either. What's he like here? Most people here are so opposite their Earthland selfs, except for Mira. Maybe he was the weakest member here, which means that according to what Mira said, he'd probably be- I don't want to think like this. Makarov's missing but then if he's the guild master he's gone. Gajeel isn't here either. So many people not here. I hate this Knightwalker woman. She doesn't deserve to have the name Erza.

After finishing my meal and I'm getting ready to leave. I've thanked Mira and about to say goodbye and head out when everyone is freaking out again.

Bisca's managed to disentangle herself from Alzack (I wish they could meet my Bisca and Alzack. Those guys are clearly a couple here.)

"Look, hon, it was crazy enough for those others to go off, but you're alone, and you're a kid." Oh great.

"I'm grateful for you for caring, but nobody knows me here. I'm good at sneaking around, and I might be a kid, but I just brought down a thief with only one other guild member. I'm an ice dragon slayer. I'll be fine." And I am good at sneaking around. It comes from not wanting to be around the creeps at Raven Tail.

Roly Gray looks upset. Oh darn. I thought he had left the room. I feel bad for him, but I also feel a bit creeped out that he was engaged to my counterpart and knew her for years. I'm wondering where Lyon is, then I remember that the other guilds have been wiped out. If he was a wizard, he's dead. I don't even know who this Lyon is or was or even if he existed, but that just makes me more determined to get out of here.

"I'm coming with you. Even though this is a bad idea, and maybe you can just stay here, but if not, well, I'm going." Roly. Okay I didn't see that one. Bringing him along would make things more dangerous, because the kingdom knows who all the Fairy Tail members are, he stands out and it will be a lot harder to hide with him with all those layers he wears, and on top of that, why would he want to torture himself, because every time he looks at me he looks like he's about to cry. I feel horrible just being around him.

I'm trying to explain why this is a bad idea, but Roly is just as stubborn as good old Earthland Gray is. He's polite, and not sarcastic, but deep down he's just as stubborn. I don't know why he even wants to come with me. If I was him, I'd be wanting me to go away.

"Look," I finally say after going over at least three times all the reasons why it's a bad idea and getting nowhere, "If you change to just two layers and disguise yourself you can go with me." I figure that's got to stop him. Earlier, he was begging to go along with Juvia on a job and she told him to get rid of most of the clothing and he couldn't do it. If he couldn't do it for his crush, he's not doing it for the Earthlander kid version of his dead fiancée.

Except I'm wrong. After looking back and forth from me to himself a few times he started stripping off the layers. He doesn't strip like Gray either. He slowly and methodically removes each piece and folds it carefully. I can't believe how much is adding to the pile here. I've counted seven pieces of clothing. He looks more Gray-like now that he's down to two. Juvia was not thrilled.

" _Excuse_ me? I see how things are, Surge. You won't ditch the layers for _me_ , but for this kid you'll look normal. Tch." Wow. My Juvia needs to meet this woman. She's so hardcore.

It's amazing how meeting Edolas versions of people make me miss people and now I want to see them. Like Laxus. I know he's got to be okay, but just thinking of him as a sickly twelve-year-old boy makes me wish I could just see him anyway.

So here we are. Roly and I. And it's weird because I know more ice make magic than he does, and I only know one spell. I learned ice make: prison from watching Gray, but it needs work. It might be scary if you're the same size as Happy, but that's about it.

It's awkward. At least he knows where the capital city is, but he keeps on trying to talk me out of going, and it's gotten old very quickly. It's surreal hearing Gray's voice say things like 'we can't win', or 'this is a bad idea. Can't we just hide somewhere?' Finally, I'm done.

"What did Natsu say to you when he told you why he was going?"

"That he had to help his friends."

"Well, that's what I'm doing. That's why you're going with me in a way, isn't it? It's because of your Alexa. You're doing it for her." I don't know where this brilliance comes in, but it all became clear as I was talking to him. It. Why else would he have come along? It's not for me.

"I'm not going to let it happen again."

"You're right. It's not going to happen again. Because we're two different people, with different destinies. The Laxus from Earthland is older than me and a lot stronger than me. If anything, he'd be protecting me. Just like you're not the same person as the Gray I know, who incidentally is one of the people I need to help save."

"It's freezing. How can you walk around like that?" He's shivering, and he put on that huge duffle coat for his second layer. I'm in a cotton tee shirt with a light jacket on top, because it's nice out. Okay, so I've also gotten desensitized to the cold since after the lacrima was installed. I eat ice in all weather, and roar ice from my mouth.

"See what I mean? If I was walking around with Fullbuster he'd be half naked already, and not complaining about the cold. We're all different."

"Fullbuster?"

"That's Gray's last name. See? You're different. Do you fight with Natsu ever?"

"Natsu? Are you crazy? He's my friend. He's the one who's helped me the most when I've been down. Why would we fight?"

"Okay, so let's just say there isn't a day where Earthland Gray and Natsu aren't fighting. They're friends too, but they fight. They probably couldn't stop if they tried."

It's taking forever to get to this capital. We've been walking for hours, and the stores don't take jewels here. Luckily for me, Roly is a nice guy and didn't mind getting me something to eat. What I really like about him, is how he let me do stuff to him Gray would never in a million years let. I put lipstick on him, gave him my #1 granddaughter cap and my purple sunglasses. I didn't go crazy, since the whole point is to keep him from being noticed after all, but I had fun.

At one point I decided to ask him about Lyon. Big mistake.

"Lyon's dead. He was in a different guild. We went to the same school growing up, and we both had the same mentor. He was my best friend." Ow. Best friend and fiancée both dead? Poor guy. Let me guess. The mentor was Master Ur. She's probably dead too. Better not ask about her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know. He's alive on Earthland? What's he like?"

"He's about your height, and-"

"I mean, is your Gray friends with him or does he also fight with him like he does Natsu?" How should I answer it? The fake way or the real way? I'll go for real.

"They have a complicated history but they're together now."

"Together as in _together_?"

"Yeah. They're a couple."

"Oh-kay. I didn't see that one coming." That makes two of us. "I guess we really are different. I loved Lyon, but not like that."

And after forever of walking and hearing Roly complain and fret, we're finally in the capital city, and we've found a huge lacrima, which Roly says was not there the last time he was there a month ago. Between that and the huge crowd around it, I know that's got to be my friends and my city, and I'm feeling angry. And just when I'm really starting to seethe, I feel a hand on my shoulder and a familiar gruffy voice.

"Hey. Alexa. You're here too?" Gajeel?

"Gajeel? I mean, you're _my_ Gajeel?"

"Gihee. Never knew you felt that way about me, kid, but you're a little young for me."

"That's not what I meant!" Okay. This is really Gajeel Redfox in the flesh. So, it's Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gajeel and I? Are only the dragon slayers and exceeds are not in that lacrima?

Gajeel has come up with a plan to free everyone from the lacrima with his counterpart who is a journalist. (which is where my brain explodes. Who'd be talented enough to make this stuff up? Gajeel as a _journalist_?) Only a dragon slayer can break the lacrima, according to Mystogan.

Roly's freaking. He's used up all his bravery by travelling with me.

"We can't do that! We'll be arrested!"

"Well. That's the plan, bub. You don't have to stick around if you don't like it."

"You Earthlanders are crazy! Don't you value your _lives_?" Gajeel's lifted him up by the collar.

"Excuse you, but the whole point of doing this is because we value lives. Nobody's asking you to be here." Roly looks annoyed but is sticking with us.

And after a properly planned diversion, and help from Gajeel the journalist who looks kind of cool, we're both attacking the lacrima, and that huge thing was just two people? Not that I'm complaining, but where is everyone else? It's Erza and Gray. There must be another lacrima somewhere else with everyone and everything else in Magnolia including Gray's shirt, because it's certainly not on him.

The two Grays are looking at each other. Okay, that's probably weird for them, but we've got too much to do. I take Roly aside to talk privately.

"Look, Roly. I think you should go back to your guild. I'm going to go with my Gray and Erza. Thank you so much for going with me here though. I really appreciate it."

"Of - of course. Just be safe. And is that really _me_?" He's so shocked looking at his Earthlander self, he doesn't even ask me why I'm calling him Roly, which is good.

"Yep. That's him. Notice the lack of shirt."

"I heard that." Whoops. "And I might not be wearing a shirt, but he's wearing a heavy winter coat in warm weather." He should have seen him nine layers earlier. Poor Roly. He's so sweet and gone through so much.

Now I'm headed with Gray and Erza to find our friends, and it's creepy when we find them, because there's that horrible Knightwalker woman. It's Erza and Erza.

When I introduce myself, Knightwalker says "Oh, how nice. I'm pretty sure I killed you already, but I don't mind a repeat performance."

And I'm thinking okay, _let's go_ , but Gray and Erza and Lucy (Lucy!) have got other ideas, and Gray is dragging me along with them. Literally, because I want revenge.

"Lex, you need to stay with us. It's dangerous." Like I didn't know? Who was in Edolas for hours now and who just came out of the lacrima? I know Gray is just worried, but still.

Wendy and Natsu have been taken somewhere and we need to find them. We've been running towards where they're supposed to be held, when I'm grabbed from behind and pulled into a deserted narrow hallway. Whoever he is has a lot of callouses on his hand, which is firmly covering my mouth.

"Don't yell or say anything."

That voice. No. Way. But it is. It's Merek, or at least it's the Edolas version of him. He has the same face as he does in my dreams. That same sandy hair color, ruddy complexion, and freckles. He's alive here and I'm dead. We're like a see saw. He seems to know me, and he's looking at me with a very angry face.

"Who are you? You're supposed to be dead." Oh great. I'm going to have to fight this guy now. I can tell by his uniform that he's part of their military.

"I'm Alexa Dreyar. Who are you?" Even though I know who is. Okay I don't. I know who he would be on Earthland but not here.

"My name is Merek Rose. Alexa Breyer died two years ago, and I'm the one who killed her."


	16. Part I Chapter 16

Part I Chapter 16

Merek is staring at me, and I can't tell if he's angry at me or just upset. He has a nice grip on me, and he's not letting go so fast.

"What are you talking about?"

"You must be the Earthland version of Alexa Heller. You're younger, then she was, but I know you're her. It was April 21st, two years ago. She probably would have survived too, if it wasn't for her weaker younger brother." And I'm feeling creeped out because April 21st is my birthday, but here it's my death day.

Merek wants to kill me too. It's so obvious how this is my fate to be killed here, for what I indirectly did to the other Merek. Our lives are connected by death. I had so much I wanted to do. Grow up, amaze everyone with amazing magical power I would develop and then I'd go, off into the sunset with the wizard of my dreams. But it's all just death now. Father was right. I'm weak and I'll die a weakling in a foreign land. Not that I'm going to go quietly though.

"I thought Knightwalker killed her." Isn't that what Mira had said?

"Yeah, well, she had some help."

"You were the one who followed them."

"Something like that."

'Well," I'm feeling myself get angrier and louder with every word, "I'm a dragon slayer and I'm not going to just hand myself over on a platter to you, sir, because you're messing with a Fai-" I never realized how large his hands are. But then again, when we're chatting in my dreams, he's not trying to shut me up.

"I told you not to yell. I'm not going to kill you. You've got it completely wrong. I'm going to help you."

" _What_?"

"I didn't join the Royal Army to kill women and children. Every night I have nightmares about you and your brother, and all the other people I've helped kill. I'm married. I have a kid. I wanted to serve my country. I didn't want to kill innocent people. Is your brother alive where you're from?"

"Yeah. He's 23, big, tall, very strong. He's a lightning dragon slayer."

"Good. Look. I'm going to help you rescue your dragon slayer friends. If anyone here finds out you're also a dragon slayer, you'll be in trouble. I don't know much, but I'm a major, so I know a little. They're extracting the magic power out of them. I'm not sure why. It's nothing good. I could hear their screams from far away." _Screams_? Oh no! Natsu. Wendy.

"Just take me to them. Please."

And the closer we get, the louder the screams are. What are they doing to Natsu and Wendy? It sounds so painful. We've finally found them and are attacking this short ugly man and Merek is helping, which is bad. I guess I understand Roly more and why he helped me, because Merek can't die here too. No way. He must have a future at least somewhere. Somebody is about to attack Merek and I instinctively block the attack.

"Not here! You're living here!"

Merek is looking at me confused.

And then Gray and Lucy are here. Gray is freeing Natsu and Wendy and trying to feed them the power pills or whatever they're called. I guess it's good Mystogan stuffed one down my throat back on Earthland, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to use my magic at all.

"Lex, where did you go and -who the hell are _you_?" Gray is in angry protective brother mode. Lucy is also looking a little confused.

"It's ok, he's a friend." How do I handle this? "This is Merek Rose. He knew the Edolas versions of Laxus and I. It's a bit complicated."

"Merek, as in _Merek_?"

"No, Gray. Merek as in some other random guy who didn't die because of me." Oh no. I didn't just say that out loud, did I? I really hate swearing. It's used way too excessively, and usually unnecessarily. Except that right now I kind of want to say maybe just one, because I really hadn't planned on telling Merek about his Earthland self, except I can't. So, I'm thinking Croup. Croup croup croup croup _croup_!

And now Merek's looking at me, in a questioning manner. Everyone's gone off. Well I'll have to catch up. Gray won't be happy.

"I guess you probably want to know what I'm talking about." I keep on checking to see if anyone's coming, as we walk away. We can't be found after helping Natsu and Wendy escape.

"The thing is, Merek. On Earthland you were an ice dragon slayer."

"Seriously?"

'Yeah. And we're connected in a way. He wanted to join a wizarding guild, so he could earn a living. It's a bit complicated but you went to my father's guild. My father wanted me to have the same magic this Merek had. He tricked him into giving permission to take out his magic. There were researchers who had an experimental method for extracting magic from a dragon slayer. Something went wrong, and he died. It's my fault he's dead.

"What are you even talking about?"

"I killed-"

"You didn't. Your father did. Or maybe those researchers did, but you didn't, and I might not be the same person, but if it were me I'd want you to use my magic. I wouldn't want it to go to waste. And I'm going to keep helping you."

Oh great. And he's got another chance now, because we've somehow stumbled across a commander of the Royal Army.

"Rose. What are you doing here? Why haven't you captured the Earthlander?"

"Because I quit! Alexa, show me what you can do!" He's showing me what he can do, and it's impressive. I don't know what he just did but he just knocked out the commander. Not surprisingly, the commander wasn't alone, which is where I come in.

The trouble for Merek is he's now in as much as danger as everyone else. I can't worry about that now. Time to get going.

"Ice dragon swirling hail!"

That causes enough of a diversion. I've completely lost the others or know how to find them. I really wish I knew how to make an ice floor though. I must get Gray to teach me that. Oh well.

We've found a place to hide. I'm catching my breath and trying to ignore the fact that I'm parched.

"Why did you do that, Merek? Now they're after you!"

"I'm done helping murder innocent people. Right when I saw you I knew. I had wanted to quit already, but you were a sign."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes a lot of sense. Every night I dream the Edolas version of you and your brother being killed again. Then I saw you. If that's not a sign I don't know what one is."

"Whatever you say. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a grown man. I'm just curious. Could my Earthlander self really do the attacks you did?"

"Well, yeah. Kerachglace taught you that. She was an ice dragon and sort of like your adoptive mother."

"Wow." He seems so surprised and excited.

"I don't want to repeat myself, but I don't see why the Merek of Earthland wouldn't want you to use his powers."

"But he died pointlessly."

"Not because of _you_. And if you don't use his magic it will just be wasted. My mother always told me if you don't use your talents, you've wasted your life. Keep on using your dragon slayer magic. For him."

"Okay. When you put it that way it sounds a bit silly for me to try and do anything else."

We've left the castle and we're walking to his house, where he and his wife Thalia live together with their two-year-old son Yole. She's so welcoming even if she's obviously confused about who I am, but she knows about my Edolas counterpart. It's odd being introduced in terms of somebody dead. She seems to take the news of his quitting his service in the army okay, but I can tell she's worried. They seem sweet together, and he's great with his son. Watching him lift him up the in air and making him smile makes me wonder how Merek's widow and son on Earthland is doing.

She's fed us and given me a bed to rest. Two hours later, I wake up in a panic. I've written a letter to Merek, and about to leave.

"Where exactly are you going? Don't tell me you were about to sneak out."

"I need to find my friends."

"I told you. I'm going with you."

"But your wife. Your son."

"They know all about it. Thalia understands. I have to do this."

I can tell from the way he's talking he's not going to give up anytime soon.

"Okay. I should go back to the castle to find Gray and the others."

"Fine. Let's go." He looks so much more like the Merek of Earthland when he's wearing regular clothing.

By the time I've found Natsu, Gray and Lucy, they're going with somebody named Coco to try and stop the lacrima from crashing into some place called Extalia, which is where the exceeds are from, and we tag along.

And trying to stop a huge mass from crashing into something else when gravity isn't on your side isn't something I'd suggest anyone doing. We're all trying to push, and suddenly all these exceeds show up and it's still not enough.

Then the next thing I know is the lacrima has gone back to Earthland and I'm with the rest of the dragon slayers. We're trying to fight the king in this enormous machine. I can't remember what it's called. Nessun Dorma maybe? Gajeel is eating the thing. Darn. I should have gotten Gray to make me some ice. I'm totally running out of magic power, but somehow Natsu finds some (from _tomorrow_? Did he just say that? And does it matter?)

And then islands are falling out of the sky and everything seems to be falling apart. Merek is starting to worry about Thalia and Yole. All the magic is leaving Edolas, and Natsu came up with this wacky plan to pretend he's a demon and caused all the damage. It was all to get the people of Edolas to accept Mystogan as their leader. And I'm glowing, and so is everyone from Earthland. It's kind of creepy, but we're slowly being dragged away from Edolas, because it's not just everything with magic but everyone with magic that is being sucked out.

Merek's looking up at me and crying, and then I realize so am I.

"Merek, please be healthy. Live a long happy life with your family." It sounds corny, but I mean it with all my heart. There's something about being propelled forcefully from somewhere which is brings out the sap in all of us.

"Alexa, grow up and be strong and keep using your magic, for Merek and for me." Which would be funny because he's Merek too, except it isn't because I'm too busy crying.

Roly is down there with the rest of Edolas Fairy Tail, all fully layered again, and waving at me, and I'm waving back. Is it just me or is Edolas Juvia looking a little more loving towards him? Yeah, it's probably just me, but I'd like to think there'll be happiness for him finally.

Gray's trying to give them a message about how magic isn't the main point. It's friendship, and I'm thinking, well, that's easy for you to say, seeing you get to keep your magic, but the thing is, he is right.

 **Nessun Dorma is a reference to the famous aria from the opera Turandot. (Yes, I know it's called the Dorma Anim, but couldn't resist.)**

 **At first, I was going to completely skip the Edolas arc, and just have her be part of the huge lacrima, but then I remembered Alexa's a dragon slayer. I'm not sure if Hiro Mashima would have included second generation dragon slayers the same way as first-generation ones because neither Laxus or Cobra are in Magnolia at this point, so I just went with the idea that she would not have been in the lacrima.**

 **I'm trying very hard not to duplicate the wheel here, and I'm hoping that any time I'm including things from the arcs, I'm focusing mostly on my own story. I wasn't sure what to do with Edolas, and then I thought of using Merek and the whole thing came together.**

 **My sister used to have a cat which she nicknamed Roly, because he was a big cat, so I'm doubly amused by having Alexa call Edo Gray that.**

 **This is the penultimate chapter to part I, but I've finished the roughs up through part III and only made it through the Grand Magic Games. It's getting a lot bigger than I realized it would.**


	17. Part I Chapter 17

Part I Chapter 17

We're home, and it's almost like we never left, except for the huge influx of exceeds, who were all sucked out with us. Gajeel is so excited that he has his own exceed now and Lisanna is alive! She had never died after all but had been in Edolas this whole time. It was at first so shocking. Now I kind of know how Roly felt when he met me, but Lisanna was our Lisanna, and she never died at all.

Gray ran off to Margaret Town to look for Lyon, soon after we got back. He freaked out when I told him Lyon was dead in Edolas, and I get it. I wish I could just see Laxus, so I can tell myself he really is alright, after knowing his Edolas counterpart isn't alive. It's silly, but there you are. It's like dreaming about somebody dying and wanting just to make sure they're okay. And I miss him. I even miss him teasing me. I'm going to have to get Freed to tell me where he is if he knows, because this one-sided communication sucks.

It's almost time for the S-class trials. That time where three quarters of the guild suddenly realizes they were supposed to be getting stronger the entire year, and now they're only a few weeks to really show Gramps what they can do, so they go on job after job, which is kind of silly, since Gramps is judging them by how they've done the entire year. It's like when you have a dentist appointment and suddenly you remember you were supposed to not just brush but floss too, so for three days you floss your teeth three times a day, but when you get to your appointment you realize you haven't fooled your dentist at all.

It's fun watching the whirlwind of activity though. It's such a different feeling with so many people crowded by the request board rushing off to do a job and then coming back and repeating the cycle. Poor Lucy has no clue what's going on. I was about to tell her what the deal is when Mira shushed me. She wants it to be a surprise for her. I don't really see the point. At this point she's not going to be going for S-class yet anyway.

Another annoyance about this period is most people stop working in teams, in favor of working on their own. Even the thunder legion isn't available to go on jobs with me, so I've been spending a lot of time trying to master some of the classic Fiore folk songs that aren't as famous, so I can vary what I perform in South Gate park. I've been going to South Gate Park a couple of times a week and having a blast and earning jewels too.

The weeks have gone by so fast that I barely made it to the guild hall for the official S-class candidates announcements by Gramps. Gildarts even came back for the announcement which makes me blush all over, because the last time he was there guess who told him I have a crush on him? Yeah, _gee thanks_ Cana. Last time I play Truth or Dare with _you_. He saw me and came over to me with this huge grin on this face, and I was in awe thinking wow, it's Gildarts in the flesh!

Until he said "So, Alexa. Cana told me everything. I'm so flattered." And he's standing there patting my head, while my face is turning the color of a strawberry, and I'm thinking violent thoughts involving my hands tightening slowly around Cana's throat, and trying to lie my way out of this.

"Actually, I think Cana heard it wrong. She heard Gildarts what I meant is uh… you know Krillharts from Quatro Asparagus." But Gildarts had already moved on. Well, the embarrassment is real, but at least it's mine. Oh please. Like that made it better. And then I remembered it's Quatro Cerberus isn't it. Oh well. And Krillharts sounds so made up.

So here we all are, and there's Gildarts too, and I'm turning red again remembering him patting my head like, well, like I'm the 13-year-old kid I am.

But it doesn't matter, because OMG Gray is in the S-Class Trial! And so is Natsu! And Levy and Cana! (okay I've forgiven her) and Elfman and so is FREED! And Mest who was in it last year wasn't he? Can't remember much about him.

My informal performances in the South Gate Park have gone so well. I met someone named Mr. Grant who wants to promote me at a music festival in Crocus as The Girl Troubadour of Fiore. I'm a little nervous, because it's one thing to perform at the local park, it's another thing to perform at a real venue in the capital city. It's going to be just me, a guitar and an amplification lacrima.

Which is good, because Gramps isn't letting me go to Tenrou Island. He says the only reason he let me go in past years was because he had to watch me, and now I'm old enough he can leave me behind. This Crocus gig was meant to be, because the festival starts the day after everyone leaves for the trials.

I love all these Fiore classics. The ones I sing are all stories about adventures or folk tales. I love how a song can take you on a journey and how I get to be the one to take people there. I must figure out how to incorporate some magic in as well. Dragon slayer magic is a little bit too destructive though. I'll have to figure something out. Maybe Lyon might be willing to teach me how to do some simple spells, seeing Gray still refuses.

It was exciting surprising Gray with my full half of the rent this month. He's so busy training with Loke and then running off to be with Lyon, or he's here with Lyon and I'm at Fairy Hills staying with Wendy. I've barely seen him. He and Lyon seem happier now, which is good. I thought he'd be annoyed that I wanted to pay the full 70,000 jewels, but he's so busy and distracted he took the money without even looking at it. Yes. I've been wanting to pay my full portion of the rent for months now.

Wendy and I have gotten close the last few months, although now she's also busy but I've tagged along the last week when she's been training with Mest. We have a lot in common. It's nice to connect with a girl my age.

I've been thinking of Merek on Edolas and his telling me to use Merek's magic. I haven't had too many flashbacks to his life lately. I guess being so busy has its perks.

I went to go to Hargeon to see everyone off. Gray had already left a day early, so he could be with Lyon. They really are so cute together now that Lyon isn't being an idiot.

It was a bit of a detour on the way to Crocus, but I wanted to see them off. It was weird how it was snowing in Magnolia and now it's kind of warm, although very windy, and the waves looks so large.

And now as I've headed to Crocus for five days I'm a little bit nervous, which doesn't help the nausea. I'm really going to the capital to perform. But as I said to my mirror this morning: 'Hi. I'm Alexa Dreyar the Dangerous Ice Dragon, and if you're not concerned about my powers, well maybe you should be, because I'm fierce and I'm also drop dead gorgeous.' and you know what? I _am_.

 **This is the end of Part I.**

 **Thank you all who are reading and hopefully enjoying the story so far.**


	18. Part II Chapter 1

Part II Alexa

 _5 years later_

Chapter 1

For my 19th birthday this spring, instead of getting a present from anybody, I think I'd just rather skip the following:

A visit from dear old Dad. He skipped #14 and #16, but showed up to #15, and #17 so the pattern is with me, but he's always enjoyed being unpredictable so who knows. Each visit he made sure to tell me how weak I was, and that the proof was that I couldn't get a job as a wizard, and therefore had to resort to singing. Never mind how I'm so successful I'm able to pay the entire rent on the apartment easily each month, have plenty enough for everything I need, while also letting me give a portion to the guild. I think he has a checklist he brings with him for his visits. ("Things to do on Alexa's birthday: A. Say hello. B. Mention she's weak. C. Mention what a shame it was you put the lacrima in her because all she is a travelling singer. D. Threaten to take the lacrima out.) Try telling him that there are practically no jobs requests coming in, and that Bisca and Alzack have a child to take care of and almost nobody has the income I have. Except for maybe Nab. I don't know what that guy lives on.

An agent who thinks they should be telling me what to do. Mr. Grant stopped being my agent four months ago. He was lovely. Very lovely. He just wanted me to be The Girl Troubadour of Fiore until my 80th birthday. I'm 19. It's time to expand the repertoire. Luckily for me, the contract was expiring right when I discovered Rosie Thorn, who is giving me creative control, and a few months beforehand, I had bought a lot of music at auction, too. None of the songs look familiar, and none are by Fiore composers. They went for so little, and so much of it is usable. I've just had to spend the time with the guitar playing through the material, which is what I call a relaxing afternoon.

Dad will stay away. Yes. This is worth two entries.

I'm in Hargeon looking out at the waves and the boats and dreaming. It's ridiculous, but part of me thinks that if I look hard enough I'll see a big boat come ashore with everyone missing on it, and this whole nightmare will finally be over, because everyone who went to Tenrou Island never returned. It's x789. This year's going to be the year they come back. Gramps. Laxus, Gray, Freed, Mira, Juvia and everyone else.

Tonight's my first concert in Hargeon using some of the new material, because I have more things to sing about than the girl troubadour used to sing. Friends, being strong, loss and maybe some love songs, because why not, and yeah because maybe I have inspiration for them: a blonde inspiration, who is gorgeous, cocky, and owner of some of the most defined abdominal muscles I've seen in quite some time.

I met him a couple of years ago. He's a year younger than I am, and it's kind of a long year in terms of maturity, but he's gorgeous, strong and a dragon slayer. Daddy should be proud. That's hardly why I like him though. He could be the weakest wizard in Earthland, and I still would be drawn to him. There's just something about the way he is that gets me. He has this charisma.

Okay, so we're not really dating yet, although I've been training with him and his good friend for two years.

He's Sting Eucliffe, the white dragon slayer. It's embarrassing, but I'm still not still not quite sure what a white dragon slayer really means. It's weird because this friend of his, Rogue Cheney, is a shadow dragon slayer. His messy black hair is always covering at least half his face. They're total opposites. I have no clue how they get along as well as they do. To be perfect opposites though, either Sting should be a light dragon slayer or Rogue should be the black dragon slayer. Oh well. Life never works so neatly.

I remember how we met. I used to train in this valley maybe 25 kilometers from Magnolia. I hadn't been there in months, and decided to train there, and in the meantime Sting and Rogue had discovered it and liked it for the same reasons I did. I was surprised to meet other dragon slayers, and we got along and decided to start training. Okay so Sting and I got along. Rogue kept his dissatisfaction to himself at that point. It didn't last long though before he made himself clear that he couldn't stand me, and there isn't much love lost from my end either. He speaks in this low monotone voice which is unnerving. And if that wasn't enough, he has red eyes, and he always seems to be glaring at me when Sting isn't noticing, which is often. At first, I went out of my way to try and be friendly with him, but he would make subtle jokes at my expense; the type where it's hard to really pinpoint how he's making fun of you, but you know he is anyway? It's weird, but I keep getting the feeling he's jealous of me.

Well back off, Cheney. Sting's mine. So, okay, maybe not quite mine, although lately I've got this feeling that maybe he might be thinking of me as more than just sparring partners.

So back to Hargeon. I'm thinking of before everything changed; before I found out what happened on Tenrou Island, when I got my first gig at the Crocus Festival of Music. It was three days of music at the Crocus Center for the Performing Arts.

I felt like I was at the candy store, and everything's free for a limited time. All these famous performers from all over Fiore mingling with new and upcoming musicians like myself. I had gone from singing at the local park to playing two different programs at the festival in the capital.

I'd never been to Crocus before, and I still remember how exciting everything was. The cafés and all the tourist attractions like the Domus Flau, this huge outdoor arena and the Crocus Gardens in front of Mercurius, the castle where the king of Fiore lives.

Laki had found me a place to stay at a friend of hers who lives in a basement apartment a couple of kilometers from where I was performing.

Everything was so vibrant, and I was so excited with life. I felt like my friends are having their s-trials, well this is sort of like my first trial as a musician.

The performances themselves were amazing. I started out sure I was going to mess up because of performing in front of so many people, but by the time I got to the first chorus things just clicked. I got on stage and I was home. Okay, it's not home the way Fairy Tail is or my magic is, it's kind of like this fancy vacation home maybe, which is a funny way to describe the primary way I make my living, but there you go.

Then I came home and - and I'm not going to think about that now. I've got a concert to prepare for.


	19. Part II Chapter 2

Part II Chapter 2

One of the most successful things I've done since I got back from Crocus was being the matchmaker for Bisca and Alzack Connell. It was getting ridiculous. It was almost half a year after the disappearance. They were doing their usual routine of sitting at the same table and taking turns pining for each other, while pretending that they didn't like each other. At this point I wanted to smash their faces together and tell them: Hello! Get with the program!

Finally, when I couldn't stand it any longer, I went up to Bisca when Alzack wasn't around, which is hard to do because they take jobs together and are always together at the guild.

"Bisca" I said excitedly, like the newly 14-year-old girl I was, if Alzack asked you out, would you say yes?" I'm just that brilliant.

"What are you even talking about? Alzack isn't interested in me." Because she was the queen of denial then.

"I happen to know that Alzack wants to ask you out. Would you say yes?" And this wasnt really lying, because everyone in the freaking guild knew he wanted to ask her out.

"Well, okay." She answered with this fake calmness, when she was obviously freaking out inside.

And I'm thinking, this is so simple. Why didn't somebody else didn't think of it first?

I waited for the opportunity when Alzack would be alone, and told him, "Bisca says if you asked her out she'd say yes!" That was the most stressful 2 hours and 30 minutes by the way. I remember sitting in the guild hall waiting for an eternity for Bisca to just go out already.

After taking forever to convince him I was telling the truth, he finally got the courage to ask her out, and she did say yes, and the wedding was sweet, although not nearly as wild as a Fairy Tail wedding should be. Gray and Natsu would have been brawling. Erza would be protecting her cake. Cana would be protecting her barrel. Mira would be singing. People would be trying not to hear Gajeel perform. Max would have been - oh wait, Max was there.

Anyway, the point isn't to talk about all the missing people, but it's like that time I tried to get Juvia to stop talking about Gray. The train just keeps going back to flipping Hargeon, even when you want to go to Crocus. Which is funny, because here I am in Hargeon, looking at the waves, waiting for them to bring me everyone on a large boat.

Because of course I'm thinking of this again. I've arrived hours before I needed to show up for rehearsal and makeup, because it's December 16th, the day they all disappeared, and I knew I'd get here early, so I could stand here alone for a while, look at the boats moored at the port, and then get something to eat before heading to the club.

So is there any point of trying to keep the memories back?

When I got home from Crocus, it had been five days since they had left. I figured they would have gotten home by now, so it was a bit weird when I walked into the apartment and it had that cold empty feeling when nobody's been home for days. I needed to go grocery shopping, but I decided to head to the guild first for a quick bite to eat, and to find out who made S-class. S-class. Gray leaving his clothes everywhere. All the things that seemed so important back then.

The first thing I noticed about the guild was the quiet. The second was Lyon. What was he doing here? It looked like he was taking a nap. He was resting his head in his arms on a table. That probably should have been my first clue that something was wrong.

And then again that quiet. And the growing realization that maybe there's ten people in the whole guild hall, and how big this place looks when it's practically empty.

And then Bisca coming up to me, hugging me and crying.

And the few other people there avoiding eye contact. Something happened. Something they all knew about and they didn't know how to tell me.

And this indefinable fear which was slowly getting more powerful.

I'm not even sure who told me. Was it Master Macao? Except he wasn't master yet.

I remember now. Somebody -maybe Vijeeter? - handed me the newest Sorcerer Weekly, and it said on the cover _Twenty Members of Fairy Tail Disappear Without Trace_.

It's like you're sleeping and having a nightmare, but nobody can wake you up. Unless I'm in the middle of one of the longest dreams in Earthland history.

And I know I'm not. Because it's been five years. I've had acne, and I've grown four inches.

Then I went over to Lyon and woke him up. He looked like a mess, and he's always immaculately dressed. His clothing was wrinkled, his eyes were puffy, and his hair was all over the place.

I remember he had this weak smile, like he was trying to be normal when there is no normal anymore.

He had been waiting for me to come back from Crocus. He never did tell me how long he had been sitting there in the guild hall, but it must have been hours. I don't know how we got back to my apartment. It just happened. He immediately collapsed on Gray's bed and cried. I remember he had some of Gray's clothing that he had brought back to Magnolia, like this silver shimmery button-down blouse Gray had bought for the trip. I remember it from when Gray was trying to decide what shirt to wear it before he left, and how amused I was by how out of character he seemed to be. It was painful to watch Lyon lying there clinging to it. I was still in shock. We were both so lost and unmoored back then.

And right after that, I was looking through the mail and found the letter from Laxus saying he was going to Tenrou to visit the first master's grave, and the one line I clearly remember was, "Figure it couldn't hurt." Well, I want to say to him. You were wrong. I had wondered when I read the Sorcerer Weekly heading if there was a misprint, because weren't 19 people on the island not 20? Well, wonder no longer.

That's when I went to bed and felt like never getting up again.

 **I didn't connect the waves of Hargeon and grieving on purpose, but I'm realizing how the imagery works well. At least in my experience, grief has come in waves where sometimes you think you're fine and then wham you're not. Since Fairy Tail's main characters were all on Tenrou Island, you don't really get a sense of the grief everyone else might have had people left behind (aside from Romeo not crying for seven years and when everyone finds Reedus's drawings and it kicks in) which I wanted to convey with this section.**


	20. Part II Chapter 3

Part II Chapter 3

But enough of all that. Here I am in Hargeon, about to say goodbye to the Girl Troubadour of Fiore forever. It's ridiculous how nervous I feel. I feel more nervous than I did that first time performing in Crocus. I've got thick black eyeliner on and red lipstick. My long blonde hair is in an up do to the side. The look is supposed to be "the girl has grown up." Anything remotely girly in my hair or attire have been taken out. No more frills, lace, and definitely no braids.

I'm wearing fishnet stockings, a black leather mini skirt that's just above my knees, a daring off the shoulder gold shimmering top and three inch heels. I think I'm taller than Gray in them. I'll just kick them to the side when I get to the dancing section of the show.

Oh crap, if this fails, I am so dead, because I can't go back to that troubadour stuff. It was fun. It was successful, but I've been ready for a change for a year now. The ad campaign was pretty clear, so the audiences should be somewhat prepared, although of course we tried to go for mysterious as well, because we want them to come and find out what the big deal is.

And here I am. I love this band. It's a drummer and a keyboardist and a bassist, and I'm still doing guitar except for the numbers I'm dancing in.

I think one of the reasons my shows did so well, aside from people having a nostalgia fest, was that I always brought them into the show. I made it folksy. I talked in between and told stories, and I'm sort of doing the grown up version now. I'm basically critiquing the songs; saying funny things about them.

The first song is I think about a woman coming out of a book and into the so called _Sensual World_. So I actually come out of a book when I sing it.

What's amazing is that I've got a manager that lets me do all this stuff. Rosie told me she'll only get involved if it really bombs.

What's nice and horrible at the same time is audiences are very clear about whether they like things or not, so it doesn't take long to find out if something works or not, and Hargeon is a good test audience. They tend to be loyal and involved, two things a performer values in an audience.

By the time I get to the end of the set and I'm hearing cries for an encore, I know I've done well.

And for my sake and the guild's sake, I have to do well.

I'm just glad I'm not Master Macao. He has the most thankless job in Magnolia. It's like he can do no right. The only people who like him are the magic council, because nobody's complaining about us causing damage anymore.

Everybody else complains. Not like there's so much of everybody. I'd say 75% of the guild, not counting our missing members, have left for greener pastures, and our guild hall, with its stage and pool and other amenities is broken and in foreclosure.

Master Macao found us a nice reasonably sized hall, but it's in the middle of nowhere, and it came with a chicken coop, because we'll take any income opportunity out there. Okay, so in fact, I have no clue why we have chickens. It's a bit run down, but it has more than enough room to meet our needs, especially seeing we're a lot smaller than we used to be. This doesn't stop some guild members complaining about the chickens and being in the middle of nowhere, and the towns people complain about us being weak and useless. They've mainly switched to using Twilight Ogre, a guild I'd like to ignore for now.

After the show, Rosie and I are going over the schedule. Today was Hargeon, tomorrow is Clover, the next day Onibas and then two days later back home to Magnolia.

In between Onibas and Magnolia, I'm supposed to be getting together with Sting and Rogue for a full day of training. Most days I put in a few hours in the morning by myself, but it helps to train with others, and it gives me an excuse to be with one of the most amazing people in Fiore.

And then when I'm really lucky and I'm in Margaret Town when Jura's in town, he'll train with me too.

So, Sting and Rogue. They're known as the Twin Dragon Slayers. Now that they're in a so called proper guild, they've got proper names. I find it kind of ridiculous. These guys are twins the way Gray is my brother. Yes, he's like another brother, but nobody would think my name was Fullbuster.

Which isn't the case with Sting and I. It's kind of creepy. Everyone who sees us together thinks I'm his sister. We're talking about random people on the street. "Oh, that's so nice. I love seeing a brother and sister getting along so well." Sorry. He looks nothing like me, because that would just be gross; like I was attracted to my brother or something. Although it was funny, because somebody must have recognized me, and had no clue that Laxus and I had a younger brother, Sting _Dreyar_." Okay. So I found it a lot more amusing than Sting did. Seriously though. Sting Dreyar. It's hilarious, although he totally fails the eyebrow test.

One amazing thing is I've found this wonderful cure for nausea, and now that I travel everywhere it no longer affects me anymore. It's amazing. Okay, and if you believe that, Mercurius is up for sale for a low low, price.

No. I _haven't_ found a cure for nausea. I'm just taking more trains, because I'm performing everywhere, and at leat three days out of the week. We call this masochism, children.

I did figure out a way to not get headaches afterward. I sit on the train and concentrate on breathing the entire time. So, yeah, I'm not the greatest conversationalist on trains. Not like I was before, but at least before I could answer questions. Now it's like "Alexa, can we work on the set list order now?' and I'm responding 'umn urgh umn' or something else unintelligible.

And if you had massive headaches after train rides you would do the same.

I've completed my first concert and feeling sweaty but exhilerated. I'm wondering what Gray would have thought of it. Would he also want me to be the girl troubadour forever? He never saw me perform who went to Tenrou did. I'm almost 19. I'm probably older than Gray was when he disappeared. What about Laxus? He probably would look disapprovingly on my fishnets, heels and mini skirt. He should be 28 now. Oh well. Sorry, bro. Let's make a deal. You come back here, and I'll reconsider.

"Hey, babe. Nice show." I know that deep voice. It's Sting. Okay. Keep cool. OMG this guy is wearing one of those shirts that completely show his midriff. It has a fur fringe, kind of like what Laxus owned, but his top is fitted, as opposed to that silly huge monstrosity Laxus wore. Damn, I miss him, with his earphones and his lightning scar. I'm really getting off track. I need to concentrate on this incredibly hot guy who's right in front of me.

"Hey. You came? No Rogue?" I'm a bit surprised he's alone. I don't think I've ever seen them when they're not together.

"We're not tied at the hip."

"Are you sure about that? You're practically siamese twins. And Lector?"

"This isn't really Rogue's scene, and Lector's with Frosch." I didn't think this was Sting's scene either. He looks a bit uncomfortable. Meanwhile, I think he likes to tease me by wearing shirts like this. HIs muscles are rippling.

"Like what you see?" Oh great, am I that noticeable? And does he have to smirk so much at me? Well you know what? It's about time I used the direct approach. My birthday is in four months. I'm a mature adult now.

"You know what, Sting? I do."

"I kind of like what I'm seeing too."

I've always been squeamish at people kissing in public, so I have to apologize to any people who happened to be around outside The Warfield at about 12:30 am December 17, x789. My thoughts went sort of like this: This is kissing? It feels so nice. He feels so nice. Oh shit oh shit this is really happening. Does Rogue know? Damn you Cheney, get out of my head. I couldn't care less. Oh, his hair feels so good when I run my fingers through it, and his scent should be bottled. Seriously, it would sell. Scent of Sting. And I can't quite figure out what he smells like, but it's so good.

Okay. We need to breathe. No we don't. Okay so we do, but kissing is right after in importance. I mean, why would anyone want to stop? I think my next show should be us up there kissing.

Finally we're stopping, and we're just looking at each other. I think he finally realized I'm a girl or something. Unless he'd already realized before, and just sort of kept it hidden, kind of like, well, like how I hid my feelings for him.

"I've been wanting to do that forever." Wow. Forever. He really likes me. For once I think I'm dreaming, and it's because of something good, not something horrific. Okay. I actually need to talk.

"Yeah? How long is forever?"

"I don't know. Six months?"

"Wow. Okay. Well, wow. I mean, are we together now?" I'm extremely eloquent and literate when I'm talking to guys. Okay, so I'm only tongue tied around gorgeous blondes named Sting.

"Yeah. I mean. If you want." No. I've only been eating your face for the past half hour, but I'm not interested _at all_. He seems so out of character. The cockiness is gone, and he seems uncertain that I'm going to say yes.

"Yes! I want us to be a couple!" Okay I think that should clear up any doubt in his mind. And we need to celebrate this new found coupledom by kissing of course. Kissing is where it's at. I mean, why didn't anyone tell me how good it was?

He's so cute when he smiles his genuine happy smile, as opposed to his sexy smirk. Okay so I like that too.

And we settle into kissing at the inn, I just know this guy is for me. We are going to get married, and be a power dragon slayer couple. We're going to have twins named Yuri and Weisslogia, and have a yard and fence with a gate of course. We'll have one of those signs kind of like what Natsu and Happy have, only it will say "The Eucliffe Residence" or even better, "Eucliffe Manor."

Because this is what forever feels like.


	21. Part II Chapter 4

Part II Chapter 4

One of the things that have kept me sane is Lamia Scale. There's Lyon, who usually has a funny story about his last dating fiasco. It took him two years to get over Gray, and I wonder if he's completely over him. The women he dates are usually complaining he talks too much about "Lenora," his girlfriend who died in a boating accident.

Yes, I told him he was Lenora. I don't know how he could have forgotten that she was _his_ alter ego, not Gray's. But we never got around to coming up with an alter ego for Gray, so Lyon just took that one over. Lenora has been useful over the years at least.

There's also Master Jura. He's not the guild master, but he's become my teacher, and therefore he'll always be Master Jura to me. He's taught me so much. If he's there when I show up, he always makes time for me. He makes me feel like I'm doing him a favor when he teaches me things.

I remember when I visited Lamia Scale for the first time. Lyon had been hanging around the apartment so often, I had finally gotten a key made for him, and I was in Margaret Town for a show anyway, so I figured I'd drop it off for him.

That is one of the worst parts of this whole Tenrou disappearance; watching Lyon become seriously unhinged. It was painful to experience. Aside from their somewhat volatile relationship, Gray and Lyon have shared history. They are Master Ur's only students. He was the one who discovered that Gray was still alive, after his whole town had been destroyed. Ur was there too I'm sure, but Lyon was the one who discovered him, and deep down felt a certain protectiveness for him, even though it was usually masked by their competitiveness, and at one point was replaced by hatred. It took him two whole years to even think about dating somebody else. Now he's pretty much back to normal, well as much as you can be after what happened.

It's so weird with Gray gone. I still sometimes think about knocking on his door to share with him something that happened, and then realize halfway what I'm doing.

I don't know how I can even think he'd be there. The place is quiet and clean, with no clothes thrown all over the place. I briefly tried leaving my clothing on the floor just to pretend he was home, and the lady who comes to clean the place every other week was not amused. And it didn't really scratch the itch either.

I miss him. I even miss him leaving his hair in the drain. And it was definitely his hair. My hair is blonde, and his is blue black, so it's kind of hard to mistake that. I miss his swearing, even though I kept on asking him to stop doing it. And that smirk and his ice, and everything else that made him Gray.

Anyway, what was I remembering? Going to Lamia Scale for the first time.

Of course, the one time I go to see Lyon, as opposed to all the times he's coming to see me, he's on a job. Okay, so he wasn't really coming over to see me, but to collapse on Gray's bed and try to find something which still had Gray's smell on it. I think by this point the active searching for people had stopped, and Lyon had switched to the goal of being powerful, strong and the equivalent of s-class, which has been his goal ever since, along with finding that right girl to settle down with and raise a family with.

Lyon wasn't there, but Jura Neekis was. I remember thinking how amazing it was to be meeting a Wizard Saint. And yes, my grandfather was too, but he's my grandfather, so it's different. Damn, I miss Gramps. Anyway, there he was, and he knew who I was and everything.

I remember him saying something polite, but really genuine, about being sad about the disappearance of everyone and giving his condolences and telling me if I needed anything I just had to ask, and how they weren't going to give up trying to find everyone, which is when I realized how humble he was. It's one thing to be a weak wizard and humble, but when you combine humility with the power of a wizard saint, that's something unique.

Back then, both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus had been constantly helping us trying to find everybody, and it meant so much. We were still bereft, but it meant we had friends. I even met Master Bob, and he's eccentric, but quite nice. How ridiculous and trivial it is thinking of Gray so worried he was going to turn into him. It's those sorts of things that I wish could just be real again, though.

Then I met Julia Neekis, only she wasn't Neekis then. She was Julia Powers, and we started talking. What was funny is she was almost exactly how I'd have pictured Lenora: tall, thin, platinum blonde and long legged, and with immaculate makeup, and it turned out she's Lyon's best friend. It's ridiculous. He does nothing without asking for her advice. I think he asks her advice about in which direction he should have his spiky hair pointing. So, when she told me they were close, I had to ask her about Gray. I figured she must have known.

And she did. Apparently, Julia was instrumental in them getting together in the first place. Which is a bit hard to believe, because I remember it being about Lyon having weird dreams. Or maybe that was just his chat up line? But as chat up lines go, it's a bit odd. I like how Sting and I started dating. Yes. Sting and I. That feels so good to say. We didn't need chat up lines or strange dreams, we just realized how perfect two people could be together. We even have an amazing ship name. Stilexa. Okay. It's a work in progress. What about Alexing? That sounds like a verb. What are you doing? Alexing. That should be our euphemism for making out. For example: 'Sting! Get over here and help me do some alexing.'

Back to Gray and Lyon, and Julia's role in their unexpected coupledom. She's a transformation wizard, but she's also spent years studying psychology, and she's very good at helping people tap into their hidden feelings. She even gets paid to do this, and the key thing is, unless she chooses otherwise, her clients don't remember what happens at their sessions. She usually records them for them.

So, when Lyon was having those weird dreams, he went to her and freaked out. I guess that makes sense. I only saw Lyon calm, but of course he was freaking out when he first started having dreams about Gray. He's not into men usually, and it was Gray of all people.

Julia put in a job request to Fairy Tail that she tailored so only Gray would want to take it. The reward was 70,000 jewels, which involved a two-hour research session. If it were me I would have taken it too. We're talking getting 35,000 jewels an hour just to answer questions. Hell yeah. I'd have been so there. Especially, if it ended up with me and Sting getting together. We could go to the Akane Resort for the weekend with that type of money.

The job request involved Julia tapping into Gray's hidden feelings about Lyon. She apparently hit pay dirt, because when she got back to Margaret Town, she told Lyon to take the morning train to Magnolia, and the rest is history.

This whole fake job request thing sounds unethical to me. I'm never going to volunteer for any research sessions with Julia. Although I'm still impressed that she was willing to shell out so much, but I've seen her and Lyon together, and they're about a close as two friends can be. And it was worth it, wasn't it, because Gray and Lyon were happy overall, especially near the end. I mean not the end, because it's not the end. Everyone's going to be found safe and healthy and fine.

Now Julia's married to Jura. Can you say opposites attract? Julia is this gorgeous perfectly dressed creation, but also far from being the most powerful in Lamia Scale, and she's married to this powerful but humble man who isn't so much in the looks department, and couldn't care less about clothing styles, but is the most brilliant man I've ever met.

It makes me wonder about Sting and me. Yes, I am coming up with excuses just to say that. Sting and me. I wonder if we're opposites. In some ways he is so much like me. We're both blonde dragon slayers, but then there's so much different about us. Yes. Us. It's good to be different. We complement each other.

The thing is, sometimes he talks about things that kind of worries me a little. Like yesterday, when we had finished training and Rogue took the exceeds somewhere to get fish, and I'm thinking, well, hey, Sting, maybe we can do some alexing, and he's got this serious look on his face.

"You know what? You're good. Don't you think it's time you joined a _real_ guild? You should join Sabertooth. Then you can go on jobs with Rogue and I, and we can be the Triplet Dragons." Real guild? Triplet Dragons? My breath is quickening because I can't join Sabertooth. I would join Quatro Cerberus before I joined Sabertooth, and those guys are all like the drunken guys who try to paw me after shows.

Sting and Rogue are in a guild run by a sadistic piece of work named Jiemma. I've known this man since I was a kid, because the way Lyon and Julia are besties, that's how he and my dad have been since before I was born. I would say Jiemma was even a worse father than mine was. I saw how badly he treated Minerva, and the stories have circulated about stuff he did, like trying to force her to kill somebody and making her stay in the forest by herself for days. Yeah, my father made me go on jobs by myself right away, but he never asked me to kill anybody. Which is funny, because Jiemma has always been the master of a light guild, and my father's always been rather in the dark with his, although he always tells people Raven Tail is an independent guild. Right.

I'm hoping the stories I heard about Minerva are exaggerated. All I know is I've seen Minerva recently and she's nothing like the girl I used to know. She used to be friendly, sweet and fun to be with; almost like an older sister, and now there's just something off about her. She usually has this sardonic smile, like seeing me is making her think of a hilarious joke. She's kind of like Rogue in that way, actually.

There's no way I'd join his guild. It would be like Raven Tail part two. I'd have to call Jiemma uncle, and if I'd ever show any weakness, it wouldn't help that my father is his best friend. I know what he does to people who don't perform up to his standards.

See, there was this girl who used to go to my shows in Onibas. Tamar. We ended up becoming good friends. She knew script magic like Levy. She probably would get along great with her, if they could meet. She had asked my advice about guilds. She wanted to be in a powerful one. I tried to convince her to join Lamia Scale. At Lamia Scale the worst thing the master can do is spin you and make you nauseous, and Lamia Scale is the second strongest in Fiore. They're no slouches, but no. Tamar had to join the most powerful guild. Nothing else than Sabertooth would do.

It was maybe six months later, when she came crying to me. She had messed up on a job and had to stand in front of the entire guild, strip naked and erase her emblem. Jiemma also yelled at her, insulted her and threw food at her. It was so humiliating, she still hasn't joined a guild and it's been almost two years now. I hate this kind of crap. Sting told me he and Rogue were on a job when it happened, but I know this must happen relatively often. This isn't just a onetime thing. This is how Jiemma is, and Sting thinks I should join this monstrosity of a guild? I don't think so. I figured I'd just try and let it blow over.

"Oh please. I'm only 2nd generation. Rogue would never want me on your team. You know he can't stand me." I figure that I'm not saying anything Sting doesn't know already. I've known them almost two years now.

"You have memories of a real dragon. That counts for something. And Rogue doesn't hate you. That's just how he is and come on. _Triplets_. That's even better than twins. We'd be the most powerful team in Fiore."

"He barely puts up with me, and it's only because of you. Anyway, I like Fairy Tail. I like being a big fish in a small pond. I get to be the most powerful there." I'm trying to phrase my words in a way he'll understand. If it's not phrased in terms of power, he's not going to get it.

Lately, Sting is reminding me way too much of a certain person I try to avoid most of the time, albeit in a much cuter and sexier version. Still. This is everyone's fear; that you find yourself dating or getting married to a man who's just like your father. Can you say worst nightmare? He's nothing like him, it's just that he could maybe stop going on about being so powerful and how many people he's sparred with this month and brought down. This guy would like the Grand Magic Games to be every day of the year.

Every time I'm with Sting I keep thinking that I should just tell him why I can't join. I should tell him about what my father is like, his mental and physical abuse, and how he hired assassins to kill my mother, and if it weren't for Fairy Tail I wouldn't have survived my childhood. I would probably have turned out like Minerva is if I didn't have Gramps and Fairy Tail to be my haven. If I didn't have Gray and the thunder legion, or anyone else there accepting me, and seeing the good in me. Things like Mira giving me lunch on the house when I had that first job I completed with Gray, or Natsu wanting to find the person who attacked me. Things like that.

I should just tell him. For all his talk about power, he has no clue what being in a real guild is like. Lamia Scale doesn't have that same feeling of family Fairy Tail does, but it still has that feeling of everyone being on the same team. Sabertooth is a guild full of people competing against each other, and except for Sting and Rogue, it's everyone for themselves. If anyone should be changing guilds it should be Sting and Rogue going to Lamia Scale. I'd never suggest they join Fairy Tail. We're considered the weakest guild in Fiore now, but if Sting and Rogue were at Lamia Scale, they'd easily make that the strongest guild.

I never tell people that to me Fairy Tail is the strongest. Yes. in terms of actual power, we're weak. We come in last in the Grand Magic Games every year, but in terms of never giving up no matter what, we're one of the strongest, and the day I leave this guild I'm leaving it in a pine box.


	22. Part II Chapter 5

Part II Chapter 5

If it's Tuesday this must be Margaret Town. How did it get to be late January? I'm writing a letter home to Gray. I write to Laxus too, but I don't want to mail to myself, and if I mailed it to the guild, Bisca would recognize my handwriting, and tell me I need counseling.

It's ridiculous, but I've done for years now. It's better than writing in a diary and I get the thrill of seeing an envelope come in the mail for Gray Fullbuster. Yes, I am that sad.

 _Gray,_

 _I'm doing well. You really need to go to one of my shows. Yeah, I know. You've been missing, missing, but if you think about it you'll realize that's only a convenient excuse._

 _The major news flash is Sting and I finally got together. So, I can stop going on and on about him in my letters. Joking. I've just started. We're perfect together. Is this how you felt with L, like everything just works? Although everything didn't always work with your two, but whatever._

 _I'm just wondering. What are you doing now? Did you guys go to another world like Edolas? Is that what happened? Maybe you're in some place where everyone has a counterpart that's the opposite sex. Like there's a woman version of you. I can just see you as a woman, Gray. Well hopefully in a non-stripping version. A stripping guy is bad enough._

 _I'm sure you've started a branch of Fairy Tail wherever you are with Gramps as master._

 _I miss you. I know I say this every letter, but it's true. Let's see. What's new besides the fact that I have a boyfriend who is perfect in every way? Aside from his obsession with power, which scares me a bit. Is it bad when your perfect boyfriend scares you maybe just a little bit? Don't get worried, he treats me wonderfully, it's just the whole power thing reminds me of my dad. You know the drill._

 _The other news is I've totally changed my song repertoire, and I'm dressing more adult in my performances. Don't worry. The audiences are respectful. I only get a few inappropriate characters at performances. And hello. I'm still DID. Remember her? Dangerous Ice Dragon? I'm pretty good at being fierce now. And being drop dead gorgeous. And you're the one who told me to add that in by the way._

 _I wonder if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend. L keeps on dating people and it's always failing because they're not as good as you were, which is funny, because I remember when you had that massive falling out._

 _Whatever. Just come home already. Enough is enough okay? Otherwise, I'm never buying you a caramade frank ever again._

 _-Alexa_

Okay, that feels good. I once considered writing Laxus a letter that read. "I'm Alive. - A" but since he won't be getting it for who knows how long, it kind of takes away from the jokey reference to the first letter he ever sent me.

I love Lamia Scale and being a Fairy Tail wizard in Lamia Scale if that makes any sense. Isn't it true that home means so much more when you're away? Jura was in town, and spent two whole hours with me, so that rocks. We went over a new move Merek taught me. Merek was hinting that he thinks I'm not too far away from reaching my dragon force. Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it, especially since I don't think 2nd generation dragon slayers can reach dragon force, anyway.

That's the thing about Merek. It was weird, but a year ago I stopped having dreams and flashbacks from Merek, but it's like he's visiting me from wherever dead people go, and it's all so real it almost makes me think he's alive. He's a lot like Edolas Merek, but with a greater confidence, although it's kind of hard to tell when you're having conversations with a ghost or whatever I should call him. He might just be a creation formed from the emotions and memories of him. Who knows. We have great conversations at least.

The first time we met in my dreams I kept on apologizing for his death until he yelled at me.

" _Stop apologizing. It's not your fault, and I want you to use my magic. Why the hell would I be here if I didn't? So, stop blubbering. I should have looked at those documents I signed, but I was young and naive."_

" _Everyone I've ever asked tells me I should use your magic."_

" _Well, they're all right."_

 _And at least three people told me, but it wasn't until I heard it from him that I let go of the guilt._

 _I still pressed him a bit though. "You don't know what it's like to keep reliving your memories."_

" _You're right. That's sick. I told you that already. I think you just want to hear me say that again and again. And, ahem, it was also completely inappropriate that certain memories were um, included. Whatever. Let's just get to work._ "

Because I might have told him about stumbling into his most private moments with Thalia. I told him I did the mental equivalent of running out of the room, but what has been seen can never be unseen and I was 12 so maybe more of an education than I needed at the time.

Between learning more spells with Merek, learning more generally with Jura, and training with Sting and Mr. Frown, I'm becoming one strong dragon slayer.

Okay I probably shouldn't refer to Rogue as Mr. Frown, but I'm telling you this guy never smiles. I'm dating his good friend, maybe he could stand to be a bit more cheerful and speak in less of a monotone? But no. He's always making me think I'm the butt of some joke and I'm the only one not getting it, and Sting's always telling me, "that's just how Rogue is." Yeah. A _jerk_.

The only bad side to training with Jura is Julia lurking. I'd say she's jealous, but that would be ridiculous because, hello I'm not quite 19 and Jura is 31 and I'm with Sting and he's with Julia. Come on. I wonder if she's insecure because she's not as powerful as he is, but you'd have to be blind not to see how much he loves her. All I know is she made sure she was there the entire time we were training, and it was getting annoying. Is it wrong also to think maybe she's more than just a little creepy? I sometimes don't get how Lyon and she are such close friends.

Lyon's great, though. He's been joining me on performances here when he's in town. We sing one song together. It's about this couple who broke up and they both take turns in the song singing about how happy they are now they're not together and how horrible the other person is. He's got a good voice too, and it's fun. We get to glare and point at each other and pretend we can't stand each other. The audiences love it too. The residents here have only seen him at the show Lamia Scale puts on for Margaret Town's Thanksgiving Parade, and he never sings then. It's a treat for them and a treat for me. Except now people have been asking for us to sing a romantic duet. That would be way too awkward. I'd do a friendly duet though.

The weird thing is while I was doing sound checks for the show I kept on seeing this lady who looks so familiar, and it's driving me nuts. She's in her late twenties. I feel like I should know her, but I know I don't. She's short, has long spiky dark purple hair, and a massive chest. I'm glad I don't lug that much around. And for some reason the word voluptuous comes to mind.

I've spent the whole time wondering where I know her, and it's setting me on edge.

It's only when the show's finished that it clicks. I don't know her, but this is the side effect of having a man's memories and emotions in me, although as I've started having my own experiences, some of his experiences have thankfully receded.

Because it's her. That woman Merek had a major crush on a few years before he met his wife. She always told him he was like her younger brother, and he couldn't stand it, but couldn't say anything, because it was supposed to be a compliment, and now I'm remembering, voluptuous was his word.

So here I am. The club's still open for another hour, and she's still here. I can't ignore an opportunity like this. Maybe she knows Thalia, because I've decided I need to meet her and see what Merek's son is like. And I even remember her name. Well, Merek does. Penelope Kendall.

I've got my g&t, and I'm coming up to her.

"Hi. I'm-"

"Alexa Dreyar. I know of course. Your show was amazing. I really like all the changes you've made to it."

"Wow. That's so nice of you. I was ready for a change, but the troubadour show was so popular, so it was hard to do it at first. It's great to hear stuff like this."

"I'm Penelope Kendall." Yes. I know. Thanks, Merek. "You have an excellent show. It's so seamless. I'm just curious. Do you like Hargeon at all?"

"I'm there all the time. I usually play three shows a month there." I'm not sure why, but she's kind of frowning. I'm so confused. What's wrong with Hargeon? I love performing there.

"I was wondering if you remember somebody named Merek Rezell."

"Merek Rezell? It sounds vaguely familiar." Only vaguely familiar? How ironic, when Merek was so crushed by this woman. How funny life is.

"He was in the same guild as you a long time ago. He was an ice dragon slayer." Like me, I want to say, but I don't want to end up telling her my connection to him. My story, if she asks, is we're second cousins.

"Oh! Merek. He was such a little cutie. He had the biggest crush on me. He just didn't realize he wasn't my type." She's getting a little too close to me. It feels weird.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see. I love Hargeon. In fact, I really love people who go to Hargeon. I think you would love it too if you just gave it a try." Okay, this is getting creepy because what's up with Hargeon? She keeps emphasizing the word too. And she really needs to move her hand away from my thigh.

"Well. Um. I really need to go, because my boyfriend is waiting for me. My very _male_ boyfriend. I mean he's a guy, and a dragon slayer." Oh God, get me out of here.

And as I'm running to get to my hotel room where unfortunately Sting is not waiting for me - he's on a job quite near Magnolia actually, I'm remembering something I know about Hargeon.

Lyon told me once how he loved it there, because everyone is accepted. Saying you like Hargeon has become a euphemism used when you're chatting up someone of the same sex that you find cute, because it's safe, and it's always better to play it safe when you're not heterosexual, in case you're wrong about them. Also, what happens in Hargeon stays in Hargeon. So famous people have been spotted in certain club there, but nobody says a thing.

In fact, Lyon told me when he and Gray went out to eat, that last night before the Tenrou trip, some girl started flirting with him, and all Gray had to do was come over, and put his hand on Lyon's and she got the picture.

So Merek's old crush was chatting me up. Interesting, but why can't I have a regular conversation with somebody without anything awkward and uncomfortable happening?

Part of me wants to sic Sting on her. He'd do it, but what does that say about me? And it's not really her fault that she freaks me out more than just a little. She probably just doesn't understand personal space or how to flirt with people. I'm not bothering Sting. DID handles her own messes.


	23. Part II Chapter 6

Part II Chapter 6

I love performing at Blue Pegasus. They're hosts and hostesses in this guild, so having a musical act like mine kind of fits in with their modus operandi.

I have this great set I do for them. It's somewhat low key, classy and jazzy. It's an easy job. I sit on a bar stool in one of those fancy cocktail dresses with spaghetti straps and a long slit and heels with my acoustic guitar, and Robin and Boris on drums and keyboard.

And maybe it's because I'm female, but Master Bob never creeps me out. Ichiya creeps me out a lot more. It's his combination of zero restraint and almost no recognition of regular boundaries that really gets me. He thinks it's perfectly socially acceptable to go into a woman's face and sniff her. I'm so tempted to tell him hello, you're not a dog. You're a man. That is, I think he's a man. The only thing attractive about him is his voice. It's silky smooth, but he's repulsive looking, but even if he looked like Sting, he'd freak me because of his totally inappropriate behaviors.

Luckily for me, I'm not his type. He goes on and on about Erza when he sees me, and how he's going to date her when everyone comes back. yeah, dream on. So, one on hand, he's one of the few people who don't think they're dead, but on the other hand he's like Julia Neekis and Penelope Kendall, plus that strange shadow thief who tried to pick up Gray in that jewelry store so long ago, all added together with some extra bonus creepiness added in for good measure.

Then there's the trimens. One of them is dating Sherry from Lamia Scale, so I see him there often. Ren. Then there's Eve, who looks like he should be my kid sister, except he's a guy and he's older than me. Then there's Hibiki, and if I wasn't dating Sting, maybe I'd be interested. What can I say? Lighter haired guys are my type. Eve, Ren and Hibiki were all over me when I first arrived. It's part of their job, oddly enough to chat up women and make them feel pampered. Except it makes me feel claustrophobic more than anything. I mentioned Sting being my boyfriend, because they know him from the Grand Magic Games. It's amazing how quickly they left me alone after that.

They will sometimes show up out of nowhere during a performance as dancers which is interesting. It doesn't usually work with the set I play there. It's more befitting the set I do for the dance clubs I perform at.

Master Bob chats with me and always asks me to set him up with Rogue. I think it's all shtick on his end. The guy has been practically married to the same man for the past 45 years. His husband's not a guild member. Talk about unlikely. I can't see myself dating someone who wasn't a wizard.

I think he just enjoys flirting with the young guys for fun. I don't think he realizes how much he can traumatize people though. The guy is harmless, but Gray was so freaked out by him, his worst nightmare was turning into him, like a guy like Gray would just overnight poof turn into somebody else so different.

The only reason I even know about his husband is Master Bob was sick and I had to go to his house to get paid one week, and this skinny unassuming older man opened the door, and Master Bob is rather wealthy, so I figure it's his butler, but then Master Bob came in the room, called him something really sweet and it was obvious who he was. The way they looked at each other just blew me away.

I want to be this happy when Sting and I are old.

Because we're happy now. At least when Sting doesn't mention talking to Jiemma about me.

And when my father isn't suddenly appearing out of nowhere and freaking him out.

Because when I was being chatted up by Penelope Kendall the other night, he was being harassed by Ivan. I think I should start calling him Ivan the Terrible. It has a good ring to it.

Sting's going about his day. Everyone's settled down camped out for the night and sleeping and he's keeping watch, even though it was probably unnecessary. But he can't sleep.

So, he goes for a little walk. Not far enough so he can't see everybody. It probably was nice and peaceful. People look so harmless and sweet when they're sleeping, even Rogue maybe, and exceeds look even cuter than they normally are. Probably because they're not talking. Frosch is the sweetest even if he (she?) wasn't given much in the brain department, but Lector is like a mini Sting. He's just as cocky and arrogant, and since I'm in Sting's good books he's good with me, but I have a feeling if anything went wrong, he'd be the first to pounce. So, it's a big improvement when he isn't talking. Not like I'd say that to Sting. Lecter is his best friend. I'll always come in second, which is fine, really, as long as it isn't third.

Sting's minding his own business and looking at the constellations and breathing in the fresh air, when suddenly he hears "Ehcliffe."

And he was clearly freaked out, although I have to sort of read between the lines here. He told me that if he wasn't somebody who got scared easily he would have freaked out. Translation: he did freak out. It's normal. The guy's voice was kind of creepy, and it was dark, it can't from out of nowhere.

Here's my general take on how their conversation went, based on what Sting told me. I still remember how we met for training yesterday, and the first thing out of his mouth was "What the _hell_ is wrong with your father?" And I'm thinking, oh crap. Because it's going on March. I was going to tell him about my childhood when we first got together. I really was. I just don't want him to think bad of me. I don't want him to know all my scars, you know the ones that don't show. He's seen all the other ones by now.

Anyway, Sting's conversation with Ivan:

Ivan: Ehcliffe. (Because he's terrible at pronouncing names. He gets by, but that's only when he's spent a lot of time practicing. I remember him trying to get Gran Doma's name right before yet another hearing at the Magic Council. He kept on saying "Gran Derma. No not Derma. Doma. Doma Not Dama." We're talking over and over. This is when I've been happy that I had a guitar and we were in the middle of nowhere, so I could disappear.)

Sting: The name's Eucliffe. You-cliff. Who are you?

Ivan: Heh. I'm Ivan Dreyar. Your beautiful strong girlfriend Alexa's father (and he's saying this in this sarcastic manner, like everything he's saying you should really believe the opposite, and hey that would mean that I'm not beautiful but Ivan's not my father either, so I'd take that.)

Sting: Okay. She's not here now.

Ivan: Yes, I know. I've been watching you and I know all about you. (Maybe Ivanshould have been the shadow dragon slayer. Then he could really slip in unnoticed and do a number on people.)

Sting: Okay. So. You've met me. Now, what? (Because Sting is after all cocky and arrogant, and at this point probably extremely pissed off that my father is such a jerk.)

Ivan: Nothing. Just know. I'm watching how you treat my daughter. (Because only he gets the right to treat me badly.)

Sting: Okay, whatever. Can you leave now?

Ivan then said something stupid about how he should choose his words more carefully when Sting speaks to him blah blah -insert more megalomania here- and then he left.

Sting doesn't really know much about my father. He just knows that he's a real creep and is pissed off that I didn't warn him about his existence, and it's good he's so direct about expressing himself to me.

"Seriously, Lex. What the hell is wrong with your father that he can't introduce himself normally?"

"Well, uh, I mean he is kind of scary, isn't he?"

"Scary? I never said he was scary. Tch. Someone like him wouldn't frighten me. I just think he's a jerk for suddenly appearing in front of me like that. Somebody weaker would have had a heart attack." Again, translation: "Shit, Lex. I almost pissed my pants! What's his freaking problem?"

"Why are you smiling?" Oh whoops.

"I'm just thinking of how my father tried to frighten you, and yet he has no clue about who he's dealing with, does he? You're so strong and powerful."

"Yeah. You're right." Phew.

And then Rogue shows up. Hello, he complains about my admittedly freaky father, but Rogue does the creepy appearing out of nowhere act too. He is the Shadow Dragon Slayer, after all. Suddenly he's just there, with that freaky and red eyes and his black hair covering half his face.

"So. Alexa. I see your father's a certified freak."

What is it about Rogue that almost makes me want to defend my father just to spite him?

"Well he is besties with your guild master, you know."

"No, I didn't. What do you mean, _'besties'_?" That's funny. Rogue should really know what that means. He's besties with Frosch and a close second is Sting. Rogue has to have a thing for Sting, but won't admit it to himself, because, why else is he so annoyed with me all the time? It's not like I have an easily transmittable disease or something.

"They're best friends. I knew Minerva when we were kids. He used to get together with your master, and Mimi and I would play together." Yes. I called her Mimi. I have no clue why. It's not like her name's Mimerva, but I was into giving people stupid nicknames then. I was about 8. I also subjected almost everyone in Fairy Tail to nicknames. You know. Grampsy. Laxy. Miri. Canaleh. Elfie. Lizzie. Natzarella. That one was my masterpiece. Graykie. What was I even thinking with that one? He hated it too, because he was 13 and trying to be cool. Then I called Erza Erzie and she started tearing up and I stopped with the nicknames. I remember how Laxus just ignored me when I called him Laxy. I think I might have been the original inspiration for those headphones he loves so much.

"I can't imagine Milady as a young girl." Oh, yeah because MInerva is 'Milady.' That's seriously what they call her. I don't know if it's because Jiemma makes them, or they want to, but it sounds weird. Whatever. She's Minerva to me.

And in the few times I've seen her recently I just say thank you to whoever is appropriate, that I had Fairy Tail, because I'd probably be as messed up as she clearly is. It's amazing how less power people have when you think of them as pitiful, and the Orlandos are just pathetic creatures really. And it just makes me think of my real friends. Gray making me look in that mirror. Then when I had Juvia do the same homework and she had no clue what to do. Laxus with his aloof but protective brother routine. Gramps with his gruffness but also his unconditional love. Levy with her books. Mira with that ever present smile. Cana being Cana. Natsu with that ever present fire in his belly.

Oh no. I have this sudden urge to cry. It happens out of nowhere. I'm okay, and then I just want to disappear into a hole somewhere and cry. It doesn't help that my schedule is a little crazy. Four shows a week plus travelling, practicing and training, because I'm still a dragon slayer, and it's going to be my main job soon so I have to stay at the top of my game there too. It doesn't really leave room for alexing or sleep for that matter. Burn out just brings out the grieving. Except this isn't grieving, because they're _alive_.

And I can't. I just can't cry in front of Sting and Rogue. They just wouldn't understand. Oh God, I can't stop the tears. I want my family. I want them back. I want them to surround me with their understanding and loving acceptance. Or I want Bisca. I want her to feed me cocoa and tuck me into bed for the night like I'm another Asuka. I want to be a kid again. I want to be secure. I want them back. Give them back!

"Shit. What the hell is wrong with you, Alexa?" Oh crap. He can't see me this way. Rogue is smirking. He's _smirking_. The closest he comes to smiling, and it's because I'm crying. Well thanks for nothing, Jerk face.

And I'm thinking I have to get myself under control here. Sting's taken me somewhere private. Well, of course. He is my boyfriend. Shouldn't I be able to cry in front of him?

"I'm fine."

"Oh, please. Look. We're alone now. Just tell me what the problem is."

"It just happens. Sometimes. I think of everyone missing, and I just want them back. It just hurts, Sting. It hurts." I've never been so raw with him before. I've always been happy and easy to be with. Everything's always been good. Or rather, I've either hid it well or the crying jags have come when I was alone or not with him. I guess it was bound to happen at some point. It's just so unpredictable. Grief. Because it is grief isn't it. Over _five_ freaking years. Crap. I hate this.

"It's okay. I know it's not the same, but I still miss Weisslogia. I hate that he made me kill him."

"Your guild master would say it's a weakness to cry."

"I'm not my guild master."

"I'm glad you're not."

"It's just that it's the most powerful guild, and Rogue and I are the most powerful dragon slayers. This is where we need to be."

"Rogue was laughing at me, you know."

"Forget Rogue for once."

"It's hard to forget him. He's always there, and no matter how nice I am to him he still hates me."

"And I keep on telling you he doesn't. I even spoke to him about you."

"What did I say?"

"He says he has nothing against you, but he can't really relate to you, which isn't your problem. I don't think he was laughing at you. I think he was uncomfortable by you crying out of nowhere, so it was one of those smiles that's really from nervousness."

"That's the thing. It is like out of nowhere. I can't control it, even when I try.

"You're fine, Alexa. I don't mind if you cry in front of me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Oh, how I love this guy. He's just there for me.


	24. Part II Chapter 7

Part II Chapter 7

Fairy Tail. The guild I'd never leave but almost never go to either. I'll stop in twice a month to hand Master Macao the check, but that's about it.

Every time I go there, Nab's by the request board, as usual. Except that nowadays there's almost nothing on it. I think I've taken one request in the last two years, and it was only because they specified me for the job.

I'll do a show occasionally, for the guild members, but calling it a show is a bit of a misnomer. It's more of a party.

I keep trying to get Romeo to smile, and I'm good at making people smile, but I've failed for over five years now. He's a stubborn boy, and he just won't do it, and he's swiftly turning into a stubborn teenager. He's 13 now; the same age I was when I joined the guild. How did he grow up so fast?

I like hanging out with Bisca and Romeo when I am here, but for the most part I'm too busy either training or travelling or performing.

I have a hard time going to the guild hall, because it's depressing. It's a constant reminder of what we don't have right now, and what's missing. It's not like the old guild hall at least. It was so empty and big, it was more like a cemetery; a constant reminder of all the people missing.

The food's good at least. Everything's egg related. The chickens must be great at laying eggs because there's scrambled eggs, eggs over easy, egg sandwiches, waffles, pancakes. We're pretty breakfast oriented at Fairy Tail, actually.

I wanted to bring Sting here once to show him off to Bisca and everyone else, but he can't stand it, and the truth is, I can't stand Sabertooth either, so maybe it's best we just skip each other's guild halls.

What's also super awkward is Master Macao. I have money to give and he doesn't want to take it, and it's not like I'm super rich, but I have extra money around and it's that or the guild closing. If anyone else was in my place they'd do the same thing. The only thing is I had gotten an impression that he wasn't using the money I was giving to him.

One day I was standing there handing him the money, and, as usual, he was arguing with me.

Then he showed me all the envelopes full of jewels that I'd given him just sitting in his desk drawer. And I didn't get it.

"Master, I'm giving you this money for a reason. We need it. The guild needs it."

"It's not right that Fairy Tail should take so much money from you."

"So, is it doing anybody good by sitting in your office drawer?"

And he knew the answer is no.

"We _need_ Fairy Tail. So please just use the money already."

"Fine. But I'm keeping track of everything you've given and Fairy Tail is paying you back."

"Fine, but I'm writing a note explaining that as far as I'm concerned I'm not owed anything."

Which I did. Lyon was so nice and came over and was the impartial witness. Very official.

And I know everyone else in this guild would do the same if they could. It's called being a family.

Don't get me wrong. I love Fairy Tail, but I'll be its representative away from the guild hall. I wear my emblem proudly but there's just more going on for me in other places. I feel pangs of guilt when I come in the place, but what can I do?

Right now, I'm with Asuka. We're going to get ice cream, because, hey, I'm Aunt Alexa, and it's what we do. It's called backwards dinner. We get ice cream and then she eats real food after. The funny thing is she always eats the food afterward. She loves the novelty.

At least once a month I do this for the Connells. they get the couple time they need, and babysitting costs too much. Also, they don't want to leave her with a babysitter they don't know. It must have the after effects from when she was deathly ill. They didn't tell me at the time, but it's made them super protective of her.

I love babysitting Asuka. It's more fun than a job. One time, Asuka got food poisoning, and she threw up the entire night so, okay, that was not nearly so fun, but generally we do fun stuff and she goes to sleep and I get my acoustic guitar out and do something relaxing like going over new material.

And by 10pm I'll be free to go out with Sting, who's in town. It's my birthday this week. I'm finally turning 19, and he's celebrating with me.

Asuka and I are having a great time. She loves mint chocolate chip ice cream, and so does her little face. It's amazing just how messy kids can be. Then she has a nice amount of the tuna sandwich Bisca wrapped up for her, and we have fun at the playground near her house.

And before I know it we've played a game, she's had her bath and gone to bed. What's nice about Asuka is once she's totally asleep I don't have to worry about waking her up. The trick is waiting for her to get fully asleep. I made the mistake of not waiting once, and it was a nightmare trying to get her to fall asleep again. Lesson learned.

After an hour of disquieting silence, I've got my guitar out. I've been wrestling with this one song. It's perfect. Their music is very good for Blue Pegasus. I can see myself singing most of the songs on the bar stool in the cocktail dress.

There's just this one song that's hard to work through. I like it, but. It's all about how for years somebody has been missing and I don't like how it says maybe they're dead in one lyric. The song has so much what I'm feeling, though so I might perform it anyway. Hopefully, it won't trigger me a crying jag in the middle of the song.

There's another song I love. I'm planning a special Fairy Tail themed show for my birthday. Pretty much every song will be in honor of someone. I have all my songs ready except for Master Macao. Something that will make him laugh.

Then you have some of my songs I'm collecting for a more sensual show in Hargeon. It's a new thing, and I'm a bit nervous, and we're even using professional dancers who get close but don't really touch, but it looks like they are. I'm going to be wearing a bodysuit and leggings that's the same tint as my skin color, with this shimmery gauze sleeveless dress over it. Whatever. It's money for the guild, and Gramps, Laxus and Gray aren't here to get annoyed. Sting doesn't really know yet. I'm going to tell him, because it would be bad, if he showed up for this show. I just haven't had figured out a good way yet. I have two weeks to before the first show so there's plenty of time.

I didn't bring any of the risqué sheet music to the Connells. This is a family residence. I'm working on the material for the Fairy Tail show. And before I know it it's time to go home and get ready to meet Sting and Bisca and Alzack have had a night that they deserve. Win win. I love it.

I have a new outfit to wear for Sting. I usually dress casually outside of performances, because I'm travelling or training, but I've bought an outfit just for him, and some new jewelry in Clover, from that same jewelry store where Gray and I went to so long ago. I love her. She's done very well; she's opened two more stories, one in Hargeon, and one in Margaret Town. I've got a matching sapphire necklace and earring set on, a springy floral skirt, a silver shimmery top, and heels, and I feel great.

Sting and I are at this fancy restaurant right on the lake. It's so upscale. I feel so adult. We're drinking expensive red wine, and not just ordering the appetizers.

"So, Alexa. Happy early birthday." Because he's going to be on a job he can't get out of on April 21st. Well, April 17th is good too. He is looking about as gorgeous as he can. He gave me a beautiful pearl bracelet.

It's funny sitting here with him. It's almost like we're play acting, but it's real. To think we've only been dating four months. Okay, we knew each other for two years before that, but that was different. Now we're together. A couple. I'm so lucky.

"You look absolutely perfect tonight." I think he's trying to quote from one of the songs I sing, but not quite getting it. Oh well. It's the thought that counts.

"Want to dance on the grass?"

"Maybe. Not sure if we have a favorite song though."

"Let's make one up. What about the Dragon Slayer Tango."

"What about we skip dessert and go to your place early."

"Sounds good to me." We are being so cute. We're playing footsy underneath the table.

"First, I've got a surprise for you." Uh oh. Wait. No. I mean great. Why am I having a bad feeling about this? This is my boyfriend and my birthday. He looks gorgeous and I look great. The meal is lovely. The bracelet is lovely. Later tonight will be even more lovely.

"I've talked to Jiemma and he's this close to offering you a place at Sabertooth. I know you don't want to leave Fairy Tail, but you can go back to Fairy Tail if- I mean when people come back." The way he says it I can tell he really doesn't believe it. People don't just come back after disappearing without a trace for five years. He's just humoring me when I say they're returning.

"I got you an interview with him Wednesday morning. You told me you were available until the afternoon, right?" So that's why he asked me what days I was free this week. And then he's going on about being together and I don't know what because this can't be happening.

No, this really cannot be happening. I _told_ him already I couldn't go to Sabertooth. Okay, so I never told him exactly what I thought of Jiemma, because you need to tread carefully when it comes to your boyfriend's guild master, but I told him I can't leave Fairy Tail, didn't I? Wasn't I clear to him? I can't breathe so well. I just can't- I can't go back there and have a repeat of my childhood all over again. I can't do it. Oh I can't breathe shit I can't breathe.


	25. Part II Chapter 8

Part II Chapter 8

"Alexa! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I couldn't breathe." How did we get back to the apartment?

"I don't get it. You're breathing fine. You didn't choke on any food. Nothing's blocking your airways. You're _fine_." And he's right. At least now he's right, but before I really couldn't breathe. I don't know why he doesn't believe me.

"I can't join Sabertooth."

"Excuse me? This is supposed to be an exciting surprise. If you don't want us to be together just say so."

"No! That's not it. I want us to be together. I can't join your guild though."

"Well I'm certainly not joining _your_ sorry excuse for a guild."

"You don't have to. I have a totally out of the box idea. We could all go to Lamia Scale. I just need to speak to Lyon. I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult, and then we could be together in the same guild."

"Who the hell is Lyon?" I don't understand how we've been dating for four months, and he still doesn't remember who Lyon is. They've met at least twice, and I know I've spoken about him plenty of times over the years.

"You know my friend who's an ice make wizard who grew up with Gray?"

"Oh. _Him_." I don't like the way he talks about Lyon so dismissively. "You're kidding me, right? Us going to _Lamia Scale_?"

"It's the second strongest guild in Fiore. With you and Rogue it could become the strongest in no time."

"I'm already in the strongest guild, babe."

"But this guild has a wizard saint." If he knew Jura he would be jumping at the chance.

"Look. I'm tired and it's been a long day. I'll see you Wednesday."

"But, I thought you were staying the night."

"Yeah, well, so did I." And he's gone, and he didn't slam the door, but he might as well have, because I messed up big time. Why can't I do anything right? What happened to me in the restaurant? Why can't I just go to Sabertooth? I just want to make him happy, but I can't go there. I ran away from stuff like that. I just can't.

So much for the romance and staying up late for a very good reason.

At least Merek's waiting for me when I enter dreamland.

" _Want me to go after them?" We're sitting in that up-scale restaurant and looking at the river._

" _Who?"_

" _Sting and Rogue. I can haunt their dreams."_

" _Haunt their dreams?"_

" _You know do the scary ghost routine. I can get Rogue to stop being a jerk, and Sting to come back and apologize. I'll show up with my face half falling off and scream '_ 'I am the ghost of your nightmares! Apologize to Alexa!" Maybe I'll make some scary sounds. Stuff like that."

" _Um. Thanks, but no thanks."_

" _You're right about Rogue by the way. The guy can't stand you."_

" _Oh, thanks. I met that woman you used to have a crush on."_

 _He looks a little shocked. "You met Penelope?"_

" _Yeah, and I know why she wasn't interested in you."_

" _I know too. I mean I was a young guy with no experience."_

" _Merek, it wasn't that at all."_

" _So, what was it? I don't think she even knew I liked her."_

" _She did, but the thing is you weren't her type."_

" _Why is that?"_

" _You were too male."_

" _I know I'm male. Oh wait. You mean- no. You're kidding."_

" _I'm not. She tried to pick me up after the show. She's seriously creepy too. If a woman was interested in me she could have at least been someone normal and nice like Tamar." I'm not really interested that way, but that's not the point._

" _Okay, well let's get back to work. Show me what you've been practicing on with Sting and Rogue, and I'm serious about the offer."_ Which I don't take up on, because I'm handling my messes myself, and it would probably prove that Merek really isn't a ghost, but a product of my imagination and I kind of like the idea of him being a ghost and visiting me. Okay that sounds a lot creepier than it really is.

 _Then I'm with Sting and Rogue and I've joined Sabertooth, but I've messed up, as I always knew I would. I'm standing in front of the entire guild in my bra and panties, and Jiemma is throwing rotting tomatoes at me. I start throwing them back and yelling._

I wake up sweating; almost expecting to see and smell the tomatoes and get up to take a shower. If it wasn't already clear earlier, it is now. I can't join Sabertooth.


	26. Part II Chapter 9

Part II Chapter 9

It's interview day, and I'm arrived way too early. It was either that or go through my usual procrastination routine which would make me late, and this would be even worse for Sting. And maybe it's good I'm here way too early because Rogue's talking to Sting, and okay I know breach of privacy, but they're talking about _me_. I have a bracelet which nullifies my scent, and it's perfect for now, because dragon slayers can usually detect a scent from kilometers away. It was a joke gift from Sting awhile back, which makes me feel slightly guilty until I hear what Rogue's saying.

"Sting, I told you she was weak and not worth your time, but you didn't listen, and now you're screwed." I knew it.

"She's going to go to the interview. She should be here soon." See, this is why he's my boyfriend. He's backing me up already.

"She's going to decline the offer that you spent hours of your time working on, and then who will Jiemma be pissed off at? You, Sting, and you know what he's like." But I'm going to do it in a way that will make Sting look perfectly innocent. And Sting is one of Sabertooth's most valuable wizards, and Jiemma wouldn't want to jeopardize that.

"She's not weak. She's different." Different?

"If you started using your _brain_ to think with, you'd see things correctly." Okay, maybe I'll just tell Merek to go for it. How coarse!

"What are you implying?" Oh, please, Sting. You seriously don't know?

"Don't make me spell this out. She's not even a _proper_ dragon slayer. You can do a lot better." Yeah. I know exactly who you'd like him to do better with. Creep.

"It's too late for that."

"Yes. Because you don't want anyone but _her_. I don't get you, Sting. She's always crying and freaking out. Or going on and on about her dead guild members.

"Gray thinks this. Gray told me to do that. Blah blah blah. I'm sick of listening to a wannabe dragon slayer go on and on about her weakling dead friend, who she is convinced is still alive." He's not dead and I don't just talk about Gray. I talk about Laxus, Freed, Erza and Jura and Lyon too. Did I say jerk enough times yet?

"So, you really don't like her?" He sounds so surprised. Oh, Sting, you are so naive. You act all cocky and arrogant, but deep inside you're mush. I love you forever.

"Where have you been the last four months or the last two years even? I've been saying this forever. Even she knows I can't stand her." So much for all the excuses Sting has made for Rogue all the time like _'Rogue doesn't hate you. He just doesn't relate to you.'_ Or ' _That's just how Rogue is. He's like this with everyone.'_

"And I keep on telling her it's all a misunderstanding."

"That's because you want your partner and your girlfriend to get along. Don't bother. You need to dump her. There's someone out there who's a lot worthier." Like maybe a shadow dragon slayer, perhaps? Sting has got to get his implication by now. I knew it I knew it I knew it. Rogue has it bad for Sting and hates my guts. Well. You're going down, or something. Maybe I'll get lucky, and I'll get to fight him in the Grand Magic Games this year.

In fact, I must work a lot harder on the training. I have less than two and a half months left, and maybe this year we won't end up in last place.

After walking away for about ten minutes to cool down, I take off the bracelet and go to Sabertooth and act like I didn't hear any of Rogue's diatribe.

"Alexa." Sting sees me and of course he's still with Rogue. Act natural.

"Sting!" I run to him and then I remember how angry he was after I couldn't breathe at the restaurant.

"Have you changed your mind about joining Sabertooth?" He's speaking low, but hello, we're all dragon slayers here, so he knows perfectly well that Rogue can hear everything. Maybe he thinks it's polite?

"I'm sorry. I wish you had asked me first."

"Tch. Sting does you a favor, and you're saying it's his fault for not asking your permission first?" Are you saying you _want_ me to turn you into an ice block? Because that can easily be arranged.

"I never said anything about fault, Rogue. It just would have saved him all the trouble, which I really appreciate. I wish I could be in the same guild as Sting." But not the same as _you_. You can go to hell.

'Sting and I would never be caught dead in your pathetic guild."

"Well, I wouldn't get caught in a guild who has a master that humiliates its members. That's a _lot_ more pathetic than anything you can say about my guild."

Rogue looks a bit guilty. I wonder if deep down he knows what Jiemma does is wrong.

"Okay, okay. Rogue. Alexa. We're not getting anywhere, and Alexa needs to meet with Master Jiemma." Yes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Didn't Gray teach me this a forever ago? I'm going to be okay.

And here we are in Jiemma's dark and somewhat musty office. How long will this torture last? If I'm lucky, only ten minutes.

"So. Alexa Dreyar. You remember me? Your father and I have been friends for a very long time. I remember you when you were little." You'd think that would be nice and friendly, but his voice is hard and cold.

"Yes. How is Minerva these days?"

"Minerva is fine. She's strong and one of my best wizards. So. Sting says you want to join my guild."

"It's very impressive what you've done with Sabertooth; making it the strongest guild in Fiore. The thing is-"

"The thing is?" The thing is that I would like to finish my sentences, thank you.

"I think Sting misunderstood me. I said I would love to join his guild ideally.' Like in an ideal world where it had a normal guild master. "But there's something that's keeping me at Fairy Tail, which Sting doesn't know about.

"A year before my guild master and other members of the guild disappeared, I made a vow to the master, who, as you know is also my grandfather, that I would never leave Fairy Tail without his explicit permission. Without him here to give me permission, I don't feel I can leave the guild." This must be okay, and this way Sting is off the hook, because it's not his fault. He didn't know this information, partly because I made it up, so Jiemma can't get upset with him.

"I see."

"I'm really sorry for wasting any of your precious time. I know you're a very busy man. It is an honor to meet you again." Oh, wow. Can I please throw up now?

"It is quite all right. Send regards to your father. Sting, stay here. I need to discuss a few items with you." Yeah, right. You probably see my father more than I do, and I can tell by the tone of his voice that it's not quite alright, which means it's not going to be alright with Sting. And it's all my fault. If I had told him about my childhood, maybe he wouldn't have had this stupid idea in the first place.

"Of course. Thank you again for seeing me. Regards to Minerva."

As I leave the building, Rogue practically ambushes me.

"If anything bad happens to Sting, it will be your fault, you idiot."

"Hi, Rogue. Nice seeing you too."

"Are you even listening to me? I will personally pay you back for whatever Jiemma does to Sting."

"Like it's my fault you have a sadist for a guild master? Most guild masters would not punish somebody because of something like this."

"Whatever. You heard me. Maybe you should leave Sting alone. You don't even care about him enough to find out what's going to happen to him now. You're just going to leave. Well, his true friends will still be with him: Lector and me.

"Sting knows I have to get to Margaret Town this afternoon, and he knows how I feel about him."

"Yeah, right. Everything that comes out of your mouth is such b.s. Your stupid performing career comes before your own boyfriend. Your priorities are all messed up."

"Sorry, but I didn't know I'd have this interview when the performance schedules were being prepared over three months ago. Sting knows I'm going to be back tomorrow as soon as I can."

"Whatever. Why don't you just go back to your pathetic guild and wait for your dead friends to show up."

"Go to hell, Rogue."

Because mess with me. I don't care. Say whatever crap you like about me. I don't care. Say stuff about my guild and my friends, and that's it. I've had it to here with Rogue and his arrogance.


	27. Part II Chapter 10

Part II Chapter 10

 _Laxus-_

 _Do you know what it's like to love somebody and hate their friend? That's how it is here. I'm sure you don't know because your boyfriend is Freed, and all Freed's friends are nice. I'm pretty sure he's your boyfriend, but then again, you've never told me, have you? For all I know, you're really with Mira. Well, either way I approve. They're both sweeties, and all their friends are 1000 times better than my boyfriend's friend. You know, that guy I'm always going on about in my letters? Sting? Well, even amazing people like him can have lousy friends._

 _I know, I've always been your annoying kid sister, but I love you, you know that?_

 _So, come back, because you're supposed to be giving me dating advice, and threatening jerks like Rogue Cheney. I can handle him myself, but it's the principle I'm talking about._

 _Love,_

 _Alexa_

The next day, Sting looked kind of like I did after I ran into my father on that job I had with the Thunder Legion years ago, poor guy, and he didn't blame me, but I could tell Rogue is counting the days until he can kick me repeatedly in the ribs.

And since then, I've barely seen Sting. Of course, that's not too surprising. I probably will barely see him until the Grand Magic Games in a little less than three months now. It's the biggest competition all year, and it decides who is the most powerful in Fiore, and it also has a big impact on how many job requests we get all year. And I get to prepare for it, and keep up with my performing schedule as well, although of course Rosie doesn't schedule me in for two weeks around the games.

I'm in Lamia Scale having a mini birthday party because I am officially 19 years old. Later in the afternoon I'm having another party at Fairy Tail. For one day I'm not performing and barely doing any travelling. It was Rosie's idea. She really is a sweetheart. Lyon and Jura aren't in the games, so they have time to spend with me. Julia is, which is just strange, because they're a lot more powerful than she is. I don't know why Lyon and Jura are never in it. Lamia Scale makes second place every year without them, so you'd think they'd have a good chance at first place if they participated.

Lyon's been telling me about his current squeeze, Josephine.

"It's great. I feel comfortable and stable, like I never did with Lenora. I always was worried she was going to leave me. I don't know why, but I feel so much more secure with Jo, more myself." Maybe she loves his bad poetry, because there's no way Gray could have handled that for more than five minutes, and that's with him being totally in love with the guy. I'll never get over that very unlikely couple. I wonder what would- no what will happen when Gray gets back.

What's funny about Lyon having felt so unsure of himself around Gray was from everything I ever heard including from what Lyon has told me, it sounded like people were mostly flirting with him, and Gray was the one watching from the side and getting pissed off. Almost every time I asked Gray how things were going he'd say, okay, but yet another person had started chatting up Lyon again, and that Lyon seemed to think it was all a big joke and refused to understand how annoying it was. But whatever. Time has a way of distorting your memory, and I'm glad Lyon's happy. I don't think he's been like this since he was with Gray.

Lyon's looking at me seriously. "You seem down, Alexa. Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah." I didn't realize before now how much stress I've been under. Sting and my disastrous birthday dinner, then hearing everything I had suspected about Rogue confirmed right before that interview, and then lastly seeing that Sting had paid the price for doing what he thought was a nice favor for me. I hate that guild. I hate that guild master, and I hate Rogue Cheney, and I don't even care that I shouldn't hate people. Okay. I don't hate Rogue. I detest him, but hatred will be reserved for people like Jiemma, and I think Rogue is being protective of Sting and probably is in love with him as well, so he is a jerk, but not worthy of real hatred. Oh, who am I kidding? I hate him too.

And I'm in the middle of telling Lyon how I couldn't breathe in the restaurant and Lyon is looking at me with that sweet concerned face of his.

"You couldn't _breathe_?"

"That was what was terrifying. I really wasn't having trouble breathing, but it felt for sure that I couldn't breathe, and my heart couldn't stop racing and it was awful, and Sting and I were at this fancy restaurant and it was terrifying."

"It was a panic attack, Alexa." That's from Julia, who has this bad habit of listening in on other people's conversations and chiming in out of nowhere. For once I'm grateful for her nosiness.

"A panic attack?"

"Yes. You were displaying classic signs. You had heart palpitations and you thought you couldn't breathe when nothing was really blocking your airways."

"But, why did it happen?"

"It often happens when a fear or a remembrance of a past trauma is triggered, leading to them feeling threatened when they're not in actual danger."

"That makes a lot of sense." Lyon chimes in. I'm glad he doesn't go into private aspects of the discussion. I'm hoping maybe she didn't focus on everything we had been talking about. "Do you know what she can do about it, Julia?"

"Well in general, there's meditation. Not when you're having the attack, but if you add in maybe ten minutes a day that could make a positive impact, and telling yourself positive messages, like, 'I'm safe and I'm powerful' and anything else similar. If you have another one you can try to concentrate on breathing slowly and deeply, which might help you either stop it before it begins or stop the attack if it's already started. Hopefully, you'll recognize the symptoms next time. There might be medication you can take, but I'd try meditation first."

"Thanks, Julia." Because it's nice to know that what I went through is real, and even has a name. I wait for Julia to go out of hearing range. it was helpful, but the rest of the conversation needs to stay private. Lyon can be surprising empathetic though.

"Alexa, I've got a birthday present for you at my apartment. Why don't you come over, and we'll continue the conversation there?" And this is why Lyon is amazing, a wonderful friend and honorary big brother forever more.

At his apartment, we're sitting and drinking beer together. Margaret Town has a small brewery that makes delicious pale ales. Who knew beer could taste this good?

And I'm telling him all about Sting's horrible but well-meaning idea of me going to Sabertooth, and how I suggested we go to Lamia Scale. He raises his eyes at me.

"What? Ooba Baba Sama would accept us, right? Not that it's happening. I love Lamia Scale, but I'd only leave Fairy Tail if I absolutely must. Also, I told Jiemma I made an oath to Gramps that I wouldn't leave, so it would look weird now if I suddenly change guilds now."

"You would be more than welcome at Lamia Scale, but why should you care what Master Jiemma thinks?"

"I don't, but if Sting's in Sabertooth, I don't want it to get worse for him than it's already gotten."

"Worse?"

"Jiemma beat him up because he was annoyed that he wasted his time by having me come interview there. I tried to come up with an excuse that would put Sting in the clear, but it didn't work, and now Rogue wants to get back at me, and it's a complete mess."

"I don't really understand why it was such a big deal what Sting did."

"To a normal guild master, he did nothing worth punishment, but Jiemma isn't a normal guild master. He's a sadistic jerk."

"I'm glad I'm not in Sabertooth. What do you think triggered the panic attack? I've got my own theory, but I want to hear your thoughts." because Lyon knows all about my father and my childhood. I'm not going to think about how I had no problems telling Lyon and Gray everything, but still haven't told Sting.

"It's my father. Jiemma's even worse than he is, and the idea of being stuck in the same type of misery I was scares me. It would be like my childhood happening all over again. I know I'm an adult, and I'm not stuck anywhere the way I was as a kid, but it just felt like I was being trapped again, and this time with no escape, and if I show any weakness I'd get kicked out and" I'm starting to panic again.

'Woah. Alexa. Slow down. Take some deep breaths. You're safe. You're with me. You're not joining Sabertooth. Everything is okay." Lyon is squatting by my chair, has his hands on my shoulders and is looking concerned again.

I'm breathing deeply, and it's helping. I'm going to have to thank Julia when I see her next.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"I'm glad to hear. Another thing I'm confused about is why you think Rogue wants to get back at you."

"Because I overheard him talking to Sting about me before the interview. Rogue has made it clear he can't stand me, and now he told Sting he's always hated me and that he should dump me. I think he's jealous and wants Sting for himself. He even told me after the interview that if anything happens to Sting, he's going to go after me."

"Sounds like a real gem."

"Yeah. And he's got this black hair which covers half his face and his eyes are red. He's a shadow dragon slayer, and he loves using his magic to sneak up on me."

"Well today's your birthday, so it's going to have to get better from here on out."

"Yeah. And it has already, because I've got amazing friends like you who care about me. Thanks, Lyon. It means a lot."

"Any time. Just remember. Sting chose you. He didn't choose Rogue. And you're also a dragon slayer, so Rogue can't touch you."

"Thanks. Gray did name the Dangerous Ice Dragon."

"That's it. I think that Rogue better get out of _your_ way, otherwise he'll be the one who's going to be in trouble." It's funny. I never thought Lyon and Gray were all that similar in terms of their personalities, and yet every so often he says something that Gray would totally say to me.

He's also an amazing gift giver. He's gotten me this beautiful fancy scarf that I'd been eying for a month now. How did Lyon find out I wanted it? He must have seen my shocked expression because he's smirking.

"You're wondering how I found a perfect present for you? A little bird told me."

"A little bird who has green hair, a cowboy hat and knows gun magic perhaps?"

"Perhaps." Yes. It was totally Bisca. Lyon must have pumped her for information. He of course knows we're friends, and she's the only one who knew about the scarf. We were shopping, and I pointed it out to her the other day.

"Thanks, Lyon!"

"Wear it in good health." And I'm headed to the train and hoping I'm not going to regret having had too much cake and ale when I'm on the train.

My meditation is doing double duty now. It can help me not get a headache, and maybe even prevent panic attacks.

I'm in the train, with my eyes closed and I'm thinking of myself as a positive strong woman. I'm conjuring happy memories. Laxus visiting me on my ninth birthday even though he also couldn't stand being at Raven Tail, Gray giving me my homework in front of the mirror, my first concert, my first successful job, and I'm feeling the love from all the people that matter. It's all good. I'm 19, and I'm going home to Fairy Tail. I'm putting on an exclusive surprise show for everyone at my birthday party.

And as I leave the train, and my nausea slowly recedes, things are looking better. I'm a successful performer and wizard. I'm going to my guild, and I don't care who calls us weak. I'll take it over Sabertooth in a heartbeat.

The long walk from the train is turning out to be useful because the nausea is completely gone by the time I enter the guild hall. I'm a little early, and Romeo's refusing to let me in, although I caught a quick glimpse of Bisca's putting up decorations. I'm hanging with the chickens.

Chickens. Life's simple for you guys, isn't it? You don't have any Rogue Cheney chickens and none of you go to an island and disappear for years It's relaxing watching them go about their business, while I tune my guitar. I found some perfect songs for people in the guild. I'm including some of our missing members, and I hope it won't bomb.

I'd already dropped off costumes and props before I went to Margaret Town. There's no band so earlier the guys in the band had recorded lacrimas of backup music for me which I've practiced with. It's hardly professional, but this way I can include songs I wouldn't be able to otherwise, they won't really care either way and it's my birthday after all.

Finally, it's show time. I'm hoping I don't bomb. It's one thing to bomb in front of a room full of strangers. Okay, so that's bad, but bombing in front of friends who know me is more personal and painful, and it better not be happening here.

The first song is called _Inner Flame_ and it's for both Natsu and Romeo. It's talking about being on fire, and it's very upbeat, just like Natsu is. Romeo's dressed as Natsu and I'm dressed as Romeo, and Romeo is showing off his fire magic.

The second song is _Titanium_. I have a red wig, a not so close approximation to Erza's titanium armor and Bisca's in the background with her guns. Only Erza could say she's bulletproof. She really must hear this song. It's kind of funny, because I've got colored lights going around the place like we're in a dance club. So that part is just a bit surreal here, especially with my guild master in the audience. It's funny because I'm also thinking of Rogue; the song's about not being affected by somebody's nasty words because 'I'm titanium.' Corny, but anything that screams 'go to hell, Rogue' works for me.

Then, I quickly take the wig off, put on a lasso on my waist and put my hair the way Lucy used to style it, and hold a key that sort of looks like one of her gold keys if you've got a lot of imagination, and sing a song about celestial spirits. I wonder what all her celestial spirits are doing? I wish Loke would come and visit.

Then there's a complete switch of pace. It's time for _Master Macao had a Guild_ , and at first, he's glaring at me, but as I go through all the wizards in Master Macao's guild he's smiling, and laughing along with his bestie Wakaba. Phew. That would have been bad if that had bombed.

Then Vijeeter comes up, and we're dressed as Gajeel and Juvia. It's even funnier because he's Juvia _,_ and I'm Gajeel, and we're singing _Another Guild Bites the Dust_ , in honor of how they used to be a team bringing down dark guilds. Okay, so I'm doing the singing, and Vijeeter is having fun dancing around dressed sort of like Juvia. I put in a shoo bee doo bah in there somewhere.

And then another wardrobe change and I'm Bisca. I was hoping she wouldn't realize I had a song about her, and she didn't. I even made ice guns. I've gotten pretty good at making small objects out of ice, which I use as props. Thank you, Lyon. And she's such an _Angel With A Shot Gun_ too. She's too cute; she's laughing, shaking her finger at me and pretending to be angry, and Alzack loves it.

Then I did another wardrobe change. I put on a dark black-blue spiky short wig, and I've borrowed one of Gray's coats, (I'm sure he wouldn't mind), and I found a pair of pants that I think would be his style, and I'm him singing to me how he wants to see me be _brave_.

By then, the more drunk members of the guild are saying things like "strip like Gray, Alexa!" Did I mention lately again how some of my lovely guild members are serious pervs?

But hey, my next song is Cana's so I need to be stripped down to my bra and that wig is way too itchy, so off goes the wig, coat and shirt. I'm on a table with a barrel of alcohol and singing about being able to drink a case of somebody.

It was overall a great mini show. The last time I did a show just for the members it was a disaster. I had transformed into Mira. Julia taught me awhile back how to transform into her, so I could use it for another song I perform about gratitude for friends. The problem was that everyone took one look at "Mira" and started crying their eyes out. Smart move, Alexa.

But this show is a total success. Almost everyone's drunk, and falling onto the benches to take naps, and while it's nowhere near a classic Fairy Tail party from the past, for the present it's pretty damn good.


	28. Part II Chapter 11

Part II Chapter 11

 _Gray,_

 _Okay, enough's enough. The joke was funny, and we're all amused and everything, but you can tell everyone to come back. Hide and seek's over, folks!_

 _So, I'm thinking of you on your alternative universe with everyone's counterparts being gender swapped, and I'm wondering who you'd date. Wouldn't it be funny if Lyon was Lenora there? So maybe she's your counterparts' girlfriend? Or maybe she can be yours? I don't know why I'm obsessed with shipping people when it's all made up anyway._

 _Maybe because it's fun? I'm thinking you and a girl version of Natsu might actually work. Let's call her Natzarella after that great nickname I gave him years ago. I think Natsu would look cute as a girl, and being a girl she'd probably have more brain cells, and maybe for once you can date somebody who doesn't drive you up the bend._

 _Yes, Lucy isn't the only writer here, because this would make a great story, right? And Lucy's counterpart is definitely Lucian._

 _But in all seriousness, I'm ransoming all your clothing if you don't get here by December 16th, X789._

 _And I mean it, because even if you are my best friend, it's rude to just leave like that and not come back._

 _Love,_

 _Alexa_

Crocus in July, and the members of Fairy Tail are assembled at the Honey Bone inn because we are gluttons for punishment. It's the Grand Magic Games X789, and we're pretending that we're not going to end up in last place for what is it - the third time in a row? I've lost count. At least we've got matching outfits, but did they have to be in teal? Whatever. I am so ready, and my big dream is to fight Rogue. Seriously. Let. Me. At. Him.

It's going to be a bit awkward with Sting, not only because Rogue openly dislikes me, but also because his master's rule for the games is no socializing with the enemy; i.e. the other guilds. It's another way to get back at Sting, but in in an indirect manner, since the rule is for his entire guild, but he never had this rule in place before this year, so it's obvious who this is really directed at. He can't get rid of Sting, because he's too much of an asset, but he's sending a message. Jerk.

Of course, that just makes me more intent on trying to break that stupid rule. It's not even a rule I need to follow. My guild master doesn't waste his time on idiotic stuff like this.

At the same time, I don't want to cause more problems for Sting. Things are a little fragile with us as it is. I've seen him maybe two times since that disastrous interview, and it hasn't been bad exactly, but both times were short, and Rogue was there glaring at me.

Our team consists of Bisca, Romeo, Laki, Warren and myself.

And I'm going to be taking full advantage of socializing with members of other guilds. Lyon is here also, so we're going to have fun. Rosie's fit in a show for me for right after the games so that's good.

I'm also meeting Merek's widow, Thalia.

It was all Lyon's idea. He suggested I put in an ad into The Crocus Times and Sorcerer Weekly. It said I was looking for relatives of Merek Rezell, and that they could contact L. Vastia during the week of the games at the Honey Bone inn for the Times ad and for the Sorcerer Weekly one which came out earlier, we put Lamia Scale. We used Lyon's name just in case Ivan sees it. I don't really want him doing anything stupid like bothering an innocent widow. He's probably forgotten Merek's name, though, but why take chances.

Thalia ended up contacting Lyon a couple of weeks before we left. Lyon and I are all set to visit her tonight. I'm going to meet her son who must be about seven now.

Lyon's been a total sweetie. He didn't have to come, but he is. It's helping him too of course; keeping him busy so he doesn't dwell on his last break up with the worst girlfriend he's ever had. We're talking the worst of the worst. Okay, so I'm biased, but why couldn't have Josephine broken up with him if she really wanted to be with somebody else, instead of stringing Lyon along like the naive guy he is, and then cheating on him in their apartment? And she knew he was getting back from a job that night. She _knew_.

Okay, so let's just say Josephine and I should never meet in person, because I'm not sure what I'd do. He has no need for revenge, but I do, and yes, it's not the best medicine really, and Julia was smart to tell Lyon to take the high road, but I'll take the low road if I freaking want to.

I'm glad that Lyon's with me, because I have no clue how this is going to pan out, and it's nice to have the extra support.

I've spoken to Merek, and it's weird talking to him knowing he's just a summation of everything in my head. I kind of preferred the idea of him as a ghost, but the real Merek won't have any clue this is happening. The imaginary Merek was excited about me going to see his apartment, only it isn't, because she's remarried and moved somewhere else. Here second husband owns his own business, and isn't working for a guild anymore. I hope she doesn't blame me. I'm wondering what the real Merek would think. I'm sure he'd want her to be happy. Like, I'd want Sting to be happy if I died. Well, as long as he wasn't with Mr. Frown. Okay. I'm not thinking of Rogue now.

Because Lyon and I are standing at the front door of a townhouse in what looks like a upscale section of town.

"Well. We're here." Lyon is smiling me. He looks excited. I'm just nervous.

But the young woman who answers the door holding a baby in one hand is happy to see us. And it's her. She must be around 27 now. I'm hoping she'll still be okay with me when I'm done talking to her.

She introduces us to Merek, her son. His son, and he is so sweet. He also looks so much like his father. At least there's that. He just celebrated his seventh birthday a week ago and he's polite, but clearly protective of his mother. He keeps looking over to her nervously and then at us with distrust. I almost want to cry. Merek lives on indirectly at least.

When we've been seated at the table with tea and cake, the conversation fully begins. She's wondering why I've sought her out. Now, I'm thinking, is the moment of truth.

"I'm the one who wanted to meet you. Lyon was nice and helped me out. It's because I'm indirectly connected to your late husband. I hope you forgive me." She gave me a look of surprise, but I continued without looking at her. I told her the whole story, from when I asked my father to let me learn ice make magic until his death, and about both lacrima implanted in me, and that I've spent the last seven years of my life with Merek in a sense, and how happy he'd be to see his son.

Then we're both crying, and I'm apologizing.

She hadn't really been told much about how he died, only that an unfortunate accident had happened, and that Merek had signed documents releasing them from any liability. They had paid her a small amount of money, but it doesn't matter if they had paid her millions; that didn't bring Merek back.

The good thing is she didn't blame me at all, and she wants to stay in touch. Merek and I went outside, and I showed him some of his father's magic, and Lyon made him some ice butterflies, which he enjoyed. Maybe it will give him some positive memories about magic. It's obvious Thalia is bitter about what happened. I don't blame her. Her husband went to Raven Tail a healthy young man, and he came back in a body bag.

I'm glad she was able to rebuild her life as well as she has. Maybe at some point she'll be able to make magic part of her life again, and maybe young Merek will want to learn magic. Who knows. And if they don't, does it matter, if they live life to the fullest.

At Bar Sun we're drinking to Thalia and young Merek and her baby girl, Dassa, and to Merek's memory. I hope somehow he knows about his son.


	29. Part II Chapter 12

**Part II Chapter 12**

I'd like to say that was just the beginning to winning events and a major victory for Fairy Tail, but that was the one highlight, and the _only_ highlight so far for the first three days of GMG x789. It's day four and the first three days have been painful to go through.

Last year, neither Bisca or Alzack participated and they had an event with gun magic. This year Jet didn't participate, and they had a race on the third day. A _race_! They do this on purpose! I think we were all tearing our hair out. Warren participated in that one, and yes, we came in dead last. So far, I haven't had any match ups with anybody, and neither has Rogue, and none of the other guilds have dragon slayers, aside from me.

That stupid announcer's voice is giving me headaches every single day.

And yesterday the first event involved a fun house, and we had to find each other with all these magically moving distorted mirrors. I did well in that at least. I even got Master Macao to smile, which is something at least.

Sting's been completely unavailable at night. Oh, well. I can't blame him for playing it safe, but it's disappointing. He must be enjoying himself. Sabertooth is sweeping everything with Lamia Scale somewhat close behind and Blue Pegasus third. He was in the first day's event, and It was kind of humiliating for Hibiki. Sting had him down in less than 10 minutes. It was also a bit awkward because I'm friends with Hibiki, but Sting's the boyfriend, so of course I was cheering him on.

Then I was in the fun house event, and I was doing great, but he certainly wasn't cheering me on. He'd have repercussions if he did. I can't have the same expectations.

Bisca, Laki, Kinana and I did a girl's night last night which was fun at least. We went to a bathhouse, and then we went out for dinner. Might as well enjoy all the different restaurants while we're here. Bisca's kind of annoyed at Sting on my behalf, and she was vocal at the restaurant.

"I don't know why you're not more upset that Sting's ignoring you."

"Well, his guild master made it a rule that nobody can associate with other guilds during the games."

"I don't care. You're his girlfriend. That should count for something. I'm still annoyed that he didn't cheer you on."

"Well, he did have to cheer for Rufus. And you don't know his guild master, Bisca. He's a real piece of work."

"Well maybe this angel with a shotgun should get involved." She really liked that song. But I can't have her get involved. I's not worth it and she's a mother, hello. It's nice just to hear her say it though.

'It's okay. No need. Sting and I will get together after the games. After Sabertooth finishes first. Again."

"It's not over until it's over," Laki pipes up.

"And you haven't fought anyone yet, Alexa." Kinana is so sweet.

"Yeah. And I know exactly who I want to fight." And so does Bisca, and also Lyon, but he told me earlier he thought that would be a bad idea. Party pooper.

"Who?" Laki asks.

"I'll tell you if you if I end up fighting him." Laki's easy going and doesn't press, and Bisca just winks.

And here we are waiting for the first match up on day four.

And it's Rogue. Versus Alexa Dreyar. Well, well, Mr. Cheney. It appears I get two birthdays this year.

That loser can't resist getting a dig in.

"Oh _nice_. I get to go against the imposter dragon slayer singer. Today's my lucky day." And all said in that ridiculous monotone voice.

He is going down. I surprise him by using Ice Make: Prison. I know it's not going to do anything to a guy who can turn into a shadow, but it's the the symbolism that I'm after.

And crap this is not going as well as I'd like. That Shadow Dragon Slash was more than a bit painful. Maybe the prison idea wasn't such a good idea. It gave him too much time.

And unlike the shadow thief, my little knowledge of illusion magic is going to get me nowhere. It's not even worth it. The one thing I'm not doing is giving up though. "Ice Dragon Roar!" Which is kind of not doing the trick. So why don't you take an "Ice Dragon Slayer Axe Mobs!" That's one of my best. Axes are flying towards Rogue, and something's got to get him. And it does, but not nearly as successfully as they do in my dream scenarios.

And he's just not stopping. The guy is good. I'm trying to work on my plan of surprise and I'm just not surprising him. Right when I was hoping maybe for a draw he screams, "Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!"

The next thing I know, I'm in the infirmary. No. I didn't just lose to Rogue. Nobody's here which is good, because I'm feeling pathetic and I want to cry. I was supposed to win that one. I didn't even get a chance to use my new move. I suck. No. I don't suck. Rogue's a strong wizard, and I underestimated him. It could happen to anyone, and the fact that it was Rogue that got me doesn't have to hurt just because I can't stand his guts and I wish he would just go away somewhere. It doesn't matter. I'm better than that. Oh, forget it. Yes, it does matter. I suck, and Rogue beat me, and I want him to move somewhere far away like Iceberg or the Pergrande Kingdom.

Then Porlyusica comes in and starts yelling at me for being stupid and is mumbling to herself about humans. This woman is always doing that. I think it's her idea of fun. I told her once when she was ranting about stupid humans that she is also human, and she just looked at me with this surprised look as if to say " _so_?" Well right now, I'm sort of with her on a particular human. I can't believe Rogue beat me.

And is Sting going to visit me? No. He isn't, because of Jiemma's stupid ban.

And I'm just so weak. That's why I couldn't beat him. Ivan was right.

No. He was wrong. Suddenly I'm hearing Gray in my head. _"Cut the crap, Alexa,"_ and I can't help but smile. I miss him so much. What would Gray do? What would Laxus do? Maybe he'd smile at me and say, "Get up, short stuff." They wouldn't let this get them down, that's for sure. And it's going to be embarrassing next time I see Sting, Rogue or Lector, but I'll handle it, and I'm a work in progress just like they are.

Then Bisca showed up with a fruit shake, hugs, and sisterly comfort and told me the match up lated twenty-four minutes, so not bad actually. Six more minutes and it would have been a draw. Master Macao also came in and noted how long the match lasted.

Lyon came by to tell me what I missed. Julia versus Ichiya. That sounds like an interesting battle. Too bad I missed it. She won, because he was too busy going on about her seductive parfum. Jura's not the jealous type, but I still wonder what his reaction to that was.

Lyon is wonderful, but sometimes he gets into an a 'I told you so' sort of mood and that's where he was today.

"I told you that fighting with Rogue would be bad news. You have too much hate for him. Hate makes you weak."

"I thought emotions strengthened you?"

"Positive strong emotions, but not the negativity of pure hatred. This has always been my experience." And probably because Julia lectured him about it once. Okay, I'm not being fair. And Lyon has been one of my best friends for a while now, and he's definitely had his own experiences with hatred he's learned from. I really should just listen to him, but I'm too angry at Rogue. "If you think about it, when you've been upset, and it's helped you in a battle, it's really because you were fighting _for_ someone or something, and not because of hatred."

"You're right. He's not worth hating either."

"Exactly. He's not worth it. And next time you'll get him. And your fight lasted 24 minutes you know. It was close." Okay so now I've been told that four times, but it sounds nice and he's given me that winning smile of his. I'm so lucky to have such wonderful friends.

And Sting isn't going to visit me, because he can't, and I just can't expect this from him. It's not fair of me.

Except he does. After it's gotten dark, Lector sneaks him in through an open window. Lector leaves soon afterward, saying he'll return in a couple of hours.

"Hey." And there he is, with that gruff voice of his, and he's looking more gorgeous every time I see him.

"You're here! You came!"

"Yeah. I snuck out. Look. I know Rogue and you don't see to eye to eye, but we don't have to let that get in the way of… you know."

And how I've missed him. I've missed his lips and his breath and his hair and his smell and his smirk and just him. I'm not even going to ask about Rogue, and how much he's celebrated since beating me. How does Rogue celebrate anyway? I can just see him with a party hat saying "yey" in a monotone.

"Did you know that your match was 24 minutes long? That's close to a draw." Yeah, I know, but why tell him that?

"It was? It was so hard to get anything to stick with him."

"Well, that's Rogue isn't it. When he's a shadow you can't do anything. Anyway. Enough about Rogue."

"Yes. Enough about Rogue." And for the rest of the time we concentrated on a lot more pleasant things.


	30. Part II Chapter 13

Part II Chapter 13

And what a surprise. Fairy Tail ended up dead last. _Again_. We're headed back to Magnolia, and I'm meditating, and thinking positive things. So, positive thing #1. I have the best friends ever. Even if one of them can be a bit preachy at times. Bisca and Lyon. Where would I be without either of you? #2 The meeting with Thalia went well, and she even wants to stay in touch! #3 Sting snuck in to be with me. He is the best boyfriend ever. #4 Can't beat Spa night with the girls! #5 Rogue didn't do major damage. Okay I'm struggling here, but that's five positive things here. No. Six. Six is me realizing I'm not weak but a work in progress. That's six good things that I wouldn't have gotten if I hadn't gone to the games. Okay wait. I already knew about #1 before. Oh whatever, who cares. I'm meditating, and everything is good.

Oh wait. There was one major negative. Ivan never ended up showing up on my birthday and must have felt bad. And _what_ do great dads like him do? They show up at some other random time when you're completely not expecting them, of course. At my performance a few hours after the end of the games.

Well, he showed up after the performance, but he made it clear that he had been at the show. What was funny is there were two songs about him and he either pretended to ignore this when he saw me afterward or is completely oblivious. One was so direct. It starts out where the grown child is asking their father to accept them, and how they always wanted to please him. It reminds me of Laxus. That's how he always was. The song ends with the singer understanding that it's too late and, in my case, I just don't care anymore. I wouldn't say it's completely too late, but Ivan would have to implement some serious changes, which, from our conversation, clearly isn't likely to happen ever. He would have to care about somebody other than himself for one thing.

He's talking about my bitter defeat to _Rouge_ , because of course he can't get Cheney's name right, and I'm not even bothering correcting him, because, well, Rouge is an amusing mistake, and I'm enjoying it.

And it wouldn't be a visit from him if he didn't mention how convenient it is that I had a show tonight, because that's all I'm good for in the end isn't it, being a useless travelling singer. Ivan, would you like to see my financial statements from the last quarter?

I mentioned how I miss Laxus just to see what his reaction would be, and all he said was something like 'yes, that was such a waste, because he's dead and now the lacrima is wasted.' Yes. He said that. About his beloved son. Okay, I officially hate him. I know I shouldn't. Especially after that conversation with Lyon, but I hate him. How dare he say Laxus is dead or that he was a waste. But then Ivan can only see what he can get from people, including his so called 'nearest and dearest.'

The show at least was a much bigger success better than anything I did in the Grand Magic Games, at least. I included some new songs including one called _Help Me Lift You Up_. It reminds me of Sting and me. It doesn't matter that Jiemma tried to separate us, we're still as close as ever.

A lot of Fairy Tail showed up to cheer me on, and so did friends in Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. If any of the older guys from Fairy Tail either didn't see or recognize Ivan. Either that or they decided it wouldn't be helpful to talk to me what they say. I put in some songs that officially were for Sabertooth but were really for us. Like _We Are the Champions_. Because, we _are_ the champions, after all. They call us losers, but we are the champions of the world. Okay, so we're not, but that's why this is a called a feel-good song. It doesn't matter if it's not true. And nobody in Fairy Tail cared. They were all doing the one sign and feeling the love, so I call that a winning moment.

And here we are quietly coming back to Magnolia, slinking back to our guild, waiting for Twilight Ogre to show up and ask for the cash.

Master Macao might have made a mistake by getting a loan from our rival guild in Magnolia, but all the banks had rejected him, and the alternative was saying goodbye to this guild hall, and therefore to the guild, which wasn't an option.

So now maybe twice a month for a few years already, Twilight Ogre makes unscheduled appearances. They must have a copy of my touring schedule, because without fail they have come over whenever I'm not there. They've apparently also lately taken to trying to work around Romeo's schedule as well. I guess I should be proud that he's gotten that much stronger. It was kind of humorous when Macao told me, as he managed to be proud of his son and angry at the same time, plus a bit embarrassed besides.

Sometimes Master Macao pays, but sometimes he can't. Did I mention lately, how he was probably the worst job in Magnolia? I really feel bad for him sometimes. Twilight Ogre ends up destroying tables and chairs, so it looks like there had just been a bad brawl without all the fun. It was bad enough when Natsu and Gray got into it and broke things, but at least they were our own members.

My new goal is to somehow to get Twilight Ogre a phony schedule of mine and be here when they show up for once with Romeo.

Another goal is not to hate Rogue. Then I can get him back good, and I mean good. We had one battle, but the war is far from over. He is going down for real this time. Okay, so I will also not hate Rogue. It's not his fault he's the jerk he is. Okay, so maybe I must work more on that one.

Macao went directly home, but everyone is still here, which is perfect for a meeting, which I've been wanting to have for months. Something about the way Macao looked when we were on the way back just got to me. He'd look defeated. It wasn't right.

"Hey, guys. We need to talk."

"Alexa, I think we all want to go home. Asuka is cranky." Bisca has a good point. I think we all feel like Asuka right now.

"I just want to bring up something that's been bothering me every time I come into the guild hall."

"Alexa, when are you ever in the guild hall to begin with?" Wakaba. And he has a good point. He also might not be so great to have here. He'll probably tell Master Macao everything.

"Yeah, you're _never_ here." Romeo. Is that frustration I'm hearing? It probably is. I'm feeling bad, but I still need to make my point.

"First off, our guild master can't know we've had this meeting, so if anyone doesn't think they can keep this from him, please leave now." And by anyone I really mean Wakaba, because those two are best friends.

Sure enough, Wakaba just remembered has an appointment somewhere. Interesting. Romeo has no problems not telling his father about this.

"So. I'm just curious. When is the last time anyone said thanks to our guild master?"

Everyone is looking at me blankly.

"I'm just asking, because Wakaba and Romeo are right. I'm not here that often. I'm just thinking he does so much and gets very little in return. Could it hurt us to maybe compliment him sometimes, and show some gratitude?"

"Excuse me, but who made you the judge of us?" Warren is glaring at me, He's probably still upset about that horrible race. He hasn't stopped talking about it since.

And for once this place is loud with people agreeing with him, until Bisca practically yells.

"Hold your horses, folks. She's got a point. She's not judging us but think about it. I don't think I could do what he does." She's such a sweetheart.

"That's my point. I wonder if we would still be a guild without him, and I can't imagine life without Fairy Tail can you?"

And I can see by everyone's faces they can't. That's why we didn't switch to different guilds, because unlike the other people who left, we're in it for the long term. I don't judge anyone who left, but we're here because this is home.

Hopefully everybody won't tell Macao the same day; I've told them it's got to be a spur of the moment thing. If everyone goes him to the same day it will look suspicious, but I'm feeling good. Doing better in the games would have felt a lot better, but this is pretty good for now, and I can't help feeling nostalgic. It was good with everyone loud and involved. We need loud and involved, even if most of it was people annoyed at me.


	31. Part II Chapter 14

Part II Chapter 14

 _Gray,_

 _Your favorite caramade frank stand is closing forever November 23rd. You have two weeks to get back here before it happens. No, this isn't a threat. The guy is retiring. It's up to you. This is your last chance for you to taste those ridiculously overdressed hot dogs you love so much._

 _Don't say I didn't warn you._

 _-Alexa_

I've discovered that Hargeon is a major market for sensual shows. I've called mine Sensual Audioscapes. It's kind of cheesy, but the audiences like it. I've done one every month now for the last three months, and my accountant says I'm making on average four times the amount I get from a regular show even with the added expenses. That's what I call success.

I still haven't told Sting, but he never comes to my shows anyway. He just gets busier and busier. It's hard enough to find time for us. It doesn't help that I'm no longer seeing him when Rogue's around, and he's always around. And Lector, well, let's just say he's being influenced by Rogue.

And I'm looking at the waves again before the fourth show, and wondering, is it worth it? And the answer is yes. The guild needs this money. Maybe this isn't the show I would have thought I'd ever do when I was the Girl Troubadour of Fiore, but the point is it's for the guild, and I've got complete creative control.

So, the outfit is maybe a bit more risqué than I'd like, and the dancing is suggestive, but if you think about it, I'm completely clothed, and nothing's really happening.

It's now six years since they went missing. But it's also it's also the first anniversary for Sting and me. He's in the middle of another mission up north in the mountains somewhere, but it's okay. We'll celebrate when he gets back, and first years are always a bit of a mixed bag, aren't they? We've had our ups and downs, but it's the process isn't it.

And I'm looking at the waves and feeling the cold air and thinking would Gramps be proud of me? Laxus? Gray? Bisca kind of keeps out of it, although she's not so thrilled.

The one thing lately that's a little bit, okay a lot of awkward is Penelope Kendall showing up at my shows and acting creepy, because it was a mistake meeting her. She ended up being one of the creepiest people in Fiore. She's up there with Ichiya. And she doesn't seem to understand that I'm not interested in her. She doesn't do anything much, but she's always there and that's freaking me out. And then sometimes she'll come over and stand too close and come up with any excuse to touch me. Nothing I can really call harassment, but it's uncomfortable.

Sometimes Mest Gryder is there, and he helps sometimes. He just stands there and takes up all my attention and she eventually gets bored and leaves. So that's helpful. What's not helpful is when he's completely trashed and going on and on about Wendy in an even more creepy way, because this man is way too old for her.

I remember the first time we met.

"You're in Fairy Tail, so that means you knew Wendy Marvell?" He sounded almost desperate.

"Of course I _know_ her. We're friends." I emphasized my use of the present tense. She's coming back, damnit.

"How old would she be now?" I hate how he says that, as if she's not coming back.

"She's got to be 18 now. She's one year younger than I am."

"She's not coming back and it's all my fault. I abandoned her and everyone else." He's so obsessed by this. It's not like he was in command. It was his superior, Lahar's decision not his. But try telling him that even when he hasn't swallowed an insane amount of hard liquor.

So Mest isn't here, but neither is Penelope, so that's a plus. And I'm psyching myself up. I'm doing this for Fairy Tail. Singing is still fun, and it's dancing. That's all it is. _Dancing_. Okay I might be really close to the dancers but they're not touching me and they're professional dancers.

In fact, I kind of have fun with the whole thing. It's all pretend, and I like a lot of the songs, even if some of the songs are patently ridiculous.

It's also a roaring success like every month.

As the band is putting everything away, and I'm changing to my regular clothes (thank goodness for sweats and tank tops) I'm thinking how tonight one year ago Sting and I got together.

How he appeared in that half midriff top he loves so much. What had he said? Oh yeah. _"Like what you see?"_ And me telling him well, yeah, because man, is he sexy.

I can't wait to take a shower and wash off the club smells; all that alcohol and cigarette smoke, when I hear a familiar voice.

"What a _lovely_ show that was." What's Sting doing here? Why isn't he up north with Rogue and the exceeds? And I'm not used to him being so sarcastic, well, not to me at least.

"Sting. You're here?"

"Yeah. Thought I'd surprise you. You know, it being our anniversary." Oh No. This is bad.

"I was going to tell you about this."

"Yeah? When? And what is 'this' exactly? Aside from you gyrating on stage with strange men."

"It's only once a month, and I'm making four times I would a regular show. It's income, Sting."

"Okay. Let me get this straight. Joining my guild would have been impossible, but putting on a pornographic show for slime balls is perfectly fine?"

"It's not pornographic."

"It leaves very little to the imagination. Just answer me why this is better than joining the most powerful guild in Fiore, where you could make a decent income using your magic, and where you wouldn't be doing that whatever you call it."

"It's called dancing."

"You're avoiding the question. Do you know what my master did after you left after your interview at Sabertooth? He used me as his punching bag."

"I know. I tried so hard to come up with a reason that would keep him from hurting you."

"He didn't buy it either. An oath. From your dead- oh excuse me- _missing-_ grandfather who is conveniently not around to back you up."

"But it was okay in the end. You're too important to the guild for him to do anything to you, really."

"Yes, so he finds little ways to punish me, like the ban on socializing with other guilds at the games. And what about all the times I've defended you to Rogue, which I did because I believed in you." _Believed_? "And then I come here, and watch this _show_ , and I wonder what I even see in you."

"Please."

"Please, what, Alexa?"

"I couldn't join your guild and Fairy Tail needs me."

"Fairy Tail needs you to do _this_? Whatever. Happy Anniversary. I'm going home."

"There's no more trains."

"I'll walk."

"That's ridiculous. Stay the night."

"Don't you see I'm angry? Why are you doing this to me?" Oh shit, is he crying? I'm horrible. I'm the worst girlfriend in the world.

"Please. Just come to the inn. We both need to sleep." And boy do I need to sleep. It was three shows in three days plus travel and I've probably gotten eight hours the entire time. I'm used to it, but I always feel like I'm dragging myself around by the end.

He's not responding, but he's letting me lead him to the hotel, and he's just looking down, and this isn't what I wanted. This isn't where I thought we'd be on our first anniversary. What's the song I read and decided was way too depressing for any of my shows? _Love Will Tear Us Apart_? I've never screwed up this badly before with someone I loved so much, and I feel like someone's stabbed me, and is turning the knife around and around inside my gut.

And in bed we're both crying. He's still saying how angry he is, and I just say I'm sorry over and over and we're just holding each other. It's like he loves me, but he wishes he didn't. And I'm just thinking I'm the biggest screw up there is. Oh, someone help me.

And I had no answer when he told me why I didn't join his guild. I should have just explained like I should have done when we first got together but somehow kept on putting off, and I still don't really know why.

I'm watching him sleeping, his chest moving up and down and looking so sweet and rested as if he hadn't just cried himself to sleep like a freaking baby because of me. And I'll tell him in the morning. Because it's about time. Shouldn't he understand me and my problems with his guild? What's the worst thing that will happen? He'll think I'm weak? Didn't he just show me his weaknesses tonight?

But he's gone by the time I wake up, and by the time I see him again a month later he's with Rogue, and I never seem to get the time to do it.


	32. Part II Chapter 15

Part II Chapter 15

I'm still working on my goal to get Rogue, which is pretty bad when you're dating his second to best friend. And yes. It's bad to hold grudges. I mean, when _isn't_ Lyon telling me this? it's worked well for him, too. He loves telling me how he's over the treacherous Josephine and how how happy he is now.

"Yes. I was upset," he tells me when I press him, "but I realized the problem was hers, not mine, and this just means I'm one person closer to meeting the right woman for me." Okay. That sort of attitude can make someone vomit. Okay, it's a great attitude, but still.

"Well, good for you Lyon. But Rogue isn't my ex, and I still want to get back at him."

"Just keep in mind what I told you about-"

"Hate. I know." Because this is hardly the first time we've had this conversation. Lucky for me, Lyon is pretty patient with going over the same things over and over with me. He's a good teacher that way.

"Anyway, it's not about Rogue I wanted to talk to you about. it's about how I messed up big this time." and I'm telling Lyon about the great disaster of x790 a.k.a. my blow up with Sting.

"I thought you were going to tell him about the show months ago?"

"I was. I really was, and then I just thought, well, he never goes to my shows, and what he doesn't know won't kill him."

"Until he decided to surprise you."

"Yes. Why didn't I see that coming?"

"I don't know. What if you cancel the shows?"

"I can't. The next six months are all set up. I can't change that."

"You can tell him you're cancelling as soon as you're able to."

"Yeah. I could."

"So, talk to that Rosie you're always praising, and get it done." He's got that lovely reassuring smile he's so good at, making me wonder why he hasn't found a wife yet, because seriously, future Mrs. Vastia. Where are you hiding?

And this plan is so wonderful in its simplicity isn't it. Lyon is brilliant. Okay, so he also has made it clear that he's not thrilled with these shows, and doesn't want to be associated with them, but he's never been pushy about it. Seriously is he friend of the year or what?

Rosie wasn't thrilled, because this is a serious money maker for us, but maybe she heard something in my voice, because it's settled. It's too late for the six shows, but as I'm waiting for Sting in Magnolia at The Three Barrels Pub, I'm feeling good. Sometimes you need to sacrifice for the ones you love, right?

I'm wearing his favorite outfit and even had my makeup artist help me out, because confession time? I'm terrible at putting on eyeliner, and pretty much everything else and I needed to look good tonight.

"So." He's wearing a leather jacket with a black sleeveless shirt underneath paired with black leather pants and boots. Can you say salivating? Can I not drool all over his hot bod? Well the good news is I can, but it takes a lot of work.

"So, I can't cancel the next six shows that are already finalized because tickets are sold, but after that it's over."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." And now the question is if we can go back to being how we used to be now.

And the thing is we can. We really can. And I missed him so much. His scent his mouth his hair the way his arms feel around mine. The way he whispers to me like we're in our own little world. He's worth anything and I'll just do more shows a month to make up the missing income.


	33. Part II Chapter 16

Part II Chapter 16

With both our busy schedules I barely get to see Sting every other week if I'm lucky, and we've been so busy before I know it it's almost April and April means the start of training for this year's games, and the new rule is no associating with outside guilds starting four months before the games. Jiemma's still digging in, isn't he, getting back at Sting. The man holds grudges forever. It's now been over a year since I had that ridiculous interview. What does he want from him?

Meanwhile it's getting more and more annoying because it's like we're having an illicit affair or something, the way we've secretly been seeing each other lately, always late at night and quietly. I've been wearing that scent nullification bracelet and wearing cloaks for our meetups, because Rogue wouldn't want to do anything to hurt Sting, but he would do anything he could to hurt me, so it's not worth the risk, and at first it made everything sexier, but it gets old quickly having to hide just to see your boyfriend.

Anyway, I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of hiding from Rogue.

I've decided I'm going to surprise them as they train, because the deadline is tomorrow. After that I won't get to really see Sting officially until after the games are over, and he's been telling me he's going to stick to the rules too.

Rogue was surprised to see me, but he quickly recovered and is smirking at me. He's clearly remembering our battle at last year's games. Well, enjoy yourself, Rogue, because I'm getting you today. And I am. Without really thinking it through, I've managed to come here at a time perfectly suited for a fight with Rogue. Sting had mentioned he had a late schedule and would be coming a lot later than usual for training today. This matchup has been in my head for months. It's time to bring this guy down once and for all.

"Hi. _Rogue_. Where's Sting?" I'm purposely enunciating his name carefully, like Rogue is gum I'm trying to scrape off my shoe.

"He'll be here in a bit."

"Do you expect him soon?"

"So you can do whatever crap it is you do to get him to like you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You obviously have him under some sort of mind control, because otherwise he would never have fallen for a weak fairy like you."

"Oh? That's too bad because," because you're going down, jerk. And before he has a chance to realize I'm attacking. I quickly scream "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Swan Dive from Hell!" And I follow that up with "Ice Dragon: Wing Attack!" and just for good measure, "Ice Dragon Spirals of Hidden Pain!" which are at least 50 ice swords spiraling all towards him. One thing I've been working on and which I've noticed a lot of improvement is how fast I can get my attacks out. Which is good. Because you have to get Rogue before he has a chance to turn into a shadow.

Oh, I got him, and I got him good.

I'm smirking and thinking, take that, asshole jerk who never could stand me. Because what did Gray tell me years ago? It's not 'what did you do?' It's what DID is going to do to you, if you get in her way, and Rogue has gotten in my way for the last freaking time.

The only thing I hadn't counted on is Sting arriving so soon. But it's about time he understood. You sometimes need to choose. It's him or me, babe.

He's freaking out.

"What happened to Rogue?"

"DID happened to him, babe."

"What are you talking about? What monster did this to him? I'm going to get that asshole!"

"Sting. _I_ did this to him."

"What are you even talking about? Somebody wrecked him up badly." Translation: There's no way _you_ could have been able to do this, so it was obviously somebody else. "Why didn't you try to help him?"

"Sting, you're not listening to me. I did that with three attacks. He was being a jerk and insulting my guild, and I've had enough, Sting. I've had enough of Rogue."

"I thought that's why you two stayed away from each other.'

"Yes, but I'm sick of this stupid ban of your master's, and I'm sick of hiding."

"Well he's right. Your guild sucks. Why does it even exist? It had its moments, and now it should shut down before it embarrasses itself even more. Fairy Tail's a joke."

I don't know why but I've had enough. Every time we see each other it's 'your guild sucks.' And then I complain, and he says, 'But I'm not talking about _you_.'

"I'm done, Sting. Stop trash talking my guild!"

"But it's true. Everyone in your guild is weak except for you. It's not about you."

I am so done with this excuse.

"Cut the crap, Sting! My guild is me! You trash my guild you trash me! Don't you see? I'm so DONE! I'm just so DONE." And I'm yelling and pacing around I don't even care. Why didn't I see this earlier? This relationship is like dragging a dead chicken around. We are so over. Because the way he's hovering over Rogue makes it clear who Sting chose. It's Rogue isn't it. It always has been.

He looks up from Rogue to me. "He's breathing. He'll be okay."

"I don't give a shit, Sting. I'm DONE! We're OVER."

And I figured maybe he'd argue about this, but he just looks back and forth from Rogue's supine body to me. And it just becomes even more obvious. I was never second. I was third. The whole freaking time. Well, goodbye, Sting Eucliffe.

"Goodbye. I'll see you at the games." And I can't believe I broke up with Sting Eucliffe, the most perfect man in Fiore.

I spent the rest of the day walking home. It's a good three hour walk, but I don't have a show tonight, and it helps me think, and I'm already nauseated enough. I don't need a train to make it even worse. I'm turning nineteen in less than three weeks. I'm officially older than Natsu and Gray now. Well, except they should be 24 now.

And when I've entered Magnolia I walk to where everyone missing used to live. First, I check out the closed guild hall. It looks terrible. Then Fairy HIlls. Lucy's apartment on Strawberry Street, where I'm almost sure I saw someone wearing one of Lucy's outfits, but it was way too tight on her. I must be seeing things. Peach Lane where Laxus had his last apartment. Gajeel's digs. The Strauss's. Natsu and Happy's cottage.

It's like this song I sing about going to someone's old address but they're not there. That song is so spot on. I really miss them like the deserts miss the rain.

And I'm so done with everything. I'm done with people trashing my guild, and I really did just break up with that beautiful man I loved so much.


	34. Part II Chapter 17

Part II Chapter 17

 _Laxus,_

 _I've broken up with Golden Boy. He wasn't so golden in the end. Or rather, he was fine, but he wanted me to be somebody I wasn't, and he loved his bestie more than he loved me. You know the guy who hated my guts and I wanted you to beat up? He's very happy now I'm sure. Whatever. I'm a Dreyar, so don't worry about me. I'm alive, right? And that's the most important thing._

 _-Alexa_

I'm finding that the trick to not falling into depression over break ups is to keep super busy, and that break up show I added also is somewhat therapeutic; which is one of those words Julia taught me. For someone who often annoys or creeps me out she's really makes a lot of sense sometimes. I basically got up and said "I'm going to be singing about break ups for the next two hours. What do you think?" and a lot of people cheered, which is kind of depressing for Fiore, but I'm far from alone at least.

Between the training, travelling and performing I've had little time to think, and barely any time to sleep, so that's one way to get somebody off omy mind. Not that it's working so perfectly. Right when I lie down I think about what an idiot I am to have broken up with Sting. I miss him. Not that I'd be seeing him seeing he's banned from seeing me right now. I just miss him. I even miss the things that kind of drove me nuts like his need to be cool, and to be the strongest. I miss us getting along and just being together. Which is exactly why my schedule needs to be full to the brim right now.

I've been working so much we're back in Crocus for the Grand Magic Games x790, and it's amazing how little ever changes with these games. They still have that obnoxious announcer who is the reason I have pain relievers packed in my bag. The team consists of Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Romeo and myself, and the outfits are orange and black. Orange and black I tell you. And I thought the bright teal they'd chosen was awful. This is a new low.

There's been a huge increase in teams competing and there's a new rule that to stay in the game until the end you need to be in the top eight teams by the end of day two. So, we might be cutting short our visit, because they had an event the first day that would have perfectly showcased Laki's wood make magic, only, oh yeah, Laki didn't join the team this year, and the organizers _know_ this. They hate Fairy Tail. Aside from Yajima who used to be a guild member when Gramps was young, but he tries hard not to be biased. I'm not sure how skewing events purposely against us is being impartial, but I know it's not his fault.

Aside from visiting the Halbs on the first night, the only other thing nice has been hanging out with Hibiki. Because you know what? I'm a single girl now, and I've always thought Hibiki was my type. He's not a blonde, but he's still cute, smart and he was more than happy at the idea of us hanging out. I figure he's a player, so if I don't really treat this that serious, he won't mind, because he's not treating this seriously either. I'm pretty sure we're both on the same page; we want someone to be with for the games, and after the games we'll go back to normal. I don't think he wants any strings attached any more than I do.

I also want to show Sting what he's missing. Yes, it's immature because I was the one who broke up with him, but at least I'm honest.

Aside from Hibiki, the games suck, our team sucks, and even Lamia Scale isn't fun anymore, because Julia and Master Jura had an ugly break up four days before the games, and Julia keeps on wanting to trash Jura to me and take her side, and I don't want to, because Jura's my teacher. I bet there's some term she knows to explain why she's acting this way. Jura's never in the games anyway, so he didn't come this year. Lyon is having to listen to her, because they're best friends, and I bet it's awkward, because he doesn't want to hear bad stuff about Jura either. So, no hanging out with Lyon with either because Julia is with him all the time. Oh well. Hibiki is tall, handsome, fun to be with and very attentive.

So Hibiki and I are at a club after day two, and I'm nursing my wounds. I've barely participated yet, but I'm still pissed off about that event which Laki should have been in.

"And Hibiki is being so nice and his lips are just so kissable, and what is Sting doing here, and why is he freaking out? It's like he didn't get the memo three months ago, because he's screaming, and everyone is staring at us. I've never seen him so out of control before and I don't like it.

"You cheater! You filthy lousy cheater! I can't believe you're doing this to me. Right in front of me!" Cheating on him? Didn't he hear me when I said we're over? And I had no clue he was in this club. Well, I'll just keep my cool, which will make him look more ridiculous, because people keep on looking. Move along, people. Nothing to see here.

"What are you even talking about? I broke up with you three months ago."

"No, you didn't. You said, 'see you at the games.' Is this your idea of a breakup? Kissing another guy right in front of me? You think that's normal?"

"I just told you I broke up with you over three months ago, Sting. Are you jealous? Do you not like what you see?" I can't resist adding that one, even though I shouldn't have. Why am I being so mean? I can't seem to help myself. He's yelling at me and I'm feeling defensive. I'm so confused.

"How dare you? Rogue told me from day one that you were bad news, and I should have listened. You're a liar. You never broke up with me."

"I broke up with you the last time I saw you. Admit it, Sting. You're jealous. Hibiki's a lot of fun too."

"Oh right. See, Hibiki? All you are to her is fun. Expect the same treatment she just gave me."

Hibiki is looking like he's going to be sick. Sting is a jerk. He knows I broke up with him.

"Is he right?" Hibiki is looking at me, and I really don't like his expression.

"No!" But Sting is being relentless. He's angrily lashing out.

"Even worse. She's dating you to get back at me, aren't you Alexa?"

"No, it's not just that, Hibiki. I like you. You're cute, and you know how to have fun and -"

Now Hibiki looks like he wants to throw his drink at me.

"That's it? You think I'm just someone who knows how to have fun? You were just _using_ me? Well, I'm not your little toy to play with." And he's stormed off, and so has Sting, and my life sucks, and how hadn't Sting gotten the memo? I had been so clear. And it seems like everyone here was staring at me until I left the club, shortly after.

I went back to the inn and tried to make sense of what had just happened, and I'm remembering how Sting hadn't argued with me when I broke up with him. I didn't think about it at the time because I was in the middle of yelling and crying, but could it be that he hadn't heard me? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have just let me go. He would have tried to stop me, wouldn't he? Maybe when I left he had thought I was just saying goodbye because we weren't going to be seeing each other because of the ban.

But what about Hibiki- he knew we were just a casual couple didn't he? He's a player. It's even his job to be a player to some extent. Weren't we just having fun? Why was he so upset?

The only good things about day three is we miraculously are still in the games in spot #8 and Bisca is listening to me go on and on about Sting and Hibiki, and what a screw up I am, and she's saying all the right things, which aren't helping. Of course, I'm not going to tell her that since she's trying her best here.

"That Eucliffe didn't deserve you in the first place! I knew this already last year's games, when he ignored you the entire time." She doesn't know about his late-night visit to the infirmary after Rogue beat me on day four.

"And I don't know why he thinks I didn't break up with him. I would never have cheated on him!"

"He must know it but wants to get back at you." Well that makes two of us then. Wasn't I kind of doing that with Hibiki? Poor HIbiki. I found out from Eve that he had a crush on me for over a year. How was I supposed to know that? No wonder he was so upset. I broke his heart. Even Master Bob looked at me with this hurt expression when I tried to see HIbiki earlier, and asked me why I did it, and I just wanted to collapse. I win the award for cruelest she-devil of the century.

"But what about Hibiki? I feel so horrible." And I do. I just wish there was a way to say I'm sorry.

"Don't worry about HIbiki. He's a big boy. He'll get over it." I love Bisca, but that's one of those things that's very easy to say, but probably not so easy for Hibiki to do. She's not him. I'm still shocked that he had a crush on me for over a year. But now I'm thinking about it, when I was taking breaks while performing at Blue Pegasus he used to like to talk to me. I always figured he was just being friendly, or maybe he was bored, but now it makes so much sense. He never did anything obvious, because he knew I was dating Sting, but he was always there, helping me and chatting, and he did this fake chivalrous thing where he kissed my hand, and it just seems so obvious now. He wasn't creepy, but he went out of his way to spend time with me. I never paid much attention at the time because I was focused on performing and often I was working on very little sleep as well.

And Sting. He must have not have heard me. That's the only thing that explains it. I wish I'd known.

I think that's it for me and relationships, because I clearly fail. I'll become one of those aunts who never marry. Except that means Laxus has to have kids so I can be their old spinster aunt Alexa. Which means he and Freed obviously need to get back here, and they'll adopt, because I'm not getting married. Gray and Lyon too. Gray needs to come back and marry Juvia or somebody else, and Lyon better get his act together. You'd think he'd have found somebody by now.

These games are going quickly this year at least. That's one thing about messing up this badly; it just makes everything else seem less important somehow.

On day four I'm wondering how the organizers found out about the break up, because why else would they put me in a matchup against _Sting_? Although to be fair they did match me up with Rogue last year, so they probably figured they'd match me with his twin but it doesn't make it any less painful.

I have an ace up my sleeve though. A month before I last fought Rogue I was given my second origin. I'm not sure exactly how it's done, but I met up with the members of a secret independent guild called Crime Sorcière. I'd never met them before, but they knew about me. Jellal who I know has some connection to Erza, and two women: Ultear and Meredy, who were former members of Grimoire Heart. I practically grilled the women on what happened on Tenrou Island. I wanted to know who they had seen. They were very uncomfortable, because they were enemies at the time, but I was starving for news, even if the news was over six years old at this point. They had met (translation: fought) Natsu, Gray and Juvia, who had had been fine when they had seen them. Ultear was clearly uncomfortable, and I got a feeling maybe she had a lost a fight to Gray. The reason they contacted me, is they've been detecting signs of Zeref's magic at the Domus Flau during the games in previous years, and wanted my help, in return for giving me my second origin, something Sting clearly doesn't have.

It took hours, and it was the most physically painful experience I've had in my entire life, but it was worth it, because after my stamina went up and it also effected how fast I could deliver an attack. It helped me beat Rogue when I saw him last.

It's fighting time. And at first, we're both just starting at each other, and I wonder if he hates me. He looks like he's trying to. I have a feeling he doesn't, but maybe that's wishful thinking. I'm wondering how we got to this point where we're circling each other like prey, but neither of us wants to start doing anything.

He finally starts with "White Dragon: Holy Breath," but I dodge it, and give him back "Ice Dragon: Roar", and we're giving each other attack after attack, and I keep thinking I'm going to fall, but I'm not. I've never been this good. Last year by now, this would have been over, but we're just going and going until the time limit. It's a draw. A draw. This is as close to victory as it gets for Fairy Tail.

I see Sting glaring at me as I head back to my team, but somehow, I don't feel like glaring at him. Is this the high road Lyon keeps talking about?


	35. Part II Chapter 18

Part II Chapter 18

My draw with Sting remained the one and only highlight and the closest we came to victory the entire five days of the games, and it was like déjà vu all over again when we went home dead last.

But Life goes on. And my break up show has now been transformed into an empowerment show. I found a song called _Roar_ which amuses me, as the singer compares herself to a tiger, and I'm thinking, well, fairies can beat tigers. It reminds me of when I took Rogue down right before I broke up with Sting.

And I added back Sensual Audioscapes, because I'm not with Sting anymore, and we're talking major income for the guild. You can't say no to this much money, and it's harmless if you think about it.

I just wish I could apologize to Hibiki, but every time I'm performing at Blue Pegasus he's nowhere to be found, and nobody ever knows where he is or when he'll be back. He's purposely avoiding me.

At least I'm busy. That's still my way of coping with the frustrating. The months have flown, and it's December 16th and I'm in Hargeon again looking at the waves and waiting for a boat which will never come. I've been so busy, I haven't been to the guild in at least a week. And I'm crying, and feeling a chill I never feel, because, hello I can spew ice out of my mouth at 90 miles an hour, but it's seven years now. You'd think I'd just accept it. I _need_ to accept it. They're dead. They're not coming back. Somehow seven years makes it complete. Seven days makes a week. Seven years? I don't know, but I must face facts. They're gone. Forever.

And I feel like sludge as I change into my costume, sit through hair and makeup and practice the set, and it's only when I'm adjusting the microphone once more in front of the audience that I crack for the first time in my entire performing career.

"Listen, folks. I feel awful. But it's seven years since my guild members went missing, and I just can't anymore. If you don't mind I think I'd like to have instead of a concert a sing along. If you're not happy all tickets are refundable." And surprisingly everyone's fine with it. It's a smaller crowd anyway. We all get into some sort of modified circle on the stage, and for one night I'm the Girl Troubadour of Fiore again. And I cry, and nobody cares. They don't even want refunds. My Hargeon crowd is probably the best audience around.

The last few days are spent in Crocus, Clover and Margaret Town, before I'm finally home. I've showered and walked to the guild hall. I need to be around my guild members. At least we can mourn together. If I'm lucky Bisca will be there. The seven years are hanging from me so heavily. It's like I'm mourning all over again, because it feels so final. I've decided to make a plaque or a monument of some sort in memory to them; something real and substantial. Somewhere that can take the place of graves.

I'm so busy making plans I'm already at the guildhall before I know it and I haven't heard it this noisy in years. It must be Twilight Ogre. I've finally gotten here when they're come to harass us, and they're not going to like messing with me. Even though I'm dead exhausted I'm going to send them a message they'll remember, because even though I'm ready to collapse, I've had enough of them messing with my guild, and just thinking of that is giving me more energy and making me grin.

I'm walking into the hall and the place is filled, not with Twilight Ogre but with ghosts. Except they're not ghosts they look extremely solid. it's like the last seven years was just one long dream. Cana's sitting on a table with her barrel like she never left. Natsu is with Romeo, and Romeo smiling. He's been crying but he's smiling for the first time in years, and there's Levy and Gajeel and Juvia and Mira's already at the bar talking to Kinana. They're all here. They're alive. I see Bisca who's running up to me and I've set down my guitar on a table and we're hugging and I'm crying for joy.

"Am I dreaming, Bisca?"

"No, you're not." Except that's not Bisca talking. It's Gray. And he looks the same as he did seven years ago. Same purple shirt unbuttoned. Same pants. Same sandals. He doesn't look a day older. But at 25 how much different would he look from 18? "I just want to know what you did with Alexa. You really are Alexa?" And my first response is to wonder if he's joking, but he looks way too shocked. Doesn't he know it's been _seven years_? And where _were_ they all this time?

I'm so happy to see him, but I'm also exhausted. "Of course, I'm Alexa. What do you expect to happen in seven years? You were thinking I'd still be 13?"

"Seven years? It's not even been seven days for us. We just left Hargeon maybe five days ago."

" _Five days_ ago?"

No wonder he was looking at me in such a shocked way. He must have been surprised to see Romeo too, but he's explained what happened. The ghost of our first Master, the great Mavis Vermillion, saved their lives by casting a spell which takes seven years to wear off. They think it's been days, but for us it's been years.

Which explains why Wendy still looks 12. She used to be one year younger than me and now she's 8 years younger. Wow. She doesn't seem different at all. It reminds me of the sleepovers we'd have when Lyon was over at the apartment, and I didn't want to see him and Gray lip lock. Back in the days when I was sensitive about those kinds of things.

If everything didn't feel so solid I'd really think I was dreaming and I'm worried any minute now I'm going to wake up and they're all going to be gone.

Even Laxus is here. He was just as shocked as Gray and everybody else who have been staring at me. I'm trying to wrap my brain around the fact that I'm only three years younger than my big brother and I'm older than pretty much everyone else who was missing aside from Gramps and Gildarts. It's a little awkward between us two, which is frustrating.

"Hey, big brother."

"Am I still your big brother? Shit. I can't believe this is you."

"Well I thought you'd be 30 by now!"

And after hugging Gramps and saying hello to everyone else, I'm standing with Gray and Erza, and we're going over the changes in Magnolia, like that stupid caramade frank stand closing. They're telling me about all the crazy stuff they went through, like fighting Hades and what it was like fighting Acnologia.

"All of you combined couldn't defeat this dragon? That's insane!"

"The important point is we survived." Yeah. I'll take them missing for seven years over them being destroyed.

"You're here. I've missed you all so much!"

"I've missed you too. It's so good to be back. I wonder if Lyon knows yet. Maybe I'll surprise him and go to him first."

I was so shocked he was so open about seeing Lyon, although he didn't really say anything that would give the game away, but Erza's right here. I guess I'm not the most discreet person in the world because Erza's gotten what I'm trying to silently convey to Gray.

"Don't worry. I knew all along about Lyon. I already told Gray. Sorry, but that whole story you made up about Lenora sounded like you were making it up as you went along." Wow, and I had felt so proud of myself at the time too.

"But Natsu and Lucy believed me!"

"Yeah, like Natsu has the brain cells to figure stuff out, and Lucy's a fiction writer. Whatever. If he doesn't show up here I'm going to surprise him. After I get that danish he likes, assuming the Magnolia Bakehouse still exists?"

"They're still around. In fact they've done so well they've opened up a few branches."

"Hmm. I guess I'll leave here soon and surprise him. After we catch up some more. How did that concert in Crocus go? Oh wait, you've probably had tons of concerts by now."

I'm trying to summarize seven years of my life in a few paragraphs, and not quite succeeding, but It's so wonderful to see him back smiling and looking happy, and I'm realizing he still hasn't understood what it means that Lyon's lived seven years without him. I have a bad feeling he's going to be in for a shock when the two of them finally meet up.

And it's like Lyon read my thoughts, because he's shown up with a few other members of Lamia Scale, and I'm wondering how he's going to handle this.

I don't know what I expected Lyon to do; maybe go somewhere private where he could break up with Gray as delicately as possible, or since he's single maybe he'd decide to get back together. The one thing I hadn't imagined him doing was for him to walk right by him as if he wasn't there, and start chatting up Juvia, and do a woefully pitiful job as well. I love him as a brother, but it's painful to witness how bad he is at this, and how he has no clue that he's freaking her out. He's so busy staring at her he hasn't even realized that she's now going on about how there's a love pandemonium, and she's explaining how different people are shipped to each other. Not so coincidentally, she seems to think that most people are in love with Gray, but her reality has always been skewed when it comes to him. At least I'm not involved, but then again, she probably still thinks of me as 13. It probably hasn't quite sunk in that I'm older than she is.

Gray's been standing next to me and I've watched as his expression changed from excited to shocked and finally to anger. Lyon's completely oblivious to all of this, even though Gray has his arms crossed and is glaring at him. I've never seen Lyon this clueless before.

I've gone to Lyon who is still trying to chat up Juvia and I've pulled him aside. Juvia smiled at me gratefully as I practically dragged him away. Lyon really needs to take lessons. No wonder he hasn't had a girlfriend in over a year now!

"Lyon! What's your problem?"

"Oh, hi, Alexa. You must be so overjoyed. Everyone's home!"

"I am! Everyone's home," and I whisper in his ear, "including your boyfriend." He's looking at me like he has no clue what I'm talking about. "Shouldn't you say hello to Gray? As far as he's concerned he saw you only days ago." He still is looking at me confused and I'm not sure why this isn't getting clear to him. "Lyon! He still thinks you're both a couple and besides that you've known him longer than anyone else. Right before he got here he was going on about wanting to visit you and bring you your favorite pastries. What's wrong with you?" I don't think I've ever talked to him like this. He's usually the older brother/mentor who's giving me the advice. I've never had to yell at him before.

"Oh no! You're right. I didn't even think to look for him. I don't know what came over me. It's just Juvia - I looked at her and I was overcome, and you know I've been over him for a long time. But you're right. He doesn't know that. How could I have forgotten him? He's like my little brother! This is horrible." Lyon's looking around the guild for him. Gray's not where he was standing earlier. He's moved to a table and turning around to see what Lyon's up to and looking just as angry and hurt as he did a few minutes ago. And 'little brother?' When had that shift taken place?

"Oh dear. I see him, and he looks very angry."

"Well what did you expect? You need to take him somewhere private and make sure to let him down easy!"

"Okay, okay! Wait a moment. I thought I was the big brother here."

"Well act like it! Uh… please?"

Gray looks like he needs a drink. This isn't going to be fun for either of them. Oh well. I did my best.

I'm yelling loudly that it's drinks on me for everyone, and the roars of appreciation are what I needed right now.

I'm walking around the guild seeing all the faces I've missed for so long. Natsu's said he wants to fight me and we're making plans for when I have energy. I've sat back down near Bisca, who's with Alzack and Asuka. She knows exactly how I'm feeling and we're all watching our missing members and just enjoying seeing them do what seven years ago was not a big deal to see, but now it's amazing. Like Jet and Droy are already fighting for the attentions of Levy. Gajeel seems to be annoyed by them. Hmm. That's something new. I'm sitting back and enjoying my beer and I haven't felt so happy in years because they're not dead. I don't have to put up a monument, because they're all here alive and well.

 **End of Part II**

 **I realized when I came up with the first draft how much of my own culture get mixed in sometimes without me consciously realizing it. It makes sense. Just like Fairy Tail has numerous Japanese cultural references and subtexts because it's author is Japanese, for me I've added different concepts that I might not have added if I wasn't Jewish.**

 **For instance, one of the reasons Alexa gives up after it's been seven years, aside from it working really well with the plot is not only seven days a week is a form of completiion, but in Jewish law at the end of seven years the next year is considered a sabbatical year and it is also considered form of completion. I didn't really think of this consciously until after I wrote the part where she gives up.**

 **I managed to put in two Yogi Bera-isms in this fan fiction without really trying. First Laki said 'it's not over til it's over' and now Alexa says "it was déjà vu all over again," because why not.**


	36. Part III Chapter I

Part III Chapter 1 Chapter 1 - Gray

So I've decided. If there is a God, he likes to crap in my face. If we'd have a conversation before I was born it probably would have gone something like this:

"Gray, you're going to be born to two parents who love you and will give you a warm home. But then, I'm going to have a demon of Zeref kill them right in front of you, scarring you for life when you're just a kid. But I'm nice. You'll get to have Master Ur as your first master who will teach you Ice-Make magic, which will change your life forever, and in a good way. Oh, but wait, she'll die protecting you and that jerkface Lyon, but it will be all your fault, because it _is_ all your fault, asshole. Then you'll join a guild, but you'll continually fight with that flame for brains Natsu Dragneel, who, like most of the people you know will drive you nuts. Then Lyon will hate you, and try to kill you, and if that wasn't bad enough, then guess what, you end up falling in love with him, because it's fun for me to freak you out like that. And then, after almost dying fighting Ultear, Hades and Acnologia, you'll come home only to find that everyone is seven years older, different and confusing, and then you'll witness Lyon flirting with Juvia right in front of you. Yes, you are my personal toilet bowl, Gray Fullbuster."

And that is what he would have said. Okay, so I don't think God needs toilets, but that's not the point here.

It's Lyon, who hasn't seen me in seven years, and, okay, it's been a few days for me, but I know it's been seven years for him, because Alexa has only been repeating this to me over and over since she got back from whatever concert she was just at. And speaking of Alexa, how is it fair that she's 20? She's not only older than me which is just wrong, but she's kind of gorgeous. Objectively speaking, of course. How can I be the honorary big brother when I'm the younger one now? And I don't really need a big sister. It was bad enough having a self-appointed

'big brother.'

Which brings me back to Lyon. He must have seen Alexa and I, but he just walks right past us, and flirts with Juvia, and I'm thinking, well good luck there, because you're sounding like a total creep, and she likes _me_. And for once, I'm feeling pretty good about that, because, take _that_ , jerk. And I'm also thinking, hello, you can't even talk to me? I'm officially, okay, unofficially, your boyfriend, and aren't I worth anything to you at _all_?

And right when I was finally cool with the whole thing, because it was kind of freaky suddenly being attracted to a guy, let alone someone like Lyon, but I had this revelation right after we beat Hades, that if I can survive that, then dating a guy is nothing. And now it's literally nothing, because it's clear he's already broken up with me in his head.

I'll be only a matter of minutes before he remembers I exist, and how he needs to have _that_ conversation with me. You know, 'it's not you, it's me,' or some other crap he'll come up with.

And here we are.

"Gray. We need to talk."

And we're talking. On the roof. Not sure why we're on the roof, but who cares. We're talking but not really talking about what really needs to be talked about. He's asking me about what happened and how happy he is I'm alive. Great, so if you're so happy I'm alive why were you flirting with somebody else? Okay. I get that it's been seven years for you but at least talk to me first.

After sitting for maybe half an hour, we've gone back to my apartment, presumably so he can tell me the serious crap, and I'm a tough guy. I don't cry, so why am I feeling like I'm going to? This isn't me. Well, dating Lyon wasn't me either, yet it felt so good. At least it did when random people weren't flirting with him, and he'd let them, even though I was right there watching. Okay, so a lot of the time I wanted to kill him, but I loved him. I still love him. I want him with me, being how we used to be only seven freaking days ago.

Instead, he's in full on patronizing mode, because he's now eight years older than me. Oh, _lucky_ me. I get to bask in the radiance of his brilliance.

And finally, we're having _the_ conversation, and I don't know why I'm even trying, but I'm arguing with him.

"I know it's going to be difficult for you, but I can't go back to how we used to be."

"But I don't understand. Why can't we be together? We were good together." I sound so idiotic and wretched, but I can't help myself.

"Gray. It's been seven years." I _know_. I've only been told this a hundred times now.

"I know that, but you're not seeing anyone are you?" Is that the problem? Wait, it can't be. Why would he have been flirting with Juvia?

"No. I'm not, but a lot of things have happened since we were together." _Were_ together. I'm merely a part of his past.

"But don't you love me?" I'm cringing, because this sounds pathetic even to me.

"I care for you very much. I hope we can stay friends. Part of me would love to start over again like nothing happened, but seven years happened, Gray. I can't just ignore it." He's looking at me with this concerned sad face, and I can't stand it.

"Okay, so _go_."

"I think we need to talk this out some more; find closure." Lyon needs a translator. He didn't used to say things like 'talk this out' or 'find closure.' Well, the door is right there. That's what I call closure.

"I don't want to talk to you, Lyon. Just go. Leave me alone."

"But-"

"JUST GO!" Why does it take me yelling for him to listen to me? He's a jerk. A complete jerk. He probably waited one week after we disappeared before he started looking for someone else to date. He never really wanted me. This whole relationship was a joke to him.

He's finally gone at least, but not until he gives me another sad look, which makes me want to throw something at him.

And then Alexa is here. Well, we share the apartment, so of course. That's another thing. How did she keep everything in my room the same for seven years? I think it was dustier when I was taking care of it. Did she clean? And why didn't she take my room? It's a lot bigger than hers. That's what I would have done. No. I would have packed my stuff in boxes and gotten a smaller apartment. It would have saved her a lot of money.

Although maybe money isn't such an issue for her. Before Alexa showed up and shocked the hell out of me Bisca told me that for most of this time she's been making a ton of money as a performer; she gives at least half of her earnings to the guild, and she's the main reason we even have a guild hall.

I don't recognize this Alexa. She's just… different. She seems nice and friendly, but hard edged somehow, and foreign. I half expect her to speak a different language when she opens her mouth. And it's also jarring. In my head she's still an innocent naïve kid who would like me not to swear so much or do the pda with Lyon. Well, she won't have to worry about that anymore at least.

She said she was so happy to see me, and cried about how she missed me, but then it's like she's annoyed at me also, and how many times is she going to remind me that it's been seven years? It's not like I'm reminding her it's been only days for us Tenrou people. I clearly remember saying goodbye to Alexa before I left Magnolia and that last night in Hargeon with Lyon, and it's not because I have a good memory. It's because it just happened.

I'm lying down in my room with the door closed and avoiding her. I have this desire to find a picture of Lyon and throw darts at it, but I can't find the dartboard, and the only picture I have of him is one of us and I'm just looking at it thinking how I want him, and wanting not to want him anymore. I wish this had an off switch. It's all so ironic, not to mention humiliating, that I had to resort to begging him to stay with me.

It's ridiculous. Not even five days ago we were in Hargeon. I had bought a silver button-down shirt, which I had gotten just for him, because that's what you do when you're dating someone, even if it's an idiot like Lyon. We were watching the boats come in and out, and he was reciting his poetry to me. I guess that's one good thing about this. I no longer need to listen to his nauseating poetry and pretend to like it.

I was fine with it though, and this weird obsession he had with me wearing v-necks and partially opened button-down shirts. He went on and on about how it was sexier because you just see a bit of skin, so I bought that stupid shirt, even though it's not my usual style. I was fine with that, because when you date someone it's a package deal isn't it, and I _wanted_ to do things for him. Like buying that cheese pastry he likes that they don't have in Margaret Town and bringing it with me to Hargeon or letting him decide where we'd go almost every time we met. He had this annoying need to control everything we did except of the bedroom where he wanted to call me Master Gray and get punished. But if I ever wanted to decide things any other time it was a very different story.

And today he was flirting with _Juvia_? Why am I missing this jerk again?

I need to find that dartboard.

No. What I need is to get Lyon out of my system for good.

I know. I'll treat Alexa to dinner and then we'll go to a club and I'll find a woman to spend the night with. Someone who looks and acts nothing like Lyon.

 **I've added in Gray as an alternating narrator. I hope I've managed to make it in character. At first, I thought I'd keep it just Alexa as the first two parts are very much really centered on her, but I had fun adding Gray in. It's probably bad to admit this, but I really enjoyed writing the beginning especially "You are my personal toilet bowl, Gray Fullbuster."**


	37. Part III Chapter 2

Part III Chapter 2 - Alexa

Everyone's back, and it's almost like they never left. The apartment feels right in a way it hasn't in seven years now that Gray's in it. He's even managed to dump a shirt on the floor already.

So why do I feel so nervous? Like Gray's judging me for not being thirteen anymore. And he doesn't even know the worst of me yet either.

And Gramps won't reinstate Laxus, so he's gone off again, even though I haven't seen him in years, and that's getting me frustrated. Does he even care about me? I'm his sister but I've changed a lot and even before we didn't see each other that often. I was hoping we'd go out together, maybe go for coffee and talk. We don't know each other as well as we could, but it'd be a start. Maybe he's annoyed at how much our age difference shrunk? Well, it was a surprise for me to find out he wasn't 30.

Gray must be in his room sulking, because Lyon told me about the break up when I ran into him on the way here, and although I could see this was coming, it's hard not to feel for Gray. From the way Lyon described it Gray took it hard too. Oh well. What was Lyon supposed to do? He's been over him for a long time. He can't just act like nothing happened. He's in a totally different frame of mind. He's ready to get married and increase the Vastia population. He's 26 and let's face it, Gray's a young 18.

It's hard to wrap my brain around seven years not being even seven days for everyone missing, and it's so wild. It's going to be an adjustment for everyone. Still, they're here. This is what I wanted for so long and I'm not dreaming this. They really came back. I keep looking over at Gray's shirt to check that it's there.

I'm in the kitchen not quite focusing on a cookbook, trying to think of something to throw together quickly, and since I barely ever cook, I'm not doing so well, when Gray's finally coming out of his room dressed in a nice buttoned-down shirt, dress pants, and smelling of the cologne he used to put on for Lyon, except it's seven years old, and really should have been thrown out years ago. I don't remember it being that nice when it was new for that matter.

"Hey. Forget cooking. Let's get dinner somewhere and go to a club."

"What sort of club?"

"A club where you pick up women." Ah. Well, he's direct at least although he's blushing too. He's so funny that way. He's clearly deluding himself thinking this is going to magically help him forget about Lyon. Not that I can talk. I's a little different, but what else was behind my decision to spend time with Hibiki at last year's games? Okay, so I was friends with Hibiki already, and I've always enjoyed his company, but I wanted a cute guy to take my mind off Sting, and to shove it in his face, as if to say, 'Look, Sting! I'm so over you!' Which just goes to show how little I was over him at that point. Am I completely over him even now? It's hard to get over somebody like him. Okay, don't go there.

There's no point in telling Gray his plan is not going to work. _I_ wouldn't have listened to anybody either, and Gray can be ten times as stubborn as I am.

At least I know what I'm getting him for his birthday, or maybe even a welcome back present, because that scent is horrid. Can colognes go rancid? I'll have to find the bottle, chuck it out when he's not around, and replace it with a better quality one that should last longer. He won't know the difference.

And I do know a club, because I perform at dance clubs often, and the _Cerise Flamingo_ is well known for being a pick up joint.

And after getting dressed up, and semi successfully made up, we've had a light meal at a café, and now we're at the club. I'm not used to going to clubs except for jobs, so I'm feeling restless sitting here without my guitar, bar stool and microphone. I wasn't sure how Gray was going to pick someone up if he's with me, so we're not sitting together. Why I'm going along with this dismal idea of his I don't know. Okay, I do know. Sometimes, people need to go through the experience themselves to really understand just how bad an idea can be. And hey, you never know. This could be the day he meets the love of his life. Yeah, right. Like that ever happens, especially the same day as a breakup.

The music's good at least, and I've worked with the keyboardist. I'm having fun socializing and dancing, and doing a little guest singing here and there so the singer can take a break, while looking out for Gray every so often to see how he's getting on. He was looking a little out of it and so young. Well, he is only 18, which is weird for me to think. I used to think he was so mature, because he was already _18_. It's amazing what two more years does.

I'm glad I've managed to have fun. Last time I checked for Gray, he was talking to someone who looked a few years older than him, and there he is swapping spit with her in a darkened booth in the back. It's hilarious how much she looks like a female version of Lyon, but seeing he's doing well, I figure I can head back home. Especially, because there's a man here who's been eying me, and I really am not in the mood to explain why I'm not interested, while trying to be nice about it, so I don't hurt his feelings. Luckily for me, he was too shy to approach me.

That was one thing about Sting. Nobody would ever accuse him of being shy. What's he doing now? Are he and Rogue together? What's the likelihood of me ever finding someone like him ever again? Practically zero? I'm starting to be self-pitying and pathetic again. Why did I mess things up so badly? Why did I break up with him? It's obviously time to go home to sleep, because I know why I broke up with him, and sleep always makes things better.

Maybe I'll be wrong about Gray. He really could have met the love of his life. I'm fine with that, as long as he goes back to her place, like we arranged earlier.

And just great. I'm only a few blocks away from our apartment and Ivan has decided to make yet another unscheduled appearance, randomly out of the darkness as usual.

"Ivan." because he hasn't been entitled to being called father or dad for years now. Mister Dreyar would be ridiculous, and no way am I referring to him as Master.

"Alexa."

"Have you seen Laxus?"

"No. He's ran away again." No, he isn't running away, and you don't even care about him, you jerk.

"Okay. Why are you here?"

"You're becoming ruder each time I see you. This is how you speak to your father?"

"You're right, it isn't." Implication which will go over his head: I don't consider you my father.

"I'm usually right." Except for when you're totally in the wrong, which is almost _all_ the time.

"Okay, _Dad,_ I'm in a hurry, so why don't I help you out. 'Alexa, you're a useless weak traveling singer, and I should never have put that lacrima in you.'" He's looking at me blankly. Oh right, like that _isn't_ what he says every time he sees me. "That's what you wanted to say to me, isn't it?"

"Let's move on from such petty squabbling." What does that even mean when I'm quoting _him_ verbatim from every visit he's had with me since I was 13?

"What do you want?"

"Just some information."

"Oh. You're back to asking me to spy for Fairy Tail? The answer's still no, but I'm friends with Jason from Sorcerer Weekly, so maybe I can get you a discount."

"I just want to know about one thing. Where is the luminous twar?" Okay. He's moved on to speaking gibberish. Is this what happens when megalomaniac psychopaths get dementia? And isn't he a little young for that?

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I've never heard of it."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." Not like I'd tell him about it if I had. Is he for real?

And that's it. Mega weird, but as visits from Ivan go, about as reasonable as you can get.

So after a quick trip to a corner store to get some basic groceries for tomorrow morning, I'm home at last, and I'm about to take off my shoes and contemplating a nice long bath, when I'm hearing sounds from Gray's bedroom. Happy sounds which nobody else is _ever_ interested in hearing. And I'm annoyed, because he told me if he found someone, he'd go to _her_ place. Never mind the bath. There's a few inns nearby. Hopefully one will still be open.

 **FYI: I know it's spelled lumen histoire, but I'm figuring Alexa would have no clue how it's spelled so I went for a phonetic spelling.**


	38. Part III Chapter 3

Part III Chapter 3 - Gray

It's interesting how a person who can be so excited to see me not even 24 hours ago can want to kill me now.

I guess that's human nature for you.

Lex has a point. I was supposed to go to this girl's place, but she shared an apartment with five people, and had a roommate, and Lex had left already, so I could hardly ask her what to do.

The whole experience was pointless. Okay so maybe a few minutes of it wasn't so pointless, but in the end, I'm sitting here looking at that stupid picture of Lyon and I, wondering why I can't have him, but also maybe wanting to take the next train to Margaret Town so I can throttle him.

So yeah. Human nature, right?

Anyway, the girl only wanted one thing from me, which is only fair, since can I say any differently? But still. She made it sound like cuddling is immature, but Lyon just knew how to spoon. And deep down, I think a lot of us tough guys want stuff like that. It's comforting.

Or maybe it was that horrible cologne. I thought it was supposed to last forever, but something went seriously wrong when I put it on, and then I couldn't get the scent off either. Lesson learned: Never buy cologne at the discount store.

She was barely here an hour, and a few minutes later she was dressed, putting her shoes on, and headed out the door, I don't even think she told me her name. Did I tell her mine? It's almost like she wasn't even here.

Except she clearly was, because this morning Alexa was glaring at me, telling me she had to spend the night at an inn, and I'm wondering what happened to her ear plugs, and how something that can seem like such a good idea can seem unbelievably stupid the next day.

Then Alexa took a bath, and I really wish she would get dressed in the bathroom, instead of coming out in just a towel. Except I can't tell her that, because she'll say how funny it is that a guy who unconsciously strips all the time is complaining about seeing her in a towel, and the truth is she's right. It's not like I'm not used to seeing stuff like that anyway, what with Erza and Lucy being on my team.

I've been lying in my bed, staring at the depression next to me, as if I could will Lyon to fill it with his long muscular body. We were so good together. Especially that last day together in Hargeon. I think he finally understood me more finally. He was getting past his twisted image of me as the younger brother he had to protect, which was hypocritical because he admitted resenting me for taking up time with Master Ur. He was starting to respect me as an equal, which he really should have done as soon as we got together, but better late than never.

I once tried to get him to tell me what he had done with his life before he decided to waste three years of his life on his horrible plan to revive Deliora. It's a good four years of time. All I could get from him was that he travelled a lot and spent a lot of time either training or reading in libraries. That must be where he picked up his formal way of speaking. It wasn't from Master Ur, that's for sure.

I miss him, his ridiculous need to be perfectly dressed and groomed all the time, and the way he kissed me or looked at me, like nothing else mattered. Or the time when I tried to write my own acrostic poem about him thinking that's what he'd like, and it sucked, and when I presented it to him, he laughed, stroked my check, and told me he liked me as me, not as me trying to be him, and how I shouldn't change. I miss the physical closeness and all that other stuff we did. The private stuff which he better not tell anyone about ever or I will kill him.

Why can't he just give us more time? Doesn't he owe us that at least? What am I even thinking? There is no 'us.' I never even wanted this in the first place. _He_ was the one who came over and told me about his weird dreams. I would have just continued to ignore them. So why do I want this so badly? _Crap_. I'm such an idiot.

Alexa is sitting at the table practicing with her guitar for yet another performance. She must have at least four concerts a week. Maybe she thinks she's trying to commiserate, but I don't need to hear her practice her break up set. Maybe I should tell her It's not necessary.

But I'm wrong. She's crying. She's had her own break up, and it must be recent, and I'm feeling a little awkward, but I've moved my chair close to her and I'm stroking her hair. Life sucks, but she's got friends, and this guy, whoever he is, is one major jerk, and doesn't deserve her.

And she's put her guitar down and hugging me. I really want to bring this guy down. He probably cheated on her.

"That guy's a jerk and doesn't deserve you."

I don't know why she thinks this is funny, but she's laughing in this sad way.

"What guy?"

"Whoever you're crying about."

"It's that obvious?"

"Kinda. When did you break up? And was he a cheater? Older brothers have ways of dealing with cheaters." I'm smiling at her and pretending to get into casting stance. It's good, because I've got her giggling now. It's a little surreal seeing the 13-year-old Alexa within this fully-grown woman, at the same time somewhat comforting; it's the Alexa I know.

"it's a bit complicated. He's not a cheater. If anyone's a cheater it's me." She's got to be joking. Alexa would never do that. Would she?

"Okay, back up. What happened?"

"It's a long story." Bad excuse.

"Okay. Tell me the basic points now."

"I really have to get to Clover."

"Please?"

So she's telling me about this guy, Sting, and how she loved him, but his partner hated her from the beginning, which created a lot of tension between them. It didn't help that both Sting and his friend were always trashing Fairy Tail. Sounds like such _great_ guys.

I'm not understanding it fully, but I'm getting the gist. She had broken up with Sting in April, but somehow Sting thought they were still together. Three months later, Alexa decided to date Hibiki Lates, and Sting saw them kissing at a club, and had a shit fit. Then Hibiki got upset because he thought Lex was using him, and it sounds like he was correct, but she thought he realized she wanted something casual, which I'd say is wrong, but then again, I was the idiot who decided to pick up a stranger in a club yesterday.

It sounds like a humiliating disaster where nobody ends up happy. There's one thing I'm sure of though and she's got to realize this.

"Lex, you might have messed up with Hibiki, but you didn't cheat on anyone."

"Try telling that to Sting."

"Did you try?" she gives me a look which definitely means 'are you stupid?'

"He won't listen."

"Sorry." And I am. It would have been a lot easier and more fun to deal with a cheater, because this is just a confusing mess. "Do you still wish you were with him?"

"Yes and no. I broke up with him for a reason, but I loved him. It's hard to just say goodbye to somebody I've known three and a half years. I just wish we could be friends again." She's frowning and looking at her watch.

And then I'm realizing there's something I haven't done in years, well, according to Alexa at least, and that's the important part. I'm in the kitchen getting a bowl out, and voilà: instant ice coin dessert. I'm holding it aloft like I'm a waiter holding a tray.

"Madame, your ice coins."

It's nice to know there's something I can do for her, and It's nice to know my ice is apparently the freshest and most delicious in Fiore.


	39. Part III Chapter 4

Part III Chapter 4 - Alexa

How could I have forgotten how delicious Gray's ice coins tasted? It's been seven years but still. I never thought to ask Lyon for any either. Maybe because he mainly does dynamic magic to begin with? Also, it was something I only associated with Gray, and it would have been awkward if Lyon's ice tasted gross. So, it was sweet with him remembering although he doesn't have to remember, does he? I'm wondering when this seven-year time skip will stop being so weird.

It was so sweet, although for someone named Gray, he tends to see the world in black and white. It was cute how he wanted to defend me from a cheating boyfriend, but also sad, because it triggered bad memories of an unhinged Sting losing it in that club. " _You, cheater! You, filthy lousy cheater!"_

Okay. Don't go there, Alexa. It was all just a major misunderstanding. It's just that I can't seem to clear it up. With Rogue and Lector around it's almost impossible to get anywhere near him. But even when I have gotten to see him, it's just gone completely nowhere.

Like when he showed up after a show in Oaktown a few days before everyone returned. He was waiting for me, and without thinking I started to feel that familiar surge of excitement like I used to when he showed up because it meant he had surprised me and we'd spend the night together without anybody else to disturb us. I suppressed the misplaced excitement and felt ridiculous given we're about as untogether as we can get.

But still, I felt some hope. We've known each other for over three years after all. Maybe he wanted to make amends, but no. He just wanted to verbally attack me.

"Alexa. Gotten any naive guys to fall for you lately?" Ouch.

"Sting. Hi. I wish you'd believe me. I wasn't lying at the games. I broke up with you three months before. I never would have done something like that."

"I don't have to believe you. I know what I heard, after you decided to sneak attack Rogue like the low life you are."

"He was asking for it."

"Excuse me? How was he asking for it? And you just got lucky. He would have done you in if he had been in his shadow form." I shouldn't have been surprised that Sting needed to defend Rogue. They're probably a couple now. Rogue wouldn't have wasted much time after I was out of the picture. Although it's interesting how he didn't mention our own battle at the games. Maybe he's still annoyed he only got a draw and not the win.

"Sting, do you want anything, or did you just come here to yell at me?"

"This is surprisingly satisfying. How does that song of yours goes? The one you sing with that loser ice wizard you're friends with? 'Maybe you should just go to hell, because that's where you took me?' It's amazing how true to life your songs can be."

"Sting, _please_."

"I wasted so much of my time on you. You shouldn't even call yourself a real dragon slayer. I assume you're still waiting for your dead friends to come back. Good luck with that."

It's amazing how love can turn into such pure hate. It's hard to imagine that this is the same person who would hold me, always speak to me so lovingly, and kiss me tenderly. He's so transformed by his hate for me.

This was also still fresh in my mind when I was working through some of the songs on the break up set and started crying. Yes, I messed up, but does Sting have to _hate_ me so much, and why does he insist on not believing me? It's as if he needs me to be the bad guy. When Gray came up and stroked my hair, I was thinking how I missed him. He was so comforting, even though I know things are hard for him too with Lyon. We can be good friends for each other.

And it was cute how he wanted to defend me, even though it's completely unnecessary. It made me remember how things were like when I was 13 and so naive. I'll focus on the positive, like how everyone is back. All that time when I looked at the water at the Hargeon docks I wished and hoped and now it's all come true.

Okay so this isn't how I thought my life would go. I thought I'd be a full-time wizard by now. Maybe I'd be become s-class or at least have tried out for s-class by now. Instead I've spent seven years only using magic professionally as entertainment. And being older or the same age as so many people is also a big adjustment. They were my role models and we're not quite equal really but it's not the same.

Now Gray's asking me about Lyon. He's trying to sound casual, but I'm seeing right through him. I wonder how long it will take for Gray to get over him.

"So, you and Lyon are good friends now?" I hope he doesn't think Lyon and I dated. As a friend we're great, but we wouldn't have gotten far as a couple, even if we had both been interested, which we weren't. He's too controlling for me, and I've got too much sass for him. Come to think of it, Gray had way too much sass for him as well. I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did.

"Yeah. We bonded after everyone disappeared, and then a lot of the times when I had concerts in Margaret Town I'd go to Lamia Scale in the morning, and I'd either train with Master Jura or I'd listen to Lyon tell his horrible date stories. Because of that, we got close as friends over the years. He's like another big brother." So, I have a big brother complex. Kill me.

"Oh yeah? What's up with 'Master' Jura? He didn't become the guild master of Lamia Scale while we were gone, did he?"

"No, he isn't. I call him that, because he spent a lot of time with me, and taught me a lot. He's an amazing teacher. You know him?"

"Well, he fought the Oracion Seis with us."

"Oh yeah. I know that. Hiim, Lyon and Chelia?"

"Sherry."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Chelia wasn't in the guild yet. She's Sherry's cousin."

"So, you and Lyon are good friends now. Interesting. Did he date a lot of people?"

"He dated a fair amount of people over the years. I never counted. A lot of them were disasters." Gray's frowning. He must logically understand this had to have happened, right?

"I'm just wondering how soon he started dating after we disappeared. Was it days? Weeks?" _Days_? _Weeks_? He has no clue, does he.

"It's not quite so simple. Let me go back to seven years ago. When I came back from performing for the first time in Crocus, I went to the guild hoping I'd find out who got S-Class."

"S-Class. We never even finished the trials in the end."

"Yeah, well I didn't know that, did I. When I got to the guild hall, Lyon was there too. He must have been there hours, maybe overnight even. His hair was all over the place, his clothing was wrinkled, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked a total mess. He asked if he could come to the apartment. And do you know what he did when we got there?"

"No. What did he do?" Gray's looking a bit uncomfortable, but he needs to know. He really was thinking Lyon was already looking for dates _days_ later?

"He went to your bedroom, laid down and cried. He just lay there holding one of your shirts. This didn't last days or weeks. This was at least once a week for a year. I ended up making a key for him he was here so much. He was completely undone. It was horrible to witness.

"The next year he wasn't coming over so much anymore, but he still wasn't over you. And even after two years, he wasn't over you either. None of his relationships lasted very long, because he couldn't stop comparing them to _you_. Okay, so he called you Lenora and said you died in a boating accident, but he was talking about _you_.

"So, we're not talking days weeks or months, Gray. We're talking _years_."

"That's... I don't even know what to say. That's horrible."

"It was a double blow. It wasn't just losing you as a boyfriend, but also losing the one person he knew had from his childhood, and even if it wasn't for very long, the time he spent with you and Master Ur affected him very strongly."

"Shit, I feel horrible. I just… didn't realize. He didn't say anything to me."

"And he's not going to say anything to you. Why would he? I wouldn't have said anything either, but then you asked that question. And I know you're hurt about this break up, but things just can't go back the way they were. You've got to let go."

"Fine. It's not like I wanted this whole thing anyway, it's just that... whatever."

"It's just that what?"

"Nothing. Okay fine. I was finally totally comfortable with us and well, I mean, I liked him a lot and everything-" It was sad. He really had a hard time expressing his emotions didn't he. He was blushing furiously as he talked. "And then I come back and the first thing he does is flirt with Juvia."

"That was kind of weird, I admit. You're still upset about that?"

"No. Well, yeah. Whatever. I'm getting over him. Now I can go back to dating girls. Not like they make more sense. No offense. I'm confused though. What name did he use when he was referring to me?"

"Lenora."

"Stupid question: I thought _he_ was Lenora?"

"Yeah. He kind of took it over."

"Huh. Stupid freaking seven years. What a crap way to break up." Although I won't tell him it's better than how I broke up with Sting because it's not going to be helpful. At least with them they can have nice memories. If they don't revert to being rivals again. Oh well.

Meanwhile, life hasn't stopped, I've gone back to touring life. I'm working on a plan with Rosie on slowly winding down a bit with the concerts. Now that everyone's back, hopefully the jobs will start coming back, and I'll get to live like an actual working wizard. I'll have to help Rosie get more work to make up for the missing income, and we'll have to do a farewell tour at some point.

It's so much upheaval, even if it's good. It's amazing how in your head you plan exactly how something's going to play out, and then when it happens, nothing goes exactly how you thought it would.

I never really thought about how things would go when everyone came back, aside from how we'd have a huge party. I never thought about the awkwardness there'd be when they returned, or how everyone's been staring at me so much. I guess I would too if Wendy had aged seven years in what to me was only days. It's just that those days of theirs has been seven long hard years.

Speaking of Wendy that was awkward. We went from having slumber parties to well, not having them. She's still that cute 12-year-old girl and I'm 20. And I can't just switch to an older sister role when we were almost the same age before. So that's a lot of awkward.

Or what about the fact that someone you never thought of as good looking is in fact drop dead gorgeous? Objectively speaking of course, and he's not my type anyway, but it's funny how I never noticed that before, although his stripping habit probably didn't help.

Or Natsu and Gray. Did they really fight this much? Is it wrong to be excited when they're brawling? I guess Laki gets annoyed at having to do use her wood make magic to fix the tables and chairs but it's a lot better than when Twilight Ogre was making their weekly visits or all he times I came in to a guild hall that was way too quiet.

I guess I didn't think there would be this long transition period, but there you have it. And the truth is I've missed a good chunk of it anyway with having more performances to attend to. The convenient part about getting into performance mode is that you just go and keep going until you're done. Or until you're about to collapse. And so far, I've managed to finish before the collapsing happened.

But now that everyone's back, it seems like nothing stays the same for more than a day. That's a good thing, but it's hard to keep up when I'm still travelling and performing so much. I feel like I'm neither here nor there sometimes. Right before I left, Lucy had found out her father had died only a few months before she got back. Really devastating stuff.

Then an old family friend of hers named Michelle Lobster arrived with a present from Lucy's father, which ended up being a clock piece. There's something odd about Michelle, but I can't really put my finger on what it is. Maybe it's her old-fashioned way of dress? It reminds me of the costume I used to wear in my troubadour days. Since then, all sorts of stuff happened, and now Erza split us up into groups to find the rest of the clock pieces. It's probably wrong but I was excited to have a role to play in all of this.

I also missed something strange which happened to Natsu. He's become tiny, as in miniature. He looks like the figurines Max used to sell in the good old days. He does look cute, but it must be horrible for him. I hope he can find a way to get back to his normal size quickly, before somebody smushes him. Gray said he looked like a figurine, and suggested that Max should sell him, which Natsu did not find amusing. I don't blame him, although it was a little freaky how much he did resemble those figurines.

I was put in a group with Juvia and Gray, which should be interesting considering Juvia has a Gray fixation, and Gray must still have a Lyon fixation, which makes me realize now that Lyon has a Juvia fixation, we've got a perfect love triangle. It sounds like a disaster, but without Lyon around it should be okay. I'm kind of hoping Juvia will fall for Lyon. Gray was never interested in her and I think Lyon would be good for her. They have a lot in common. That would require Lyon dropping the cheesy pick-up lines and Juvia to stop obsessing over Gray, but stranger things have happened. Juvia deserves to have someone who cares about her and Lyon needs a girlfriend badly.


	40. Part III Chapter 5

Part III Chapter 5 - Gray

Why does this _always_ happen? And yes, this always happens. Everyone thinks that because Juvia is obsessed with me that we should be partners. Okay, so our powers complement each other but that's not necessary for this job. Please kill me now. At least Alexa is with us. She can distract her, although Juvia's not really acting like she usually does around me. She's usually freaking out and drifting into her own personal fantasyland, and then saying something random, where you're worried what exactly she was dreaming about.

I've been thinking about Lyon ever since Alexa told me how it took him years to get over me, and I'm feeling bad. Maybe I misread him when he broke up with me. He must care about me. Just hearing about him acting so out of character freaked me out. The guy never has a hair out of place, and he's always immaculately dressed. I don't know what was weirder; the idea of him in wrinkled clothing and his hair all over the place or him lying in my bed sobbing.

Juvia's found out that Alexa's besties with Lyon and is asking her all about him, which should be amusing because before she would have used that as an excuse to talk to me, because she must have been told I knew him first. But then she wouldn't be curious about Lyon would she. I should be happy she's moving on, because she used to be creepy when she hid behind pillars and stared at me. Who does that even? I never did that when I had crushes on people. Okay, I might have stared at them a bit, but in a very discreet way, and that's why Erza never realized I had a crush on her, and neither did Mira or Cana. The Cana crush was, thankfully, short lived. We're great as friends but I can't imagine dating her. I'd like to have deep meaningful conversations with someone who's sober, thanks, and let's be honest, she's probably a total mess in the bedroom.

The point I'm making is, I _never_ stalked my crushes, or attacked them with strange potions, and I've never given them food in the shape of their face, which is just wrong, on so many levels. So, honestly, I should be happy that this is over, except that it was kind of cool that a girl was obsessed with me. It's a definite ego boost. She wasn't after any of the other guys in the guild; she wanted _me_. And she'd be beautiful, if she weren't so weird.

Oh great. Lyon is here wearing that ridiculous blue and yellow outfit he wears way too often when he's on a job. He must have gone to the guild hall first, because how could he have known we were headed in this direction? Shouldn't he have something better to do? Like deal with problems in his own freaking guild? I'm also thinking, if he wants me to like him, why does he act like such an asshole? It wasn't that many days ago that he was looking at me with such a concerned face and talking about 'closure.' Now he's back to being patronizing again.

"Ah, Juvia. Gray. It's fortunate I arrived. I'm afraid Gray isn't competent enough to successfully perform a task as complicated as this one." Excuse me, asshole? Go to hell. "Oh! At least Alexa's here." Like that makes all the difference? But he's staying anyway, and it's perfectly obvious why. He's walking as closely as he can to Juvia while still not touching her.

And to think I was feeling sorry for him, because he had mourned me for years. I'm such an idiot, when here he is in the flesh pulling that crap about me being incompetent. I'm so pissed off. That's probably a sign that our relationship wouldn't have lasted that long. I'm glad I no longer want this idiot. Love. Lust. Whatever. All that stupid relationship crap. Who needs it? What an idiot I was.

I'm imagining throttling him again. Alexa must see the annoyance written on my face.

"What's the deal, Gray? You look like you want to punch somebody."

"Tell me how Lyon isn't being a total jerk," I'm whispering, while watching Lyon and Juvia saunter along ahead of us. And I probably shouldn't be putting her on the spot, but I want to know if she'll defend him.

"Hey. He may be my friend, but I don't always understand everything he does. And yeah, he was maybe a little patronizing back there."

"A _little_?"

"Okay, a lot. I've never seen him like this with anybody else."

"Lucky me. I'm the only one he's this much of an asshole to." And I'm just glad I'm not wearing a v-neck. He's so egotistical he probably would have thought I wore one in the hope of seeing him. I am never wearing a v-neck shirt again, and I'm wearing my button-down shirts the way _I_ like them; completely open.

Juvia keeps on looking from Lyon to me; like she's at the store and wants to know which ice make wizard will give her the better deal. I am so done with relationships. Alexa needs to get married and have kids, so I can be Uncle Gray.

Now we find an entrance, and neither Juvia or Lyon have any clue how to get in. I'm thinking, why did you even come on this mission if you're so freaking useless? Then this huge stone monster attacks us and none of our ice attacks were working. Juvia discovered a weakness in its eyes, and she got us in, which made me feel a little guilty for thinking that, because for all her wackiness, she's smart, talented and powerful. I should give her more credit.

It's just so annoying hearing Lyon act all cutesy with her though. No, I'm not jealous. I'm finished with that jerk. She can have him for all I care, but have you heard of focusing on the job? Alexa isn't being helpful either. She's so excited for Lyon, and I get that they're friends, but did she have to give Lyon a high five when Juvia wasn't watching or tell him he's doing great? Yeah, he's doing great f you don't know he's re-using his material. He used to talk about how _my_ hair shone, and how he could see _my_ soul reflected in my eyes. He is so full of crap.

Lyon and Alexa discovered that the cubes which are suspended all over in the air can be moved with our magic. Well about time she helped a little. Okay that's not nice, and excuse me for being in a bad mood, but I have every reason to be in one. I'm fine with Lyon and Juvia getting together, but maybe not right in front of me.

Now they're having a whole conversation on what they should call each other.

"You're okay with me calling you Juvi?" He's got that simpering voice he uses just for her. The voice he used for me was a lot nicer. It was soft, low and sexy. Okay. I really don't want to go there.

"I wasn't so sure, but yes, it's growing on me. It's kind of cute when I think of it. Can I call you Lyonie?" Juvi? Lyonie? This is nauseating. Have a nice life, both of you wack jobs.

And just when I thought things were bad enough, Sugarboy showed up out of nowhere. He's even creepier than his Edolas counterpart was. And before I could warn Lyon and Juvia, he encased them in that green slime of his. Alexa was with me, so we split up and went ahead after Mr. Creepy. And even if Lyon is a jerk, I'm a nice guy, so I warned them about how the slime can sap their physical strength and magical power. Lyon was going on and on about how experienced and strong he is, so he can prove it.

We're running after Sugarboy, and sometimes you just need to strip, because he's _so_ going down. I don't know why he's freaking out that I'm stripping. Isn't it obvious that I mean business?

"Uh, Gray?" Alexa's whispering in my ear and it's throwing me off. "It's really not that obvious why you're stripping." and I guess she has a point. She's smirking at me, and she's got my smirk; that is, she _so_ learned that from _me_. And the reason for her smirking at me: "I think you've got yourself a new boyfriend." Very funny. If he and I were the only humans alive, I would stay celibate for the rest of my life or start a new species with the exceeds. Oh, gross. Okay I've had enough of this crap.

"Can you help out a little please and stop saying shit?" It's not nice to snap at her like that and she's looking surprised and hurt, but if she can't take it than she shouldn't be dishing it out either. Oh good. She's given him some axe mobs.

What's not helpful is Sugarboy. He started acting strange after I took off my coat and shirt. We've been fighting, but at the same time he's been coming on to me. He's like that weird shadow thief Alexa and I fought except in a guy version. Why do the creepy people always go for _me_? And how loud or direct do I need to be for him to get the message that I'm not interested in guys? Alexa's raising an eyebrow, but, it's true. I'm not. Lyon was an exception which proves the rule that girls are the way to go for me; well if I was interested in relationships. And even if I did think some guys were hot, this guy is _not_.

Unfortunately for us, rejection seems to help his speed, and we've both caught up in his orange slime. I'm glad Lyon and Juvia escaped, but I could do without the crap Lyon is spouting about how I'm bringing shame to Master Ur. He'll use any excuse he can to bring her up even if it has nothing to do with her. And did he really just ask me how long I'm going to let this guy _have his way_ with me? Talk about a bad choice of words. It's almost like he witnessed the whole stupidity with Sugarboy.

Luckily, Alexa and I both shattered our slime blobs; it's game over for Sugarboy, and we have the missing clock piece. I better not be having any freaky nightmares about this creep.


	41. Part III Chapter 6

Part III Chapter 6 - Alexa

I've finished another exhausting mini tour, and realizing more and more that my performing career is coming to an end. I'm embarrassed to admit that I don't want to feel like I'm out of it with everything at the guild. It's kind of teenage of me, but it's the truth. I'm not a Gildarts. I like being involved in what's going on. I'm a social animal who likes to be where the action's at.

So much craziness has happened in such a short time while I've been gone. Natsu got back to normal at least, and we met up with everyone else who all had found the clock pieces, so job done, right? Wrong. I should really get used to something going wrong right when I think everything's going well. Right when we had met up with everyone, we managed to go from fight to fight First there was a fanatic Zentopia guy named Byro Then out of nowhere the Oracion Seis showed up. There's something about those Tenrou folks. Seven years they're gone, and nothing happens. They're back for not even a few months and wham! Hello Oracion Seis! And if it weren't for Ichiya, we would have been buried alive, because the whole place was falling apart. He took us to Blue Pegasus, which could have been very awkward seeing Hibiki still can't stand me, but thankfully he wasn't there. Master Bob was being creepy again. I really need to tell him what he thinks of as being cute and amusing is actually freaking people out.

When we got back to the guild hall, Cana used her card magic to split everyone into groups to attack the Oracion Seis, but the groups seemed a little off, like one was just the exceeds. The only exceed who is powerful is Pantherlily so that doesn't really make much sense. The only group which made sense was Gajeel and Juvia since they've worked together in the past. It was cute that she teamed Freed and Gray together, because they're both my friends yet they barely know each other, which is ridiculous seeing how long they've been in the same guild, so I was hoping maybe they'd become friends.

The truth is we should have been more suspicious about the groupings. It turns out the Oracion Seis had been interfering with Cana's magic, so the groupings would be about as ineffective as possible.

We only found this after everything was over though. Meanwhile, I had gone on another week of touring and it's true I love performing, but the whole time I was worried about everyone the whole time and wondering what was happening.

Now that I've returned, everything's back to normal, but nobody wants to talk about what happened. Gray accidentally mentioned in passing that we almost lost Lucy though. He then refused to tell me anything else which was annoying. Also, it turns out Michelle was Lucy's doll, which is very creepy. Well, I now know why she seemed a bit off.

I'm finishing up this concert series, and then we have the Grand Magic Games to train for, assuming we're even in them this year. After that I have we're have one last farewell tour, and then that's my career finished as a performer, so we better start getting some jobs in.

I've also been spending what seems like forever trying to convince Gray to not go to this concert he bought a ticket for.

It was so cute too. I had just gotten home after being gone for a week, and he had this mischievous smile on his face. Or maybe it was an 'I'm so pleased with myself' sort of smile.

"Guess what, Alexa?" What's up with that smirk of his anyway? It makes me want to wipe it off.

"You and Sugarboy are engaged?" because Sugarboy was laying it on thick at a celebration the guild had had recently with the Legion Platoon. Then Bickslow came over and acted like Gray was his boyfriend, which had the double effect of getting rid of Sugarboy and freaking out Gray. Yes, it _was_ my idea. I've been a bad bad girl. He ignored my comment.

"I've got a concert ticket for next month."

"Oh, who are you going to see? The Oaktown Trio?"

"Oh, _please_. I got a ticket to one of your shows, so I can experience for myself what you've been so busy with for seven years." I felt a surge of gratitude and excitement. He's such a nice guy isn't he. Then I saw the ticket was for the last Sensual Audioscapes show in Hargeon. Out of 10 shows he could have chosen he had to pick _that_ one?

"Gray, I don't this is the show for you. I'll get you a ticket to a better one, and you won't have to wait a month to see me."

"What are you talking about? I already bought a ticket to this, so that's the one I'm going to."

"Gray, trust me. This isn't the show for you."

"Tell me one good reason why it isn't. I don't get you. Don't you want me to see you perform or are you saying your performances are crap?"

"I do want you to see me and I'm not saying it's crap! I might be biased but I think we put on a professional entertaining show. I just don't think you'll enjoy this one. It's kind of risqué."

"The more you say I shouldn't go, the more it's making me want to go." And after trying to change his mind multiple times we're exactly where we started. He hasn't budged, and the concert is tonight. See? The guy would easily win the award for Mr. Stubborn x791. And he thinks _I'm_ stubborn?

It's such a pity too, because he would have enjoyed any of the other shows a lot more, and he could have gone to one that was in Magnolia, but no. He also wants to travel with me there, even though I'm the world's worst travel companion, and he'll get there three hours too early. He said he'll visit the port.

"I'm going to watch the boats and think about how it was for everyone waiting for us for seven years." Wow. Well, that was kind of sweet of him. I told him of how I'd wait at the port whenever I was in Hargeon wishing they'd come back. I thought at the time he hadn't been paying attention, but now I see I was wrong.

And I'll just have to pretend he's not there when I'm on stage, which isn't going to be hard at least, because once I get into performing mode, nothing else exists until the show is over and it's in a big venue and will probably be packed, so chances are I won't see him. Which is good, because he is going to _hate_ this. He's so inhibited, which is kind of ironic with that stripping habit of his, but I find it kind of sweet. What I'm really dreading is the aftermath.

I've finished with hair, makeup and wardrobe, and there's still about half an hour to spare so I'm headed to get a bottle of water when I notice Gray walk in. I got him a pass, so nobody will bug him, and oh, just great. There's Penelope Kendall. How did she sneak in here? She couldn't have a pass. Ever since I broke up with Sting, she's made it her life's goal to get me to date her. I don't get it. There's so many women who would go for her, although her Ichiya-like behaviors aren't exactly working for her. I tried to set her up with Tamar even, and Tamar almost didn't forgive me for that one.

She is so quiet and is suddenly next to me and is putting one arm around me and he other hand on my waist, and I'm turning around trying to send signals with my eyes to Gray, who's just looking at me with a confused expression on his face. I guess I'll make it obvious what I want from him and hope he gets it.

"Gray, darling! Gorgeous! You got here!" I'm practically yelling, and I'm hoping he understands what I'm trying to convey.

It looks like he gets it, although he doesn't have to look this amused. He's also taking his time to saunter over here. It must be payback for me getting Bickslow to pretend to be his boyfriend.

"Hey, babe. Sorry. Got a little distracted by the boats." Phew. He gives me the barest peck on the lips and does the possessive boyfriend bit. He's almost seamless how he's managed to dislodge me from Penelope and replaced her arms with his. We look great; we look like we've been dating for months. Penelope Kendall is sputtering, and part of me feels a bit bad for her. Well, maybe not too bad.

"Alexa, you never told me you had a new boyfriend."

"We'll send you an invitation to the wedding." Okay, Gray, maybe a bit overboard here.

"W-w-wedding?"

"Yeah. When you find the right one, why wait?" I don't even have to look at him to know he's got that Gray signature smirk. It's in his voice.

"Well, good luck with everything, Alexa." Oh dear. I wish she wouldn't have to be so creepy, and then I wouldn't have to resort to having friends pretend to be my boyfriend. She's run off. She really needs to mellow out and get a girlfriend or something.

"You saved me, Gray! This lady has had this thing for me for years, and she never gets the message."

"Sure. But you can, you know, stop doing that now." Oh. I hadn't realized I had been stroking his chest. Oops. And suddenly there's this weird awkwardness between us.

Luckily for me, that's when I was called back on to onstage to do last minute checks with the band.

I think one more time about how in two hours life is going to be unpleasant and get into the mood of performing. It's easy in Hargeon. The audience is always fun and interactive, they like me and it's always nice to be liked.


	42. Part III Chapter 7

Part III Chapter 7 - Gray

I'm hot and uncomfortable in multiple ways, frustrated and angry. What the hell is this show? It doesn't help that the place is packed, smells like sweat, cigarettes and alcohol, and I think somebody vomited nearby.

To make matters worse, Alexa looks like she's barely dressed, the dancers are pawing at her, and what the hell is wrong with everyone? I haven't stopped blushing the entire time, and it's been an hour. I mean, doesn't _anyone_ blush anymore? I'm trying to use my magic to cool myself down, and after hearing some of the lewd things the audience members yell out, I'm tempted to turn them all into human ice cubes. It would be a huge improvement.

Okay. She did warn me not to go, but why is she even performing this to begin with? Why is there even a market for this crap? Oh, right, because lots of people in this world are perverts. That doesn't mean Alexa has to be the one to cater to them though.

I don't want these people looking at her this way and getting excited by her. What happened to that troubadour show and singing the classic songs of Fiore? I remember she once asked me if I remembered any songs from my childhood in Isvan too. It was all very wholesome and nostalgic. What _happened_ to _her_? This is the same girl who would run to Fairy Hills whenever Lyon was staying over because she couldn't stand the sight of us _kissing_?

I keep on thinking of leaving, but I've missed the last train back to Magnolia, and I have some things I want to say to her. How old was she when she started thinking this was a good idea? I don't get it. The Alexa of x784 was young, sweet and naive and now just look at her. How can somebody become that corrupted so quickly?

Not all the songs are as bad as others, and I notice she uses ice make magic while she's performing, like that that prison which she must have learned from me, but it's the dancing that makes even a normal song into a song that's very awkward to watch. It's worse that it's Alexa up there, and the whole thing is pissing me off more and more and I don't want to see this.

By the time the show is finished, Alexa's changed into casual clothing, and we've gone out the back entrance to head to the inn, I'm about to burst.

I'm livid. This wasn't what I meant by those mirror exercises I was having her do. They were supposed to build confidence, not turn her into this… this… whatever this is. Now that we're at the inn, and I'm even more pissed off somehow.

"Gray, I know you're angry, but do you have to slam every single door you see?" Okay, so I have a bad habit of slamming doors when I'm really ticked off, but if she'd have been a _normal_ performer, I wouldn't have to get angry would I.

"Do you see why I told you to go to a different show?"

"Fine. You were right. I hated it, but that doesn't explain why you're doing them in the first place."

"it's called money, Gray. These shows pay me four times the amount a regular show does. The guild needs the Jewel."

"Okay, so if someone said they'd pay you 20,000,000 Jewel to jump off an airship thousands of kilometers off the ground would you do it?"

"Oh, come on."

"Just answer the question," because she's rationalizing doing the wrong thing, and she _knows_ it.

"Well, no. I'd like to live a lot longer, do things like use my magic more, and maybe get married and have kids. Also, my earning potential would be pretty much zero after that."

"This isn't funny. Do you think letting strange men paw at you is fine? And what the hell is 'sexual freaking healing?' And 'I'm in love with your body?' Or what about how every time you think about sex the better it gets? Where do you even find this crap?"

"Look, can you maybe yell at me tomorrow? I got maybe nine hours of sleep total the last few days." and it's true she looks wrecked, and she was barely home at all the last week. Oh, just great. I'm the bad guy harassing poor tired Alexa. And I'm thinking, well, _tough_ and head to the bathroom.

At least we're staying in a place that has a clean bathroom, because between the sweaty guys smashing into me all night, the cigarette smell, and being physically um… uncomfortable, I really needed a shower.

One thing hasn't changed with Alexa. She might be dead exhausted, but she's still managed to have enough energy to read. It's a Zaphy Consealer novel. Not like I was ever that interested, but maybe she came out with something good in the last seven years. For when I'm really bored, because they're meant for chicks after all.

And somehow this makes me think of Clover when we last shared an inn together. This time there's two beds which is a lot more necessary than it used to be.

I'm sitting down on the free bed and toweling my hair dry.

"Was the shower good?" She's mumbling from the other bed with her face full of book.

"Yeah. Look. I'm sorry." Except that I'm not. "I just don't like seeing these slimy guys staring at you and saying disgusting things about you. You didn't hear them."

"Oh? They were being obnoxious? I guess that makes sense for that show. You don't have to worry though. Nobody's ever bothered me ever. Well, aside from Penelope."

"I just don't like it. And I don't like those dancers touching you."

"They're not really touching, it just looks like it. They're professionals." As if that makes all the difference. Plenty of people in the guild could say they're professional perverts, but would that make it okay if they decided to slap a girl on her behind? No, and we all know that. So, these guys are perverts who get paid for 'dancing.'

"It looks exactly like they're touching you, and I don't like it."

"I know. It's 'cuz you're so protective. You're a sweetie. And now I really need to crash." She's mussed up my hair and gone back to bed, and I am lying here, completely awake, thinking that mussing hair was _my_ job, and wondering why I'm still annoyed, even though Alexa's called me a sweetie.

And after an hour of just lying there and thinking, and checking out the book Alexa brought, I know why I'm still annoyed. I guess I can be happy that after three months at least I'm over Lyon. In fact, our whole relationship is starting to seem so unreal. Had I really been so attracted to him almost to the point of obsession? Did that really happen? It's starting to feel like I'm remembering a story I read a long time ago about two other guys named Gray and Lyon.

But when I think on how we were so into each other it was good, wasn't it? I can be okay with that. Especially now that it's over and I don't have to listen to his poetry anymore, like _Ice Man of my Dreams_. That one was bad.

Oh well. We're finished now, and it looks like things are getting serious with Juvia because he's at Fairy Tail a lot. Then he comes over to the apartment and hangs out with Alexa and they have relationship talk which is kind of amusing to hear. Last week though he decided to show up at midnight in the pouring rain. Good thing she was here and that he didn't wake me up because I would have been a lot more ticked off otherwise. Instead I was just amused. He's so funny with Alexa. You'd think she was the older one. He ran in and immediately started yapping on about his problems, not realizing it was me who opened the door.

"Alexa, you've got to help me! I think Juvia's really upset with me this time! Oh. Hello, Gray. I thought you were Alexa. Is she home?"

"She's in the bathroom. What did you screw up this time?" Honestly, I hope this guy improved since we used to date. Did he start flirting with other women when he was with her like he used to do to me?

"Gray, I hope you won't take offence, but I don't think it would be appropriate to discuss matters of the heart with you." Matters of the heart? This guy still talks so formal and weird.

"I'm just trying to help, Lyon. I've known Juvia a lot longer than you have, but if you don't think my experience would be helpful never mind. I have much better things to do with my time."

"Like lazing around all day in bed doing nothing?"

"For your information, it's midnight and I just came back from a job that took four days, and I'm exhausted, so why don't you just GO TO HELL?" Okay so I'm not so good at talking civilly to Lyon, but it's like he's purposely pushing my buttons.

In the end Alexa heard me yelling at him, the neighbors next door banged on the door asking for us to be quiet and I ended up overhearing their entire conversation from my bedroom whether I liked it or not.

'Alexa, Juvia got upset at me. I might have been too pushy, but I just wanted to hear her tell me she loves me. I feel so insecure because so many people tell me she was obsessed with Gray before, so how do I know she really isn't still in love with him and I'm just -I don't know- a consolation prize since she can't have him? I love her so much and I just feel it's so one-sided." And then he started sobbing. I don't know why I'm thinking of this now when I'm in a hotel room in Hargeon unable to sleep. Anyway, I started clenching my fist and wanting to slap Juvia and wondering why. It's probably not even Juvia's fault. He's probably being unreasonable. It was just instinct. I guess I was surprised to hear him sounding so vulnerable. He had always seemed so confident with me. I had always thought of myself as the insecure one, but maybe he was just as insecure as I was the whole time? Maybe that's why he let those people flirt with him?

Meanwhile Alexa was comforting him and promised to speak to Juvia. Then he knocked on my door and had the nerve to ask if he could sleep in my room.

"What the hell, Lyon? Do you often go to your exes and ask if you can sleep with them again?"

"That isn't how I meant it at all. It's just the couch you have is a little small. I meant I would sleep on the floor."

"Sleep in Alexa's room."

"There isn't any space."

"Okay, fine, come in but don't pull this crap again. You're such a jerk." It was good Alexa gave him bedding because I sure wasn't going to give him anything. Then he complained that the place was a disaster area. "Where did you think you were going to sleep anyway? You're not allowed at Fairy Hills."

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Well seeing that your screw up led to you staying the night in my bedroom maybe it is."

"Hmmpf."

"You know, this isn't really like you. You usually over plan things."

"I planned things perfectly. We were going to go to spend the night together at an inn. The kind that have personal spas next to the bedrooms. It was supposed to be romantic and I-"

"You blew it, didn't you?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Oh, please. I heard your conversation with Alexa. You pissed her off and you ended up coming here instead. That's got to be a letdown. My floor instead of a cozy inn with Juvia."

"I didn't as you so coarsely say 'piss her off.' We just had a slight misunderstanding."

"Yeah. That's why you're not getting comfortable with Juvia right now. Right."

"You must be enjoying this."

"You know what, you should be right, but I'm not. Anyway, what you should do is go back to Juvia in the morning and apologize. You're way too nervous. Just be yourself. She wouldn't be dating you if she still had feelings for me. I never was interested in her and I like somebody else so get back your confidence and go for it."

It was so weird giving Lyon love advice, while he slept on the floor in my room. Then he must have slept walked into my bed because the next thing I knew it was 3:30 am and he was trying to snuggle with me and calling me Juvia. I ended up going to the couch and not getting any sleep. Last time I let him sleep in my room. Idiot.

I don't know why I'm thinking of that now when I should be sleeping. I guess it's because I've realizing I really do like somebody else and it's made me think of all the people I've ever fallen for and wondering why I always fall for people who are totally wrong for me.

I'm thinking back of my first crush. Erza. What the hell was I thinking? That woman eats guys for dinner. I wouldn't have survived five minutes being her boyfriend. Aside from the fact that she likes Jellal anyway. Cana. That would have been a disaster. And Lyon. That _was_ a disaster. Who dates the person who pisses you off the most and at one point even tried to kill you? Me, that's who.

So, I've started starting to fall for Alexa. That would fit into my usual pattern. She sees me as her older brother (or is it younger brother now?) and I've always seen her as a younger sister, so it's also kind of gross, even if we're not biologically related.

Well, I'm in control here, and I'm not going to fall for her, even if she is flipping gorgeous. Aside from the eyebrows. Okay, forget that. The eyebrows make her look even more hot. And those insanely long legs, and that nice rack too and I'm going to forget about this. I'll read that stupid novel, because this is not happening, and I need to think of something else.

 **Songs referenced in this chapter:**

 **Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye**

 **Shape of You by Ed Sheeran**

 **Symphony in Blue by Kate Bush**


	43. Part III Chapter 8

Part III Chapter 8 - Alexa

It's amazing what a full night of sleep can do. And that's it for the Sensual Audioscapes shows, which were very much appreciated by the audience, if not very well appreciated by any of my friends and probably family but Gramps and Laxus don't need to know about them. The show went exactly as I planned, aside from Penelope showing up, and Gray getting super angry at me, which was painful even if his reaction was pretty much what I expected from him.

After a shower and a change of clean clothing, I'm ready to get breakfast and then head back to Magnolia.

Gray looks so peaceful sleeping, and I'm watching his even breathing and thinking how great his chest felt yesterday, and how nice it was to be held by him, and where did that come from, because he's like my brother, and I'm having very non-brotherly thoughts right now. He's not even my type. He has that dark spiky hair, he's young and immature, and how can I forget his annoying stripping habit?

Shit, he looks gorgeous lying there without a shirt. He's so built. Brothers are not supposed to look this hot.

And the stripping habit is sounding pretty good right now.

Right. The only reason I'm acting this wacky is I'm missing having a boyfriend. I've got to get myself together. Hello, this is _Gray_ I'm ogling. I'm the younger sister he never had. But he looks so touchable. Okay, I'm losing it.

Once he wakes up he's going to glare at me with those droopy eyes of his. That's a turn off. He's also making weird noises in his sleep and drooling, so yeah, that helps put him back in the brother category, which is good because this was starting to get disturbing.

After buying some breakfast for us from the cafe in the inn, I'm trying to wake him up and I'm wondering how much sleep does this guy need? I know I fell asleep by 12:30.

I feel kind of bad because he's got this goofy smile on his face, which looks odd on him. He's not waking up so easily, and he's talking more in his sleep.

"Mmmm, nice. Yeah." Okay. This is weird.

"GRAYKIE!" I'm practically yelling this in his ear. I wonder if he still hates that name as much as he used to. And it's working. His smile has been replaced by a scowl and he's slowly opening his eyes.

"Alexa, what the hell?"

"Well it's almost 11, and I thought you needed to be back this afternoon."

"Oh, crap. I need to be at the guild hall by 2. And what's up with Graykie? That was ages ago, especially for you."

"Yeah. Well, I couldn't wake you up, and I suddenly got inspired."

"Inspired to scream in my ear?"

"Inspired to wake you up. I'm sorry you were so upset last night. Can we call a truce? I've got a white flag." I'm waving his coat around in the air, and he's rolling his eyes, but I can tell he's ready to forgive me.

"You're done with those type of shows?"

"That was the last one. And I'll make it up by having a special show just for Fairy Tail with songs you will like."

"How do you know I'll like them?"

"Because I think of you when I sing them."

"Hmmph."

"Oh, come on. Get dressed and eat some breakfast."

"What about you?"

"I'll wait until we're in Magnolia."

"Oh yeah. Trains."

"Yep. No point in eating now when I'm going to be nauseous soon anyway." He goes and gets dressed and digs in.

"Lex, I've been wondering. You probably travel a lot, so how do you handle all the trains you need to take?"

"I don't. I meditate and that stops the headaches from coming, but I'm still nauseous. Whatever. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. You must travel a lot when you're performing so how do you deal with it?"

"It's part of the package. I needed to make a living and the guild needed it also. You'd do anything you could for Fairy Tail. You _have_ done anything you could for the guild. So, what's a little nausea?"

He's got that smile that tells me he gets it. Because he does. We're one family and who doesn't do all they can for family?

Also, for seven years I've had a stable income plus an opportunity to spread joy and entertainment to thousands of people in Fiore, so that's also a gift. It's not what I envisioned myself doing when I joined the guild, but does it matter?

The train was its usual lovely self. I did my tricks to keep the headaches at bay, and Gray read the Zaphy Consealer novel. Hah. Some things never change. Gray's reading a book he thinks of as being 'for chicks,' and trying to act like he's not enjoying it, even though he clearly is. He needs to admit it once and for all. He's a tough guy who likes romantic comedies, and why not? Also, he's not as much of a tough guy as he'd like people to think.

We've dropped off our stuff and gone to the guild. It's a nice walk, which helps get rid of the nausea. Thankfully, Gray doesn't complain about the location or the chickens like I've heard some people do. If I hear any of the Tenrou members complain, I'm going to give it to them. I'm grateful for Master Mavis saving them, and yes, very jealous that they met her even, but enough is enough. Our guild could have been disbanded. They could have easily come back to nothing. So, we're in the outskirts and we have chickens. Do I like how we're the weakest in Fiore, or that for years Twilight Ogre was using any excuse they could to destroy the place? No. but it's better than nothing.

Most of Team Natsu left soon after we got back to go Porlyusica to try and convince her to give them some sort of magic potion that will make them stronger. Good luck with that, guys. They're the ones who were only gone for days, but somehow, they're the ones who've forgotten that she can't stand humans.

Life doesn't work that easily. The only thing close to finding a magic pill to become more powerful was when I got my second origin and that came with a price tag; we're talking hours of unimaginable pain and torture.

Gramps announced he was retiring, and Gildarts would be the new master, which made me remember when I thought he was cute, and Cana thought it was weird. Of course, she did. She's Gildarts' daughter, although she was keeping that a secret. No wonder she was a bit freaked at the time.

Gildarts lasted three minutes as master, and he wasn't even there to tell us. He left a letter with Mira. He did two things as master and one of them was to reinstate Laxus! I think he must have told Laxus before he left because he's here too. Now I can finally get to know him probably for the first time. The Thunder Legion is smushing him and so am I. Laxus is a member of Fairy Tail again! The next thing Gildarts did was to make Gramps master again. It's confusing but I think Gramps is now the sixth master of Fairy Tail.

I don't know what Gramps was thinking in choosing Gildarts in the first place. He probably is the strongest wizard in Fiore, but he also never stays in one place for long. He's a free spirit, who likes to travel and work on his own. I think that's the real reason he takes those quests that last for years. All that is a bad recipe for a guild master, who must always be available, and only gets to travel to go to the Magic Council or to guild master meetings.

Poor Gramps. He looked like really wanted to retire. Now we've moved on to an argument about the Grand Magic Games. Almost the entire guild who were here for seven years are fiercely against us competing this year. Only Romeo and I want us to compete, and to be fair, it hasn't been exactly fun competing in them. I can see why a lot of people don't want to experience what could easily be more humiliation, but I have faith in a team like Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray. With a team like that we'd have a chance. Even if they've been out of commission for seven years, they're still better than those Quatro Cerberus idiots. They've only got one guy that would be anywhere near a challenge, and we've got three months to train. Too bad for everyone who didn't want us to join. Once Gramps found out about the 30,000,000 jewel prize for the first place winners, the decision was made. We are competing in the games.

For the first time in years I'm excited about the games. I'm going to train with Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

We leave for training in a few days but before I put on a show for Fairy Tail. It was an outdoor show behind the guild. Freed arranged his Jutsu Shiku so only guild members can sit in the first three rows. I've got the band so it's a real show unlike the usual performance I put on for the guild. I f want to make it up to Gray, psych up the guild for the games. and also, to remind Magnolia that we're good people and we're going to give it our all.

We did all the songs from my 19th birthday party, but this time I was getting some classic comments from the Tenrou members and I got some of them to participate which was a lot of fun. Watching Erza do a re-equip into her titanium armor for Titanium, and gallivanting about the stage was a lot more enjoyable than me trying to pretend to be her.

Lucy also participated in the song I did for her. She was so cute. She even got a couple of her spirits to join her so that was fun.

Then I sang _A Rose Upon a Grey_ , and I did Ur's Ice Make: Rosen Krone, which I learned from Ultear, after she tortured me with my second origin. Hopefully she'll forgive me for using her mother's magic for a performance. I think Gray liked seeing it. It's a peace offering, because he's still pissed off from Hargeon and kept on quoting to me the most embarrassing songs in the concert to show how messed up it was. Then he blushed, and it was kind of sweet.

Then I sang _Fight Song_ but changed it to the plural so it could be about our guild rather than one person: "This is our fight song, Take back our life song, Prove we're alright song, Our power's turned up, and we'll be strong We'll play our fight song, And we don't really care if nobody else believes, 'cause we've still got a lot of fight left you see." And it's kind of apropos, because, I'm not sure if anyone else believes in us right now, but who cares.

Natsu was going nuts over the line when I sang about having one match and making an explosion. He was screaming anytime anything related to fire was mentioned in a song. Gray got all pissed off because he was yelling in his ear and called him charcoal brain and I wondered why they're even sitting next to each other if they were driving each other nuts. Although I've often suspected that deep down they really enjoy each other's company.

"Hey." I'm pointing in their direction. "Any people wanting to get into brawls are invited to leave their seats. I'm sure somebody _else_ would like them." And that got them to behave a bit.

I changed my Gray song. It's kind of weird though pretending to be him when he's sitting in the audience, but I knew he would never want to get on stage, so I've put on the itchy wig and one of his coats. The song I chose is "Never Say Never," which is ridiculous, because the lyricist has the word 'never' in it so many times, it's almost ironic. Never say never, except for in this song! It's a total Gray song, even though he talks about walking through fire, t's symbolic, and singing "I never thought I'd walk through ice," sounds stupid for obvious reasons. I changed the words a bit. "Because there's just no turning back, when your guild's under attack." I mean it fits him. Romeo was my back up singer and provided some fire magic. Romeo's a total star. He's been great.

Then we sing that over the top song about being champions for a finale, because my guild needs pumping up. We are _so_ going to rock these games. Those guys won't know what hit them. Not just Sabertooth, but the other guilds too, even Lamia Scale. (Sorry, Lamia friends.) And we've got a chance, because we keep on fighting to the end. We do not give up, which is why we're still in the games after years of humiliating defeats. Natsu loved this one. It totally fits him. He started singing the chorus with me, and he can nicely hold a tune. If I wasn't retiring, I'd be recruiting him for some songs.

It went well. The Magnolia citizens got excited to see the guild members which I made sure included people who've been here seven years and Fairy Tail got pumped up. Sounds like success to me. Now we just have to train like mad for the games and not get in last and we'll be great!


	44. Part III Chapter 9

Part III Chapter 9 - Gray

I'm sitting on the couch watching Alexa pack, and thinking of the concert she put on a few days ago. I'm not really one for concerts but she's such a natural performer I still got pulled in. She was obviously in her element and it also gave me a clearer picture of her as a person. It seemed so unreal when she described her life to me originally. It's not exactly how I envisioned her life going. I figured she'd be like the rest of us. It took forever to really get that the 13-year-old Alexa was long gone. Part of me wishes she would just go back and yet most of me wants her to stay exactly the way she is especially now that she's ditched those disgusting erotica crap performances. She was right (not that I'll tell her this.) If I had switched my ticket I never would have known about it, but let's face it, I've never been a fan of ignorance. I'll take the truth even if it's not what I want to hear. It was just the boost we needed. Of course, Natsu and I had to get into our usual fight, and Alexa threatened to kick us out. Why was I sitting with him in the first place? I don't even know. Habit I guess?

She had hinted that there was a surprise for Lyon and I (she could have left him out but whatever. How those two became besties I will never know.) It became clear when I heard her yell 'Ice Make: Rosencrone.' Master Ur's magic. She must have met Ultear. At some point. At first it was more jarring than anything, but I knew she was doing it also as a peace offering, and given the last time I saw it was when I was fighting Ultear it was special to see her use it in this way although I wonder what Master Ur would think about using her magic for entertainment. I wonder what she'd think of Alexa. Right when she did it I instinctively looked around the audience for Lyon, to see what his reaction would be. Freed had made him an honorary Fairy Tail member for the concert, so he could sit with Juvia and act ridiculous. We made eye contact and it was probably the first time we've both smiled at each other since we were together. I realized then that okay he is a jerk, but he's _my_ jerk, and I can be happy for him and Juvia. The bond we have through Master Ur will always be there. Shit. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me because I'm becoming cornier all the freaking time. It really needs to stop. It's bad for my rep here. I'll blame this all that girl with the Dreyer eyebrows.

See, the lyrics to the song she was singing when she did rosenkrone were kind of like Alexa and I. It was about becoming addicted to someone or at least that's what it sounded like. She's definitely a growing addiction I can't deny, and no it's _not_ healthy, babe. Because, saying I'll stop thinking of her this way, hasn't exactly stopped it from happening. Oh, and where did she even come up with a song called _A Rose Upon a Gray_? Gray? Seriously? Shit.

Then she disappeared for a costume change which was the one downside. Most of her costume changes involved her dressing like a guild member. She got away without needing to change for a number of songs by having guild members come up on stage and have fun more or less successfully. We can forget about Juvia and Gajeel though. I could forget about that collaboration. So I really shouldn't have been surprised to see her come up dressed as me. I had told her there was no way in hell I was getting up on stage. That's called a nightmare. Well I don't mind fighting in public but singing or dancing? No freaking way. I don't do performing. One, because the last time I did it for a job it was a nightmare and the other this involves singing. Anyway, it was surreal seeing Alexa dressed as me on stage. The dark wig looked out of place with those blonde eyebrows. She'd borrowed my white coat as well. And she managed to make herself look a lot more flat chested than she normally is. Not that I'm really looking in that direction, well not more than any guy would. She said she chose this song because it reminds her of me. And it's all good stuff too. I never give up, I'm very strong and fast, and fighting for my guild is my destiny. Plus, she looked hot as me up there, even while Natsu was laughing and saying of course I wouldn't make it through fire. This guy just doesn't get symbolism, does he. There's nothing like seeing the girl you like wearing your clothing. It really is hot.

So the concert was cool. Everything after was well, not. There's this weird tension in the air. And I know it's because I've got a thing for her and I've been trying to ignore it and failing. I'll be fine once training starts. That will take my mind off this. Alexa hasn't been around all that much at least which is one way good and another way frustrating, which just goes to show how selfish I am seeing part of the reasons is her spending more time with her brother. They're starting to get to know each other better finally. They never had much of a chance to in the past with first her wack job father getting expelled from the guild and then the whole seven year 'skip.' I hope it's working out of them. If I had had a brother or a sister I would do anything to get along with them. Okay it's easy for me to say that. I've often thought what it would it would have even been liked. Would they be a boy or a girl and what would the chances be that they would have survived with me and would we get along even? Then I remember this kind of thinking doesn't do crap for me.

I'm sitting on the couch pretending to be busy reading while really watching Alexa pack things to take with her to their training base, which is a secret for some stupid reason, and why does packing involve so much movement and energy? Is this a girl thing? It took me maybe 15 minutes for me to pack, because we're staying at an inn, and they offer services like clothes washing, so I'm not bringing that much there. And most of the time I'm going to be wearing swim shorts, because we'll be on the beach, and for once, being half naked will be normal. So how many swim shorts do I need to pack? She is so funny. She's packing books too. Like she'll have time for that? With her rack, she'd look real good in a bikini. Crap. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm turning into a major perv here.

I'm trying to ignore the tension in the air that's been between us ever since we got back from Hargeon. We usually do well together, and I know I've got a thing for her, but it's not like she has a reason to be tense around me. I've been keeping everything cool. I'm an ice make wizard, right?

And now I'm hearing Lyon in my head telling me how I'm so hot tempered for an ice wizard. Oh, go away.

The thing is the more I see her, the more I think, why the hell _shouldn't_ we be together? I'm wondering if she likes me back and she's creeped out about it. That would explain how tense she seems to be. What if we're both pretending, because both of us are certain the other doesn't feel the same way? That would be ridiculous. It's worth the risk to tell her. We're friends, so if she has no interest, which is a major possibility here, it's okay. I can handle that. I'm going to tell her.

And I'm going to play this cool.

Okay, who am I kidding here? I'm terrible at this crap.

So here I am, watching the whirlwind and trying to look a lot calmer than I really am.

"Yo, Lex." She's looking up, and she's managed to get sweaty, which is funny, because who sweats when they pack? This is such a major operation for her, and it's amusing, and yet, she's hot when she sweats. Okay. That sounds idiotic. She's looked up and remembered I'm here. That's a start.

"Hey. You've packed already? Wow. You're so quick." Quick? She's the one packing like she's going away for a year.

"That's because I'm not packing up my room."

"Ha. Ha." Hey, it's like everything she does she got from me.

"Come over here and have an ice break." It's sexy that she loves my ice, I've made her ice coins, and while she's eating them, I get to come up with something to say that won't make me look stupid. If I was classy I'd write out 'I love you' in ice or something. On second thought, that would look stupid and I'm smooth and chilled like I should be. My palms are definitely not sweaty because I'm an ice make wizard and in any case I quickly got cooled off so it was okay.

"So, Alexa, we've known each other a long time." Because we have, even with that stupid seven-year break.

"Yeah. I'm so lucky. You really are just like another brother!" Is it just me, or is she enunciating the word, as if to say, don't get any ideas? And she needs to seriously stop with the mussing of my hair. It's pissing me off. It's like not only are you a bother you're my _little_ brother too. Whatever. It's too late for that. Didn't she just sing about me never saying never? Well here I am, and this is my destiny.

"Yeah. I'm lucky to know you too." And how do I segue into what I really want to say here? Lyon had it all down pat with those stupid dreams of his. And the ridiculous thing was he really was having those insane dreams, because so was I. I'm starting to cringe at the memory. Especially the Galuna Island one. Instead of stabbing me he was… well, whatever. It's ancient history. I need to say something and _now_.

'The thing is, I'm thinking that maybe I don't know, things have maybe changed. I mean-" Okay this is going nowhere. Shit I suck at this.

"I'm not quite following. Are you okay?" She's looking all concerned at me which is exactly what I _don't_ need here.

"Okay, look. I'm very bad at this kind of thing. Everything makes sense here," I'm pointing to my head, "but nothing comes out right. So, I'll just be direct. I like you, Alexa." Phew. Direct is always best.

"Well I'd hope my friend liked me." Oh _please_. You're not going to make it easy for me, are you.

"No. I don't know if you're getting me. I like you. I mean I more than like you. I don't want to be your brother." She looks hurt. "I mean, I want to be different now. I want to be more than that. I want to be that one person who, you know, that one person for you who-"

"Wow! Look at the time! Well I better be going. Laxus is waiting and I'm sure Evergreen is too. So you know, nice talking. I guess I'll see you in three months. I'm sure it will go by fast. Anyway, bye! I'll just head out now and-"

Oh shit. She got up so quickly it's like I told her I had the plague or something.

"What the hell? You don't even have your suitcase ready yet." You're really just going to leave like this?

"It's okay. I just need to see them and make sure they know I'm not ditching. I'll come back for it." When I'm not here probably. And please, like Laxus is going to think his sister is ditching him and he knows where she lives. He's been here enough times in the past few weeks.

"You don't have _ten_ minutes to talk to me?" Oh good. she's sort of not quite looking a embarrassed in my direction. Well, she should be. This is hard enough without her making me feel like a complete loser.

"Well- yeah - I mean okay fine." She keeps looking down at her sandals. I've clearly freaked her out, but this is important.

We've moved to the table. She suddenly needs more space between us, which should be a good indicator of how much I've screwed this up.

"Look. Gray. I know where you're going, and I think it's a bad idea."

"Why? If you're not interested, just say so. I won't be offended." She's told me multiple times lately how blondes are _totally_ her type. I should have gotten the hint.

"It's not that. I just think… look it won't work. You're not over Lyon yet. And I don't want to be your rebound." Well that's good. She didn't say she's _not_ interested.

"You're wrong. I'm really over him."

"It's only been a few months."

"A lot can happen in a few months, so come up with a better excuse." Wait. I don't want her to come up with an excuse. I want her to want me back. It's that simple. Except the one thing I hadn't planned for is for her to wrap her arms around me and start crying. Okay.

"I can't. I just can't. You don't understand. It's because I love you!" So, it's nice being hugged, but _what did she just say_?

"That sounds like a reason for, not against." I'm impressed at how chilled I sounded given how overheated I am with her wrapping her arms around me, while at the same time she's rejecting me. What's up with that?

"Gray, you're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you. I'm horrible with guys. I don't know what I'd do if we broke up. You'd hate me just like Sting does, and I couldn't- I couldn't - that would just be terrifying!"

So, on one hand she's hugging me. So, _win_. And another she's saying no, so _lose_. But then again, she just said she loved me, and doesn't want to lose me, so major major major _major win_.

And I'm _not_ Sting Freaking Eucliffe.

I've finally gotten rundown on her train wreck relationship with this guy, and it's so obvious what their problem was. She never trusted him. She never told him anything about herself; what really makes her tick. All the stuff that made her who she is he had no clue about. I know much more about her than she ever told him, which, well, does feel good, I mean why wouldn't it? So, because he had no clue about her background or who she is he made a mistake and tried to get her to join his guild. I understand why he wanted her to join him. He was in love with her and wanted her near him. And this way she could have earned a living as a wizard. It only made it worse that his friend Rogue hated her and was always around, but it was mostly a failure of trust. And she trusts me. He never understood her loyalty to Fairy Tail, either, and, well, we're on the same page there.

This is one thing I'm going to help her with. She's going to talk to Sting at the games and get closure. I can't believe I just said that. Between Alexa and Lyon, I'm starting to talk weird.

Before that, she needs to understand that we're meant to be. Because it's so obvious now and knowing that is giving me more confidence.

"Alexa, I'm not Sting. You've known me for years. You trust me. And if it didn't work out, I would never hate you. I don't think you need to worry about that. This is going to bring us closer though, not farther."

"I don't know." How long can one girl look at her sandals?

"Oh, come on. Look at me. Unless you're not interested, which is fine. Just tell me if you aren't. I won't be upset." Just frustrated and disappointed, but that won't be her fault.

"It's not that. I'm not… I just didn't think this is how it would happen."

"How did you want it to happen?"

My voice is starting to get low and weird, and I'm thinking I've done enough talking. I'm not thinking, I'm just doing, and it feels so right. My hands bringing her face closer to mine. She's wrapping her arms around me.

And she's an amazing kisser, and shit, this is so good. She feels so wonderful, and this is really happening. About freaking time too. I want this so badly. We're back on the couch, and yes this is good.

Then we're looking at each other. She looks so surprised, and it's making me go nuts.

"So. When do you _really_ have to meet Laxus?" Because that was a total act back there.

"Tomorrow at noon." _Oh._

"Mmmm. Nice." Because that leaves us a lot of time for us to spend together.

"Yeah."


	45. Part III Chapter 10

Part III Chapter 10 - Alexa

I'm lying down looking at Gray sleeping next to me and wondering what I would have thought 8 years ago if someone had told me in the future I'd be with this guy. I probably would have been grossed out. It still feels surreal looking at him. I'm a little nervous wondering what happens now.' Well, we're in this together now hopefully for good, but it's too late to go back to how we used to be, which is sort of nerve wracking. I was trying not to compare how I'm feeling to how I was with Sting and failing. He's the only guy I was ever with. It's kind of hard not to compare even if it is pointless. Was I this nervous? I don't think so. I had no clue how easy it was to lose someone and if I lose Gray - okay nevermind, I'm not going there. Everything's good. I'm looking at my guy -because yes, he's mine now. Well as much as anybody can be anyone else's- and enjoying looking at his peaceful sleepy self. I'm just barely resisting the temptation to touch him; to put my fingers through those spiky locks and run a finger down his cheek, but I'm a good girl and I know how valuable sleep can be. I should be sleeping myself. It's not even 5 am yet. He's suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and frowned in his sleep. I wonder what _that_ was about. I don't want to see him frowning ever again and at the same time want to tease him and mess him up. (In a good way of course. I think if anything last night's proven is he kind of likes that kind of stuff. Once he's not in tsnundere mode he's great.)

I don't know why I'm so surprised we're together. He'd been staring at me weirdly lately, probably ever since we came back from Hargeon after he blew up at me. At first, I was thinking maybe he was sick and even considered asking if he needed a laxative. Who knew that crushing on somebody could resemble constipation? Then I remembered this conversation I had with Erza when I was 13. Maybe this is a sign that it was 'destiny' or more like it's my strange ability to remember all sorts of random junk.

When I found out on the first and so far, only job job Gray we've taken together that he'd had a crush on Erza I had to get the goods on it. Erza told me then that she knew right away. It was so obvious because he would just sit there and stare at her with those droopy eyes of his. She never said anything to him because she didn't want to embarrass him and figured if she pretended like she wasn't aware of anything, he'd get over it. It's five years later for him, but he was pulling the same thing with me, although he probably thought I had no clue the same way he'll always think Erza was oblivious. I don't think he even realized he was staring. I think this is what he calls being 'discreet.' Whatever. It worked out in the end. And he's perfect. Okay, compared to me he's kind of immature, and I'll never get just what drives him so nuts about Natsu but he's perfect for me.

I guess this one wonderful thing about those lonely seven years. No way would we have ever gotten together otherwise.

I feel so wonderful and perfect right now and I'm ready to slip back into unconsciousness as I wrap my arms around him and feel him move in his sleep to make room for me.

The next thing I know Gray's waking me up and showing me a huge stack of letters. I'm not sure if I'm surprised he's found them or why he hadn't found them before. It's the letters I've written to him over the years. It looks so much bigger in his hands somehow. Well it's seven years of letters written at least every two weeks for almost seven years.

He looks so delicious all freshly showered dressed in jeans and a buttoned-down blouse completely open of course. (You'd think someone with an unconscious stripping habit would want to stay away from that kind of look. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Go right ahead and strip. Mmmm. Take it off, baby. Ooops. When did I turn into Miss Perv 5791? I think Kinana puts something in the beer at the guild.)

"Alexa, I don't get this. I thought I had gone through all the mail I got from the time skip but this is - I mean is this all from you? Why did you bother to send mail through the post office?" Looks like he hasn't opened any of them yet. Oh well. Too late now, love, but your girlfriend is a bit of nut.

"It's a bit weird. I was going to write a diary, but I missed you, and I thought why not write my dairy as letters to you and then when you get home you can read them? I wrote to Laxus too, but I didn't have a place to mail them so I just kept them.. Think I should give them to him? I think the old Laxus would have laughed in my face but he seems different now. Part of the fun was seeing mail arrive for you. It made it feel like you were going to be coming home. Ridiculous, right?"

"You're right. Totally ridiculous. And I can't wait to read them all." Too bad for him I was mostly writing about trivialities, but who cares. He'll get snapshots of how I was like during those years. I can't help but smile at him and imagine me grabbing his lapels and bringing him down for more kissing and visualize the envelopes flying in multiple directions.

"So, we're telling people?" Ah, my tsundere guy is blushing. And I'm in a mood to tease. Bad bad Alexa, behave!

"Telling people what?" Because I want to hear it clearly from him, and because why not.

"You know. That we're you know."

"You know?"

"Oh, please. Give me a break. That we're together."

"Just checking."

"Does this help?" Ah man, maybe he's not so tsundere after all. I love how quickly he's managed to grab on to me and give me a kiss. "So you want to tell people?"

"I don't see why not. It's bound to get out sooner or letter. At the very least I want to tell Gramps and Laxus and then I'll probably end up also telling the Thunder Legion because I'm going to be with them for three months."

"Okay, so telling Evergreen islike telling the whole guild."

"True, but we're not going to be around anyone for three months so that will help. You're going to be with Lucy, and Juvia which is basically the same thing. Shit. Three months?"

"Yeah, well don't get used to me being gone."

"Right back atcha." It's funny how we're both thinking the same thing, like now we have to seperate for three months? Couldn't it have come up after our first major fight or something?

"Three months. That was kind of stupid of me."

"What was?"

"Maybe I should have waited to talk to you when you came back."

"I don't think so." Because last night was amazing and it's just going to get better. Maybe he needs a refresher on why his timing was pretty freaking good. I'm finally giving into my desires and reached up to grab his lapels and bring his mouth down to mine. "I think your timing's pretty amazing actually."

After a quick interlude I've showered and gotten dressed and I'm starting to regret packing so much. I had to dig into the suitcase just to get an outfit to wear with cute boy smirking in the background. Oh well, you never know what you're going to need and Laxus didn't want to tell anyone where we're going aside that we were going to "kick some major ass."

It's funny but I don't remember Gray cooking much seven years ago but the omelets were delicious. And you can't mess up a toast and with a little salad and an iced coffee we're all set to go. For Three months. I know where Team Natsu is training though, and I'm already planning on paying them visit here and there. I'm beginning to understand why Lyon made stupid excuses to see Gray way back when, even when they were going to be seeing each other in a few days, because he's kind of addictive, which makes me wonder what Lyon is going to say when I tell him I'm with Gray now. Another thing to look forward to; seeing Lyon's face when I tell him.

I'm finally lugging my suitcase to the train. It's going to be good. This is the most time Laxus and I'll get to spend together since I was in single digits and maybe we'll finally get to know each other better, which I'm also a little nervous about. He's my brother, but we're strangers too in a way.

The only thing I'm not looking forward to is the train ride, but what's new?

And maybe I should have taken another shower this morning.

"Alexa, you look really happy this morning." Evergreen's so funny.

"Yeah, and you also smell way too much like Fullbuster." Thanks, bro. Okay, so we're not on the train even, and I get to tell them the news. Did I mention lately how dragon slayers would make excellent gossip columnists because of our ridiculously sensitive sense of smell? How does Laxus know Gray's scent anyway?

"Yeah. Well, there's a good reason for that."

"Yeah? Don't feel the need to explain in too much detail." I can't tell if Laxus is annoyed or amused.

"Well, we're together now." Evergreen is spazzing.

"Since when? Wow. Alexa!"

"Since yesterday." Okay, so I'm grinning. Well, who cares. It feels good to be happy.

"That's wonderful, Alexa. I still don't know him very well, but I can tell from my experience whenour mission together that he's a good match for you." How Freed was able to do that I don't know. Gray told me that when they were partnered together they were mainly sitting on a boat for hours, and barely said a thing to each other. So much for my dream of them becoming besties. I suppose it wasn't very realistic. They don't have much in common.

Bickslow and his babies all think it's "cool cool cool cool cool."

I then had to warn everyone, okay not the babies, that I might look a little weird on the train, because they haven't seen me in a while and my meditating looks a little strange, or so I'm told. Not like I care really because I'm too busy concentrating on not throwing up. I haven't had panic attacks since I broke up with Sting at least, but it never hurts to think positive things about myself. Now I'll be thinking positive things about somebody else for a change. Like, how I fit perfectly in his arms, and how sexy he is when he gets into casting stance. I've got to be careful or I'll start to sound really ridiculous. At the same time I'm thinking, how I've missed having this close connection to somebody else and how wonderful he is.

Evergreen still decided she wanted to sit with me, so she can talk to me about dating. She obsessing about Elfman, or rather how she doesn't know why people keep thinking she and Elfman are a couple, because they're definitely _not_ , and he's totally _not_ her type either, and how his bad habit of talking about what's manly or not drives her almost as much nuts as his calling her 'Ever,' and managing to still bring him up every 5 minutes, and I'm thinking, sure, Evergreen. Just keep telling yourself that. It didn't help me with Gray.

Because I kept on telling myself no way this was going to happen, and yet yesterday there we were kissing and more and I could feel his breath mingling with mine, as I was inhaling his scent. It was like our entire relationship was leading up to this unlikely yet congruous moment. I'm feeling a tightness in my stomach just thinking about it.

And I feel a bit breathless thinking of that moment while Evergreen is going on and on. One thing about this meditation system is I have a perfect excuse for not really going into anything here. conversation.I want to keep this just within me. I don't want to talk about Gray and I, and our changed relationship. It feels fragile, like a newborn. It's too precious to talk just casually about. It needs to be protected.

At the same time I feel so confident and relaxed. I've been here before and everything feels so good. There's so much I want to do differently, but I'm not worried. I'm not really a jealous type, except for Rogue, because it was so in your face. It feels good realizing I trust Gray more after not even one day of dating than I ever trusted Sting in our entire one and a half year relationship. We also don't have the obstacles I had with Sting. We're in the same guild. There's no Rogue counterpart to get in our way.

We're going to be amazing.

In the meantime I'm going to spend the next three months not completely obsessing over him and missing him like crazy. Alternately, I'll spend it making it not so clandestine visits to Akane beach.


	46. Part III Chapter 11

Part III Chapter 11 - Gray

We're in a carriage headed to Akane Beach, and yeah, I _am_ feeling pretty good, because, for once in my freaking life, I got what I wanted. So, Alexa isn't a what, but, shit, this feels good.

Natsu's being his usual idiot self, but this time I'm thinking again how does Alexa do all that travelling? She went on a train earlier to head to her undisclosed location, well, it's undisclosed to _me_ , because for some reason Laxus wants to play secret agent and not tell anyone where they're going. Look, the guy is brilliant, and I owe him my life, but I can't believe he and Alexa are related sometimes. He is going to flip when he finds out.

I'm going to have to get along with him now, though, because he's Alexa's older brother, and if we ever got married, he'd be my brother in law. Okay. I need to slow down. We're together less than 24 hours. I'm not even 19. I've got at least 5 years before I even start to think about the m word. Also, Lex might see me after three months and decide she was possessed, because really, I'm just her brother who isn't really her brother, and what was she thinking? Whatever. Not going to worry about it. I'm going to be busy. We've got three months to catch up.

I'm with Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy and Carla. There's another carriage with Levy, Jet, Droy, and Juvia. I have a suspicion that Juvia is going to be driving the rest of us nuts the whole time as she pines for her man. I'm happy for them but calm down.

And who doesn't have fun on the beach? The first day I figured Natsu and I can have some competitions, and I'll win most of them. I'll be nice and let him win one or two. It's not his fault I'm smarter than he is.

I don't get what Lucy's problem is, but she's been smirking at me, well she's been about as smirky as she ever gets. She keeps stealing a look my way and looking like she's going to erupt in giggles. I guess I'll be finding out.

"You seem happy today. Anything exciting happen?" Oh well. Might as well tell her. She loves this romantic crap. It will make her day. But first I'll have fun with her because that's the type of friend I am.

"No clue what you're talking about. Why would something exciting happen?"

"Well, Natsu told me earlier that you reek of Alexa and you look kind of blissed out." Blissed out? And I just _love_ how dragon slayers use their extraordinarily sensitive sense of smell to butt into my private business.

"Yeah, well, it's none of Natsu's business, but we're going out now."

"Wow, that's so exciting! I'm so happy for you? What's it like dating an older woman?" Even as she's joking with me. she's looking at Natsu, and it's obvious she's wondering when things will start happening for them.

"Want me to talk to him? You know how oblivious he is, but I think he'll get it eventually."

"Who?"

"You know. Natsu." She's not going to pretend to not like him when I confided in her about Lyon and she's the first to know about Alexa.

"I don't know. He's in his own world. I don't think partners should date." I'm thinking, why the hell not? I think Alexa and I would be great together on jobs.

Now that we're here, I'm ready for some contests, because otherwise I'll be thinking of how sexy Alexa has got to be when she's training, and I really don't want to go there right now. A little competition is exactly what I need right now.

So Natsu and I are competing and having a blast. Swimming (he had _no_ chance), sandcastle building (I had a very clear win there), Eating (he won because he's a dragon slayer and I don't know where he holds all that food. I figured it's smarter to lose and not regurgitate everything after and feel sick) and sunbathing (Okay, I might be biased but it was me all the way. Too bad Alexa wasn't there to see me in my bronzed glory.)

Juvia was having a bit of a fit of missing Lyon so I tried to be the nice guy and give her a pep talk. She was moping, and sighing and it was getting to be a big downer. So, I came over and I thought hey, I'll tell her about Alexa and we can commiserate together and keep each other grounded. What a pointless idea that was. I hadn't planned on Juvia being so one track minded.

"Juvia you look bummed. Missing Lyon?"

"I see what you're trying to do Gray and I'm sorry but it's too late. That ship has sailed." What the hell?

"Juvia, what are you saying?"

"You had your chance with Lyon, but he's chosen me. Please don't make it more difficult for us than it already is." Seriously? She still thinks I'm not over Lyon?

"Juvia, you really don't have to worry about that. If you just let me talk-"

"And if you're interested in me well it's too late. I really don't know what I saw in you. I will always be grateful for you helping me see the sun, but I've seen true love now and it doesn't compare-"

"Shit. Can you shut up for one minute?"

"This is exactly what makes Lyon a man and you a boy. Such coarse language. Lyon would never talk like this." This is probably when I should have just smiled and went away, but me being the stubborn guy I am, I had to continue.

"Juvia, I'm over Lyon and I was never interested in you. All I was trying to say was that I'm sure it's difficult having this separation from Lyon and-"

"You're so deluded, Gray. Right after you tell me you're over Lyon you're mentioning him in the next sentence and it's okay. I know the break up was hard. I'd have been devastated. Lyon is the perfect man." I think she's been spending too much time with Elfman. And her dreamy look was kind of nauseating. I decided maybe being guild mates commiserating together wasn't going to be happening.

"Well, um, I better get back to training." More like getting back to smashing something to get my aggressions out from that mind-numbing conversation I just had.

Then we started training, and I'm realizing that if I don't work harder Natsu could easily leave me in the dust, because although I might be smarter than he is by far, he keeps working, and never stops.

If we keep this level of training up for three months, we might just have a chance at the games though.

Alexa is going to like what she sees too. And as it's getting dark, I'm thinking of last night, and how gorgeous she is.

"Gray, why are you blushing?"

"I'm just hot. You know, all the training." Great. She's not even here, and I'm blushing thinking about her, and us, and how I really want her to be here with me instead of having quality time with her brother. I'm such a nice guy on the outside but inside I want her to myself.

Once it got dark, we we're looking at the stars and Wendy was being cute, wondering out loud if everyone else training was looking at the same stars as we are, and as I was stopping myself from retorting sarcastically, I looked up and the constellations look so clear, and I'm wondering how Alexa is getting along with Laxus, and how ridiculous it is that I'm already missing her laughter, her blonde hair, her piercing eyes, those Dreyar eyebrows, and that mouth which I really should _not_ be thinking about. I was such an idiot to start this _now,_ when we can't see each other for three flipping months. Oh well. It's good we're not both tense and nervous around each other anymore. If we were still all tense and awkward, I'd be a lot more pissed off. Now I have something to look forward to.

After a good night's rest, it's time to get serious. No more trivial competitions. It's preparing all the way, and if I'm lucky maybe Alexa will drop by. She mentioned that she isn't that far away, and she has a few shows, so she'll be travelling here and there. Also, her birthday is coming up. So she'll get her own room, and I'll stay with her, and we'll have some nice quality time together, and Gray, don't go there. I am concentrating on getting strong and coming up with some surprises. I like the good old standbys like Ice Geyser, Ice Hammer and Ice Bringer, but I need to seriously up my game here. Who knows what the level will be at the games. It sounds high though. Last year Alexa told me anyone not in the top 8 by the end of day two was immediately out for the rest of the games, and with all our weakness, we still managed to get in the top 8 so with the strongest members back and Laxus reinstated, I think we've got a good chance.

And everything was going okay, until Lucy's weird celestial spirit with the bondage fetish showed up, and said there was a major emergency in the celestial spirit world. So, we've gone to help out.

And all we need to do to go there is wear special celestial outfits, and I must admit I look pretty hot. I bet Alexa would love me in this outfit.

In the end the celestial spirits just wanted to celebrate with Lucy. The king said humans aren't usually invited here, so that's cool. I got to catch up to Loke, who looks and acts the same as always, although his hair looks a bit longer maybe.

It was fun, even though the plues or whatever they're called have a bad habit of hanging on to me. The food was amazing. I have no clue why Natsu freaked out, which was weird, because he's the one who's usually eating like there's no tomorrow. Whatever. His loss, because everything was delicious.

We get to keep our outfits so whenever Alexa shows up, I'll put this on and she'll salivate. Well, hopefully. Okay, I need to focus. I'm being ridiculous.

We're going to go back to the beach and train hard. We still have three months.

Except we don't, because Virgo just told us that one day in the celestial world is not one day here. It's not one week or one month. No. It's _three_ months, because, of course time slips can never work in our favor.

And we are so freaking _doomed_. We're toast. It's over.

There's only five days until the games, and even though logically I know that Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Alexa and Elfman all have trained, and Erza will still be excellent, I was hoping for a chance to compete. This sucks rocks.


	47. Part III Chapter 12

Part III Chapter 12 - Alexa

For once in my life I'm finally getting to know Laxus. Like really getting to know the guy. We're even starting to act like normal siblings. We're teasing each other and it's fun. We were even talking about Mom which is a bit of a rough subject. He knew her a lot more than I did. Ivan was usually not around, and she was the one raising him. What a lucky guy. Well at least he was lucky until he was 12 and started wanting to be like good old dad. Oh well. I can't blame him. It's a normal thing to want. It wasn't his fault our father is the wack job he is.

We were getting mildly buzzed after dinner, which is always good for talking to the older brother you never got to know well, right? Especially given how daunting the guy can be.

"So, Lex. what the hell were those envelopes about?" Because I had dumped them in his room when we got there because if I want him to get to know the real me then that's a lot of real me in those letters, even if most of them were about mundane stupidity.

"Well I tried mailing you at Nowhere Street in where the freaking hell are you in Earthland but they got returned."

"I read them last night. Well some of them. And I'm a little late, but yes, you it's good you dumped that asshole-" Huh? Oh, he must mean Sting, "oh and speaking of dumping that asshole maybe dump this new one too." _Huh_? "Seriously. You and Fullbuster? It's not a joke? I mean, _why_?"

"Hey, don't trash my boyfriend! You've known him longer than I have! I don't trash your boyfriend." Because I know it's Freed. I can tell just by how they interact. They are such a couple and I'm going to uncover this once and for all on this trip.

"Boyfriend? Don't know what you're talking about." Yeah, right. You _are_ dating Freed and I will get you to admit it!

"Anyway, I know it was probably boring reading my letters but-"

"They weren't boring. It was good. You went on a journey and I missed seven years of it so it was like catch up. Okay so you were definitely an annoying teenaged brat, but that wasn't anything I wouldn't have expected." With Laxus you kind of need to sift through what he's saying. And from what I could figure from his smile is that he's happy he read my letters. At the same time, I can dish it out too.

"I think you got the better end of the stick. I _did_ have to live with an annoying teenaged brat and you missed it." Because most of the time I was either stuck in nowheresville with Ivan and Raven Tail and the times when I was dumped at Fairy Tail he was usually not around or loudly proclaiming how little really interested in being with his kid sister. Because let's face it, he was somewhat obnoxious back then.

"I was a jerk back then." Well he's right but…

"It's okay. You were going through a lot back then. You wanted to be like dad. It's just too bad dad was Ivan."

"Tell me about it. Did he bug you a lot when we were gone?"

"Here and there. He'd show up randomly and some of my birthdays. He freaked out my ex once."

"Ah, so he did one thing right at least."

"Wow you don't seem to like Sting Eucliffe very much."

"Well he sounds like a grade A asshole. You don't date someone and trash their guild and pretend it's all okay. You did good getting rid of him."

"Yeah. It was kind of sad. I think he has a lot of potential, but he was so obsessed with power, it kind of freaked me out."

"Sounds like me. No wonder he pissed me off so much."

"More like dad. It felt like I was dating a younger cuter version of Dad which is kind of nauseating."

"And now you're dating a stripper. Well at least he's not going to trash talk our guild." He must have seen my annoyed face because he changed the subject.

"You know Mom was so happy when you were born."

"Yeah? That's good. I would have thought she'd have been upset. Hadn't she left Ivan way before then?"

"I don't know what happened. I was only 9 when Mom told me I was going to have a younger sibling. Back then I didn't even know what I wanted to be. Ivan kept on going on about finding a dragon slayer lacrima but I don't know if I would have chosen it. Although it definitely kicks ass."

"Except isn't difficult having to find lightening to eat?"

"Nah. I just need a good source of electricity. It's easier than you'd think. Anyway, back then before he found the lacrima, Dad was already going on and on about finding the right lacrima for me so I wouldn't be a weakling anymore."

"Sounds like him. He must have been obsessed with giving his kids dragon slayer magic forever."

"I think that was his original plan. Use the next generation to attack Gramps and destroy Fairy Tail from within, but then he got expelled. Who knows what he's planning now."

"Well the last time I saw him was right after everyone came back and he was asking about something and I've never even heard about it. Not like I'd have told him anything, if I knew. What an idiot. I don't remember what it was now. It sounded like a different language. Whatever."

"Let me know when he contacts you again. The last time I saw him was right after I got expelled. I was such an idiot."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay, but I've done my time at least." And he saved Team Natsu from Hades. Who knows what would have happened to them if he hadn't shown up.

A week after training started it was time to head to Akane Beach for a surprise birthday party. Okay it's kind of backwards making a surprise on my birthday, but I figured why not. I spent the the nauseating carriage ride doing my usual meditating. That and thinking how nice it was going to be spending some quality time with my guy and catching up.

Instead all I found was Jet and Droy, which is when I decided that there needs to be a law that people who disappear for seven years are not allowed to disappear. Because that's exactly what happened to almost everybody who was training there. Jet and Droy, weren't very helpful about where everyone else had gone. When I saw them, Jet was busy exercising and Droy was busy exercising his jaws.

Droy said one of Lucy's celestial spirits showed up, and the next thing he knew they had all disappeared. Jet wasn't too helpful, although he did remember that out of nowhere everyone was wearing fancy clothing, and they may have gone to the celestial spirit world. I didn't know humans could even go there.

Talk about a frustrating conversation. They might be anywhere, but no worries! They've got fancy clothing on!

So much for my sexy birthday getaway. It was so depressing I immediately went back to our headquarters and drove everyone nuts. Well Freed was pretty good about it, and I even almost got him to admit he's dating Laxus.

And that's how the three months was spent. Going from training to touring and checking Akane resort for news and finding out nothing new.

It was good to have performing to break up the schedule at least. Plus, I got to visit Lamia Scale. That was fun. I made Lyon guess who I was dating, and it was fun seeing his face when he finally guessed the right guy. He doesn't know that many people in the guild, but he managed to guess everyone I've told him about before guessing Gray.

"I know who you're talking about!" This is guess #10 now. "That guy who has fire powers and had a crush on you. You know. What's his name." Nobody had a crush on me. Oh wait.

"Romeo?"

"Yeah, him."

"Lyon, Romeo is 12 years old."

"Seriously? I thought the age difference between Juvia and myself was big. Are you sure about this?"

"Lyon, the guy I'm with is not Romeo."

"Oh. Right. No. No, it can't be. Not him. You're not dating my ex. No way." Hello Lyon. He has a name.

"Ding ding ding. Finally, we have a winner!"

"You're _seriously_ dating him?"

"What's the deal, Lyon? Anyway, this just gives one more thing we have in common."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Which is when I wanted to throttle him because he might be my bestie, but he seemed less shocked about me with a twelve-year-old, and it's not like he didn't date him himself.

"I don't get you. You dated him too so shouldn't you understand? And nobody can hear me so calm down already." Because he started looking around nervously when I mentioned this.

"Thanks. The only people who know are in my team and they've kept it to themselves."

"Yeah? Nice team mates. Natsu probably would have driven Gray nuts and then the whole guild would have found out and then -" some of my less enlightened guild members might have made life very uncomfortable for Gray. Good thing that didn't happen.

"Well good luck. Just be forewarned. He's very jealous and on the immature side. It doesn't really feel real that we even dated. We're better off as rivals. Which reminds me of my news. I hope you're planning on upping your game because Jura and I are taking part this year in the games."

"No way that's so great! I bet Lamia Scale has a chance at getting #1." Wait. What am I saying? "Or rather, you would if we weren't competing. We are going to to get #1!" Well at least hopefully not #8.

"Hmmph. Well if you're dating him, I guess that means you're my rival now too."

"Oh yeah! Want to have a go outside?"

"Oh dear. You're even sounding like him. Just don't get infected with his stripping habit please."

We really didn't have a go. Although it was amusing putting on the Gray act.

And after that was more training and touring and just like that, almost three months have spun right by, and we're going to the games in six days.

I'm looking at the stars and wondering what the view is from the celestial spirit world, which is where Gray is if he hasn't returned since my last visit. Maybe they've been training there. All I know is enough is enough. They just got back from Tenrou, and my boyfriend is up there, so enough is enough. (Not that I'm not worried about the rest of Team Natsu or Juvia and Levy. I mean of course I hope they're alright too.)

Maybe Gray's decided it was all a big mistake, which would be obnoxious seeing _he_ was the one who confessed first. I probably would have gone on for weeks longer getting more and more tense around him, before I burst. I probably would have done something goofy at that point, so it's good he made the first move. I think it's safe to say we're still together, even if he's up wherever the celestial spirit world is, hopefully training hard.

Because they're running out of time. I hope they realize the games are in just seven days, and they need to compete down here in Earthland fancy outfits or no fancy outfits. It's the last night and Laxus and I are relaxing looking at the stars and having a drink together.

"So, you and Fullbuster. You really haven't been joking with me this entire time?"

"So, you and Justine. You really are a couple."

"Oh, shut up." Because I might have gone just a little overboard in trying to get Laxus to admit he's dating Freed.

"Whatever. What is so weird about me dating Gray?

"I don't know. He strips, and he's kind of immature, not to mention hot headed. You'd think someone with ice powers would be a lot more easy going and chilled out."

"He _is_ easy going. Around me at least." and I'm thinking of just how perfect he is. Okay he gets easily annoyed around Natsu and strips. Nobody's perfect and the guy's built. Who cares? It would be nice to be leaning against his chest right now with his arms around me.

"Oh, great. You're zoning out dreaming about Mr. Wonderful."

"Oops. So tell me about your Mr. Wonderful."

"There is no Mr. Wonderful."

"Oh, come on. It's obvious you're together."

"It better not be."

"Aha!" He totally fell right into my trap. I am so brilliant sometimes.

"Okay, so fine, you know. Do not tell anyone." Why does this sound so familiar? And so annoying too. Well, I learned my lesson from Lenora. I'm not making up any alter egos this time. No Frieda, Fraida, Fran or Freya. I'm done.

"Nobody will know, and it's pretty smart how you're playing it that Freed has an unrequited crush on you. Nobody would ever suspect you're together. So, does that mean Freed is my brother in law kind of, because that would be amazing."

"Whatever. Don't get ahead of yourself." He's looking annoyed even while he's sort of grinning at me.

In the morning after a good breakfast and a nice walk, I'm headed back to Akane Beach, and I'm thinking they've got to get back soon. It's six days now until the games, and the sixth day we're going to be travelling to Crocus, so that gives them five days.

And it's like all the other times I went back to Akane Beach. Jet's running and Droy's at a table, moping and eating too much. He always eats when he's nervous.

"They're still not here, Alexa. First Tenrou and now this. I don't get it."

Well, I'm glad I thought to put on a bathing suit under my clothing. I already checked into the inn.

I'm relaxing and enjoying the water when Jet is running to me screaming to come over. I'm thinking oh what now as I run over and discover they're all back.

And they are looking almost like they never left. They really do have gorgeous outfits on too. I might be biased, but Gray's outfit wins awards. Any shirt that highlights a guy's abs is an excellent choice. I'm so busy ogling Gray, it takes a moment to notice that they all look super bummed.

"Hey. Where _were_ you guys? I visited a few times, and Jet and Droy said you had disappeared."

"Don't ask, Alexa. We are so _doomed_." Gray sounds so done in. They all look so sad.

"Oh come on. I bet you were training hard wherever you were."

"We weren't. We were in the celestial spirit world for one day, but that's three months here." Lucy, and even she sounds like she'd like to bang her head against the wall a few dozen times.

" _WHAT_?" Wasn't Tenrou island enough? "Great. Now I'm even older than you than I was before."

"That's the _only_ thing you can say?"

"Well, yeah." I'm already the older woman as it is. Next thing is you'll be gone for 70 years. I'll be either dead or old enough to be your great grandmother, and you'll marry one of my descendants and tell me how you'll always respect me, and I'll be hobbling along thinking I had to marry a _loser_ just because you disappeared for seven decades.

"What about the three months of lost training when we're already behind as it is?" Oh. That. Okay, he has a point.

"Yeah. That sucks. I'm sorry." Although I can't help thinking Gray looks amazing in that shade of green.

Erza started going a little crazy talking about how it's okay, because everyone's going to work themselves to the bone for five days, even if they might die doing it which isn't really helping.

Everyone's changed into their regular training gear and started. I figured I might as well train too.

Then a pigeon with a message landed on Erza's head, and it looked very familiar. Almost like the pigeon that arrived for me about a year ago. And it's a message to meet at a broken suspension bridge, and how interesting. It seems to fix itself. This is starting to sound a lot like Ultear Milkovich's magic. Crime Sorcière must have arrived to give my friends a similar boost to the one they gave me a year ago.

And here they are: Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy Milkovich.

They're been trying to look for the unusual magic power of Zeref again at this year's games. It's the same deal they offered me a year ago. In return they'll give them their second origin, which will help them use more powerful magic and have more stamina as well, which everyone got excited about quickly, but even though it helped me a lot, the memory of the pain is making me cringe. That _killed_.

Jellal is explaining why they need to stay hidden, and as usual, I don't understand the Magic Council. It's great we have the Interguild Conflict Ban Treaty, but why do dark guilds get to be in the treaty? It seems like they have more rights than regular guilds. They have no problem attacking us, but if we attack them back, we're going against the treaty. Okay, afterward there might be repercussions for the dark guild, but why set up such a stupid system in the first place? It's ridiculous.

Because of the treaty, Crime Sorcière has to be an independent guild, and they have to hide because of their criminal past, even though they're doing so much good, that they should be pardoned by now, but that would make way too much sense for the magic council.

Natsu was the first guinea pig and I can't believe how bad it is watching him writhe in pain, and it's freaking everyone else out for good reason.

Well there's plenty of time. I'll just grab Gray for some one on one 'training' for a bit, seeing that Erza has also disappeared somewhere with Jellal. We're walking in the opposite direction I saw them walk.

"You had this second origin done?"

"Yeah and it killed. But you'll survive. It was worth it. I'll show you some of what I can do, but first, I think we should train a bit in a different area."

"Yeah. Three months is a long time. We don't want you to get rusty." We've found a quiet secluded area, and spend time together working on important mouth exercises, and massaging different muscle groups is very important as well, and maybe it will make it easier during the second origin process. Okay, probably not, but who cares?

We've gotten nice and relaxed before Gray gets to endure massive amounts of torture.

"You missed me?" Aw, he's so cute.

"Maybe just a little." Yeah. I missed him all the freaking time, and for him it was just one day. I don't get why time can't work the _other_ way for once.

"Just a little?"

"Maybe more than just a little."

"Well I'm not going anywhere now."

"You'd better not. We just started dating. Wait until you're sick of me first."

"Ha. ha."

Mm. It's just so nice lying in his arms and being close again and smelling his scent. How I missed this.

I'm glad we did this, because when everyone's in the process of getting their second origin, it's hell to just watch them. Natsu still isn't even done yet. Not too surprisingly, Erza had no problems, and is with me outside of the bunk house where everyone is lying down and being tortured, and we're saying goodbye to Jellal, Ultear and Meredy.

I told her earlier that I used Rosen Krone, and she seemed amused more than offended that I used her mother's magic in a concert, so that's good, at least.

I'm not sure how to get ahold of them by carrier pigeon, but apparently that's the only way to send a message. I'd be too afraid they wouldn't get it. How is the pigeon supposed to know where to send it?

They left but only after Ultear's made me promise that I'll take care of Gray, which is nice given how she originally wanted to kill him, but then again, she's not the same Ultear as she was back then. It's nice that she cares about Gray and presumably also Lyon. It's Master Ur who connects them, even years after she died. That's true perpetuity. She'll live through Ultear, Gray and Lyon, and if either of them have a student who they teach Master Ur's methods to, she'll live through them too. It's something special and to be proud of. 


	48. Part III Chapter 13

Part III Chapter 13 - Gray

Oh shit, this _kills_. And it's been a few days since we got our second origin, so shouldn't I be feeling better by now? We stopped back in the guild to hear from Gramps about the team members, and now we're traveling, and I still feel like my body has been pounded all over by giants. I keep on looking at Alexa and remembering she survived it a year ago and seems perfectly fine.

And we better get fully recovered soon because I am on the way to compete in the games. We're comprised of all of Team Natsu members aside for the exceeds. I can't help but smirk. We are going to win. Maybe I'll even get to battle Alexa's ex, although If I were them, I'd match him up with Natsu.

I'm a little surprised that Laxus, Alexa, Mira or Gajeel weren't chosen, but you won't catch me complaining.

I don't know what Elfman did to himself, but he's huge now. And Crocus is also huge, but we're so wiped we can't even enjoy it. At least Alexa travelled with us, which is nice. She also got her own room at the Honey Bone Inn, where we're staying and oh _darn_. I don't get to share a room with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy. Life is just so _hard_. Oh well. I guess I'll have to deal with it.

"Why are you smirking?" I can barely walk, and Alexa still manages to notice that I'm smirking? Rethink your priorities, please.

We've managed to catch up with the master and some of the guild members, and Levy's figured out that main rules. They're mostly obvious. Guild masters can't participate, which makes perfect sense, and it also makes sense that anyone participating needs to belong to their guild. It doesn't make sense that we have a curfew though. All participants are required to be at the inn we're staying at midnight, but that's not a big deal.

Alexa, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and I have been wandering around Crocus. Alexa's been telling us about different parts of the city, because she's been here numerous times performing. We passed her friend Thalia's who she's taking me to meet in a few days. She met her last year, and they immediately liked each other, which doesn't surprise me, because Alexa's a likeable person. Okay, so their connection is a little unusual, but does it matter? Alexa had been seriously nervous, and Lyon had done the nice thing and went with her. Lyon. It's getting annoying, because it would be a lot easier to hate him if he hadn't done all these nice things for Alexa over the years.

Speaking of Lyon, we spotted him and Juvia looking at each other so dreamily, they almost bumped into a lamp post. And to think that not long ago, they were upsetting me so much. Now, who cares. I hope they have fun together.

Natsu's being his typical self. He just ran off because he smelled a dragon. A Dragon? That doesn't even make sense. Whatever. We might as well catch up to him. He has a nose for where the action is. Alexa isn't looking so happy.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I know who Natsu smelled. It's Sting and Rogue."

"Don't worry. You're with me now."

"Yeah - but-" Yeah, _but_? Oh well. I won't take that personally. They did end badly. I'll hold her hand and give her a reassuring smile, and if Sting does anything stupid, he'll regret it. This will just give me an excuse to beat him.

Meanwhile Natsu's already met with the two dragon slayers, and having heard from Alexa what they look like, it's so obvious who's who. The cocky looking blondie is obviously her ex, Sting, and the dark-haired guy is Rogue, and I want to laugh, because he's exactly as Alexa described him. His hair is half covering his face and he's speaking in a weird monotone.

They're surrounded by the supine bodies of all the people who must have tried to challenge them. The two of them look smug and arrogant. Sting's telling Natsu off for not slaying Acnologia. If he had met Acnologia, he wouldn't be talking such cocky bullshit. What an ignoramus. I'm glad Lucy's telling him off. I would, have done it myself, but I need to get on his good side, so I can help Alexa. Not that he deserves anything from her, but I know it's what she wants so I'm biting my tongue and thinking of how I'd love to beat him to a pulp right now.

They are so full of it too. They say they're "true" dragon slayers. One of the exceeds is giving us a mini class. First-generation and second-generation slayers are less powerful than the 3rd generation dragon slayers. Blah blah blah who cares? You're still going down.

And they've gotten Natsu angry, because they say they've killed their dragon parents, and I don't blame him. Ever since we've been kids, he's been looking for Igneel. So that also rankles. I'm the only guy who gets to piss off Natsu. Get off my turf.

At this point, Sting's noticed Alexa and me. He noticed Alexa, primarily, and I feel like slapping the guy. I've always thought people turning pale was something in stores, but her face turned white and then red soon after he started speaking to her.

"Oh. Alexa. You're here. Ready to see your friends lose horribly, like you fairies do every year?"

"Sting."

"Well you were right about one thing. They weren't dead after all, just stupid and weak. This your new boyfriend? Hope you warned him about how you like to cheat. Don't say I didn't warn you, whoever you are."

Crap. He's obviously trying to get her right where it hurts. It's been a whole freaking year, even by his estimation, but he's one of those proud guys who's obviously hurt but can only show it by lashing out and being jerks. I really shouldn't be biased – oh, who cares? I am biased, but she's definitely doing a lot better with me at her side. This guy's a lowly worm compared to her.

Except he's a worm who knows just how to get somebody right where it hurts the most, I'm realizing as Alexa runs off crying. Crap and double crap. I hope she has presence of mind to head back to the inn. I've given up on getting on this creep's good side. He's a jerk. He deserves nothing from me.

"What the hell was _that_ for?"

"I don't see why I should tell you anything."

"Look. I don't know you. You don't know me."

"And I don't really care either."

"It's been a year. Don't you think it would be better if you both tried to resolve your differences?" Because I'm a lot more mature than this guy is. Actually, let's forget the good language. He is a complete and utter asshole. How Alexa dated him for a year and a half I have no clue. And she wishes she could still be friends with him too. _Why_?

"Oh, how sweet. Alexa's weakling boyfriend wants us to 'resolve our differences.' Well, idiot. She had her chance to resolve our differences before she decided to cheat on me."

"Whatever. I can't stay here anymore." Because I'm wasting my time with this jerk when Alexa is upset and needs me, and it's getting late. Natsu drives me nuts some of the time, and we fight a lot, but I'll take Natsu over this jerk any freaking day. I hope either Natsu or I take this guy down a peg, or maybe 50 pegs in the games.

By the time I get back to the inn, it was 10 to midnight, and all I'm thinking is did Alexa make it back?

"You're late, like practically everyone else." Erza does not sound happy. In fact, she seems more ticked off than I deserve. I did get here with ten minutes to spare.

Alexa's here, and Lucy's got her arm around her shoulder, and comforting her and now I can breathe easier. Except we're still missing Wendy and Carla, which is a little concerning.

Elfman and Lisanna had already stopped by with supplies and left with Happy to find them. That was smart.

What isn't so good is that it's midnight now, and it's become clear why we had to be in our inn now, because the entire inn has lifted up on stilts, which is insane. And in front of us is a round monstrosity, and there is a path leading from the inn to whatever that thing is. It's a preliminary round, because so many guilds registered. And to make it even more creepy there was a hologram of a strange pumpkin guy explaining the rules.

"Who is that guy?" and why does he disguise himself as a pumpkin? Lucky for us Alexa can give us the benefit of our experience.

"He's Mato, the official mascot of the games. He's here every year always disguised as a pumpkin and nobody seems to know why."

It's a labyrinth, and somehow this is going to knock down 113 teams to 8.

Well we're going to have to do it, aren't we. And Alexa gets to be our fifth member for tonight, otherwise we'll be disqualified. I just hope Wendy and Carla are alright.

 **Apologies to Elfman fans. It seems like in most GMG fan fiction involving an OC, Elfman is the guy who almost always loses his spot and mine is no exception here.**

 **I've decided to end the story with the GMG arc. It just ended up working well naturally. I might write a sequel, or I might not. Thanks for reading. It's been fun writing.**


	49. Part III Chapter 14

Part III Chapter 14 - Alexa

Here we are in Crocus, and I'm having a hard time now seeing why I was so excited. At first everything seemed wonderful. I was showing Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray some of my favorite places, but then we had to run into Sting. I wish we could talk; really talk things out. Gray had this idea that if I told him about my childhood with Ivan, and why I couldn't join Sabertooth, maybe he'd understand me more. I'm not sure why that would make him want to believe me about breaking up three months before the games. It's like he needs to believe I'm this rotten woman who fooled him. Maybe, t's easier for him to get over the break up this way? It looked like Gray was stayed behind to try and reason with him, when I left. I just couldn't listen to Sting's hatred anymore.

Natsu and Lucy had already arrived at the inn when I showed up crying, and Erza was there too. Lucy sat with me, put her arm around me, and let me cry all over her. She really is a sweetheart.

By then we had more immediate problems. Wendy and Carla hadn't returned, and it was close to the deadline. Lisanna, Elfman and Happy went to look for them. Something about it just made me worried. Wendy's responsible and Carla is doubly so. It doesn't make sense.

Then Gray showed up, and I could tell by his face that whatever he had tried to do hadn't worked, and also by the way he was slamming all the doors and for good measure opening up the drawers in the bathroom, just so he could slam them too.

Then we had to go through the Sky Labyrinth. I guess it makes sense. Last year they were already disqualifying teams by day 3 if they weren't in the top 8. This is just another way to weed out contestants.

The labyrinth was okay until it started turning as much as 90 degrees around. There was one point where both Gray and I almost fell, and we're very high up from the ground They weren't kidding when they said they weren't liable for anyone's deaths. Natsu and Erza managed to catch us but it was close. Then later, Lucy and Natsu almost fell and Erza managed to catch them somehow. The only reason we ended up making it was we made a map and then we took other people's maps, which I wasn't so thrilled with, but it was getting crazy then. And then when we finally got there, we found out we were the 8th team, and barely made it to be able to participate. That would have been humiliating going home even before day one.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Lisanna and Happy found Wendy and their magic power was practically emptied out. They could have been killed! Who attacks a 12-year-old girl and an exceed? At least they were found, but they're weak, exhausted and Wendy is miserable that she can't compete. Hopefully, she'll recover soon and still get a chance.

Then I kept on having these dreams that we were back in the labyrinth and falling. Once I ended up smacking Gray in the arm so we both got woken up. He was nice about it, but yeah, maybe not the thing to do.

I should be feeling excited, because it's the first day now, I'm here, and I'm competing, but the only reason I am competing is that Wendy can't, and it doesn't feel right. Even though they finally got decent colored outfits for once. They had an extra in my size. I put Wendy's one by her bed in the infirmary. Hopefully she'll be better soon and get to compete.

All the teams were called out from last place to first, and what a _surprise_ , we're being booed. Like I'm not used to that. Everyone else had these horrified expressions though, and I had to remind myself how nobody else on the team knows what it's like for us at the games. Then I heard some fans from _Sensual Audioscapes_ singing some choice lyrics from _Shape of You_. Oh great. That song is really coming back to haunt me isn't it. I was half ready for Gray to give me a "told you so" remark but he either ignored them or was too busy being pissed off from the booing.

Then we saw the most amazing sight. A bubbly little girl (woman?) with flowing blonde hair down to her heels and I guess I shouldn't be surprised that a ghost is cheering us on because it turns out it's our beloved first master. So, I might have started fangirling like crazy, because it's really her in the flesh. Okay, so not quite in the flesh, but does it matter? I always dreamt I would meet her and now I'll get my chance.

"As soon as today's events are over, I'm going up there and meeting First Master!" I'd be first in line for her autograph, if she could write, that is.

"You don't think it's a little creepy? She's a ghost."

"No. I'm too excited!" And I am. She can tell me all about the founding of Fairy Tail. And she can tell me stories about my great grandfather Yuri. She knew him in person, after all. She can tell me what he was like. I'm having all sorts of delightful visions of us sitting outdoors having tea together and looking at photo albums and being regaled about stories. Gramps was young when he died, unfortunately, and doesn't remember much about him.

I can't believe Quatro Cerberus got seventh place. The rest makes sense. It's the usual guilds. Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Although I'm surprised Lamia Scale is only fourth. Oh well. It's just for the preliminary round.

Then the next team was announced, and the reaction was immediate and loud. _Raven Tail_? Aren't they a _dark_ guild? Why are they even allowed to compete? That means Ivan's here. I'm hearing lots of angry voices. I'm hardly alone here to be shocked, but unlike them, I'm directly biologically related to this guy. It made me wonder about how he stopped me a few months ago looking for something. What was it? Some weird name. It sounded like a foreign language. I wish I could remember. Then I could go to Gramps and warn him. And he's here. What's he plotting?

I'm starting to have a hard time breathing and my heartbeat is racing, and I haven't had a panic attack in forever now. What do I do? I can't concentrate.

"Take deep breaths." Why is there an echo?

It's Lyon and Gray at the same time. Lyon must have been worried and gone over to check if I was okay. And I am okay. I'll be okay. I just can't believe that Raven Tail is allowed to compete. Gramps is also angry. I can hear him from here, although I can't quite make out what he's saying. Now I'm starting to realize who must have attacked Wendy and Carla, because the whole reason Raven Tail was founded was to get back at Gramps, and Fairy Tail, and Ivan knows how much Gramps loves us like we're his children. He wants to hurt him where it hurts most.

It's clear that Gray got really freaked out by the panic attack. I must have I told him about my panic attacks, didn't I? Maybe I hadn't. I haven't had them in so long, I almost forgot what they were like. I kept up the meditating when I travel, but it ended up becoming such a habit, I stopped thinking about the reason for doing it. He's massaging my back and telling me quietly it's going to be alright, but there's something in his voice that sounds rattled. Or maybe he's also freaked out about Raven Tail?

Then we had our second much nicer surprise and that's Fairy Tail B. Why am I not surprised that Gramps did this? And I was so confused why he hadn't chosen Laxus or Gajeel. We're the only guilds with two teams competing. People were complaining, but it wasn't against the rules. And it's Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia and uh… what? _Mystogan_? Except Mystogan is on Edolas, which means that has got to be Jellal, which is… interesting, seeing Jellal isn't a member of Fairy Tail. Also, I thought Crime Sorciere couldn't come near the Domus Flau, which was the whole reason for them contacting Fairy Tail and the whole second origin gift. Interesting. Laxus and I exchanged glances. He also heard Raven Tail being announced. He's looks as upset as I am.

And then of course the number one team was Sabertooth, who got the largest cheers. Part of me wants to wipe that smirk off Sting's face, and part of me just feels so sad.

Th announcer, as usual, is doing his best to give me a headache and it's hard to hear anything, but Gray's trying anyway.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just shocked. I'll explain later. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

I'm focusing on Gray's smile, and how Lyon wanted to check on me. I'm surrounded by people who care about me. Who cares about Ivan and his stupid guild. Even if they were the culprits who attacked Wendy and Carla, there's no way they're going to hurt our guild.


	50. Part III Chapter 15

Part III Chapter 15 – Gray

Shit, this sucks, and I'm going to get revenge.

Okay, I'll back up. Each day there's a secret event where one person from each team can choose to participate, then there are four battles. This way every team participates once in each type of event. Well, in theory at least.

As soon as I saw Lyon sign up for the first event, Hidden, I decided to join, because yes, we really should get along better, especially because he's practically besties with Alexa, but it's _Lyon_ , and why should I let an opportunity like this one pass me by? What I don't get is why Juviajoined. Isn't she trying to _avoid_ a scenario where she's fighting her beloved Lyon? I will never understand that woman.

The only thing cool about this game was that a city was created from magic inside the Domus Flau. Okay, that is awesome.

Juvia started off by losing a point because she was hugging a Lyon clone. Talk about ridiculous. She sees the real guy every night, so calm down already. This was on lacrima vision, so everyone could see her acting like an idiot. It was embarrassing, because even though technically we're on different teams, we're still in the same guild, and we're getting booed enough, without her giving people more ammunition.

Then the guy from Raven Tail decided I was going to be his personal punching bag for the entire event. It was insane. I couldn't get a hit on him, and anytime I tried anything else, he was attacking me again, and each time you're attacked you disappear and end up in a random section of the fake city.

Then, I was about to get Lyon and Juvia jumped down from one of the buildings and fell right on top of him. He had a nice view of her underwear and decided to share this with the _entire_ Domus Flau, and Juvia was being just as asinine. She tried to get some kisses in before he disappeared.

They had been nauseating when were all lined up at the beginning too. Juvia going on and on about how she might have to attack him, even if she didn't want to, but not to take it personally blah blah blah and Lyon saying of course he wasn't going to get upset by anything Juvi-cakes did, but he'd have to honor his guild blah blah blah. He really called her Juvi-cakes. Can I throw up now?

The weirdest part was almost getting hit by carrots. I've never been attacked by produce before.

But the Raven Tail guy was the worst. Is it because I'm dating Alexa? I doubt it. It's what Alexa said about her father wanting to get back at Fairy Tail. He's going to do whatever it takes to try and bring us down. I bet they're the ones behind the attack on Wendy and Carla.

Then Rufus Lore from Sabertooth won the entire event with one attack, and even after that Nullpudding got in one more attack before the time limit.

I finished dead last, and the audience is very loud and clear about who they like and who they don't and it's humiliating. I'm getting revenge, and I don't even care who knows.

Oh, and apparently if Team B gets more points than Team A Team B will order Team A around. Just lovely. Since I'm dating his sister, chances are Laxus will be the one ordering me around which is exactly what I don't need. I'm glad they're starting to get along so well, but we don't need any sibling complexes forming here.

The only good thing was I was able to find a quiet place to punch the wall, and either the second origin has done wonders to my strength or this wall has really seen better days, because I've done more than just minor damage to it. Unfortunately, I've also done some minor damage to my fast, which is hurting like hell right now. This sucks. If this keeps up, we're going to be done before we even get started.

I still don't understand what happened to Lex earlier when we found out her father's guild was competing. She looked like she was going into shock. This must have happened to her before, because Lyon knew to check on her and didn't seem surprised. I can't believe we both told her to take a deep breath at the same time. I felt so hopeless watching her, but I tried my best to comfort her, and she's managed to find me and wants to comfort me now, but I'm just too angry.

She's trying anyway, hugging me from behind and resting her head against my shoulder.

"Hey. I'm sorry. That guy from Raven Tail is a big jerk. I saw how he only went for you the entire time." 

"Yeah." I feel bad but I'm just not in the mood for talking. If we weren't in the middle of the games I would have gone back to the inn, but I might get called for one of the one-on-one events, so I'm stuck here.

"You know this is all Ivan getting back at Gramps, right? He's just using you as his pawn. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." And if she thinks it is, then I'm going to be even more pissed off, which would be hard to accomplish, given how angry I am right now.

"I tried to bring some doors for you to slam, but I couldn't find any." She's so sweet, and trying to make me laugh, but it's just not happening.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I really need to be alone now." I'm looking at her hoping she'll understand.

"I got it. It's okay." And after rubbing my back once and giving my hand a squeeze, she's let me go. She gets it and accepts me. Knowing me and my infinite capacity to screw things up, this is about as awesome it gets for such a shitty day.

I'm getting Sabertooth and Raven Tail back so they better start being careful. Bastards.


	51. Part III Chapter 16

Part III Chapter 16 - Alexa

I don't know if it would have been possible to get at a worse start than we did. I am so bummed. This shouldn't be happening. It's like we're cursed or something at these "Grand" Magic Games. It should be renamed The Really Frustrating Everyone Hates Us Magic Games. We're at 0 and Team B isn't much better. They have 1 measly point.

And that wasn't even what made the games so horrible. I thought I'd enjoy myself. Our guild is finally united, and I'm in love again and with my best friend, but then he was so humiliated in the first event and I couldn't do anything to comfort him. Everyone knew that Nullpudding was purposely going after Gray, and we all know who told him to do that. My lovely father, Ivan. It's one thing for Ivan to hurt or humiliate me, but how dare he upset Gray like that. I used to feel guilty for detesting my father, but I've moved past that and it's all his fault. He probably knows we're together, and maybe wants to show his displeasure as well as wanting to hurt Fairy Tail. It must be such a bonus getting to do both at the same time.

Then Raven Tail cheated in their fight against Lucy. This Flare lady was going overboard on her attacks, and nobody did anything to stop her. I don't understand why she couldn't have been disqualified for excessiveness. Can't there be some sort of protections put in place for us? In our day to day jobs, this is a normal danger, but why should competitions be this dangerous? Call me stupid, but I don't like to see my friends being attacked excessively. Flare had outside help too, because Lucy casted a powerful spell and suddenly it was canceled. Even Flare was clearly surprised, when nothing happened. I saw it on her face. She looked to where the rest of her team was standing, like she had no clue what had happened. Then she had the nerve to threaten Asuka? Seriously? Going after a little kid? I'm surprised Bisca or Alsack didn't get out their guns. If Natsu hadn't heard Lucy say he'd name, I don't want to think what might have happened.

Then Jura fought Jellal - oh, sorry, I mean _Mystegon_ , and I was thinking we're finally having a well-matched battle between two mature adults who don't want to kill each other, until Jellal started acting beyond strange. Erza suspected Meredy was behind it with her sensory link, and that makes sense because he was laughing hysterically at the end. It had to have been sabotage. Jura didn't look so thrilled either, because he was looking forward to a good match up.

So most of us are at the pub drowning our sorrows. At least they have that pale ale from Margaret Town I like.

Gray and Lucy aren't here yet, and Juvia's strange fantasies unfortunately aren't confined to her dreams of Lyon and herself.

"Gray and Lucy aren't here. You know I always thought of her as a love rival for his affections. I think you need to be more concerned. Lucy could easily be confusing him right now, because she clearly wants him for himself." Seriously? I think Lucy has other things on her mind right now, like her completely unfair battle she just endured, and she also would never try and take somebody's boyfriend away. Not to mention she's been crushing on Natsu for years. Even I had figured that out from when I was 13. It's pointless to try and explain all this to Juvia, however. She is one of the sweetest loyal guild members I know, but sometimes I wonder if she comes from another universe. Lyon's looking a little embarrassed, even if he's head over heels for her.

"Juvia, darling, you're so sensitive to worry about Alexa, but I don't think she has anything to worry about." And this is one of the many reasons why Lyon is an amazing friend. That was brilliant. I'd hug him, but Juvia would start calling _me_ love rival. No, thank you.

"Yeah, especially because we're here, and heard everything you said." I turn around and see them. Gray doesn't look shocked at all, but then Juvia used to have a crush on him forever, and he's used to her by now.

"Yeah. Have you considered becoming a fiction author? You've definitely got the imagination for it." Lucy's trying to be nice, but I can tell she's offended.

Gray had changed to a completely opened button-down shirt, which is living dangerously for him. Not that I'm complaining. Lucy being Lucy has already bounced back, and I'm glad Flare didn't cause any real damage to her.

I'm feeling flirty, and I figure maybe now I'll have better luck getting Gray to smile, and he must know hw wearing a shirt completely open is going to affect me. Seriously. He has no sensitivity just showing off his abs like that and expecting me not to drool all over him. So, I'm coming over to him and doing my shadow thief impression. It's been years, but somehow that memory of her coming onto him will stick in my memory forever.

"Hey, stranger. Come here often?"

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be. Did it help being alone?"

"Not really. Especially after I watched the battles."

"Horrible, right? Did you see what that sadist tried to do to Asuka? And how she got outside help? I hate my father and I hate his guild, and I hate to see you feeling so wretched."

"I'm fine now. We need to be on our toes, though. And all our matchups can't be with Raven Tail, so that's something."

"I don't know how they weren't disqualified. Even Yajima was pissed off, and he's trying not to be biased."

"There doesn't seem to be any accountability for anything anyone does, as long as they follow the basic rules. Is this how it always is in these games? There's no concern for safety matters at all."

"It's worse this year, because of Raven Tail. I don't think Ivan even cares about winning. He just wants to humiliate us. Sabertooth is usually hardcore, but they've never done borderline abusive attacks before. They've been professional, even if their master is an asshole."

"I can't get over your language. You speak worse than _I_ do now."

"Well, I had a great teacher." I'm smirking at him, and he taught me how to smirk too, and since imitation is the highest form of flattery, he should really be thanking me for the compliment.

"Oh, please. You're blaming _me_ for your filthy mouth?"

'You seemed pretty happy with my mouth last time I checked." I'm getting awful here, but it has the desired effect. He's grinning.

Later in the inn, we've gotten relaxed, and we're lying down together. I love being able to hear his heartbeat, and how my legs wrap perfectly around his.

"What happened this morning when Raven Tail showed up? You looked like you were going to freak out, and you said you couldn't breathe. I meant to ask you this earlier, and then with everything going on, I forgot."

"It's called a panic attack. I haven't gotten one in a year. I usually know how to take care of them. I think I was just overwhelmed because of the shock of seeing Raven Tail."

"I'm glad it's manageable at least. I figured you'd had them before, because Lyon knew about them. That was nice of him to come check up on you."

"See? He's a nice guy. The thing with panic attack is that my body responds like I'm under attack, even if I'm not, and I feel I can't breathe, and my heartbeat starts racing."

"You didn't used to have them when you were 13, did you? You never had one when you were with me."

"I got the first one over two years ago. It was horrible. I was still with Sting then. He took me out to eat for my birthday at a fancy restaurant. He started telling me how he had arranged for me to speak to Jiemma, his guild master, about joining Sabertooth, and I really thought I couldn't breathe. It was such a nightmare. We had to leave the restaurant, and Sting was angry that I made a scene and that I was rejecting Sabertooth."

"I don't get what you saw in this guy, Alexa. He wasn't concerned about your wellbeing at all?"

"He was, but my life wasn't in danger, so he probably thought I was being over dramatic."

"And let me guess, you never told him that it was a panic attack?"

"I didn't know what it was then, but I never did, no."

"Don't do that crap to me. I want you to tell me how you feel, even if you think I won't like it."

"Deal. Right now, you've made me feel rather good." And we're so different together than the way I was with Sting. With Sting I felt this need to be strong and perfect. Everything feels more natural now. Also, we're in the same guild. I never know how challenging that could be.

"Well, that's good. And tomorrow is going to rock. Maybe they'll choose you for one of the battles, and I can't wait to see you in action."

And as we decide to have some more action of a different sort, I'm thinking of how Gramps rallied us earlier, and how things can only look up from here. It's like how Natsu said to Lucy. Zero's pretty good because there's no other way to go but up. Okay we could stay down, but that's not happening. The second day of the games is going to rock.


	52. Part III Chapter 17

Part III Chapter 17 - Gray

It's day two of the Grand Magic Games, and they really can't get much worse than they have already. Okay, so last night was good, but that has more to do with how great Alexa is. Although if she ever decides to keep things from me, I'm not going to be happy. I doubt she would though. She trusts me, and she doesn't have to try to be someone she isn't when she's with me. I'd feel a bit sorry for Sting, if he wasn't such a jerk. Unlike me, he never got to know the real Alexa. I already knew her years ago way more than he ever did.

Still, we were trying to be optimistic. It's only the second day after all. But we're already starting to deflate again. Natsu had gone on and on about wanting to participate today, but you'd think that when he heard that it was called _Chariot,_ he would have gotten Erza or Lucy to volunteer instead, but _no_ , he's so stubborn he had to compete anyway. Lex was trying to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Then Gajeel joined in, but Lex told me he never gets motion sickness, which isn't that weird, since Wendy doesn't get motion sickness either. I don't get why some dragon slayers get it and some don't, but what do I know? Dragon slayer magic has always been a bit confusing for me in some ways. Like this mating season I keep hearing about. Does it really exist? Maybe it's made up. Alexa hasn't mentioned it.

Then Alexa was freaking out because Sting decided to join. Now that's just plain stupid, because he _does_ get motion sickness. Well, oh _darn_. How _unfortunate_. Luckily, Alexa didn't seem to notice that I was smirking. Well, he is the competition, and, yeah, him being her ex and a jerk might also have had something to do with it.

Still. This is ridiculous. There are three powerful dragon slayers competing, and they're all incapacitated. It just shows that everything has its drawbacks, even powerful magic like theirs, because even Gajeel has it now. I wonder if Ultear also gave him his second origin, and it was a side effect. Everyone else competing has long gone, and they're still struggling to move.

Then Sting, and I don't get how he can be this cocky while trying not to vomit, is managing to act superior and obnoxious and asking Natsu why we're even competing. And I would have answered, "Well screw you. We're competing for the same reason you are, and we're going to win," and maybe given him a couple of well-placed punches too.

Not Natsu. He started talking about how he's doing this for everyone who was left behind for seven years, and I don't know how he's able to be so eloquent and just so on target, although maybe I'm not so thrilled how Alexa is sobbing. I'm looking up at where the rest of the guild is and everyone is crying, especially the members who were here for seven years, and somehow it's finally hitting home just how hard it was for everyone. Alexa hasn't spoken so much about it to me, and we've been so busy, I just never thought about it this deeply before.

I feel like it was yesterday, when I needed to comfort her, although today she says it's a "good cry." I remember her telling me about good cries when she was a teen; I didn't get it, then and i don't get it now, but hey, who cares if it helps. Sting had nothing to respond to Natsu, aside from how one point wasn't going to make much of a difference for him. I hope that comes back to bite him. That's one thing about us. We might be last right now, but we're going to fight for every single point.

The first battle was ridiculous. I was barely paying attention, aside from thinking that since Raven Tail was being matched up with Lamia Scale, we'll have a much better chance when it's our turn. The Raven Tail guy was creepy and a major jerk. Toby isn't the smartest guy in the world, but it's like Raven Tail enjoys humiliating people in general.

The second game is Alexa versus the slimy Bacchus Groh, which does not make me happy. Cana's told me about him, because she's either dated him or wanted to, and I don't really see the appeal.

Alexa is looking hot though, in her purple tank top with a black mini skirt, leggings and sandals.

A lot of people battling each other have been making bets, and Bacchus doesn't seem to care that he's in a coliseum with thousands of people, including lots of kids.

"So, Alexa. Let's make a bet. I win, and you spend the night with me. The _entire_ night. Know what I mean?" Okay, asshole, I think we know _exactly_ what you mean, and I don't think so. One thing about Alexa is her stage presence, and she also knows how to handle slimeballs. She's giving him a look of repulsion and impatience.

"Okay, Bacchus, no. Just, no. I'm not for rent, my boyfriend is very jealous, and probably wants to rearrange your face now." He's not worth the trouble, but it's tempting. Laxus looks more than a little ticked off right now too.

"Oh. Yeah. You've got a boyfriend. I know who he is. He's Gr-" and when I'm just thinking he's going to yell out my name in front of thousands of people, Alexa has slapped her hand over his mouth. It's not like I don't want people to know, but I have a feeling he's going to get more obnoxious.

"Excuse me, but he likes his privacy. Ew. Don't lick my hand." She's wiping her hand on her outfit in a disgusted manner.

"Okay, well, I swing both ways, and I think he's hot. If I win, both of you spend the entire night with me." Okay. This guy's a class A creep. I'm relieved my name wasn't announced. Alexa quickly turns her head to me, and must be seeing my horrified expression, and shakes her head like she's about to scold a child.

"Do you really want to waste both our time on this ridiculous conversation, because that suggestion was even more insulting than the first one."

I can't believe that Bacchus is actually asking her why she won't go for it.

"I think it should be obvious why I'm not interested, and I think my brother Laxus might also want to re-arrange your face now." Okay, well, that works.

Finally, the idiot's decided that if he wins, she'll have a drinking contest with him, and she's agreed, but if he loses, then his guild will be re-named Quatro Puppy. It's Elfman's idea. He's only been yelling Quatro Puppy for the past five minutes, and Alexa's gotten the hint. These bets are getting ridiculous.

According to Erza, Bacchus is a lot stronger after he drinks. He's decided to take out his bottle now, and Alexa is so fast I almost missed it. She made a sword using ice make magic. My type of ice magic, I can't help but noticing, and she destroyed the container.

"Oh, no! I'm so clumsy with ice make magic. Did I do that? I'm so sorry! I better stick to my regular attacks. 'Ice Dragon Roar!'" 'Ice Dragon Spirals of Hidden Pain!'"

She's not even giving him time to get up before she's on to another spell. She'd better not overdo it.

"'Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Swan Dive from Hell!'"

And it's over. Bacchus didn't even land one hit on her. She's a little wobbly, but she's up.

The crowd went wild, but she still looked a little out of it. I obviously need to talk to her about making sure she doesn't use too much energy. She doesn't take care of herself enough.

Because it was so short, and she is a well-known performer, she's putting on a mini concert right in the Domus Flau. They even managed to bring her band in. It's like they knew it would happen. It's a huge improvement over Olga at least. He had sung the first day and his voice is worse than Gajeel's. She first did an old song from her troubadour days which was nice, because I never got to hear her when she used to sing them. They're still popular considering how the crowd responded. Then she sang a song that could be about the Tenrou members coming home or who knows. It was geared towards Fairy Tail, because she did the number one sign at least two times, with everyone from Fairy Tail all happily joining in, including First Master. It was about not giving up, but one part didn't quite apply. It was about getting up after hitting the ground, and in this battle, she never hit the ground to begin with. I don't know how, but she makes performing look so easy, and she's amazing with the crowd.

It feels good that for once, the crowd is cheering for us. Once Alexa has finished and comes back, we're high fiving each other, and I'm starting to see why maybe why it was a good idea to compete.

 **It seems odd to apologize to a fictional character, but still, apologies do go to Elfman, who is almost always substituted with OCs in fanfiction, and I'm no exception. I hope Alexa doesn't come across as too Mary Sue in her battle here.**

 **I appreciate all the views and everyone who's been following the story and/or added it as a favorite. Thanks for reading!**


	53. Part III Chapter 18

**Part III Chapter 18 - Alexa**

Is this what winning feels like? I'm on a high not quite like anything I've ever felt before. Sure, I've performed to audience who loved me, but somehow this is different. Maybe the difference is expectation? We've never had this at the games before. Ever. Also, this unlike my performances, this isn't just my triumph. This is the guild's. Looking up at everyone doing the number one sign together caused this rush of emotion; this feeling of connection and unity. I kind of wanted to point to Sting and say 'THIS!' Because this is about as anti-Sabertooth as you can get. I glanced over to the Sabertooth team and he looked pissed off. Well, he's not my problem anymore.

Whatever. I've got other things to think about. Like how. Laxus came over briefly and high fived me, then gave me a hug -which must be a first for him- and said I did good. And everyone cheering including First Master, who I still haven't met yet. Well that's got to change. I'll visit Wendy first and see how she's feeling, and then go to Gramps and watch the rest of the battles from up there. Then Gray and I are going to Thalia's for dinner. I haven't seen little Merek in a year. Last time we met, I showed him more of his father's magic, and perhaps this might not be the most appropriate word given my magic, I think Thalia thawed a little about Merek learning magic. It'll be Merek's choice anyway. I can't wait for her to meet Gray.

I can't believe how easy that battle was. I'd been planning potential strategies in my head with the opponents I'm familiar with from watching them in previous years, so I already had a rough strategy set up before we even started. Still, I'm surprised he never got a hit in. The guy's weird, but he's S-class, and I'm not.

Gray and I ended up getting a few minutes to talk before the next event.

"You were amazing. That Bacchus was a slimeball. Thanks for stopping him from yelling my name."

"Yeah, I had a feeling he was going to go nowhere good there"

"It's not like I don't want people to know about us, though."

"I know, and I'm sure you appreciate that he swings both ways and thinks you're hot."

"He is going on my list of creeps who go for me. I am so _lucky_."

"I hope I'm not on that list."

"Never. You are gorgeous, hot and never ever creepy."

And just in case for anyone didn't know that Gray's my boyfriend, we're now on lacrima vision, from just a few moments ago when we had our arms around each other. Come on. I know you've got a show to put on, but _privacy_!

The announcer who has probably single-handedly increased sales of headache medicine started is now making a big deal about it, and Yajima is clearly annoyed with him as usual, and trying to change the subject. Good old Yajima. I usually go to his restaurant whenever I'm in Hargeon, and he's always talking about Gramps and if he's in a good mood he'll tell me stories about being in Fairy Tail when they were young, and the missions they went on together.

After a quick hand squeeze, I've gone to see Wendy and First Master.

And I just missed Wendy being kidnapped. Freaking Raven Tail. What is their problem? The good news is Wendy might be able to compete in the next day or two. That makes me feel better, and she was happy I won. I was worried she'd be upset that it wasn't her to fight, but she wasn't.

So now I'm finally going to meet First Master, and I don't care that I'm fangirling. I seem to have gotten a little lost, but it shouldn't take too long to find their seats, and it's kind of dark here, but it's hard to navigate in the dark. Why is it so dark? And where did that guy come from? He's that jerk who was so mean to Toby earlier. Wow. That fight must have gotten to me. I'm so tired and lethargic. Maybe I'll just sit down for a little bit. There's something not quite right. I'll check it after I take a little nap.


	54. Part III Chapter 19

**Part III Chapter 19 - Gray**

Looking up at where the guild was seated, I figured I would see Alexa sitting next to Gramps and First Master, but she wasn't there. Then Mirajane battled Jenny from Blue Pegasus, which led to yet another pointless bet, and chicks can be ruthless; What the hell? Whoever loses has to pose naked in Sorcerer Weekly? Talk about ridiculous. Isn't that supposed to be a family magazine? Okay we all know it sells as much as it does because of the centerfold but naked is another story. Oh well. It's not my problem. I wouldn't be caught dead posing naked in Sorcerer Weekly. I'm still recovering from the cross-dressing photography disaster. Hopefully I managed to destroy most of the copies at least the ones I found in Magnolia. I can't believe Mirajane was okay with it, but she can be scary when she's in Satan Soul mode, and It's good to see her so confident.

I don't know how you go from a one-on-one battle to the chicks from all the guilds showing everything off in bathing suits, and that's when I really start getting worried that Alexa wasn't there. Not that I'd like everyone seeing her in a bikini, but this is totally her thing. So why isn't she down there? Something seems wrong. I'm not even sure where this is going because everyone has switched to wedding outfits and I got sucked into it. Gee, thanks, Erza. I'm starting to get annoyed and worried where Alexa is while awkwardly wandering around here in an uncomfortable suit.

The last battle between two chicks whose names I didn't really catch involved the creepiest bet yet. One of them kind of reminds me of Erza if her sense of humor had been surgically removed. I've had enough, and I've gone to search for her after checking first that she wasn't with Fairy Tail but Gramps and First Master hadn't seen her and neither had Bisca.

I'm thinking maybe she went to the infirmary. So that's my next stop. I don't understand why there are so many dark hallways here. I'm beginning to realize I've made a wrong turn somewhere when I hear a voice say "Foalbooster," and I just knew it was him. Ivan. Alexa told me he'd get my name wrong, and I was thinking how somebody could have a hard time pronouncing Fullbuster, but I've clearly underestimated this man's talents for mispronunciation. Seriously? _Foalbooster_?

"The name's Fullbuster." He's introducing himself politely, but he's looking at me like I'm a little bug he'd like to squash.

"Ivan Dreyar." No kidding.

"Got it. Alexa told me you liked popping up out of nowhere."

"So, you're the weakling who replaced the dragon slayer as Alexa's boyfriend? Such a step down. Oh well." And it's _so_ nice meeting you, too.

"Did you see your daughter today? Her opponent didn't get a chance to land even one attack on her." He's having a hard time coming up with a response, because he is an idiot, and there's nothing really to say. She dominated that battle, and her jerk of a father should acknowledge this.

"Yes, and I saw how well you did yesterday." Asshole.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Because there's no point in even going there. I couldn't care less what he thinks about me.

"Just send my regards to Makarov." He is so disgusting.

"That's Master Makarov to you." I can't help yelling as he goes away. Well, what should I expect? This guy is such an asshole Alexa refers to him as Ivan. It's so sad that this piece of work is Makarov's son. No wonder he's adopted everyone in the guild as his children. His biological one has only given him misery from the looks of it. Well, Ivan did produce Laxus and Alexa at least.

Which reminds me that I still have no clue where she is. I've finally found the infirmary and she was there earlier, but didn't stay long, and was talking about meeting First Master rather excitedly, which was now hours ago. Shit. Why didn't I start looking for her earlier?

So back to Gramps to update him and to plan our next moves as well as that just lovely meeting I had with Ivan, and he's obviously not thrilled, and neither is Master Mavis.

I'm starting to connect the dots between Ivan Dreyar speaking to me and her disappearance. Raven Tail must have been behind Wendy and Carla, and now they've taken Alexa. And I promised her I'd protect her. Shit. I could be wrong though. Maybe she felt tired after the battle and decided to go back to the hotel? We were going to go back to shower anyway before going to visit Thalia. Levy's gone to check, and I have this bad feeling about everything.

I figure Laxus might have a clue, and he'd want to know, so that's where I'm rushing to find next. By now, most of the Domus Flau is emptying out. Levy's returned. Alexa's not there. Shit. I knew she wouldn't have gone back like that but still.

"What's going on? I heard Alexa's disappeared?" That's a surprise. It's Sting Eucliffe, and, amazingly enough, he looks concerned.

"Yeah. She went up to sit with the rest of the guild after her battle, and she never made it there."

"Have you checked the inn yet?"

"She's not there." Oh, crap. This is serious. Maybe Sting's not as big of a jerk as I thought he was, because he's getting Rogue and they're going to try and look for her. Or maybe he still has a thing for her? Who knows, who cares, as long as we find her.

Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are also helping. Even Hibiki. It's nice to know that when it comes down to it most people are willing to put their own personal grudges to help.

This is the biggest city in Fiore though, and she could be anywhere. Except she isn't, is she. She's got to be wherever Raven Tail is staying. They've got to have her.

"We've got to say cool. We're going to find her. I'm going to Ivan now. If he doesn't listen, I'll make him listen." Why is Laxus of all people telling _me_ to keep cool? All I know is that I told her I'd protect her, and nothing would happen to her, and now she's gone. If those assholes hurt her, they're going to pay.

I'm so exhausted. It's been hours now with no luck, and now I need to find the Halb family, and this isn't how I envisioned meeting them. Luckily, Alexa brought her address book with her, otherwise there's no way I'd have found their street. This place is confusing.

I finally found it after asking multiple people and an almost useless map. I must look a mess. I'm hot and sweaty. At least I've managed to keep most of my outfit on, which must be a miracle. I'm even worse about stripping when I'm stressed out.

A boy who look about eight years old opens the door and looks at me like I'm scum. This must be Merek. Alexa told me he was very protective and looked a lot like his father did, not like I would know. I only vaguely remember his Edolas counterpart. I'm pretending to ignore all this and tried to smile and probably looked like a creep in the process.

"Hi. My name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm Alexa's friend. We were supposed to visit today." Merek's got the door halfway open, but isn't in a great hurry to let me in. Oh, great.

"Where's Alexa?" he's looking dubiously at me and is frowning.

"Um," How do I say this? "She's um- can I speak to your mother?"

Luckily, Thalia noticed and let me in while scolding Merek.

"Sorry, about that, there's been a lot of robberies lately. You must be Gray. Is Alexa coming separately?"

"I wish she was. The thing is… the thing is she disappeared from the Domus Flau today, and she hasn't been seen since early this afternoon."

"Oh no! That's horrible. I hope she's safe."

"Me too. I need to go look for her, but I wanted to let you know. Hopefully we'll find her soon and everything will be fine."

"Yes. Thank you for coming over and letting me know."

She's clearly distraught. Maybe this reminds her of her own tragedy with her husband.

It's getting dark now, and we haven't made any progress at all, although Natsu was so sure he detected her scent very faintly, but it was by a wall, which made no sense at all.

And it's late, and I didn't want to stop looking, but Erza was practically forcing me to go to bed.

Laxus didn't get anywhere although he tracked down Ivan, who acted like he had no clue she was missing, and even let him to their rooms, and she was nowhere around. I don't believe him and neither does Laxus, but we have no proof against him. I'm glad I wasn't there. He put on the whole concerned dad, when we all know how fake that is.

So I'm sitting here in our room thinking I should be out there looking more and reading the letters she sent me when we were missing. I never had a chance to look at them, so I brought them with me, and it's like connecting the dots between when I saw her last at 13 and now. I knew she didn't just jump from one to the other, even if that's how it seemed to me, but I can finally see for myself all that she went through.

All the things she's done. Her performing and her joking about her ever-present nausea on the never-ending trains. Her setting up Bisca and Alzack. So, _she_ was the one behind them finally getting together. Her connection to Lamia Scale which sounds like it was a home away from home. Jura sounds like a wonderful teacher the way she's described him. No wonder she refers to him as master. And Lyon, who sounds a lot different in these pages then how I know him. I see why they're good friends. It was rough reading the parts she wrote about him mourning me. They're sort of pleading.

Most of them are light in tone, but others are more serious. Meeting Sting and Rogue, and training with them, then dating Sting, and wondering if she should be worried if her perfect boyfriend makes her nervous. I feel like shouting at the past Alexa. Yes, you should. He's bad news! Although is he? He and Rogue both searched for her until they had to go to some meeting their guild master was having.

But then the meeting they had just proves that Alexa was right not to want to go to Sabertooth. There's plenty there too, and on her distrust for Rogue. Then out of nowhere she's pretending she'll ransom my clothing and telling me about how I must be dating Natzarella, a female version of Natsu. I'm laughing, because she's hilarious, and then I'm guilty because she's still missing and I'm sitting here doing nothing. Why couldn't I protect her? And would her own father really hurt her? Maybe. It's like he thinks of his children more like tools than people. And I told her there was nothing to worry about. Crap. I need to know where she is.


	55. Part III Chapter 20

**Part III Chapter 20 - Alexa**

 _Alexa. It's me._

 _Merek, I haven't seen you in years! Why are you here?_

 _Because you need me._

 _What?_

 _Just don't worry. You're strong and everything's going to be okay. I like this guy Fullbuster. Invite me to the wedding, okay?_

"Wake up, Blondie!"

Where am I? And whoever just kicked me… do they really have to wear metal boots?

I'm lying on a long deck chair, except I'm not on a deck. I'm in a room somewhere. It looks like the room in the inn we're staying. I'm surrounded by three members of Raven Tail and strapped to the chair with magic sealing material on the tapes. So, it's my turn to get my magic taken out of me. Except there's no equipment like what I used to see in the nightmares I used to get from Merek's memories. I've been kidnapped for some other reason. I must be part of the plan to humiliate Gramps and Fairy Tail.

There's this guy with black hair who looks very pale, and very creepy. Wait. Wasn't he the one I saw at the Domus Flau? And now it's coming back to me. I was going to meet First Master, and then I got so tired, and here I am. I must have been drugged. My head is pounding.

"Our guild master told us to watch you, so you get to be our new punching bag."

"My friends are going to be looking for me. You people aren't going to win. I don't care what you do to me." Okay, so I do, but they don't need to know that. They might beat me. They might kill me. The important thing is to stay strong inside and not give up. By now

"Come on, Blondie. Don't fight. It won't hurt as badly if you don't fight back." If I didn't know better, I'd think Flare was trying to comfort me, which makes no sense. This is the woman who thought nothing of attacking Lucy and hurting Asuka.

"I get to have fun with her first, Kurohebi." It's that gross little purple faced man,who kept attacking Gray the first day. Nullpudding.

I need to go somewhere else, now. I need to protect myself. And I'm here being punched and kicked, and the only thing I can do is will my brain to leave. Leave. Find an opening.

 _Gray and I are strolling next to the lake in Magnolia. We're walking to Lucy's apartment to meet her for dinner. I'm wearing a summer dress, and he's wearing that outfit he's wearing a lot lately. White coat, with that maroon and grey shirt and black pants. He's on the sidewalk and I'm on that narrow walkway next to the canal that Lucy loves to walk on._

" _Careful, babe. Don't want you to fall."_

" _It's okay. I've got it."_

 _But then I don't because a monster from the lake is kicking me with his metal boots._

" _Don't cry. I'm here, okay?" Because he's always with me in spirit, isn't he._

 _Then I'm in the Domus Flau, only it's not the games but a full concert and everyone is cheering for me to give them an encore._

 _Then there's Master Jura. "Be strong, Alexa. Don't let them get to you. This is what we trained for. You're can beat this."_

Then I realize I'm being beaten again and again and all I can think about is the constant bombardment of pain. Don't they need to sleep? I don't want to be here where the pain is, so I'm going away again. Merek's back.

" _Merek, I was supposed to see little Merek tonight."_

" _I know. He's like a mini version of me. I think Gray should teach him ice make magic."_

" _He looks so much like you. I think he wants to learn, but he doesn't want to upset his mother."_

' _I'll speak to her." How's he going to do that?_

Suddenly I'm hearing Natsu, and it feels real this time.

"Gray! Come here. I'm almost certain her scent is coming from here."

"Natsu, that's a wall. There's no door here. We can't waste time. We have to find her."

"But she's here somewhere."

"Okay, then. We'll go to the closest door."

"But I don't smell her there. I smell her _here_." And I'm trying to scream to them, but the whole time Nullpudding has been holding his hand over my mouth.

"But that can't be. There's no way she could be here."

"It must be a mistake." No, Natsu. It's not a mistake. It's illusion magic. Please come back! Shit, they've gone. Why can't Natsu go overboard now?

"Listen to me, bitch!" It's Kurohebi. I can't tell if he's not happy how I've tuned out when he's having his turn at attacking me, or that I was almost discovered. He's drowning me with insults. I need to escape. Gray.

" _You are so much stronger than they are, Alexa. I love you."_

" _It hurts so much."_

" _I know. I wish I could reach you."_

" _It wasn't a wall, Gray. It's Ivan's illusion magic. I wish you were real." He's looking at me sadly and stroking my hair_.

Then Flare is there, and I feel ready to pass out again.

"How dare you hurt Lucy and try to hurt a child! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry, Blondie. I'm going to make it to you now. They've gone to sleep, but I'll protect you, so they can't hurt you anymore." I'm too blurry to think and I have no other choice, so I might as well believe her. I'm lying there in my sweat and blood, and I'm pretty sure multiple bones are broken.

Before I know it they're back up and trying to make up for lost time. I don't think I can take much more of this.

Flare is screaming. "You're going to kill her! You're going to kill her!" But it's okay. Laxus is here. He has a lightning bolt in his hand, and he means business.


	56. Part III Chapter 21

**Part III Chapter 21 - Gray**

We still haven't found her. I'm going crazy. Erza's been trying to reassure me, but nobody just disappears for over 16 hours. Ivan has her. He probably had already taken her when he spoke to me. There are rune knights outlooking for her, but how are they going to know where to look?

Raven Tail's rooms have been searched and there's nobody here.

Meanwhile Erza managed to take on 100 monsters. For a moment I just laughed, because everyone was so shocked, but Natzu and I know better. Typical Erza. And now I'm feeling guilty. Anything could be happening to Alexa right now, and I'm just standing here _laughing_?

There wasn't an official announcement, but everyone who knows Alexa knows she's missing. Natsu and I went to look for her more because Natsu was sure he'd gotten a whiff of her scent. Yajima hinted to Laxus that he should stay because he's scheduled to fight Otherwise, he would have joined us. Gajeel is also helping, but Sting isn't because Natsu attacked their guild last night, so we didn't even ask. Well, serves them right for having a bastard as a guild master. If I hadn't been looking for Alexa, I would have joined in.

What happened was the guild meeting Sting and Rogue had to go to meeting, involved one of their guild members being kicked out. This Yukino chick who had fought Kagura from Mermaid Heel. It's disgusting. She was told to strip, then insulted and while having rotting fruit thrown at her. Then she had to erase her own Emblem. It was, all because she lost. That's brutal. No wonder Alexa had a panic attack when she thought she'd have to join that lousy excuse for a guild.

We're not getting anywhere. Everyone is on edge and worried.

Now I'm standing here feeling like an idiot. It's Laxus' battle with some guy named Alexei, from, Raven Tail. Those assholes. They've got her somewhere. I keep on pacing, because nothing's happening. They're both just standing there. Ivan is sitting with the rest of his guild and has a stupid smile on his face that I really want to wipe off right now.

Laxus is getting beaten up and he's doing nothing. We're all yelling at him to do something. This is one of the strongest guys in the guild, Come on. What's his problem?

We're watching, and it just doesn't make any sense. Until suddenly the view shifts and we see Laxus and he's surrounded by prone bodies. It was all an illusion. Laxus wasn't losing, he was winning against everyone in Raven Tail, including his father.

As Raven Tail is being expelled, Laxus has run to one of the bodies and is calling for medical help. Oh shit. No. It can't be, but it is. It's her. Alexa's down there. She was with them all along. I'm just running with Wendy and I are running down to help her.

I think I'm going to be sick. She looks more dead than alive. Wendy is trying to heal her. Some other girl with healing power is here too. They can't even move her at first, she's in such bad shape. I want to hurt somebody.

Why did I let her go yesterday? Why why _why_? It's all my fault. She looks so small and helpless. If anything happens...

She's on a stretcher, and I don't even care anymore about the games. I just want this to be over. I want to cause them more pain, because, even though Laxus did a lot, it wasn't enough.

Instead, I'm following her to the infirmary. Our team hasn't participated yet in the battles, but if it's me, well, too bad, because I'm not leaving her.

And to think I was so upset because I got zero points the first day, and how people were booing. It all seems so trivial now. Now I'm just praying to whoever will listen that Alexa won't die.

The whole guild came in only to get got kicked out by Porlyusica. The only people allowed to stay are Laxus and me, and she keeps on muttering to herself things like 'I hope the humans leave."

Well, we're not going anywhere fast.

Laxus and I took turns going back to the inn, showering and bringing clothing to change into tomorrow, because we're staying the night, and we don't want to leave later and get locked out. Then Laxus bought us dinner. Like I can even eat.

Wendy and the other girl who healed Alexa, Chelia, had battled, and they felt horrible that they're too exhausted to use their healing power, but they're coming back as soon as they rest a bit. Carla didn't even argue that Wendy shouldn't overdo it. She just looked at Alexa with a sad expression and wiped her tears away.

First Master showed up with Gramps. Gramps was crying and stroking Lex's hair. Master Mavis told us to be strong, but she looked angry.

I'm sitting here, in a chair next to her. Porlyusica said she's stable, but she's hasn't woken up yet. Her head was bashed in so much she's lucky she didn't have permanent brain damage.

Laxus is on the other side lying in a bed. We've been talking. They'd finally gotten to know each other, and this happens. We've both been crying, and it's not a good cry at all, because I can't even get back at anyone. There's going to be a criminal investigation and everyone in Raven Tail has been arrested. I should have kicked theirheads in while I had the chance.

A lot of people kept checking on Alexa. I didn't realize she knows so many people. Guild members from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus came and went including Lyon and Jura.

After most people had gone, then Sting and then Hibiki showed up back to back.

Sting was looking at her and mumbling to himself and looking like he was trying not to cry. He sat there looking at her silently. He cried loudly "Alexa, please wake up." And then he left. Then ten minutes later Hibiki came, and he was crying and mumbling something about how he forgives her. The whole time Sting and then Hibiki were here, Laxus and were looking at our laps, and trying to give them privacy, but not really wanting to leave her.

So, I got my wish, but this isn't how I wanted it. Not by far.

I held her hand and hand talked to her although she couldn't hear me. It's this never-ending nightmare.

"Gray, you should sleep now." Laxus.

"You're the one who should sleep. You're wounded."

"I'm going to. You're about to fall apart. Porylusica said she was stable, so, _sleep_."

Like I could. Oh well. I'll pretend to try. I've got a few chairs pushed together and I'm squeezed in them trying to lie down. Like this is really going to happen.


	57. Part III Chapter 22

**Part III Chapter 22 - Alexa**

I'm waking from a horrible nightmare. No. It's real. There's someone grabbing me. No, stop! But this time I'm not chained down. I can finally fight back! Except I somehow can't move.

"Alexa. Lex. It's okay. You're safe."

"Laxus? I'm safe?" I suddenly feel an overwhelming urge to cry as I remember everything the Raven Tail goons, and Flare who was trying to be a friend? No, that couldn't be right. She had probably just been trying to get more confused.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're in the infirmary. We're at the Domus Flau." I've never heard Laxus sound this comforting. It's nice, but at the same time awkward. I kind of wish he'd revert to his usual sarcastic self.

And what's he talking about Domus Flau? How did I get here?

Laxus is all bandaged up too, so obviously _something_ went down. And Gray is on the other side of my bed. He's wedged himself in a few chairs and has somehow managing to fall asleep. He must be horribly uncomfortable all squeezed up like that.

"Yesterday, after we spent half the night looking for you, it was my turn in the games. I fought Alexei from Raven Tail. Only Alexei turned out to be good old Dad, and the rest of his guild. He used illusion magic to make it seem like I was only fighting one person. You were out cold on the ground and barely breathing. Do you know where they were keeping you yesterday?"

"I'm not sure. An inn somewhere. Gray and Natsu found me, but Ivan had another illusion that the door was really a wall, so they thought it was a false trail."

"Why didn't I think of that? Crap! We could have rescued you."

"It's okay." Because what else could I say? It's not?

"Those bastards. They're going to pay. One of the enforcement units arrested them, but that's not good enough."

"Is there food by any chance?"

"Yeah. you can hold down something? We've got some chicken, rice, and vegetables. When's the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast before I battled Bacchus."

"Shit. That was almost two days ago!" He's so quick bringing me food. I'm sure Porlyusica had given me fluids but it's sweet anyway.

I'm feeling so fuzzy. After a meal of rice and water I'm ready to sleep again.

I awake to Laxus saying he was going to get some breakfast and Gray getting ready for the games. It feels like morning. Gray's the first to notice I'm up and has come over and taken my hand.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been used as a punching bag, but otherwise, great."

"Yeah?" He looks so sad. "I feel horrible. I told you I'd protect you. I said you wouldn't get hurt!" How typical of him to take the blame, but there's no way he could have known how low my father could stoop. I certainly didn't and I'm his daughter.

"It's not your fault. How were we supposed to know this would happen?"

"I know but look at you. You almost died! How could your own father- ?"

"I don't think Ivan realized the extent of what they did. Don't look at me like that. I'm not defending him, just explaining. He wasn't there. It was just the guild members."

"And who's their master? _He_ left you with his goons in a room overnight. _He_ should have had a good idea of what could happen. The asshole showed up, by the way. It must have been right after he had one of his lowlifes abduct you. It was a creepy conversation. If I had known he had you, I would have, I don't know, I would have done something."

"I'm going to be okay now. I might even be well enough to watch the games."

"I don't think so. You almost died. You're going to have to stay here."

"But I heard Lyon might be fighting!"

"I'll be there to watch it."

"And you'll cheer him on, if he's not battling Fairy Tail?"

"Well, no."

"Please?"

"I'll think about it. Maybe I'll remind him not his responsibility to Master Ur."

"Okay, fair enough." He's leaning in and stroking my cheek.

"I love you."

Before I can respond, Mira is here with breakfast including my favorite caramel iced coffee drink and pastries and her signature smile which always makes everything brighter somehow.

"Alexa, Laxus told me you're awake! I'm so happy you're alright!" Behind her is Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and is that Elfman? Hmm. Interesting. They've become _such_ a couple. And I'm just happy to be thinking of stuff like that, and not stuck in that nightmare with Raven Tail attacking me.

Then Natsu, Happy, Erza and Wendy are here. Wendy is with Chelia. They're telling me they battled yesterday, and they decided to become friends, which is a nice change from combatants wanting to kill each other. Also, they got a draw in their battle. Sounds like a win-win in more ways than one. Wendy and Chelia immediately came over to heal me, and I feel so warm, not just from their power, but just from all the love. It's sappy, but boy did I need this!

It's getting full, and people are starting to get kicked out by Porlyusica, who would make a great bouncer. I know a few clubs who could use her services. She's so funny. For someone who hates humans, deep down she really cares. She'd never admit this of course.

Right after everyone's gone to get ready for the fourth day of the games, a worker set up a nice sized screen with a note saying it's courtesy from my friends at Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, and I'm so touched. Now I'll be able to watch everything from here in Lacrima vision.

But shortly after the Naval Battle was over, I kind of wished I hadn't, because I can't wrap my head around this. Minerva. I had completely forgot about her. First it was funny. Juvia did an attack which she named after Lyon, who must be so happy. He loves this kind of thing, and so does she.

Anyway. I'm looking at Minerva and wondering why she's there, since last I checked she wasn't on the team, but the next thing I know she's pommeling Lucy, who was the last in the bubble with her. I used to feel sorry for her for having had to have Jiemma as a father, but she is just screwed up. And nobody is stopping her! Why isn't anybody doing anything? Shouldn't this be against the rules? I'm feeling so helpless. Then Lucy fell because she was so badly injured, and if Natsu and Gray hadn't run out and grabbed her as she fell out of the bubble, it could have been a lot worse.

Wendy and Chelia immediately ran out there to help. The lacrima cut out right after it showed Sting, and he didn't even look upset. Gray told me he and Rogue helped look for me, but he also told me the guild member Minerva replaced was kicked out and Natsu attacked the guild in retaliation. Sounds like my friend Tamar all over again. She never did join a guild after that. She eventually opened a grocery store in Oaktown.

So, Lucy's here with me, and everyone came in, but this is not how I want us to get second place in an event. She was just here visiting me and giving me comfort, and now it's my turn. I hate seeing my friends getting hurt, and Lucy's had a lot more than her share in these games. It's just not fair.

Fairy Tail A and B were merged into one team, so the matches can be even, now that Raven Tail's been expelled.

I kind of slept through the first match, and the next thing I knew I was hearing Lyon's name being called out by the announcer.

He and Yuka are going against two wizards from Mermaid Heel, Kagura and Millianna. I'm not sure how these matches are set up. Some people have been matched up two times, but others haven't been in the matches at all, like most of Fairy Tail. But then again, it's going by popularity, and at the beginning we were being booed at. I have a feeling they're not booing us anymore. We're in 4th place.

I'm quietly rooting for Lyon. First, it's Yuka and Millianna, who should really date Toby. Hello! it's cat girl and dog boy! What's not to like? Oh wait. Cats and dogs usually don't get along, so maybe cancel that.

Then Kagura and Lyon are battling, and he's good, but she seems to have the edge here. I'd heard she's very intense and strong. Lyon doesn't seem like he's going to make it. Suddenly, Porlyusica is yelling at me.

"Shut up, woman! Your guild mate is trying to rest!" Oops. I hadn't realized I was being so loud. Lucy's slept through it at least.

And suddenly the videographer somehow found Gray because suddenly it's my favorite guy, who would be pissed off if he realized they're featuring him as he yells at Lyon to get up and stop bringing shame to Master Ur. This is hilarious. And didn't Lyon do the same to Gray when we were fighting Sugarboy? They are _unreal,_ those two.

It's a draw in the end, but if it had gone just a few minutes longer, Kagura would have won. I'm happy for Lyon that he didn't lose!

I've been starting to get up a bit, in between fights, and of right when I'm getting up again, Sting shows up. I don't know what to say. He seemed to have no problems with Minerva attacking Lucy, and yet apparently, he and Rogue went out of their way to look for me when I went missing, and it doesn't help either that I've been so conflicted about him; I just with that we could be friends somehow.

"Sting."

"Hey. You're up and walking. Great." He really does look relieved. Maybe he doesn't hate me after all?

"I'm… I don't understand you, Sting. You think it's okay what Minerva did to Lucy?" He has the decency to look embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Can we not talk about that? I can't exactly tell her off in front of the entire Domus Flau. You know she's Master Jiemma's daughter. It's awkward, and I might have looked like I was okay with it, but I wasn't. It was excessive." He looks around as if to check that nobody's looking and peers over at Lucy and looks upset at least and uncomfortable.

"That's not why I came here. I saw you yesterday. It made me realize that we need to get past what happened. I'm sorry for my part in it. I believe you. Can we maybe start over as friends at least after the games have finished?" Did he just say friends?

"That would be great." And because I am that nosy, I can't help asking about Rogue, because that guy was so after Sting, it was obvious. "It's not really my business, but are you and Rogue together now?" Or maybe not. Sting looks like he's about to go into shock.

"Rogue and I _what_?"

"Sorry. I just assumed Rogue was jealous of me, because he wanted you for himself."

"I don't think so. Rogue and I have always been strictly friends." He has that awkward look again. "Oh, forget it. I might as well tell you the truth. I started to like him well, more, and I keep trying hint at I t like asking him if he likes Hargeon, and he just looks at me blankly and moves on. You completely misread him."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Well that's strange. So, why was Rogue always acting so jealous? I guess It will have to remain a mystery.

"I know you won't want to wish me luck, but Rogue and I are fighting next against Natsu and Gajeel."

"Wow. I hope it's a hard-won battle."

"How diplomatic of you, but I know who you're going to be rooting for, even though we do have the edge. Whatever. You were right. All those years. I never believed that they were alive, but you were right the whole time."

Wow. That's a whole lot of humility for Sting. He's left and Lucy's woken up and Natsu is here, and I'm going to take a little walk in the hall so they can have some privacy. Not that they'll take advantage of it. Those two are worse than Bisca and Alzack when they were at their most clueless. It feels good to just get up. Between Porlyusica, Wendy and Chelia I'm feeling like a new person. By tonight I'll be out of here.

I'm feeling so good, I might as well get a peek at what's going on in the stadium, and maybe say hello to Bisca, who I never get to spend time with lately. And then I'll sit with First Master and fangirl over her. Of course, right when I've gotten there, Gray had to look in my direction, and started motioning me to go back and lie down. Bisca must have noticed because now she's looking my way, wagging her finger and practically yelling at me to get back in there too. So much for Okay, _Mom_. Now, Gramps and First Master are looking over to see what the big deal is. Okay, _fine_. I get the picture and I'll go back. I sort of feel a little woozy anyway.

After a quick dressing down from Porlyusica, I'm chatting with Lucy, who's up and looks pretty good considering what Minerva did to her yesterday.

"Hey, Lucy. You're looking a lot better!"

"So, do you! You're up and about around and everything. You scared us so much."

"You scared me too. That wizard should have been expelled."

"It's okay. I'm not going to take it personally."

"I think everyone else did."

"Yeah." Because we have the best family on Earthland, even if it is a little out of control at times.

This battle is making me nervous. I want Natsu and Gajeel to win, but I don't want Sting and Rogue to lose either. No, that's not it. I do want them to lose, but I want them to put up a good fight beforehand. If they lose, though, they'll have to deal with that Jiemma bastard, and I don't want Sting to have to deal with that kind of aftermath. I'm glad he wants to be put this mess behind us and be friends. He's matured a lot more than I realized.

What's nice is how evenly matched, they are. I think this is one of the most evenly matched battles, although apparently the Wendy versus Chelia battle was also very close. The one edge Natsu has is he never gives up. Suddenly, they've falling through the ground. This has got to be the most memorable battle so far.

And then what the hell? Natsu is telling Sting he can figure out the rhythm of his breathing (how does he even do that? I mean, maybe I could when we were dating, but that was because we were swapping spit at the time.) and Gajeel and Natsu are yelling at each other over how Sting pivots his leg. The problem is, they're arguing this triviality in front of _thousands_ of people. It really should be embarrassing, but I'm too busy laughing.

Next thing I know, Natsu's thrown Gajeel into what looks like a mining cart (what is that doing there?) and I'm feeling nauseous just look at him as he disappears. I'm a little surprised since Gajeel is on Natsu's team and Natsu knows perfectly well how mining carts and dragon slayers don't mix! I'm not too surprised that he's the last man standing at the end.

They stupidly showed Jiemma screen for a moment, and he was radiating anger. I can believe he'd expel two of his strongest wizards, even if he's going to shoot himself in the foot. If those two join a different guild, then Sabertooth is over as the most powerful guild in Fiore. Oh well, I tried to get Sting to join Lamia Scale, but did he listen?

Then I'm doing the math. With this win we've become the top-ranking guild at the games. It's by one point, but it doesn't matter. For the first time ever, we are number one at the games!


	58. Part III Chapter 23

**Part III Chapter 23 - Gray**

This woman is going to drive me _insane_. Yes, I love her. She is beautiful, brilliant and funny, we just click, and everything just works. Well, most of the time, which is great. The rest of the time I want to bang my head against the wall.

She's barely recovered from being brutally attacked, which included almost _dying_ , and she still thought she should come along with us to Mercurius because Gajeel has something to show the other dragon slayers.

It took Bisca, Erza, Gramps, Laxus and me convincing her not to go before she listened. And she thinks _I'm_ the stubborn one? It's not like she didn't have things to do either, like visiting Thalia, who has been worried sick about her.

In the end Lex did go to her with Bisca and Asuka, and she was able to talk about all the stuff that either I wouldn't have wanted to hear (blah blah blah Gray this blah blah blah Gray that) or the stuff that would have bored me. Or both.

What didn't work out was this whole trip. Underneath Mercurius is one creepy place. It's a dragon graveyard. And I don't get this whole plan to open up some eclipse gate and somehow go back 400 years and kill Zeref. That's going to mess with who knows what in the timeline. And I'm saying this, knowing that I would have so much to gain. Maybe I'd still be in Isvan and my parents and Master Ur would still be alive, if Deliora had never been created. Would I be an ice make wizard? Who knows? I don't think we should try to go back, though. What's happened has happened. We need to deal with Zeref here and now, and not do something potentially more reckless and dangerous.

Then, as usual with people involved in law enforcement in this country, they decided to arrest somebody who's completely innocent. Lucy. She didn't even say she was going to be part of this plan, and she's automatically considered guilty? I'm not sure why the rest of us wasn't arrested either, but I'm not complaining. Maybe they don't want to make a scene. It would have looked suspicious if three out of five members of Team Fairy Tail had been arrested.

Now we're back at Bar Sun bringing the bad news. As usual, that hot head Natsu wants to go rushing in without a plan. Good thing Makarov's stopped him. Seriously. Sometimes I feel like he's still that kid that I had to follow to make sure he wasn't messing stuff up and/or giving Fairy Tail a bad name. Alexa's response involves pouting, as if she could have stopped Lucy from being arrested. She's cute this way though. It's hard to be annoyed at her when she's so freaking wonderful. Now she's looking at me with that look. The look that says, 'You wereright, Gray, because you are so brilliant, and now I'm feeling embarrassed for arguing so much with you.' Except she'd never actually say that, so I'll just have to be satisfied knowing that's what she's really thinking here.

"Hey. Sorry for this morning. Thalia was so happy to see me. You were right, Gray. I'm glad I visited her. She was really worried. You really impressed her by the way."

"I'm glad you went. Not sure what I did to impress her, but hey. Can you say that part again though?"

"Which part?

"'You were right, Gray.'"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You can add in other sentences like how hot I am too." Because with all the crazy things that have happened, nothing says I love you as much as teasing does. Okay it's not the only way to show love, but she appreciates it, and I do too, and we need this simple bonding time. She's alive. She's not brain-damaged. I need to remember that even as things seem to be getting crazier by the freaking minute. Typical crap.

What's not good is Juvia arguing with Master Makarov about not wanting to replace Natsu, who is going to lead a team to Mercurius to rescue Lucy. I'm pissed off, because Lucy's arrested, and Juvia's not a member of Lamia Scale, last I checked. She needs to get her priorities straight.

"Juvia, you need to be on the team. We might need to do a unison raid." Because we'd practiced this when we trained, and I'm dreaming of using it on Lyon. Although that's apparently the problem why she doesn't want to compete anymore.

"I just don't think I'll be reliable. If we had to fight against Lyon I don't know if I could."

"Well, you're going to have to. You made a commitment to this guild, which comes first, before our personal lives. You took this chance when you decided to start dating a guy from another guild. If we have to fight him, we fight him."

"You _want_ to fight against Lyon, because you hate him, even if he's your oldest friend and saved your life. I can't believe I ever thought you were special. You treat Lyon like _garbage_ , and I won't stand for it!" Oh, just great. _Now_ she wants to discuss about how I treat Lyon, even if she really has no understanding about the complexity of our history together? She probably thinks I'm still annoyed he broke up with me. Well, Earthland to Juvia, I'm overjoyed.

"Woah. Wait." Oh great. Just who I wanted to get involved. Alexa. And I know exactly what she's going to suggest, and it's _not_ happening.

"Gray, you need to stop yelling at Juvia. I would be just as conflicted about being in a situation where I might have to fight you if we were in different guilds. And she doesn't need to do it either. I'm fine now. I'll replace Natsu in the team."

So, this is just _great_. She's in the team. I thought for sure everyone would be on my side, but everyone took hers. Don't they remember it's been only _two_ days since she was found almost _dead_? And I don't care how much Wendy or that Sherry-ish girl healed her or how she's feeling now. She almost died wo days ago! Crap.

Now we're headed back to the inn after being coached by Master Mavis, who has behaving more like a general than a guild master. She had everything planned out. Well, except for me. Because I'm going after Rufus, even if he has the upper hand. That's on paper, and where we're fighting in is real life. The plan also involves Alexa and I fighting Lyon and Chelia, so I guess it was a good thing Juvia backed out, even though the principle still stands: Fairy Tail comes first.

It was cute how Master Mavis and Alexa interacted. Mavis said she looked like a female version Yuri, reminded her of him because of her loyalty to the guild and her friends, and how he'd be so proud of her, and Alexa went nuts. She's such a fangirl She'd get a signed poster if they were available and if a pen wouldn't go through Mavis's hands.

It's nice walking around Crocus together and seeing all the people, restaurants, bars and clubs, and being together with nothing crazy happening at least for the next few hours. She looks so serious, and I have an irrational need to change that.

"Just for the record, I think you wouldn't want to fight me if I was in another guild, because I'd win." I'm smirking at her.

"Oh yeah? Well you're on."

" _What_?"

"You're on. When we get back to Magnolia, we can celebrate your unbirthday by having a battle. July 11th. Behind the Guild. You're going _down_."

"July 11th _is_ my birthday." My 19th birthday.

"Correction. It _was_ your birthday. Now it's October 11th. You disappeared for three months, remember?

"Oh _please_. I was born on July 11th, and that's not changing. And _you're_ the onewho'sgoing down."

"Well, okay, if you like, but try to be patient. We're in public." Okay, that was a total set up. Do not blush. Do not blush. Oh great. I'm blushing. Just keep cool. I'm a freaking ice wizard after all!

"I'm ignoring what you just said."

"Sorry, but you fell _right_ into that one." She's got that smile that makes me want to laugh, and it _is_ kind of funny, plus I kind of like her implications. We need this time because tomorrow is not going to be funny. We need to win, and Lucy needs to be rescued.


	59. Part III Chapter 24

**Part III Chapter 24 - Alexa**

There are some outfits that look good on Gray and there some outfits that need to be banned, because he looks way too freaking hot in them. And that's today's outfit, boys and girls. He's got a navy-blue vest with white trim. Add these weird sleeves which leave his shoulders bare, emphasizing his muscles, plus culottes and you have one delicious ice make wizard. He just looks swoonful. Okay. I might be just a tiny bit biased.

I'm wearing a variation of the first day's outfit but also in navy. It's a navy mini skirt together with a white tank and navy leggings.

At the inn, while we were getting prepared, I tried to psych Gray up.

"Hey, babe. You're going to take down Rufus Lore today."

"Oh, yeah." We weren't really talking while we were headed there, though. We're both concentrating on our goal.

Once we're here, I can't help but look at Sabertooth's team and it looks like I was wrong about Sting and Rogue being expelled. They're still with the guild, but Lector wasn't with Frosch, which I find a bit disturbing. There's no sign of Jiemma either.

I need to concentrate on Team Fairy Tail. We're pumping each other up. Master Mavis has given us our directives. Laxus and Gray both mentioned the members who were waiting for seven years, and as the one member of the team who was here for those seven years, I don't need him to remember how frustrating they were, and the frustration of coming home from the games every year embarrassed and humiliated. Now we are so close to the finish line, as well as to the top. _We can do this._

We must have looked weird standing in a line together with our eyes closed, waiting for First Master to give us the signlal to move, when all the other teams had left already: Laxus, me, Gray, Erza, Gajeel. Finally, it's time for battle. The first thing Mavis told us to worry about was Rufus, because Mavis was sure he was going to try his _Night of Falling Stars_ attack, but we were prepared for him when he struck, and a quick look at the lacrima vision screen shows we all got out of it safely. I'm supposed to start out as a support for everybody, and later to take on Lyon and Chelia

Gray's meeting up with Rufus in a library somewhere. What's nice is that there are huge screens set up outside with lacrima vision, so I can follow the action. Gray has made it to the library and there's Rufus in that ridiculous hat he wears. I'm walking and being alert while watching his battle, although I shouldn't run into anyone. I think I might have met Rufus once when I was with Sting, but it wasn't a memorable meeting. Yeah, that was on purpose. I just remember thinking, how full of himself he was Now he's saying he doesn't remember Gray. It's obviously meant to belittle him. Jerk. Gray has the perfect response though. And I believe him. He _is_ the guy who's going to knock Rufus out, and he's got to, because Mavis told us last night Rufus is able to know where everyone else is, so she wanted him out soonest. I'll just ignore all the stuff she said about Gray being at a serious disadvantage. He has no choice. He's got to beat the jerk.

Oh crap. What the hell is _Sword of Frozen Black Lightning_? Oh no oh no this is bad. Gray's shield just disappeared. Oh, man. He would not want me to go come help him, and who knows if I could even, and he wouldn't like it either. What is this guy going on about? I don't like the way he's using Gray's magic to attack him. Ouch. Gray doesn't even have time to land any attacks. Maybe I should just go closer to where he is just in case? No way. Don't do it, Lex. He'd rather lose.

I'm staring at the screen and yelling get up! And all the attacks are so unexpected. _Downpour of Ancient Wisdom_? What does that even mean? Gray's going to be fine though. I know it. And he's up! Yes! Wipe that smirk off Rufus's freaking face! I'm cheering out loud, even if I know he can't hear me.

I have no clue where Gray came up with _Ice Make Unlimited Magic_ but it's insane. I hope he doesn't use this July 11th! That's a lot of ice swords. And he did it he did it he did it! He also looks unbelievably sexy in Rufus's hat and no shirt. He belongs in Sorcerer Weekly, except they only have women for their centerfolds, and let's be honest, he would never pose for them. I can just hear him. "I'm an ice make wizard, not a model" etc.

I'm wondering how the mission is going to rescue Lucy. Ever wish to be two places at once?

Laxus is set to fight Olga and Jura, Gajeel is supposed to fight Rogue, and Erza should be fighting Kagura. Those are going to be important. Minerva is somewhere here too, and I'm not sure what Sting is up to, but he's not going to be easy either. He's one person I really want to avoid.

At any rate, I've got an appointment with Chelia. It's weird. We've always been friendly. I pretty much get along with everyone at Lamia Scale. It's not my second home for nothing. So, at first it was only natural to exchange greetings, except we're battling. Oh well, why should a little battle stop us from being nice to each other?

"Hey, Chelia. I heard you and Wendy had a good battle the third day."

"Hi, Alexa! We had a great battle. Nice to see you up and about. No hard feelings but…"

"I know. No hard feelings. Let's get going."

We're getting warmed up, and I'm realizing it was good Juvia didn't participate, because Lyon's showed up and if I wasn't so thrilled to fight Chelia, it's a bit awkward going against my best friend. Still, it would have been ten times worse for Juvia. Now we just need Gray to show up. He must be exhausted.

"Alexa. No hard feelings, but I do believe Chelia and I have the edge today." Mavis is brilliant. It's all going exactly as she planned.

"I know. We're battling, but I'm not taking anything personally and I hope you won't be either."

Chelia still seems to be in crush city under Lyon, and she's annoyed Juvia isn't here so she could battle her for the heart of the valiant Lyon. I'm trying not to laugh. Okay she didn't use the word valiant, but that's what she meant.

"Oh great. I didn't realize we're in a playgroup." Gray. He looks like crap, and he's not smiling either. I've never seen him so… hardcore. But he's right. We need to be serious here.

And from that awkward moment of not quite knowing who should start we're battling.

Lyon is exhibiting his usual deficiencies. Gray's right. He's horrible at teamwork. It makes sense. Even in regular interactions, he's had somewhat of a problem with control issues, and as a result he's horrible at delegating. We've split up. Me against Chelia and Gray against Lyon. We'll probably end up with two on two though.

I'm wondering if Gray and Lyon had stayed together, would they have had a hard time battling one another? They don't seem to be having any problems battling each other now, that's for sure.

Time to focus on Chelia. " _Ice Dragon Crushing Fang_!"

" _Sky God's Bellow_!" Okay, that hurts. And she just reminded us of her healing capability. Oh, crap. How could we both have forgotten that important fact?

" _Ice Dragon Axe Mobs_!"

We're both well matched surprisingly. Then it's time to switch opponents. It's a bit of a risk, but we thought it might surprise them, and it has. Also, Lyon has a very chivalrous side and might not go all out against his bestie. Who knows? It's worth the risk.

Of course, Lyon's being the way he usually is gray: snarky and arrogant.

"Giving up so soon, Gray?" He just can't resist these comments. I hope Gray doesn't take the bait. I love you Lyon, but

" _Ice Dragon Iron Fist_!"

" _Ice Make: Water Serpent_!" Oh great, I didn't quite dodge that, and he's not in a chivalrous mood!

Maybe changing opponents wasn't the greatest idea after all. We keep attacking, but not getting anywhere.

Meanwhile Lyon and Chelia are arguing. I have no clue what they're talking about, but I don't really care. We need to regroup.

"Gray, how you doing?" I manage to get out while trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Ready to finish this once and for all."

"Yeah, me too." We're both sweating. "What do you think I should use? _Swirls of Hidden Pain_ or _Swan Dive from Hell_?"

" _Swan Dive from Hell."_

"Yeah, I think so too."

And we're doing what is probably the sexiest move in magic: the unison raid. Gray's _Ice Make: Ice_ _Geyser_ and my _Swan Dive from Hell_. Lyon's still arguing, but Chelia looks like she's in fantasyland. She's mumbling about how Gray and I look so "dreamy together." That's so sweet of her, and very helpful, because this would have been more effective with Gray and Juvia, and we'll take any help we can get, even if it's from our opponent.

Between Chelia zoning out and Lyon not fighting back, our rivals have flown away on a very exclusive flight to who knows where. I'll apologize later.

Now we're sort of lying together as best we can on a bench. This would be a great time for some official guy to come here with water bottles and towels. Too bad those guys only exist in my imagination.

"That took _way_ too long."

'I know. But we did it. Yey, Team Us." I'm trying to pretend I'm a cheerleader but I'm too zonked.

"Yep, and you weren't totally recovered from before. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you? I saw the fight with Rufus. You went through some serious stuff there. I think half the Domus Flau was salivating when you put on the hat at the end. I was tempted to go there and ravish you."

"Really."

"Yes. But then knowing our luck, they'd have put it on lacrima vision for everyone to see, so I decided to restrain myself."

"I'm way too exhausted for your humor right now."

"Yeah?"

"Okay, maybe not."

"Good. It was funny how you told Rufus to put away the books right before you destroyed the place even more."

"Be honest. You were worried about what would happen to them, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"More than you were worried about me?"

"Oh, please." I put in a long pause. "You know I was worried about the books more." And if he believes _that_ one…

"Oh, yeah?" He's getting in my face and pretending to be angry.

"Oh, yeah. Come here." I'm showing him exactly how I feel with one eye on a screen in hopes we won't end up on there. He's doing pretty good for someone about to fall over from exhaustion.

"I wasn't worried about you at all, because I knew you would kick some serious butt. And you did."

" _You_ are going to drive me nuts."

"But it will be a good nuts. And you love it, whether you admit it or not."

"Hmmph."

"Want the complete truth now?"

"No. I think you should just continue to lie."

"I _was_ worried, and I was this close to going over there, but I knew you would hate it, and in the end, it would have been silly, because you were amazing. you just went beyond normal. That infinite spell was insane. _You're unstoppable: a magic mobile with no brakes. You're invincible you win every single game_."

"Is that a song? And a magic mobile without brakes sounds more like Natsu."

"Except he'd be nauseated so let's make it Erza, but yeah, it's a song. I wonder how she's doing. Also, I wonder if Natsu's rescued Lucy by now."

"He hasn't. He's supposed to let out a signal flare, and I haven't seen one, have you?"

"No but look!" I'm pointing to the screen. "Laxus is fighting Master Jura! Crap. Sorry, Master, but Laxus get him get him _get him_!"

"Where are you getting the energy to yell? I'm _done_. And he can't even hear you."

"Unlike you, I didn't battle Rufus Lore beforehand. And Laxus can hear me! We have sibling psychic power."

"Yeah, right."

I'm putting one finger to my temple like Warren does when he's using his telepathy and closing my eyes. "Laxus, this is your younger sister speaking. No pressure here, but you have to win, or I'll give you raspberries for the rest of your life!"

" _That's_ your threat?"

"It's not like he can hear me or anything."

"What happened to sibling psychic energy?"

"It's sibling psychic power, and it's completely made up."

"Well, yeah, I figured that part already."

Laxus won his battle, and shortly after there's something in the air.

"Gray, what's that firework?"

"You mean Natsu's signal flare? About time."

"No, it's a firework, and it's not coming from Mercurius." I'm pointing in the air. Definitely not a signal flare.

"Dunno. Let's find out."

Erza, Laxus and Gajeel are already there. We all look like we're ready for a hospital. Gray and I are both leaning on each other. Okay, so I'm doing most of the leaning. Erza has a cane, which is beyond comprehension. What _happened_ to her? Laxus looks like he's going to fall over, but he's winking at me. Gajeel looks pretty good actually. And its Sting who has called us. He's the last Sabertooth standing? What the hell happened to him? He looks unhurt, but there's something off about him. He says he wants to go after all of us, even though we look like we're a bunch of bowling pins ready to topple over.

Typical Sting. He's saying he's going to destroy us all together. Well, fine. Take us on.

I don't get it. First, he was all ready to go, but now he's just stopped, and he looks like he's in a trance. And then I can't believe what I'm hearing from Sting Eucliffe. He's surrendered. I didn't think he was even capable of saying those words. It didn't exist in his vocabulary. I'm in shock.

We've won. Fairy Tail's won and we're hearing the cheers all the way from the Domus Flau. Laxus says this makes up for the humiliation Fairy Tail had to deal with for seven years and is looking at me. Thanks, bro, I'm thinking as I give him the biggest hug ever.

All those years of pain and frustration are over. I'd raise my glass if I had one. We are the number one guild in Fiore.

 **It's not important or interesting, but the sibling psychic power joke isn't a reference to Full Metal Alchemist. It was completely unintentional.**


	60. Part III Chapter 25

Part III Chapter 25 - Gray

She's having the nightmare of the dragons again, which I pretty much don't remember mainly because I _died_. How many times can she have the same nightmare in one night? Both of us are going to be a wreck in the morning. I'm just amazed that I'm alive. I have a heartbeat. I don't have a hole in my chest, or anywhere else either. Not like I remember any of that as I was too busy dying by then.

It all went so fast. One moment we were on such a high, even though we were worried about Natsu and the others who were at Mercurius, and whether they had succeeded in their mission. Natsu never sent out the signal flare, and as much as I would have preferred to blame it on Natsu being forgetful and having flames for brains, I knew deep down he wouldn't have forgotten something this important.

The next moment there were seven dragons unleashed from something called an eclipse gate, and a guy who said he was Rogue from the future. The normal Rogue is wacked out enough, but this guy was seriously unhinged and made the other guy look like Wendy.

All the dragon slayers had spread out to a different dragon to fight, but Alexa was with us. How we ended up being with Lyon, Juvia and Meredy I don't know, but maybe that should have been a sign that things were not going to go well. It somehow fits that I would be fated to spend my last moments on Earthland with Lyon and Juvia. Juvia was complaining about her poor innocent darling.

"Lyonie, are you really sure you're alright? Gray, you and Alexa didn't have to do a unison raid. It was excessive!" Lyonie. Yes. She really say that.

"It's okay, darling. It's par for the course." Par for the what? What's a par? Can't this guy ever talk _normally_?

At this point, I was exhausted, frustrated and yes, scared. There were dragons in the sky, and dragon minions on the ground, and the last time there was one dragon we were out cold for seven years and that was a very _good_ outcome. I shouldn't really have yelled at Juvia especially with her boyfriend right there, but I'd had it.

"Juvia, get it together. We're being shot at by lasers. We could all die. Stop complaining about the freaking unison raid!" Harsher and stronger words were coming into my head, but I managed to restrain myself.

"You have absolutely no right to yell at Juvia!"

"Oh, fuck off, Lyon!" Silence. Hey, maybe I should use the bad words more often.

We kept fighting the minions, but there seemed to be more and more of them, and it was quickly becoming hopeless. And we were probably all starting to ask if Crocus was going to be one huge grave for us. Is this the end of the line? I wanted to do so much more. I wanted to teach my magic to a student the way Master Ur taught me. Maybe Merek if his mother would let. I wanted more time with Alexa. I wanted to get married and have kids. I wanted more time to spend with my friends. I wanted to fight Natsu in the guild hall just one more time.

And then Juvia was standing there, and she was about to get hit by a laser, and I wasn't thinking that she has a water body, I was thinking save my friend, because that's what you do, and then oh my god a freaking laser just went through my chest and so much pain.

I now know that I was shot in numerous parts of my body including my head. I was probably dead before I hit the ground. Alexa flung herself on top of me and refused to move. Lyon was yelling for Chelia, but it was too late. I was gone, and the dragon minions were still coming. They were probably going to be next.

And suddenly it was like nothing had happened. I was alive. Everyone looked a little out of it, because we all remember something happening. It was like we were given a preview into what was going to happen. It wasn't just us, either. Time had gone backward but only by maybe one minute, and this time it ended a lot better. I'm here to talk about it. I still don't know what happened, but the only person I know who could maybe achieve that, was Ultear. But she only modified objects, this was time going backward.

Then just like it began, the nightmare ended. The dragons and their minions all disappeared, and we were safe. Earthland is safe and so is our future.

Alexa is crying out again. She's barely had time to get past what those Raven Tail brutes did to her and now she gets to dream about me dying over and over. You'd think I'd be having the dreams, but then again, I was spared from seeing most of the horror.

"It's okay, Alexa. I'm here."

"I keep dreaming of you getting killed! I can't stand it. I don't want to sleep any longer. I close my eyes and it happens again."

"It's okay. Look at me. I'm here. It didn't happen."

"It did happen. We didn't all have the same nightmare. You were dead, Gray. We all saw it."

"But then I got my life back. I'm here with you. A dead person can't talk or breathe or comfort the most wonderful woman in Earthland."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"I love it when you say you're sorry when you have nothing to be sorry for."

'Aside from making sure you're not going to get a good night's sleep tonight."

"Hmm. So, let's stay up a bit. I can think of better things to do with our time." Because a dead guy can't do any of those things either.

 **And we're at the end of the penultimate chapter of Haunted. Thanks so much for reading.**


	61. Part III Chapter 26

Part III Chapter 26 - Alexa

I've never really been the type to run from a challenge, and when I'm at an amusement park I go on the challenging rides, but after being brutally attacked by Raven to Tail to fighting Lyon and Chelia to winning the games to watching Gray die to now having to party down like nothing happened… I'd like to stop the ride now and get off please. Unfortunately for me, the king has invited him to Mercurius, and you don't say no to an invitation from King Toma, especially when he's a fan. Go figure, he _loved_ the Girl Troubadour of Fiore, has all the recordings and even some signed posters apparently.

Luckily, we ended up having a few relaxing days to recuperate visit the Halb family and even do some sightseeing, which helped.

We celebrated Gray's "birthday" with the rest of the guild at Bar Sun, and then we had our own private celebration later. We did not end up having a real match, but then again neither of us were serious at the time anyway, and I like us being on the same team too much to seriously consider him as an opponent.

I'm not having as many nightmares, and we're getting back to a regular sleep schedule, which is good because I woke up after a particularly harrowing nightmare to see Gray peering into the mirror with a black eye.

We still don't know who turned back the clock and saved us, and I know it wasn't just us who had close calls. We've been sharing stories with everyone, and the main commonality is that we all had a similar déjà vu experience. Gray thinks it was Ultear, who has disappeared, and neither Meredy or Jellal have seen her, which does sound a bit ominous.

The girls and I are all got all dolled up for the grand banquet the King of Fiore is having in our honor. I'm wearing a shimmering gold sleeveless dress with gold colored heels and dangling earrings. My hair's in a fancy updo. Yukino came too, but didn't want to get dressed up, and we tried to cheer her up.

Showing his usual sense of fashion, Gray was wearing a lavender scarf and underwear on when I showed up, and of course was oblivious as to when he'd stripped. Everyone looked so fancy, including Gray once he'd gotten dressed properly. Natsu hasn't arrived yet, which was a little strange. I'd been so sure he'd be here chowing down. Gray's certainly enjoying himself. He's eating this huge drumstick with his hands, because nobody ever told him that at fancy events we use utensils. Oh well. The man did lose his parents at a young age.

Laxus and I talked, while he was having a break from the girls who were literally hanging off him. It's his way of making him look less like Freed's his boyfriend, which I find ridiculous. I kind of wish he could just be calmly walking around with Freed and forget everything else.

"You did good short stuff."

"So did you. Mom would be proud."

"Of both of us."

"Oh, forget this, Laxus. Can I have a hug, already."

"Oh, fine." I'm realizing lately that even though we've become closer we're still a bit awkward around each other. I never seem to say exactly what I want to when I'm with him. I know he's wondering just the same as I do Ivan's going to have prison time, and we both know he's not finished with us, but neither of us want to say it. Maybe eventually we'll get comfortable with each other?

Then Wendy pointed me to a dessert that I absolutely had to try. I was trying to discreetly get rid of it when Lyon showed up. It's delicious how some foods can taste amazing to some and revolting to others.

"Alexa, you look magnificent."

"Thanks. You look great yourself, Lyon."

"A lot has happened, but I need to thank you for substituting for Juvia on the last day of the games."

"No problem."

"Although she did think you were excessive." Excessive. Seriously? She's _still_ going on about that?

"I have two words for you, Lyon: water serpent." He's got a guilty smile.

"Oh, well, you do have a point there."

"That was in her honor, wasn't it?"

"Of course." Aw. Those two have got to be the most ridiculous couple and yet they're so perfect for each other.

Sting arrived, and said He's planning on making Sabertooth more like Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, everyone started fighting over Yukino and wanted her to join their guilds. I thought Juvia would have a fit when Lyon suggested she join Lamia Scale, but she didn't, and I'm realizing she never talks about any love rivals for Lyon. Maybe it's because they're dating as opposed to her having a one-sided obsession. Poor Yukino was getting so flustered from all the attention, and we ended up having a Fairy Tail sized brawl that had to be broken up by a palace official. Can you say awkward? I guess this is what happens when you invite wizards to a ball.

Natsu arrived wearing royal garb and his majesty's crown, and most people were shocked, but although we're horrified, most of us in Fairy Tail were not surprised, just embarrassed beyond belief. Only Natsu could pull that off without getting arrested, and I think he almost was.

I decided to ignore all this and have another drink with Bisca. I never seem to have time for her lately, and she's the big sister I always wanted through so much, even if her motherly nature kind of gets on me sometimes, and Asuca is so cute in her fancy dress twirling around and saying she's a princess.

Then Sting showed up and now we're having a drink together, and I never realized just how I missed him in my life. We're off to a good start in the friends department.

"So, you meant it about Sabertooth? Do you know who your new guild master is going to be?"

"You're looking at him."

"You? Wow. Well good luck with that. You're taking on a huge job."

"Well someone's gotta do it. We're going to be strong, but we're going to be one family. You were so right about so much. You were right about Jiemma and you were right about Rogue too."

"What do you mean?"

"After we lost the battle with Natsu, a lot of crazy stuff happened. Rogue showed up at my room to comfort me, and, well, we're together now."

"Wow. Congratulations. That's wonderful, Sting!" I knew it I knew it I knew it. That guy had jealousy written all over his forehead.

"Yeah. He told me he'd had a crush on me for years. He thought I had found out and I was teasing him when I kept on asking him about Hargeon. So, he ignored it. Speaking of Rogue, don't look around, but our boyfriends are sending death rays this way."

"Death rays?"

"They're looking just a bit on the jealous side."

"They should come over here instead, then they'd realize how ridiculous they're being." I'm turning around and I wouldn't exactly call it death rays, but neither of them look particularly happy, and Gray's taken off his coat and starting to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

I think it's time for an intervention.

I've waved to Sting and gone over there just before Gray's thrown off his shirt. Again.

"Gray, can't we wait to do the disrobing for when we're back at the inn?" I love how he looks at me and smiles and then back at himself and is surprised to see his shirt half off. I mean, you'd think the guy would be used to his own stripping habit by now, but he isn't and it's hilarious.

"Oh, crap."

"It's okay. Just button back up. Sorry for bothering you back there, but you really don't have to worry. Sting and I are friends, and that's all we'll ever be."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It wasn't me who was worried, it was Rogue. The guy needs to take a chill pill. He thinks everybody wants to take his guy away from him. He feels bad by the way, but he's too shy to tell you himself. I told him to do it anyway, but he might not be ready. Whatever."

"Oh, come on, Gray. You were most definitely in glare mode. It's not like I haven't seen this before."

"'Glare mode?'"

"It's when your droopy eyes get twice as large as they normally do, and you're visibly annoyed, and your annoyance is usually directed at me."

"My droopy eyes? How are my eyes droopy?" I guess he agrees that I'm the usual subject of his annoyance. Close second is Natsu.

"They just are."

"My eyes are not droopy."

"Okay, they're not droopy, and your birthday isn't October 11th." Even though it is.

"Let's just dance."

"Okay." And then I focus on him fully; I'm looking at that face I know so well and I'm so grateful he's alive, and that's his heartbeat I'm hearing and we're together here in Crocus, and we've done good. It's not every day there's a ball in our honor at Mercurius.

"I'm so glad you're here, Gray. You're not getting away from me ever again."

"Not even to go to the bathroom?"

"I'll think about it. But seriously, I love you Mr. Fullbuster, so be prepared to take responsibility."

"I think you'll be having to take responsibility for saying that."

"Okay. You're on, Mr. Ice Make Wizard.

And as we danced and he held me close, I knew that this wasn't the end but the beginning of a whole lot of excitement, and I couldn't wait to get going.

THE END

 **Thank you so much for reading! I enjoyed writing it.**

 **One of the biggest surprises was writing Part II and how I never really much thought of how the seven-year time slip would have been for the people who had to go through the seven years waiting for their missing guildmates.**

 **Is anyone interested in a sequel? I'd love to read your opinion about that and the story.**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
